Seis años
by katnissj
Summary: Hacían seis años de la revolución, una cena q cambiara la vida de Katniss nuevamente para siempre, reencuentros, sentimientos.recuerdos... Tal vez mas adelante escenas subiditas de tono. Enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos! esta es mi primer historia espero q les guste! besoss

Los personajes pertenecen a Suzzane Collins, solo esta historia es mia.

Hoy hacen seis años que termino la Guerra, que los juegos del hambre no existen mas y que mi hermana Prim ya no esta mas conmigo. Me levanto lentamente de mi cama, me froto los ojos y camino hacia la puerta ventana de mi habitación, corro la puerta corrediza y salgo al exterior. El aroma a mar me refresca y el ruido de las olas me tranquiliza, me apoyo suavemente en la baranda de mi balcón y observo el amanecer, otra pesadilla mas provoca que como todos los días tenga la rutina de salir afuera para observar el mar y hundirme en mis pensamientos mientras se hace la hora que tenga que prepararme para cambiarme, desayunar y salir a hacer mis cosas. Hace 5 años que vivo con mi mama, Johanna y Annie con su hijo en el distrito 4. Me mude con mi madre meses después de que terminara la guerra y que cayera en una profunda depresión debido a la muerte de mi hermana Prim. Todavía sigo sin poder aliviar mis pesadillas pero poco a poco voy tratando de que sean menores y no tan terribles.

Una lagrima corre por mi mejilla, he estado llorando y no me he dado cuenta, todavía extraño mucho a mi hermana y días como el de hoy me la recuerdan mas y provocan que se me haga un nudo en mi estomago. Como es costumbre hoy la gente estará celebrando un año más de libertad, un nuevo gobierno, un año nuevo. Todos andarán sonrientes y con sus familias y amigos celebraran con cenas y fiestas este día. Paylor desde hace 6 años da feriado este día y el de mañana para las celebraciones. Para todos hoy es un día muy importante pero para mí es solo un día mas que estoy sin mi hermana. Suena el despertador y se que ya debo de regresar adentro para ducharme, entro a pasos lentos y voy derecho a mi armario, saco una toalla e ingreso al baño que tengo en mi habitación, me desnudo y me ducho tranquilamente. Treinta minutos después salgo de mi habitación cambiada y con el pelo aun envuelto en una toalla y bajo a desayunar, llego a la cocina y encuentro una nota de mama avisándome q hoy cenamos en casa de Annie para celebrar lo que ya saben. No tengo ganas de ir pero se que debo ir sino se que después Johanna estará toda una semana torturandome de que soy una antifiesta. Tomo un café con tostadas y subo otra vez a mi habitación a terminar de arreglarme, me seco el pelo, me peino, apenas me maquillo y ya estoy lista para irme a trabajar. Se que dije q hoy es feriado pero en mi trabajo no lo es casi nunca y como no tengo ganas de quedarme en casa hundiéndome en mi miseria decido ir al hospital. Ironico no? si, termine estudiando medicina en honor a mi madre y sobre todo a mi hermana. Salgo de casa y voy caminando al hospital q no queda muy lejos de donde vivo con mi madre, quince minutos después llego a destino y me dirijo al sector que me corresponde, medicina en general. Hace 3 horas q ya estoy en mi turno y Clara la chica de recepción me llama y me dice que tengo una llamada, termino de controlar a una señora que se sentía mal voy y atiendo la llamada.

-_Hola?_

-_Hey descerebrada! Como estas? Supongo que vienes a cenar con nosotras no? Mira qué sino voy y te busco de los pelos!_

-_Hey Joha ¡... yo también me alegro de hablar contigo_, digo con tono irónico…. _si, si voy a ir a cenar esta noche._

-_Genial! Hoy seremos varios, Annie quiso hacerla grande asique ya te imaginas…_

-_Ohh!_…es lo único q logro modular, el hecho de saber q va a haber mucha gente me hace sentir nerviosa pienso…

-_Ohhh que? Ya…..no me digas q te agarraron los nervios? Mira sinsajo no empieces_!

-_Heyyy no me digas así! Ya sabes q me molesta!prefiero q me digas como me dices siempre Jo!_ Le digo en tono molesta…

-_Ok ok! Perdón! … bueno está bien…. no te digo mas así….. Che pero q andas saltona hoy!_

-_Quienes irán esta noche?_ Pregunto con evidente nerviosismo..

-_No sé, creo que los de siempre y un par mas….._

-_Ahhh Jo! veo q hoy estas informativa! Como los de siempre y un par mas? _Pregunto nuevamente media molesta pero en eso me llama una enfermera diciéndome que me necesitaban para atender a la señora q minutos antes había estado controlando q estaba descompuesta. _-Bueno me tengo q ir Jo, nos vemos esta noche._

-_Ok descerebrada nos vemos esta noche! Y espero q vengas bien bonita! Últimamente pareces una señora de 45 años con esa ropa q usas!_ Me dice antes de q cuelgue.

El solo hecho de saber q va a ver mucha gente y no se quienes me tuvieron nerviosa y ansiosa toda la tarde. Una vez terminado mi turno saludo a todos mis compañeros y salgo de regreso a mi casa.

Cuando llego a casa mi mama ya se está arreglando pero le noto los ojos rojos, se que ha estado llorando como yo lo hice esta mañana, cuando me ve sonríe levemente y me saluda

_-Hola hija! Que tal el trabajo? Te ves agotada…_

-_Bien, si estoy un poco cansada_, miento. y me acerco a saludarla. Nos fundimos en un pequeño abrazo q ambas sabemos el porqué pero que ninguna de las dos dice nada.

_-Bueno creo q deberías ir a arreglarte, hable con Johanna y pasa por nosotras para ir a la cena._

_-Ok_! Solo respondo y subo a mi habitación para bañarme y arreglarme para la fiesta, porque se q no era una simple cena ya era una fiesta.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después mi mama me grita y me dice q Johanna ya está esperando por nosotras en la puerta, termino de acomodarme mi cabello y bajo. En la puerta se encontraba mi mama arreglada, tenía el pelo rubio suelto y un pantalón de vestir de gasa q combinaba con una camisola, se veía realmente hermosa y junto a ella se encontraba Johanna que también venia muy bonita, tenía el pelo corto pero con un peinado bien loco como ella solía decir y tenia puesto un vestido corto hasta la rodilla de color azul. -_Guauuu!_ Las 2 dijieron a la misma vez.

-_Estas hermosa hija!_Dijo mi madre…

-_Veo q me hiciste caso descerebrada! Estas realmente, a ver…mmm….. como dirían caliente! _Y me dijo un piropo obsceno….

_-Johanna!_ Le llamo la atención mi madre y a la vez ambas reían!..

Yo mientras bajaba las escaleras le iba haciendo señas maleducadas a Johanna q reía aun mas y mas fuerte por mi cara toda sonrojada. Había elegido ponerme un vestido corto verde, mi pelo se encontraba suelto y estaba un poco mas maquillada que lo normal, me pare frente al espejo que había en la sala y me vi, realmente estaba hermosa, hacia mucho q no me arreglaba y q no me sentía hermosa, Johanna mientras yo me observaba seguía diciéndome piropos obscenos.

_-Bueno nos vamos?_ Pregunte….

Salimos las 3 rumbo a casa de Annie, cuando llegamos a la casa ya habían varios autos en la entrada y se escuchaba bastante gente en el interior, cuando ingresamos Annie vino a recibirnos con el pequeño Fin que no era más que Finnick pero en pequeño, también nos encontramos con Effie que hacía bastante q no la veía pero que si habíamos estado hablando por teléfono unos días antes, también estaba Plutarch, Beetee y mi viejo equipo de preparación que todos como locos me saludaron y me dijeron cosas acerca de mi aspecto y lo bonita y ya adulta que estaba, mientras hablaba con mi viejo equipo alguien me toco el hombro y cuando me di vuelta vi a un hombre ya maduro, rubio, limpio con el pelo levemente corto y una sutil barba.

_-Hola preciosa!….. Como estas? Tanto tiempo_! Me dijo Haymitch con una sonrisa…

Estaba increíblemente sobrio y cambiado.

_-B..bbbien_,,,, dije y me tire a darle un abrazo largo….nunca fue q nos llevamos bien pero en ese momento al verlo después de casi 6 años me dieron ganas de abrazar a mi viejo mentor.

_-Valla!_ Me dijo sorprendido….-_Preciosa q me has extrañado!De saber q me recibirías así vendría más seguido a visitarte! _Me dijo riendo.

_-Hola Haymitch! Tanto tiempo_… _estasss_. No alcance a terminar de decir la frase q el me corto respondiéndome

_-Sobrio! Si lo se… sorprendente no?... han cambiado muchas cosas preciosa_ me dijo nuevamente riendo.

-_Iba a decir cambiado pero si también sobrio _dije riendo.

Estuvimos charlando de nuestras vidas un par de minutos. Primero me disculpe por no haberlo llamado en todo este tiempo y después Le conté que era medica, que tambien daba clases de tiro con arco, que extrañaba casar ya que en este distrito era todo mar. Y él me conto que hacía 4 años q no tomaba, q todavía criaba gansos y q estaba ayudando en el pueblo, pero no termino de decirme de que ayudaba o quien ayudaba cuando a lo lejos vi un hombre rubio de ojos azules.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoola chicos! Espero q les haa gustado esta historia, a vamos a ver como a yendo. Un beso! Gracias por leerla!**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzzane Collins.**

_**Cuando a lo lejos vi un hombre rubio de ojos azules…**_

Me quede helada, paralizada, sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir de lo rápido y fuerte que latía, temblaba entera y sentía q mis piernas no iban a resistir mi peso, creo q hasta estoy sudando y también me empecé a sentir mareada y atontada sabia q si no me controlaba iba a caer desmayada en el medio de la sala de Annie mientras q un montón de gente me obervaba.

Hacía casi 6 años q ni sabía nada de el y que tampoco lo veía. Tenia puesto unos pantalones de vestir negros rectos y una camisa gris con las mangas arremangada hasta los codos y los 2 primeros botones del cuello de la camisa desprendidos, se veía más corpulento, se veía q tenía las espalda más grande y brazos mas musculosos o tal vez estaban normales pero como cuando lo vi por última vez los dos estábamos demasiados delgados y miserables tal vez esta vez el había recuperado su físico pero sé que me estoy mintiendo, estaba terriblemente sexy! Ohh dioss! Que estoy diciendo? ¡!pienso, subo mi mirada y veo que tiene su cabello rubio largo casi hasta los hombros y tiene una sutil barba rubia que lo hace ver increíblemente varonil y sus ojos mas azules que nunca, como el mar que observo todos los días. Sus cicatrices casi no se notan al igual que las mias y me doy cuenta que ya es todo un hombre, ya no es el muchacho con el que tuve q ir de tributo a nuestros primeros juegos.

Mientras estoy hundida en mis pensamientos y observándolo como tonta el cruza su mirada con la mía y me observa sorprendido de igual manera que yo lo estoy haciendo y luego de unos segundos que tal vez fueron minutos, horas, no lo se, el me da una leve saludo con una pequeña sonrisa, si mi corazón ya se me estaba saliendo con esa pequeña sonrisa casi provoca que me infarte en medio de la fiesta. Sé que Haymitch me esta observando junto con Johanna. Noto que el empieza a caminar hacia donde nosotros estamos y a la vez siento como si toda la gente se hubiese quedado callados esperando que pasara en el momento que tengamos q cruzar palabra.

-_Hola Katniss_ me dice levemente serio.

_-H..hhhola!_ ….logro pronunciar con evidente nerviosismo

_-Como has estado?.. He oído rumores de que eres toda una médica._

_-Si, así es_…respondo cortante

-_Al fin y al cabo tuve razón en que ibas a seguir con la tradición de tu familia, ya yo te decía cuando estuvimos en los juegos._

_-Creo que fue casualidad._..Le respondo bajando la mirada, el hecho q haya mencionado nuestros juegos provoco que tuviera ganas de vomitar.

-_Bueno Katniss ha sido un gusto volver a verte, ha pasado mucho tiempo, estamos hechos unos adultos_ …..Me dice con una sonrisa….

_-Si creo q si_… respondo

_-Feliz año nuevo katniss_!...me dice dándome un pequeño beso en mi mejilla…..- _debo de seguir saludando gente, ha sido un gusto verte, nos vemos luego!…_ y en eso se da la vuelta y saluda a Johanna que se va con él hacia la barra y a saludar a otras personas q se que los conozco pero no me acuerdo de ellos ahora.

_-Parece que viste un fantasma preciosa que te dejo con la boca abierta_…. me dice Haymitch riendo -_o mejor dicho viste a alguien por el cual había q ponerte un babero_….dice riendo

Lo fulmino con la mirada

_-No empieces Haymitch, que veníamos demasiado bien_…. Le digo

_-Ok!ok! No te enojes preciosa! Parece q todavía sigues siendo la chica en llamas! Chispita!..._ Me dice largando una carcajada…. _-Era solo una broma, si quieres podemos ir a caminar afuera y seguimos charlando_…. Me dice.

-_Bueno! Si vamos… necesito aire, hace calor aquí adentro, Annie se ha olvidado de prender el aire…._miento, se q el calor que tengo no sé si es por los nervios de ver a Peeta después de tanto tiempo o de ver lo fantástico que esta, OTRA VEZ KATNISS PENSANDO ASI! Digo para mis adentros, pero q es lo q me pasa? Me pregunto.

Salimos al jardín de la casa de Annie que da también al mar y nos sentamos en unas pequeñas mesas q estaban colocadas alrededor del jardín justo al lado de la bajada que da para ir a la playa.

_-Bueno ahora me vas a decir la verdad_… me pregunta Haymitch

Lo miro sin entender

-_Que verdad?..._pregunto.

_-Por q te fuiste del distrito 12?sabia q estabas media loca y que me habías hecho enojar varias veces con tu actitud de zombie pero también lo entendía y lo sigo comprendiendo pero habías mejorado princesa, por que te fuiste asi y no regresaste mas? Tan mal mentor fui?.._..me dice Haymitch con evidente rencor en su voz….

Debo de reconocer q no me esperaba su pregunta pero también sabía que algún día iba a tener q afrontarlo asique fui sincera.

_-No lo sé_…le respondo. -_Me asuste supongo, no lo se_!...le vuelvo a repetir

El me mira _-si lo sabes! nada mas q sigues siendo cobarde como para reconocerlo, pensé q habías madurado_ me dice….

Su comentario no hiso mas q irritarme y la ira empezó a correr por mis venas.

-_Tú que sabes! Ni te imaginas por lo que he pasado, no me vengas a decir si he o no madurado y si soy o no soy cobarde! Hace cuanto q no nos vemos! Si tanto te importaba tu también me hubieses llamado o hubieses venido a verme como hoy lo has hecho! _Le digo casi gritando…..

-_Lo sé_… el me dice…. -_Quise varias veces venir a verte Katniss, de verdad me importas, pero él no quiso que viniera ni te llamara._

Eso ultimo me descoloco… -_como? Quien? No entiendo_….le digo

-_Peeta_…me dice... _después que nos dejaste el volvió a recaer y no ha vuelto a hacer el mismo._ _Nunca lo fue pero una vez tuve la esperanza de q el efectivamente estaba curado e iba a hacer el mismo pero cuando tú te fuiste el volvió a cambiar. Sigue siendo el modesto y buen Peeta que se preocupa por todos pero ya no confía en la gente y se volvió autodestructivo como tú. Estuvo enojado contigo mucho tiempo, no encontraba su paz. Ahí fue cuando decidí dejar de beber y ayudarlo. Reabrimos la panadería por completo y la ampliamos, sabias q el ahora distribuye todos los panes en Panem?_ Me dice…..

_-No no lo sabía…_ le digo con tono seria.

_-Si… ha crecido demasiado, ahora sí creo q puedo decir q está curado, y decidió venir aquí porque Annie se lo pidió y además porque tiene q hacer unos negocios con el tema del pan y otras cosas q él hace, ya te enteraras…._dice

No tengo respuesta alguna para todo lo que Haymitch me acaba de decir, ahora sí quiero vomitar.

-_Deberías hablar con el_…me dice Haymitch…-_son demasiado jóvenes todavía, tienen mucho tiempo, pueden arreglar las cosas._

-_No se si quiero_…. le digo con sinceridad…. -_Se que le he hecho daño, no quisiera hacerlo de nuevo…-estamos mejor así…._digo con los ojos llorosos, -_ha pasado mucho tiempo_…termino con voz bajita.

-_Se q no le harás daño, además tu también te has hecho demasiado daño ya preciosa y sé que te fuiste para protegerlo aunque no me lo digas_… me dice mirándome a los ojos…. -_Si le dices la verdad_ _el te entenderá. Además con la forma en q lo observabas, pensé q te lo ibas a comer!… _me dice largando una carcajada.

-_Haytmich!.._ Le gritó Y los dos sin querer empezamos a reír…-_gracias…. _le digo al final

El me mira sorprendido… -_por que preciosa?_

_-Por seguir cuidando de nosotros_… le respondo

-_Una vez te dije q no lo merecías pero se q si no son los dos no es con nadie, solo q los 2 son tan cabezones y tu mas q todos!..._ me dice levantándose y yendo para adentro.

Me quedo sola asimilando todo lo que acaba de pasar, estoy más confundida que nunca, tengo ganas de llorar pero no puedo no aquí, esperare a llegar a casa, me siento mal por el día, por lo q hice y porque no se q debo ahora hacer, nunca hago las cosas bien, lo único q realmente se es q ver hace un rato a Peeta ha provocado q se despierte un fuego en mi interior y una sensación en mi estomago que nunca antes había sentido. Venir a esta fiesta ha sido un terrible error pienso.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: The Hunger Games ni sus personajes me pertenecen,solo esta historia inventada por mi._

_Hola chicos! espero q le haya gustado la historia, gracias por leerla y por los reviews, espero que pueda tener mas para saber si les gusta o no o para saber q mas quieren q valla escrbiendo. besoss!_

* * *

Peeta Pov

Estoy nervioso, este viaje no ha sido de lo más placentero ni lo mas cómodo en lo absoluto y eso que últimamente he estado viajando bastante por negocios, pero hoy Quiero llegar y estirar mis piernas ya! Me siento realmente nervioso y se el porqué. En unos minutos llegaremos al distrito 4 para celebrar esta noche el año nuevo en casa de Annie. Otra vez me acomodo en mi asiento y un nudo se me hace al escuchar q faltan 4 minutos para que lleguemos a destino. Haymitch se la ha pasado durmiendo en todo el viaje y yo no he podido ni pegar un ojo, voy a parecer un zombie esta noche…..esta noche…..Diossss suspiro.

_-He campeón q pasa?_-pregunta Haymitch q se ha despertado y a estado observando mi incomodidad.

Vuelvo a suspirar-_nada….solo q no he podido pegar un ojo…estoy cansad_o-respondo mirando el techo.

_-tranquilo campeón! Va a estar todo bien, ya lo veras! Pasaremos unas vacaciones tranquilas y bonitas así como las que a ti te gustan_- me dice sonriendo y recalcando la última parte.

Lo miro de reojo –_ tu tendrás vacaciones! Porque yo tengo bastante cosas que hacer… además ya sabes porque vinimos, si Annie no hubiese insistido tanto, no creo q estuviésemos por pisar este suelo_-digo levantándome para recoger mi equipaje.

-_Bueno muchacho no seas así! Era broma! Últimamente pareces un limón con lo amargo que eres! Además Annie te amenazo a ti no a mí de no volver a hablarte ni visitarte con el pequeño Fin sino venias…..Vamos! promete que vas a tratar de disfrutarlo,Eres joven campeón! Disfruta la vida!, mira todas esas chicas_-dice señalando a un grupo de chicas q también se están preparando para desembarcar del tren.

_-ok!ok! voy a tratar_-le digo- pero no te prometo nada- termino diciendo.

_-Con eso me basta campeón…ah! y arréglate ese cabello tarzan! Y a ver si ya te lo cortas! Con esa melena rubia toda desordenada pareces un león en celo!-_me dice haciendo señas y largando unas carcajadas, haciendo q las chicas lo escucharan y rieran también con el.

Cierto me había olvidado de peinarme y con lo incomodo que me pareció el viaje no quiero imaginar cómo tengo mi cabello y más en este distrito que todavía no bajamos del tren y ya se siente una terrible humedad y un calor sofocante, menos mal que el hotel tiene piscina y también da al mar.

Medio sonrojado por sus burlas me acomodo el pelo y comenzamos a descender del tren, afuera nos esperaba Effie, que ella hoy también había llegado.

_-Hayyy!Peetaa! que bello estasss niño!_-me dice abrazandome. Pero que ha pasado con tu cabello y tu barba niño!-dice poniendo cara de no me gusta

_-Niño?_-pregunta Haymitch_-pero si este ya dejo de ser niño, mira lo peludo q anda! A ver si a ti te hace caso y se despela un poco!-_ Le dice Haymitch.

-_Hola Effie! Como estas? No le hagas caso a este!-_ Le digo abrazandola… -_te prometo q esta noche voy a estar hecho todo un principito bien guapo para ti!-C_ Le digo mostrando mi mejor sonrisa.

Los tres sonreímos y empezamos a dirigirnos para el hotel. Después de unos minutos en coche llegamos a destino y me quedo asombrado con lo bonito que es. Effie nos indica nuestras habitaciones y nos dice la hora en que tenemos que estar listos para ir a la fiesta de Annie. Otra vez comienzo a ponerme nervioso mientras me dirijo a mi habitación, cuando llego dejo mis maletas en el piso y salgo al balcón, me quedo helado con el paisaje que tengo frente a mis ojos, si bien ya conocía el distrito 4 eso había sido hace un tiempo atrás y el mar realmente es hermoso. Vuelvo adentro de mi habitación, me desvisto, me pongo mi traje de baño y salgo descalzo de nuevo hacia el balcón con destino a la playa, voy caminando disfrutando la sensación de la arena en mis pies y respirando a bocanadas absorbiendo el aroma del mar, cuando llego a la orilla ingreso levemente al mar, todavía no soy un experto en nadar pero por lo menos se que ahora no voy a morir ahogado, me quedo en el agua un rato largo disfrutando la tranquilidad del lugar y del mar. Salgo y me siento en la orilla y allí me pierdo nuevamente en mis pensamientos. Realmente no se cuanto tiempo estuve recostado en la orilla, me levanto y camino tranquilamente hacia mi habitación para ducharme y prepararme para esta noche.

Después de una hora bajo hacia la recepción y me encuentro con Haymitch y Effie que estaba arreglada normal, obviamente con un toque que ella le da pero sin extravagancias como las de antes del capitolio, se veía preciosa y ambos me miran asombrados.

-_Oooohhhhhhh Peetaaaa!_- Exclama Effie- _estas hecho todo un hombre bien bieeeeeennnnn guapo!_- me dice casi gritando y emocionada.

-_Bien ahí campeón! Así te quería ver!..._ me dice Haymitch riendo, el también se veía bien, estaba bien vestido con un traje azul claro, se había cortado el pelo y se había arreglado la barba.

-_Graciasss_- le digo a ambos- _Yo ya sabía que era bien bonito, es la sangre Mellark_-digo riendo y sin cero humildad.

-_Bueno galan demuéstralo! has babear a las chicas no solo a Effie-_dice, luego de que Effie lo matara con la mirada toda sonrojada,los tres comenzamos a reir.

Salimos del Hall del hotel y nos dirigimos al coche que nos iba a llevar a casa de Annie. Cuando llegamos ya mis nervios eran notorios y Effie me toca la mano para tranquilizarme. Ingresamos a la casa de Annie y allí ella nos recibió a los besos y abrazos junto con el pequeño Fin. Seguimos caminando hacia la sala donde estaba toda la gente y me encuentro con Plutarch con el que me quedo charlando un rato, después saludo a Beete y a otras personas más que se que eran del 13, doy unas vueltas y no puedo evitar sentirme mas y mas nervioso, se que ella vive en este distrito y es amiga de Annie pero también sé que no le gusta asistir a fiestas y mas a la fiesta como la de hoy que es el aniversario del fin de la guerra como así también de la muerte de su hermana, no puedo evitar en pensar un minuto en Prim, ya lo he estado haciendo toda la tarde pero no logro evitarlo, sigo caminando tratando de calmarme y de reojo veo el pelo rubio de haymitch que está conversando con una mujer por el cual no puedo distinguir su rostro debido a que Haymitch está delante de ella,pero puedo observar que tiene un físico increíble,cualquier hombre se hubiese parado a observar tal belleza,curvas bien bien definidas, piernas trabajadas que venían como dedo al anillo al vestido corto de color verde que llevaba puesto y que ademas le asentaba a su dorado color de piel, debe de ser de este distrito por su hermoso color pienso, esa mujer debe de ser increíblemente preciosa pienso, mi ansiedad aumenta por tratar de conocer a esa misteriosa mujer que con solo observarla a los lejos esta provocando una sensación en mi cuerpo que hacia un tiempo que no sentía, empiezo a caminar lentamente hacia ellos y allí es cuando haymitch se mueve y logro ver el rostro de la mujer y mis ojos se cruzan con sus hermosos ojos grises.


	4. Chapter 4

Discleimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collin, solo esta historia es mía.

* * *

Hola chicoss! aca en Argentina fue el dia del amigo asique feliz dia para todoss! muchas gracias por los reviews! y espero q les guste este nuevo capi y me sigan escribiendo para saber si les gusta y que debo cambiar o agregar para mejorar la historia, besosss!

* * *

Peeta Pov

Mierda, mierdaaa! Es ella!,no lo puedo creer! Es q hoy no es mi diaaaa! Mierdaa! la mujer por la cual hace 1 segundo me estaba babeando tenia q ser juntamente ELLA!…..No no noo!, Peeta tranquilízate!No te enojes ni te pongas nervioso, actúa normal como si no te importara, tu sabias que existía la posibilidad de que la vieras, se todo un hombre! Digo para adentro, ahora camina y has de cuenta q no te afecta para nada su presencia…..vuelvo a pensar.

Tomo valentía y empiezo a caminar hacia donde Haymitch y ella se encontraban. No puedo evitar pensar lo bella q esta y me doy cuenta que está sorprendida, se que no esperaba ni se imaginaba encontrarme aquí, su cara me lo está diciendo todo, es como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Peetaa calmatee, tranquilo! Me repito. Llego a donde ellos están y allí me doy cuenta que no tengo ni idea de que voy a decir, entonces la saludo y lo primero que se me cruza por la cabeza es decirle lo único que se de ella y lo se gracias a que Effie un día cuando fue a visitarnos le conto a Haymitch de que ella se había convertido en medica y yo sin querer lo escuche, al final yo tenía razón, lo llevaba en sus genes asique se lo digo. Cabe recalcar que después que ella dejo el 12 no quise saber más nada de su vida, si ella no estaba interesada en nosotros yo porque debía de estarlo de ella. Me había traicionado, abandonado, lastimado, engañado, usado y puedo seguir con mas calificativos para describir lo que sentía por Katniss hace un tiempo, hasta que un día decidí pasar página, mejor dicho me obligaron, pero justo en este momento lo único q se es q siento q mi ira empieza a crecer en mi mas y mas pero no se lo voy a demostrar, se nota que no la está pasando nada bien eso provoca que sonría por dentro.

Conversamos apenas unos segundo y decido terminar la poca charla que tenemos, asique me excuso en que tengo q seguir saludando pero en realidad ya no puedo soportar más estar cerca de ella, de hecho aunque quisiera quedarme un poco más, mi cuerpo en este momento no me está ayudando para nada, el muy cabron está empezando a reaccionar, pero es que no entiendo estoy enojado con ella! Puedo llegar a jurar q estoy casi temblando de la ira o sino porque de q va hacer, me miento, además aunque no quisiera no puedo dejar pasar de que katniss ya es toda una mujer, SI UNA MUJER!, su perfecto y bien definido rostro, ya con facciones de una mujer de 23 años, sus preciosos ojos con esa misma penetrante mirada, su perfecta y contorneada boca, esos rojos labios, diossss! Ya deja de ser tan idiota Peeta! Tengo q irme! Pienso…... por lo tanto decido despedirme de ella y voy camino a beber algo fresco urgente.

Me siento muy confundido, estoy enojado pero debo de admitir que verla ha provocado q vuelva esa maldita sensación extraña en mi cuerpo, pero no! No voy a permitirme caer otra vez en ese perverso juego me repito una y otra vez mientras voy derecho a beber algo junto con Johanna q también estaba con ellos pero al momento de irme me agarro del brazo y me siguio hasta la barra q se encontraba en un costado de la sala.

-_Hey sexy boy!.-_me dice sacándome de mis pensamientos y dándome un beso en el cachete- _como has estado Peet?-..._

_-Hola Jo! Mejor no te cuento porque te vas a morir de la envidia_-le respondo con una sonrisa…

_-valla que el trabajo de panadero de todo Panem te ha venido perfectamente bien Peet!, estas mas bueno que comer pollo con las manos!-_dice riendo y provocando que pusiera una cara de poker y q me sonrojara terriblemente por su comentario.

_-yaaa!…..tu no te quedas atrás Jo. Deberías enseñarme a peinarme así de loco cuando algún día me corte el pelo-_le respondo tocando su cabello.

-_JA JA JA si seguro!-_Dice irónicamente_-este estilo es solo mío! Y no lo presto a nadie!_-Me dice sacándome la lengua_- además yo q tu ni me toco el pelo, es lo que te hace ver todo un macho listo para ser adiestrado-_me dice riéndose a carcajadas.

_-JOO! -_Le grito nuevamente sonrojado, pero es q a esta mujer le gusta avergonzarme pienso.

-_Que? No me digas q no sabes q estas para el crimen, con ese cuerpazooo papurroque tienes y esos pelosss ¡! Hot hot hoooottt!-_dice riendo.

No me imagino que cara abre puesto ya que comenzó a reírse más fuerte_-Bueno basta!-_le corto antes que siguiera con sus piropos y provocando que me sonrojara cada vez mas_- como has estado? Y que vas a beber?-_Termino preguntando.

-_Quiero una cerveza y Bien! Aquí… ya tu sabes, disfrutando la vida_-me dice haciendo caras_….- y tú? Como lo has llevado?-_termina preguntado ya seria.

_-Bien. No es nada fácil ser el mayor distribuidor de pan de todo Panem pero me gusta, estoy orgulloso de mí mismo-_Le digo y le pido 2 cervezas al chico de la barra.

_-Está perfecto Peet! Te felicito y me alegro por ti!... -pero no me refería a eso-_ dice

_-Como? A q te refieres?-_pregunto, pero luego de formular la pregunta caigo con lo que me quería decir. La ultima vez q vi a Johanna yo andaba en esos días de crisis existencial y de enojo por la vida pero específicamente hacia katniss. Hacia un tiempo ya q ella se había ido pero yo no podía superarlo. No podía ni escuchar su nombre ni siquiera podía ver algo que lo relacionara con ella. Todo me provocaba ira y enojo. Andaba todo el día malhumorado y había estado teniendo visiones bastante seguidas provocando q anduviera mas de mal humor. Ni yo me soportaba, ya no era el dulce y amable Peeta q todos conocían sino era el ogro y el trastornado que hacía y vendía pan. Fue hasta que un día apareció Haymicht en mi casa luego de casi un mes en q no salía y me dijo que tenía que intentar pasar página, que no podía vivir así autodestruyéndome y que él me iba a ayudar a volver a ser yo, que no podía tirar a la basura todo el trabajo que había hecho en rehabilitación cuando estuve en el Capitolio luego de la guerra y así fue, no es que haya vuelto a ser el mismo de antes, todavía me cuesta confiar en las personas, en verdad solo confió en 2 y son mi viejo mentor y Effie, pero trato de llevarme bien con todos ,ser amable, atento, agradable. El me ayudo con la nueva rehabilitación, dejo de beber, reabrimos la panadería de mi padre y me incentivó a lograr todo lo q ahora he podido hacer y en lo que me he convertido. Le debo mucho a Haymitch, me recuerda mucho a mi padre y eso es también lo que me hace quererlo como si lo fuera.

_-Perfectamente bien_-le respondo a Johanna y agarrando una de las cervezas_- Por el nuevo año!_- le digo levantando mi botella y chocándola con la de ella.

_-Y q sea mucho mejor del que paso y que aquellas personas cabezonas se den cuenta de que la vida esta para disfrutarla!-_dice descolocándome totalmente y chocando su botella nuevamente con la mia.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertencen a Suzzane Collins, solo esta historia es mía.

* * *

Katniss POV

Estoy parada como una tonta en el mismo lugar donde me dejo Haymitch, estoy totalmente absorbida en mis pensamientos y se que debo de haber estado viajando hacia otro planeta durante varios minutos, solo la voz del pequeño Fin me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-_Tia Kat no vienes adentro?_ me pregunta.

_-Cómo?_ Digo...

_-Que si no vienes adentro con nosotros?Vamos a brindar por el nuevo año tía Kat!_-me responde entusiasmado el niño y me agarra la mano para ingresar nuevamente a la sala de su casa.

_-Estas muy bonita esta noche tía kat!_- dice con una sonrisa cuando íbamos caminando y por un momento recordé a su padre. Sería lindo que el estuviese aquí celebrando con nosotros, hoy hace falta ese humor que tan solo él tenía y todavía lo extraño demasiado, pienso mientras observo al niño y le sonrió.

_-Gracias! Tu también estas muy guapo!-_le respondo

_-Lo sé!Todos dicen q soy igual a papa, bien guapo!-_ me termina diciendo con inocencia y orgulloso.

No puedo dejar de reír ,el pequeño tiene razón, es como su padre!, no solo se parece físicamente sino que su esencia es la misma y es como dicen….de tal palo tal astilla!Se acerca mi madre a donde me encontraba y me tiende una copa, el pequeño Fin ya está al lado de su madre y es entonces que Plutarch en voz fuerte nos invita a todos a levantar nuestras copas y brindar por el año nuevo.

Peeta se encontraba al otro lado de la sala todavía con Johanna y otras personas. Luego del brindis la noche pasa tranquilamente, me entretengo con Annie y mi mama charlando de cosas cotidianas, después estoy un rato con Effie y mi viejo mentor y me doy cuenta que ella ha estado cerca de Haymitch toda la noche y noto que no han discutido ni una sola vez, sonrió para mis adentros al pensar que sería divertido que ellos estuviesen juntos, se merecían ellos también ser felices. La noche sigue pasando y los invitados se empiezan a ir yendo de a poco. Entonces se me apetece ir a tomar un poco de fresco y disfrutar del hermoso cielo estrellado afuera. Cuando voy saliendo me choco con Peeta q el también iba saliendo. Los dos por segunda vez cruzamos mirada, no es q no lo haya visto más porque debo reconocer q disimuladamente lo he estado observando toda la noche y también no he podido evitar notar que él ha estado haciendo lo mismo, pero esta vez los dos estamos frente a frente nuevamente.

_-Vas a tomar aire fresco?-_ me pregunta

_-Sss-ssi…..ttt-ttengo ganas de estar un ratito afuera, mm-mme encanta el olor al mar y observar las estrellas_ -le respondo tartamudeando.

-_Si es una noche maravillosa y ya no hace tanto calor que eso es aun mejor_….-me dice.

Entramos en un silencio nervioso los dos y no se me ocurre otra cosa que invitarlo a venir conmigo.

_-Quieres acompañarme?_ -le abre los ojos bien grande notando que mi pregunta lo habia sorprendido y pensándoselo un poco

_-Si por q no….._-me responde.

Los dos caminamos hacia la escalera que dirigía hacia la playa, bajamos con cuidado, allí me saco mis zapatos de tacos, el los suyos y descalzos caminamos en silencio hacia la orilla. Había luna llena asique la noche estaba clarita y se podía distinguir todo perfectamente. El mar se veía precioso iluminado con la enorme luna y el cielo todo estrellado.

Corría una leve brisa y de reojo no pude dejar de mirarlo, estaba medio despeinado pero me encantaba verlo con sus pelos rubios y ahora bien largos todos desordenados sobre su rostro y esa barba cuidadosamente perfilada, se veía realmente varonil y la luz de la luna asentaba más sus facciones. Reconozco que es muy guapo. Estaba tan concentrada observándolo y tan metida en mis pensamientos que me sobresalte cuando el hablo.

_-No recordaba que fuera tan hermoso el mar….cuando vinimos en el tour de la victoria y conocimos este distrito en ese momento pensé que me hubiese gustado vivir en este lugar. Me la hubiese pasado pintando -_me dice regalándome una media sonrisa.

No habíamos hablado nada desde que salimos de casa de Annie, estuvimos siempre en un nervioso silencio y debo de reconocer q no estoy nada tranquila al lado de él, me estoy muriendo de los nervios y ahora con lo q me acaba de decir ya no puedo dejar ni evitar temblar.

_-Si es hermoso el mar, y la vida aquí también es bastante tranquila….La gente es muy simpática y amable, todos son muy buena gente y sinceros, es un buen lugar!…_respondo

_-Simpática y amable…_ repite bajo -_y sinceros-_ vuelve a repetir remarcándolo- _es bueno saber….-_me termina diciendo.

No sé si pensar si lo repite por mi o está analizando a la gente de este distrito. No debería sentirme perseguida pero realmente lo estoy y sé el porqué…se q le debo una explicación por todo lo que paso y por eso q estoy tan nerviosa, este es nuestro primer encuentro en todos estos años y ahora q estamos solos no dejo de imaginarme q es el momento perfecto para q el me pida q le dé explicaciones. No se q pensar! ni sé cómo debo actuar si llega a sacar el tema o si llega a decirme algo, además me impacienta y me extraña q todavía no lo haya hecho. De hecho estamos solos y el no ha mencionado nada de nosotros ni ha pedido una explicación, es mas ni me ha mirado de frente desde q llegamos a la orilla, solo ha estado observando el mar.

_-Tienes frio?_ -me pregunta sacándome nuevamente de mis pensamientos.

_-Un poco_- miento y me froto suavemente mis brazos para disimular.

-_Podemos regresar a dentro si quieres_ -me dice.

- No,_ esta bien…Me gustaría quedarme un poco mas….siempre observo el mar….es una rutina que tengo desde hace un tiempo…..me relaja-_ le digo-_además no me importa el frio_- miento, porque la verdad es que me esta empezando a dar un poco de frio, pero es la escusa perfecta para disimular que estoy temblando de los nervios.

_-Ok…_ -dice.

Nos quedamos nuevamente en silencio disfrutando del anochecer y el fantástico paisaje que teníamos frente a nosotros, se que hemos estado parados a la orilla del mar por un largo tiempo cuando decidí que teníamos que volver porque a pesar de estar en verano pero al estar usando un vestido corto y sin mangas la brisa del mar ya me estaba congelando. El estuvo de acuerdo y los dos regresamos a casa de Annie nuevamente en silencio. Cuando llegamos a la casa, ya casi no había invitados. Nos separamos sin decir una palabra y busco a mi madre y a Johanna, doy un par de vueltas por la casa y nos las encuentro cuando Annie me ve y me dice q ellas se habían tenido que ir porque Beete se había descompuesto y lo habían acompañado a su casa, genial! Pienso…ahora me tengo q volver a casa sola, asique me despido de ella y decido empezar a irme caminando y con tacos hacia mi casa, genial! de la casa y en la puerta me encuentro a Haymitch, Effie y Peeta q ellos tb se estaban despidiendo para irse, me acerco a ellos para decirle adiós cuando Effie me gana la intención.

-_Adiós Katniss! Estas muuyyy hermosa! Me ha gustado verte y espero que nos podamos visitar mas seguido!_-me dice.

_-Adiós Effie! A mí también me ha gustado verte-_le respondo y le doy un beso junto con un abrazo, luego me giro hacia mi viejo mentor

_-Adios Haymitch! También me ha gustado verte, espero q sigas bien y q me puedas llamar algún dia_-le digo también dándole un beso y un abrazo.

_-Por supuesto preciosa que hablaremos pronto, te cuidas!-_me dice terminándome de dar el abrazo. Por último me giro hacia Peeta.

-_Adios Peeta!-_es lo único que me sale decirle.

_-Adiós_- me responde cortantemente él. Cuando voy saliendo hacia la vereda Effie me grita.

-_Espera Katniss! Que te vas sola a tu casa?_ -Me pregunta.

_-Si-_le respondo- _es q mi madre y Jo han tenido q acompañar a Beete a su casa, asique me tengo q volver sola a casa, pero no te preocupes q ya soy una chica grande!-_ le digo sonriendo_. - además aquí todos me conocen y es muy tranquilo.-_

_-No,no! Estoy segura q Peeta podrá acompañarte hasta tu casa_-dice mirando hacia donde él se encuentra q pone una cara de pocos amigos cuando escucha lo q ella está diciendo- _es todo un caballera y no dirá q no_-termina diciendo y lo fulmina con su mirada. El la mira tb fulminándola.

_-no tengo problema en acompañarte katniss_…-dice cortante

Yo totalmente sorprendida por lo q acaba de proponer Effie q obviamente me niego –_no no no! En serio estoy bien! Puedo volver sola!..graciass_- digo.

_-He dicho q no!-_dice Effie_-Peeta te acompaña y punto! sino querida no me quedare tranquila….-_

Peeta se una a mi lado, nuevamente me despido de Effie y Hatmich q este no había dicho ni una palabra y los dos comenzamos a caminar hacia mi casa. Luego de unos bloques me detengo para sacarme los tacos porque ya me dolían los pies, el solo me observa y se mete las manos en los bolsillos y seguimos caminando hacia mi casa solo escuchando el sonido de nuestros pasos y de algunos grillos. Le aviso cuando llegamos a la entrada de mi casa.

_-Esta es mi casa…muchas gracias por acompañarme! Y disculpa haberte molestado_-le digo

_No hay problema Katniss…además sino lo hacía ya sabes cómo es Effie_-me responde regalándome otra media sonrisa.-_Me hubiese estado regañando toda una semana!_ .

_Si lo sé!_-le respondo-_a mí también me hubiese regañado sino hubiese aceptado q me acompañaras hasta aquí._- y le sonrió por primera vez en toda la noche.

El me observa y noto como que quiere decir algo pero se queda callado y su rostro se endúrese completamente y se pone inquieto.

_-bueno ya hice mi tarea, me voy…no vemos katniss!_-me dice finalmente.

_-Nos vemos…-_le digo y antes que él se gire para regresar sin poder evitarlo lo abrazo. No sé porque lo hice pero no lo pude evitar. Siento que se pone rígido ante mi abrazo y noto q no me lo devuelve.

_-Que haces?-_me dice separándome de el.

_-Nada….perdón_…-le digo avergonzada

_-No tienes derecho katniss!...por sino lo notaste ya no somos amigos-_me dice notoriamente molesto.

_-Lo siento! No puede evitarlo_…..-le respondo con voz baja y totalmente dolida por lo q me acaba de decir.

_-Tú siempre lo sientes katniss!_…_me tengo q ir!-_me dice dándose la vuelta y regresando a paso rápido por el mismo lugar por donde vinimos. Me quedo en mi puerta por un rato helada por lo que acaba de suceder, hasta q decido entrar para irme a acostar.

Peeta POV

Pero q es lo q hace? Me pregunto enfadado, veníamos bien hasta q me abrazo, por que tenia q hacerlo?. Pero quien se cree! Digo en voz baja mientras voy camino de regreso a casa de Annie. Fantástico! Sigo diciendo en voz baja, ahora peor se convertirán estos días aquí….Yo sabía q debía de excusarme con alguna otra cosa para no venir, es el primer día de 7 y ya la he visto y hasta me ha abrazado. Estoy enojado! Por q tenia q abrazarme! Sigo repitiéndome. No le bastaba haber pasado un nervioso momento en la playa? Ni se imagina como me controle para no decirle nada! Me comporte como todo un caballero…..me moría de ganas de pedirle explicaciones, pero no lo hice porque quería demostrarle q no me importaba, cosa q es una terrible mentira pero no se lo iba a hacer saber, ella debía de haberme dicho algo!, no importa…ahora sabes campeón q ella no ha cambiado en lo absoluto, sigue siendo la misma egoísta y mentirosa persona. Tú actuaste bien Peet! Me digo….. Relájate repito varias veces.

* * *

Hola chicosss! como andan?

Primero q todos muchisimas gracias por los reviews! y bueno espero q les guste este nuevo capi! besos a todosss!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzzane Collins.

* * *

Peeta Pov

Desde que llegue al hotel no he podido dejar de pensar en Katniss. Estoy recostado en mi cama solo con un short mirando el techo y empiezo a recordar todo lo que ha pasado esta noche. Ya no estoy enojado, por suerte el mal humor se me paso cuando Effie comenzó a discutir con Haymitch por no se que, siempre me ha parecido divertido verlos enojados. A veces están tan concentrados en tratar de disimularlo y de negar lo q sienten q son más obvios. Sonrió pensando en ellos, hasta q recuerdo el aroma de katniss en la playa, que llegaba a mi gracias a la brisa del mar, estaba tan hermosa, su pelo negro suelto con medias ondas largo hasta su cintura y en movimiento por la brisa como así también su vestido q sin querer mostraba un poco mas sus perfectas piernas...pienso q sino la hubiese conocido antes y la historia hubiese sido diferente, seguramente me hubiese enamorado de ella en ese momento. En todo este tiempo eh tratado de buscar a otra mujer pero no habido ninguna como ella. Ninguna me ha llenado con su luz como lo hiso ella, ninguna con sus labios ni sus preciosos ojos, ninguna ha logrado llevarse mi pobre y roto corazón. Sé que no debo comparar pero a veces no puedo evitarlo. Antes pensaba que ella era perfecta, que era toda una belleza hecha para mí, para mi amor pero me equivoque. Ella no era nada ni parecido a lo q creía. Pero lo importante era q lo sabía y q no me iba a pasar de nuevo. La próxima mujer en mi vida tendría q ser todo lo contrario a ella. Estaba decidido y estaba tratando de encontrar a esa mujer, ya katniss no pertenecía a mi vida, lo había superado, me decía…

Lo único q todavía no entendía en todo este tiempo, era que después de todo lo q habíamos pasado y vivido los 2 era como habían terminado las cosas, recuerdo también el abrazo q me había dado hace un rato y siento q la ira empieza nuevamente a recorrer mis venas, ya había sufrido mucho y estaba dispuesto a vivir nuevamente mi vida, no puedo dejarme llevar por un abrazo pienso, no lo voy a permitir, repito. Empiezo a tratar de pensar en otras cosas cuando oigo un golpe en la puerta de mi habitación. Son las 3 am quien vendrá a estas horas me pregunto, no es q me moleste si todavía no puedo pegar ni un ojo , además tengo un humor de perros, me levanto y me dirijo hacia la puerta de mi habitación, la abro y me encuentro con la persona que menos imagine ver en este momento.

_-Que haces aquí?-_ digo duramente y serio

_-Puedo pasar?_-pregunta mirándome fijamente.

Estoy totalmente sorprendido, q hace ella aquí?. Me corro de la puerta y dejo q ingrese a mi habitación. La observo mientras entra y veo que esta demacrada como si hubiese estado llorando, pero eso no impide que baje mi guardia, no me iba dejar engañar otra vez_ -Necesitabas algo katniss o paso algo para q vengas a esta hora?- _le pregunto.

_-No….solo quería …..-_duda_…-quería despedirme de ti antes de que te vayas y…..-_no dejo q termine de decir lo que me iba a decir.

_-Ya_ _sabes que no soy como tu…. Siempre me despido antes de irme_…._ Además creo q ya lo hicimos_- Le reprimo

_-Se que nos despedimos más temprano, pero no de la manera correcta y no me refería a esa despedida… -_Me dice mirándome-_además no era necesario que me dijeras eso….… sabia q no debía de venir…soy una idiota!-_ termina diciendo y volteando sus ojos.

_-Si tienes razón Katniss no debiste venir, es mas no deberíamos habernos visto, yo también reconozco que haber venido aquí fue un error y haberte acompañado. Somos 2 idiotas!-_ le digo y siento que ya estoy otra vez enojado. No puedo evitar apretar mis puños.

-_No digas eso Peeta…todavía no me perdonas?_ –Me dice con brillo en sus ojos y mirándome fijamente.

-_Creo q deberías irte ahora katniss, ha sido placentero verte_….y ya nos hemos despedido -Digo irónicamente, totalmente enojado y abriendo la puerta para que salga.

_-No! Primero tenemos q hablar y ahí prometo irme_.-dice en forma clara y con expresión seria.

-_Vetee katniss! Sal de mi maldita habitación! Que no entiendes q no quiero verte ni hablar contigoooo! Me enferma tu presencia!-_No me aguanto más y le grito enojado apretando cada vez mas fuerte mis puños.

-_Nooo me voy nada hasta q no me escuches Peeta!_ -me dice con evidente dolor.-_si esta es la ultima vez que nos vemos quiero explicarte….-_

_-Bueno ya! Que quieres explicarme? Que es tan importante que me digas!Con q mentiras vas a venir ahora_-bufo.

_-Con ninguna…. No seas tan cruel, es q nunca leíste mi carta verdad?-_dice con los ojos llorosos.

-_No…. No me interesaba_-le miento, realmente nunca pude leerla. Era demasiado el dolor y la decepción q sentía q nunca pude leer esa bendita carta, la q encontré en mi mesa de noche el dia q ella se fue y q ahora Haymitch tenía guardada por ahí.

-_Ahora entiendo porque sigues tan enojado conmigo Peeta, si una vez te hubieses interesado en leer esa maldita carta que te escribi! Hubieses entendido!-_me dice ahora ella enfadada y con su voz quebrada._-No me interrumpas!_-me dice antes de que le responda y levanta una mano en señal que va a continuar hablando-_Se que me fui de las peores formas pero debía hacerlo, te estaba haciendo daño, tu a mi lado no mejorabas sino todo lo contrario cada vez estabas peor, cada vez tenias mas visiones, ibas a terminar haciéndome daño cosa q eso no me importaba lo que si me importaba es q eso hubiese provocado que terminaras con tu vida, la rehabilitación que habías hecho parecía que había sido en vano, cuando estabas cerca mío te veía sufrir demasiado por mi y no pude sopórtalo mas. Por eso me fui Peeta! Para que pudieras curarte completamente, Para que fueras feliz! Y pudieras vivir tu vida tranquilo sin tener que torturarte por tratar de soportarme y no hacerme daño. Ahoraaa lo entiendes!- _me dice llorando.

_-Mentira!-_le digo… _-te fuiste porque te cansaste de soportar a un trastornado como yo, porque eres una egoísta!,me abandonaste,!Yo te ayude a ti cuando Prim murió!-_ le grito enfadado_- y sabias q vivía controlándome para no hacerte daño,_ _que quería curarme, que quería volver a ser yo y poder disfrutar estar contigo, yo te ayudeeee Katniss_! _YO TE AYUDEEE!-_le repetí gritando mas fuerte-_Hice todo lo q pude para q tú te recuperaras y te levantaras otra vez y tú que! TU ME ABANDONASTEEEE! ME USASTEEE! Como siempre hiciste! Me mentiste!... me hiciste creer que te importaba y me hiciste pensar…realmente llegue una vez a creer que existía la posibilidad de que me habías elegido, de que realmente me amabas pero ya ves! Era toda una mentira! UN MALDITO ENGAÑO!_ Gritó como loco y agarro un vaso y lo reviento contra una pared, -_YO TE AMABAA MALDITA SEAA! SIEMPRE LO HICE! Y TU ME ENGAÑASTEEE!-_sigo gritando descontrolado. Ya no me iba a guardar nada le tenía q decir todo. -_Me decepcionaste Katniss! Cuando volví del Capitolio al 13 , donde tú estabas! Ahh?Me abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba, me dejaste soloo!no entendía nada, mi familia estaba toda muerta, me habían torturado, no sabes todo lo q sufri!, mi cabeza era todo un lio, no distinguía nada, no sabía q era y q no era real, NUNCA ESTUVISTE CONMIGO KATNISS! NUNCA TE IMPORTEE!NUNCA ME AMASTEEEE! SIEMPREE ME USASTEEE!- _sigo gritando dejando q unas lagrimas corrieran por mi mejillas.

-_NOO NO LO ESS!-_ Me grita Katniss…_-SI ME IMPORTABAS!SIEMPRE ME IMPORTASTE Y MUCHOO!-_me grita llorando, me destroza verla así pero no puedo evitar sentir demasiada ira en ese momento hacia ella.

-_Todavía me importas, no hay un día que no piense en ti, q no llore por ti_…-termina diciendo y empieza a respirar seguido para tratar de controlar su llanto, vuelve a mirarme-_Cuando me entere que ibas a volver al 13, q habían podido rescatarte no te imaginas lo feliz q estaba, quería verte, quería abrazarte, necesitaba sentir tu olor, te necesitaba a mi lado para poder cumplir con mi tarea de ser el Sinsajo, tú eras mi razón junto con mi familia para seguir luchando y seguir de pie… pero bueno las cosas no salieron como quería y tu volviste dañado, dañado por mi culpa, tu ya no me amabas al contrario me odiabas tanto que querías matarme. Y si reconozco q no estuve contigo cuando me necesitaste pero no estuve porque el dolor q sentía era demasiado, me estaba consumiendo por eso decidí concentrarme en mi tarea de sinsajo para poder asesinar a Snow por haberme quitado….. a ti…._.termina sollozando

.-_Sabes lo mal q estuve cuando vine a vivir a este distrito, mi mama me amenazo q si no salía de mi habitación iba a hablar con alguno de sus colegas para internarme así me ayudaban a recuperarme, todo lo q tu me habías ayudado lo había tirado a la basura porque no podía ni respirar del dolor, por eso decidí empezar a estudiar, para mantener mi cabeza ocupada y no consumirme más, debía de salir de mi miseria por ti y por Prim. No sabes, ni te imaginas por todo lo que he pasado! Pero se que me lo merecía –_dice en voz baja-_y no pasa un día en q no me arrepienta de haberte dejado sin explicación , en no haberte podido ayudar, en haberte hecho daño, por q eso es lo q hago daño!Conmigo la gente termina dañada!, y no podía permitir que tu siguieras sufriendo…TODAVIA NO ENTIENDES!-_me grita sollozando-_se que cometí un error,lo se….. pero aunque me duela en el alma lo q hice por tu bien, es lo que creo. Y ahora lo confirmo….por que tu al fin estas recuperado, al final volviste a ser el Peeta que todos conocían, mira todo lo q has logrado sin mi! Es q no te das cuenta! Q yo solo te hundía en la miseria!_ _Es lo q único se hacer! Hacer daño_….termina diciendo llorando y tapándose la cara para esconder sus sollozos…..

Estoy aturdido, trato de asimilar todo lo q acabo de escuchar y antes q puede llegar a decir algo

-_Todas las noche sigo teniendo pesadillas y sabes lo q sueño?_- me pregunta mirándome

-_No_ –respondo, todavía sigo aturdido, no puedo mirarla, estoy confundido, estoy en shock.

-_Sueño con que tú mueres, con que tu mueres por mi culpa, mueres asesinado por Snow, mueres asesinado por Cato y mueres por q te suicidas por q yo no te pude ayudar a curarte, por mi culpa. Todas las malditas noches sueño contigo y no puedo hacer nada para salvarte. Sabes lo q es vivir con esa impotencia de no poder hacer nada? en no poder salvar ni ayudar a la persona q te importa?-_me dice bajando la cabeza.

-_Si…si lo sé_- le respondo- _por que yo también sigo soñando contigo…. Y sueño lo mismo… en q te pierdo y no te puedo salvar-_….digo bien bajo, temblando de la ira y tratando de poder entender mi confusión, asimilar todo lo q ella me acaba de confesar.

Ella se acerca a mí con seguridad y me agarra mi cara…. _-Peeta perdóname! nunca quise hacerte más daño del q ya te había hecho, siempre trate de hacer lo mejor para ti, de protegerte… pero se q me equivoque y que hice las cosas mal, se también que fui egoísta y sabia por todo lo que habías pasado y también se que nunca te di razones para q entendieras que me importabas…éramos muy jóvenes y estaba confundida y no me daba cuenta, me negaba, pero la gente siempre me dijo que hacia esas cosas porque te amaba…..por eso Snow te capturo, para destruirme porque sabía q sin ti nunca iba a tener fuerzas para seguir adelante, me importabas demasiado…. Perdóname por favor!-_ me dice mirándome a los ojos con voz cortada y con su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Y sin pensar la tomo del rostro y la beso, la beso como nunca, la beso con intensidad, con pasión y fuerza, ella no me responde el beso al principio pero un segundo después siento que me devuelve el beso con la misma intensidad, pasión y fuerza q yo había hecho. Ella abre su boca dejando acceder mi lengua que comienza a jugar con la de ella, el beso se está poniendo mas y mas intenso, siento q mis piernas me tiemblan y a mi cuerpo lo invade una extraña sensación, siento un calor terrible, con una mano agarro su cintura y con la otra su rostro, ella traslada su mano a mi nuca y comienza a jugar con mi pelo provocando q se me erizara la piel y apoya su otra mano en mi pecho. Terminamos de besarnos cuando necesitamos respirar, abro mis ojos y tengo la intención de alejarme cuando ella aferra mas su cuerpo al mío, la observo y veo en sus ojos un brillo especial y noto que esta levemente sonrojada, no decimos nada y ella me observa de una manera que no había visto nunca con una mescla entre sorprendida y con otra q todavía no se definir, puedo sentir que esta temblando y antes de que pudiese reaccionar a lo que acabo de hacer, ella junta sus labios con los míos nuevamente y me besa suavemente al principio y después con intensidad, con desesperación, nuestro besos se vuelven más profundos ….y me siento vivo, hacia demasiado tiempo q no me sentía así, siento un fuego en mi interior, siento una fantástica sensación! Un fuego magnífico! y allí mientras la sigo besando recuerdo cuando estábamos en los juegos, primero en la cueva y luego en la playa, ahora lo sé, recuerdo la misma sensación, el mismo fuego, el mismo calor, mi ira y enojo ya eran pasado, todo lo q había creado, todas las barreras que me había propuesto para hacerle frente , ahora ella las había derrumbado completamente… lo sabia… estaba perdido….. Otra vez no Peeta!…maldición! Pienso… Otra vez estas atrapado…..mierdaaa mierdaaaa! Repito en mi mente. Es q esta mujer todavía no entiende el efecto que puede tener en mi! Pienso y antes de quedar totalmente en blanco y perdido en estos fantásticos besos y en esta maravillosa sensación, me doy cuenta que a pesar de haber creído que la había dejado atrás, de haberme engañado con que no la quería mas en mi vida, que ya no la amaba y q lo había superado, me doy cuenta que soy un tonto, reconozco que nuevamente esta mujer me tiene loco otra vez y así me dejo llevar por un instante y me pierdo absolutamente en ella.

* * *

Bueno chicos espero q les haya gustado el capi que fue bastante larguito! espero saberlo a traves de sus reviews! un beso enorme! y graciasss nuevamente!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:Los personajes perteneces a Suzzane Collins

* * *

Katniss POV

Me encuentro sentada en mi cama en estado de shock, todavía no termino de comprender todo lo q ha pasado en esta noche, he visto a Peeta luego de casi 6 años, no puedo dejar de pensar en él, ni en el momento q tuvimos en la playa ni en el abrazo q le di. Estoy confundida….sigo sentada en mi cama mirando el vacio cuando empiezo a preguntarme lo mismo que me sigo preguntando desde que vine aquí del 12. Realmente lo ame?Estuve enamorada de él alguna vez?,todos me dicen q si lo estuve, q él era todo para mí, pero fue así?, lo q sentía era Amor?... y lo deje por q no soportaba verlo sufrir tanto y el dolor de verlo así era demasiado para mi q no lo soporte y me fui? o lo deje porque soy una cobarde? como Haymitch me dijo más temprano, sigo cuestionándome…Pero en un momento me pierdo en su imagen, en todo lo q ha cambiado, en el hombre q se ha convertido, recuerdo su olor, recuerdo en la forma en q me tocaba, sus besos, su dulzura y ternura…..y me doy cuenta q me siento sola…realmente sola y q lo extraño como nunca, q me hace tanta falta…me doy cuenta q él fue el único q me amo con pasión, q me hiso sentir cosas q con nadie había sentido ni he vuelto a sentir, q con tan solos palabras, miradas me hacía sentir hermosa y amada, era el único q me hacia entrar en razón cuando veía q las cosas no tenían solución…Largo un laaaargo suspiro, me siento frustrada y siento q mis ojos están llenos de lagrimas y no me puedo resistir asique comienzo a llorar, lloro de impotencia, lloro con dolor, lloro con desesperación como hacía tiempo q no hacía, lloro porque odio sentirme así, lloro porque me da bronca no saber q hacer, me desahogo completamente, mis sollozos son tan fuertes que mi madre asustada entra en mi habitación, no me había dado cuenta q ella había regresado a casa, ella se sienta a mi lado y me abraza

-_Hija shhhhhh…..tranquila-_me dice sobando mi espalda

_-No puedo mama!….._-le digo sollozando- _que fue lo q hice mama_!- _me duele demasiado….-_

_-Lo se Katniss…lo sé hija….debes calmarte…..hiciste lo q creías q era lo mejor, a veces esas decisiones son buenas y otras malas pero deja ya de echarte la culpa. Ahora debes ser fuerte y debes de tomar la decisión de afrontarlo y decirle la verdad o dejarlo ya de una vez en el pasado…se q es difícil, pero tú también te mereces ser feliz hija! Ya has pasado por mucho y me duele verte así…ya deja de llorar…-_me dice besando mi cabeza y quedándonos un rato en silencio.

_-No puedo mama-_le digo-_tengo miedo…-_reconozco.

-_Yo sé q puedes hija, eres fuerte! y se q en temas del corazón tu tiendes a tirarte atrás pero esta vez debes ser valiente hija….yo sé q lo amas, siempre lo has hecho y debes luchar por él_- me dice mirándome a los ojos_.-tienes una última oportunidad para recuperarlo antes q el vuelva a desaparecer de tu vida Katniss….esta en el hotel de la costa, sino debes ponerle un final_-me dice levantándose de mi cama, dándome otro beso en mi cabeza y saliendo de mi habitación.

Me tomo unos minutos asimilar lo que mi madre me acaba de decir y decido q era hora aceptar mi realidad, que extraño a Peeta, q lo necesito y que lo quiero a mi lado por el resto de mi vida. Al final Gale tenía razón, yo sin darme cuenta había elegido a la persona con la q no podía vivir sino era con él. Debía de hablar con Peeta y de una vez por todas decirle la verdad. Me levante de mi cama, me cambie el vestido por un cómodo jean negro y una remera fina color gris, me puse unas sandalias, me enjuague la cara, me acomode el cabello y salí hacia el hotel donde Peeta se encontraba.

Quince minutos tarde en llegar al hotel, conocía al recepcionista por eso le pedí q no le avisara Peeta q me dirigía hacia su habitación, cuando llegue me tome unos minutos para pensar lo q estaba a punto de hacer, tome valentía y toque su puerta. Unos segundo después el abrió la puerta, tenía el pelo todo desordenado y solo estaba usando sus short de pijama, sus ojos estaban cansados y tenía el semblante serio, cuando me vio se quedo un segundo congelado ante mi presencia, se q no debía imaginarse q la persona q tocaba su puerta a estas horas de la madrugada era yo. Me pregunto directamente q quería y yo le pregunte si podía entrar, el se lo pensó pero al final dejo q entrara a su habitación, sabia q iba a hacer una noche larga asique comencé lo q había venido a hacer.

Estuvimos un rato largo hablando, mas q hablando gritando y llorando, le pregunte si había leído la carta q le había dejado al dejar el 12, allí le había explicado mi decisión. Sabia q no había sido correcto hacerlo de ese modo pero en ese momento fue la única forma en q pude dejarlo.

El me respondió q no, que no la había leído, q no le había interesado y yo sinceramente por dentro lo sabía, porque yo en su lugar hubiese actuado del mismo modo. Peeta estaba totalmente enojado y dolido, era la segunda vez q lo veía tan enojado conmigo obviamente sin contar las veces q me quiso asesinar durante la guerra, pero esta era la segunda discusión consiente que teníamos, la primera vez fue cuando en el tour de la victoria visitamos el 11 y el descubrió todo lo q había pasado con Snow y q se lo habíamos ocultado con Haymitch.

No podía dejar de llorar, me sentía tan vulnerable y patética. El me confesó lo sentía y todo lo q sintió cuando lo deje en el 12 y como así también cuando él fue rescatado del Capitolio y llevado al 13.A medida q él se desahogaba no pude evitar sentirme más miserable de lo q ya estaba como así mas culpable. De hecho me encontraba realmente mal, sabia q el tenia razón en gran parte de todo lo q me decía y pensé q no iba a poder soportarlo más, pero recordé las palabras de mi madre y tome las fuerzas suficientes para poder explicarle todo, para decirle la verdad. El no dijo más nada a medida q escuchaba todo lo que le estaba confesando, se encontraba parado duro, apretaba sus puños con fuerza, estaba enojado y parecía estar en shock. Le confesé mis sueños y el me confesó q seguía manteniendo pesadillas igual q yo…

Cuando no puede resistir mas, me acerque a él, con mis manos le sujete la cara e hice q me miraba directamente a los ojos y q me escuchara por última vez. Me había rendido, si esta era la última oportunidad para tratar de recuperarlo se lo iba hacer saber, asique le dije q me importaba y q lo había hecho por su bien y le pedí q me perdonara, le pedí perdón por mis faltas, le pedí perdón…. y….y…. y él me beso.

Fue un beso fuerte, un beso lleno de dolor, pasión, fuerza y sentimiento. Me quede helada al sentir sus suaves y perfectos labios, nunca me imagine esa reacción y entonces caí en la cuenta en q yo no le había respondido el beso asique se lo devolví de la misma manera, con los mismos sentimientos…Me sentía anonadada, me sentía como si estuviese volando, sus besos se pusieron más intensos, un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo al sentir su mano en mi cintura, un fuerte calor se apodero de mi, estaba feliz…había soñado tantas veces en tener nuevamente sus labios junto con los míos, extrañaba tanto sus besos, su olor, su toque, su cariño, que ahora pensaba q esto q estábamos viviendo, era solo un sueño del cual pronto despertaría, pero me negué a seguir pensando eso. Me propuse a disfrutar el momento.

Los besos se detuvieron debido a la necesidad de aire y allí lo observe y me aferre más a su cuerpo al sentir q él se había empezado a alejar del mío y entonces esta vez lo bese yo. Comencé disfrutando sus labios, saboreándolos pero un hambre en mi me invadió por mas y profundice los besos, necesitaba mas y mas de él. Mi cuerpo estaba caliente, temblaba de los nervios, de la emoción pero en realidad era por su toque, el había comenzado a acariciarme la parte baja de mi espalda, me encantaba su toque, me hacia desearlo más y me deje llevar, me hundí en él y en sus besos, deje mi mente en blanco, me entregue, lo deseaba.

Peeta POV

Estábamos realmente disfrutando este momento, había bajado mis barreras como se q ella también lo había hecho. Sentir a Katniss nuevamente en mis brazos provocaba en mi un deseo de tenerla más cerca mío, un deseo incontrolable, un deseo de hacerla mía. Le necesitaba, necesitábamos los dos expresar nuestro dolor y amor….en realidad no sé si amor, pero si necesitábamos liberarnos, necesitábamos disfrutar por solo una vez, teníamos q expresar todo lo q habíamos pasado de alguna manera.

Su toque me erizaba la piel, provocaba q aumentara mas y mas mi calor, sentir sus preciosos labios, su lengua jugar con la mía, me estaba volviendo loco y sabia q si seguíamos besándonos y acariciándonos como lo estábamos haciendo no me iba a poder controlar.

Ella comenzó a besar mi cuello bajando así hasta llegar a mi clavícula, no me aguante mas y la levante con mis brazos haciendo q ella abriera sus piernas y se colocara perfectamente en el medio de mi cintura, ella se agarro de mi espalda y nuestros besos se intensificaron nuevamente.

Sentía q me hombría había crecido y era notoriamente evidente y sabia q Katniss se había dado cuenta pero que no le había importado, ella comenzó a besarme el cuello nuevamente, siguió hasta mi pecho y con sus manos comenzó a acariciar mis músculos y mi estomago. Mi cuerpo estaba hirviendo al igual q el de ella. Nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a ser mas seguidas y nerviosas, mas incontrolables….

Ella seguía acariciándome y sin pensar la lleve hacia mi cama. La recosté y me posicione delicadamente arriba de ella, la bese con pasión deteniéndome a observarla, estaba levemente sonrojada pero al encontrarse nuestros ojos me sonrió. Se veía hermosa asique comencé ahora yo a besarle el cuello, sentía como ella se estremecía ante mis besos, seguí bajando suavemente hasta llevar al borde del cuello de su camiseta, levante la vista para tener su aprobación y vi en sus ojos el mismo brillo q había visto un rato antes y entendí q era lujuria, deseo, ella me deseaba tanto como yo a ella. Dude un momento pero luego comencé a quitarle la camiseta, estaba nervioso, nunca habíamos llegado tan lejos antes, tenía puesto un sexy sostén color negro, le bese delicadamente y acaricie cada sector de su cuerpo, cuando llegue a la parte de su sostén con nerviosismo y timidez se lo quite con cuidado, ,era la primera vez q la veía casi desnuda, me quede observando su precioso cuerpo, sus perfectos pechos eran hermosos y comencé a besarlos poco a poco, Katniss comenzó nuevamente a gemir un poco más fuerte, levante la mirada y la vi totalmente sonrojada_,-eres preciosa_-le digo y seguí besándola hasta probar su sabor y oler todo su cuerpo, quería impregnarme de ella, quería grabar en mi memoria todo, no quería dejar pasar ni un detalle, le bese hasta sus casi ni notables cicatrices, ella acariciaba mi cabeza con ternura provocando mas mi deseo, llegue dándole pequeños besos a su plano estomago y Katniss comenzó a gemir de nuevo. Con mis manos empecé a jugar con el botón de su jean desprendiendo el primer botón y note q ella empezaba a temblar nuevamente y su respiración parecía más nerviosa, fue cuando me di cuenta de lo q estaba a punto de hacer y me aleje un poco.

_-Creo q debemos parar…. no es necesario q hagamos nada Katniss_-le digo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

_-Estoy segura Peeta-_ me dice sonrojada

_-Pero yo no_-le respondo y me siento en la cama dándole la espalda.-_Esto ha sido todo muy rápido_-le digo sin mirarla_-estoy confundido, no quiero q cometamos otro error por el cual arrepentirnos y terminar peor de lo q ya estábamos-_

Ella me abraza por detrás y comienza a besar mi cuello acariciando mi espalda_.- Lo se Peeta…yo también estoy confundida y no se q pensar, ni que hacer…. lo q si se, es q quiero es estar contigo en este momento_-. Me dice suavemente en mi oído y besándolo provocando q mi fuego se encienda otra vez.

Me volteo quedando frente a ella_,-yo también quiero estar contigo Katniss…pero de verdad debemos parar, no estamos actuando correctamente, esto no debería de estar pasando_.-

_-Ok_-me dice y noto dolor es sus ojos, se voltea y empieza a vestirse. Q estoy haciendo me pregunto? Es lo q mas has deseado en toda tu vida Peeta y estas dejando q pase…..pero sé porque no hago, no quiero terminar otra vez dañado por haberme dejado llevar por mis estúpidos impulsos pienso, pero a la vez no puedo evitar querer disfrutar un momento más con ella ,si es la última vez, debemos de despedirnos como corresponde….en paz…..

Mientras tanto Katniss comienza a levantarse para irse cuando la agarro de la mano- _espera Katniss!-_le digo-_q-q-quieres quedarte aquí a dormir?...-_

Ella me mira sin comprender-_quieres q me quede?-_me pregunta

_-Si_….-le digo_-si quiero q te quedes esta noche-…._ella acaricia mi rostro y juntos nos acostamos en la cama, Katniss acomoda su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y puedo sentir el encantador aroma de su cabello, le acaricio la cabeza con mi mano y ella acaricia mi pecho y poco a poco voy sintiendo q nos vamos quedando dormidos, antes de dormirme profundamente

_-Katniss?_- pregunto bien bajito

_-mmm….-_ me responde ella media dormida

_-mañana no me voy, regreso recién en 6 días…..-_digo

_-oh!... yo pensé...-_ y los dos juntos empezamos a reír. Para luego quedar profundamente dormido abrazado a la mujer q hasta hace tan solo unas horas nunca hubiese imaginado volver a caer en sus encantos y decidido a disfrutar ese pequeño momento, mañana seria otro dia y las cosas volverían a la normalidad, como correspondía.

* * *

Graciasssssssss por los reviews! me encata saber q les gusta la historia! besos y q disfruten de este capi,


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecesn a Suzzane Collins.

* * *

Katniss Pov

Hacía tiempo q no dormía tan tranquila, que no descansaba tan bien, hoy no he tenido pesadillas y se el porqué…No sé como pero me encuentro durmiendo de costado, con mi cabeza apoyada en uno de sus brazos ya q con el otro él me está abrazando. Estamos en una posición muy cómoda, de hecho estamos durmiendo como lo solíamos hacer cuando estábamos en el tour de la victoria, a pesar de que estamos en una posición con mucho contacto físico, necesito estar más cerca de el. Estoy tentada de entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos y lo hago. Se siente tan cálido, puedo oír su respiración tranquila sobre mi nuca, está completamente dormido, una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro al escuchar sus casi ni distinguibles ronquidos. Arrimo más su brazo con mi mano entrelazada con la suya para poder besarla. Estoy sonriendo como una tonta, anhelaba tanto volver a vivir una noche así con él. Puedo sentir q me sonrojo con violencia al recordar todo lo q había pasado hace tan solo unas horas. Sus besos, su toque tan excitante, su mirada seductora, con lujuria, me deseaba! no me quedaba duda porque yo también lo deseaba a él. Quería sentirlo, quería demostrarle que todo lo q había dicho era verdad, necesitaba saber q me creía, tenía que hacerle saber que lo necesitaba, q lo extrañaba, que todo era perfecto cuando estaba con él. El me llenaba, me devolvía la vida. Diosss! Si el anoche no hubiese parado hubiese dejado q me hiciera el amor, hubiéramos hecho el amor! calor invade mi cuerpo nuevamente al recordar lo q casi hicimos, mis mejillas están totalmente calientes y sigo sonriendo como idiota. Voy a grabar este momento en mi memoria, digo en vos muy bajita.

Pero un segundo después me da pavor al pensar una pregunta por la cual no quiero saber su respuesta y es la de hoy q pasara?…..Nos levantaremos y cada uno ira por su lado?... No puedo dejarlo ahora, pienso…..el ha entrado en mi vida nuevamente, no puedo dejarlo ir otra vez, no quiero q se valla. Lo he extrañado tanto pero tanto q tenerlo ahora abrazándome mientras duerme es como si fuera un sueño. He abierto mi corazón para q él se quede, me he arriesgado al decirle toda la verdad. No puedo volver a perderlo, a quedar dañada otra vez, no quiero estar sola de nuevo, digo en mi mente. Q idiota he sido! Todo este tiempo lo he amado, he estado locamente enamorada de él y he sido tan ciega y tan tonta q cuando él era solo para mí lo arruine todo y después de tanto años aquí estamos….durmiendo juntos. Se q las cosas no pasan por casualidad sino por algo, es mi segunda oportunidad digo…. y no la dejare pasar. Le demostrare q estoy loca por él, que lo amo con locura.

Tengo miedo, estoy aterrorizada, no tengo idea q pasara cuando el despierte ni q me dirá o hará, lo q si se es q voy a luchar por él. Si esta es mi última oportunidad y es la última vez para nosotros voy a luchar, dos veces el mismo error no voy a cometer. Katniss tranquilízate! Todo estará bien! repito varias veces en mi cabeza. Trato de cerrar los ojos para volver a quedarme dormida abrazada por el hombre q amo pero no puedo, deseo besarlo, quiero oler su encantador aroma asique me giro suavemente para quedar enfrente de el. Se ve tan tranquilo, tan guapo! y sin poder aguantarme empiezo a acariciar su rostro delicadamente marcando la línea de su perfecta barba y a dejarle pequeños besos. Suelto una pequeña y silenciosa carcajada porque nunca creí verme tan idiota, tonta enamorada, estoy asombrada por mis acciones. Nunca pensé sentirme así, tan cariñosa, el es mi razón digo y sigo besándolo.

Peeta Pov

Estoy tan cómodo, tan relajado, se q he dormido bastante porque hacía tiempo q no despertaba tan tranquilo. Mantengo mis ojos cerrados al sentir caricias tan tiernas en mi rostro, me dejo llevar por esa sensación fantástica, cuando me estoy entregando nuevamente al mundo de los sueños empiezo sentir en mi rostro y en mi cuello los suaves y tiernos labios de Katniss. Estoy sorprendido, ella nunca fue tan tierna conmigo antes, y aquí y ahora ella está haciendo q me estremezca ante sus delicados besos. Tengo calor, mucho calor!.Abro mis ojos lentamente y me cruzo con sus hermosos ojos grises. Nos miramos por unos segundos frente a frente sin hablar, ella sigue acariciando mi rostro, la observo unos segundos, se ve tan tranquila, la sigo mirando y noto algo distinto en ella, algo ha cambiado en su rostro, esta diferente,pienso. Agarro un mechón q cae por su cara y lo coloco detrás de su oreja dejando su rostro libre. Por dioss! Esta mujer no puede ser más bella! Pienso….. Y antes q pueda decir algo o seguir pensando cosas sin sentido o mejor dicho antes q decida escapar ella me besa suavemente, nos besamos tiernamente por unos minutos, disfrutando el momento.

_-Hola dormilón_…me dice cuando se aleja del beso y tímidamente sigue acariciando mi mejilla.

_-Buenos días_!-le respondo con una media sonrisa, todavía saboreando el sabor de sus labios.

-_Mejor dicho buenas tardes!-_ y se sonríe- _hemos dormido demasiado, son las 3pm_-me dice señalando el reloj.

_-Guau! Si q hemos dormido! por q no me despertaste más temprano?...no se q me ha pasado, no estoy acostumbrado a dormir tanto-_le respondo pasando mi mano por mi cabeza tirándome el pelo hacia atrás.

_-Estabas cansado, tuviste un largo viaje y también la fiesta,_ _necesitabas descansar_- dice- _además…no quise despertarte, me gusta verte dormir_-me dice tímidamente y sonrojándose.

Sonrió ante su último comentario_-si…creo q estaba agotado…tu como has dormido?-_ Le pregunto ahora apoyando mi cabeza en mi brazo para poder mirarla mejor.

_-Mejor q nunca_!-me responde y vuelve a sonreír_.-quieres comer algo?-_

_-Sí, tengo hambre, anoche no comí casi nada. Mi estomago me está pidiendo algo solido.-_le digo sobando con mi mano mi estomago.

_-Ok…. Yo también tengo hambre, si quieres podemos pedir algo aquí..o…-_duda_- ó podemos comer algo afuera, te puedo llevar a comer a un lugar q conozco q se q te va a encantar….- _me dice.

Me quedo analizando lo q Katniss acaba de proponer y decido q me gustaría seguir recorriendo el Distrito, tengo ganas de disfrutar de lo q queda la tarde, a parte no se cuando voy a volver a tener un día libre, porque debo de comenzar con los negocios, ya q a eso venia también, para terminar de concretar el tema de las nuevas panaderías Mellark aquí en este distrito y sinceramente me gustaría compartir un momento más con ella, estoy intrigado con esta nueva y desconocida Katniss.

-_Me gustaría comer afuera-_le digo_-pero tú no tienes q trabajar_?-le pregunto y noto q se pone seria al escuchar mi pregunta y me doy cuenta q debe de haber interpretado mal mi pregunta al pensar q no quiero salir con ella.- _te pregunto por qué no me gustaría q tuvieses problemas en el trabajo por mi culpa_-le termino de decir.

_-No, hoy no tengo q trabajar…. Tengo el día libre, además he dejado pasar muchos de mis días libres, asique no habría problema si no fuese_- me dice sonriendo otra vez_- y de todas maneras, si no fuese hoy a trabajar seria por una buena razón_-me termina de decir. Pero q es lo q le pasa a esta mujer?, no la recuerdo así…. sabrá ella lo q está provocando en mi cada vez q dice esas cosas o como está actuando, tan cariñosa, tan dulce, me está volviendo loco!. Cada vez me confunde más.

_-Bueno genial entonces!, te importa si me ducho?..._

-_No para nada, yo también quiero ducharme y cambiarme, te parece q nos encontremos en mi casa dentro de 40 minutos?, porque queda de pasada el restaurante..- _ella dice.

-_Me parece bien!-_ le digo_ y _los dos a la vez nos levantamos de la cama, ella se dirige hacia la puerta y yo hacia el baño pero ella antes de salir, se gira, me agarra de la mano y me tira hacia ella_.-Nos vemos en unos minutos Peeta_- me dice seductoramente y me da un besazo, me quedo helado por un segundo pero comienzo a devolverle el beso, Diooss q bien q se siente! No me aguanto y la apoyo contra la pared para q nuestros cuerpos estén más en contacto, mi fuego ha vuelto, estoy realmente excitado, ella me agarra mas de mi nuca y me presiona mas a ella, siento su cuerpo caliente, esta hirviendo, la sigo besando ferozmente, nuestras lenguas parecieran enredarse entre ellas y bajo mis besos hacia su cuello, siento como comienza a gemir, se q ese es uno de sus puntos débiles, me embriago con su olor. Ella acaricia mi espalda desnuda y juega con mis pelos de mi nuca provocándome escalofríos .Apoyo mi pelvis junto la de ella y empiezo a moverme, los dos soltamos un gemido ante nuestro roce, bajo mi mano hasta el borde de su camiseta y comienzo a acariciar la parte baja de su espalda, puedo sentir su piel caliente, no creo q pueda aguantarme mas, pienso. _-Peeta…_ella dice en en voz baja mesclada con un gemido, vuelvo hacia su boca y la beso nuevamente-_Katniss…_-logro decir, pero ella no deja q diga nada mas y me sigue besando con pasión, mi hombría esta a su máximo esplendor, nuestros roces se vuelven más frenéticos y volvemos a gemir los dos, _-Peeta_…ella vuelve a decir, bajo mi mano hacia su cola acariciándola suavemente, y empiezo a deslizar mi otra mano hacia el límite de su pantalón sin dejar de tocar su estomago plano, el toque de su piel me quema. Ella apoya mas su pelvis a la mía y tira su cuello hacia atrás dejándome más espacio libre para seguir besándola. Me estoy muriendo la necesito, pero debo de parar ahora, si llegamos más lejos, si hacemos el amor, tiene q ser de otra forma, no podemos perder la razón por no saber controlar nuestro cuerpos, pienso en un segundo de razón. _–katniss no podemos…._digo con la respiración entre cortada-_debemos parar_-. Ella me mira y logra modular-_lo se!..._Dejamos de besarnos y nos quedamos apoyados uno contra el otro tratando de q nuestras respiraciones vuelvan a la normalidad. Ella se acomoda el pelo, me da un tierno y corto beso, pero antes de salir –_ se q no podemos ahora Peeta, yo también tengo miedo, se q debemos ir mas lento, conocernos de nuevo…. pero no se q pasa con mi cuerpo, me gustaría q alguna vez llegáramos más lejos…-_ se da la vuelta y sale dejándome como un idiota en el medio de mi habitación, pensando en sus últimas palabras totalmente descolocado, ella acaba de decir lo q acabo de escuchar? Definitivamente necesitaba una ducha con agua fría. Me quiere matar! digo entrando al baño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

Holaaa chicoss! graciasss por los reviews! y genial q le haya gustado la historia! mil gracias nuevamente! espero q les guste el nuevo capi! besazoss!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Los Personajes pertenecen Suzzane Collins.

* * *

Katniss Pov

Apenas entro en casa ya me estoy desnudando para meterme rápidamente a la ducha, estoy q ardo! Después del momento q acabo de tener con Peeta y q no hago otra cosa q pensar en eso y revivirlo en mi mente varias veces, necesito urgente, desesperadamente ,un par de minutos bajo el agua fría!., mi cuerpo me lo pide! Entre el calor q hace y la situación q acabo de vivir hace unos minutos, sino me refresco o intento calmar este infierno q siento entre mis piernas exactamente en mi parte intima, ósea, esta terrible excitación, puedo llegar a cometer una locura.

_-Madre miaa! Dos veces ya!? Me quiere matar este hombre! En solo unas horas q nos hemos visto y gracias a q él q se controlo, la verdad q no sé como lo ha hecho?! Casi hemos hecho el amor, no una, sino dosss veces! Katniss calmate! Respira ondooo!...estoy como un gato en época de celo….._digo descontroladamente y riendo dentro de la ducha ….._y no se equivocarían con lo de estar en celo_! Termino de decir susurrando, riendo y sin poder evitar sonrojarme.

Soy una chica grande, tengo mis necesidades. Cuando era chica y paso todo lo de los juegos y todo el asunto con Peeta y Gale, antes de la guerra, como también un tiempo después de ella, nunca se me había cruzado por la cabeza el tema del sexo, pero ahora es algo q no lo puedo evitar aunque quisiera. Me muero de la vergüenza, soy patética!, me sonrojo con solo pensar en la palabra pero reconozco q me gusta el sexo, es una liberación, es una sensación fantástica. Quien no disfruta del sexo? Esta mal q me guste? Me pregunto.

Dejo q el agua caiga sobre mi cuerpo y recuerdo mi primera vez .No había sido lo q esperaba o imaginaba, fue terrible… al principio….. Era joven, mejor dicho eramos jóvenes, inexpertos, estaba terriblemente nerviosa y fue en un momento no apropiado. A veces no quiero recordarla, pero a la vez sí. ..Siempre está ahí!,Y a pesar q dije q fue terrible, también fue un gran momento en mi vida, algo inolvidable, que termino siendo increíble al final. Fue lindo, algo muy íntimo, fue una unión, una demostración de amor, fue algo increíble. Después de mi primera vez, ya no fui la misma, algo en mi cambio y fue también lo q me ayudo a tomar decisiones importantes en ese momento, decisiones q fueron buenas y malas.

Me quedo disfrutando del agua correr por mi cuerpo como unos 20 minutos. La sensación era bastante relajante. Había logrado calmar mi excitación. Una vez q termine de ducharme, salgo de la ducha y me quedo en mi antebaño en donde me observo totalmente desnuda y mojada frente a mi espejo. Desde q había llegado a este distrito, obviamente estando yo mejor anímicamente y en donde por suerte tengo una vida relativamente normal. Había recuperado mi peso, tal vez con unos kilitos de mas, o mejor dicho con mas musculatura, porque si!,una de mis rutinas diarias era hacer ejercicio, me gustaba estar activa y tonificada, como así también desde q estoy aquí nunca deje mi arco, no quería perder mi puntería. Asique mirándome nuevamente, podía observar q mis curvas están totalmente marcadas y definidas, debo de reconocer q tengo un muy pero un muy buen cuerpo, no se si envidiable pero se q tengo muy buenos atributos.

Lo sé porque cada vez q voy a bañarme a la playa o cuando salgo a correr, siempre alguien del sexo opuesto o se acerca a mi para intentar una charla amigable y así intentar una cita o directamente están esos caraduras q van directamente al grano, sin contar los pervertidos y babosos q solo sin decir una palabra su mirada o acciones me lo dicen todo. Esos eran los peores!.

Desde q estoy aquí, he tenido varios pretendientes, bastantes lindos, ninguno tan guapo como Peeta pero no han estado mal. También he tenido un par de citas, algunas habían terminado bien y otras mejor ni recordarlas. No me he acostado con muchos hombres tampoco, puedo llegar a contarlos con los dedos de una sola mano y ha sido solo por pura necesidad o cuestión del momento, es decir, calentura. Ni tampoco he logrado tener una relación larga y estable, siempre fueron de poco tiempo y con altibajos. Peeta siempre estuvo presente en cada una de las relaciones q tuve con otros hombres, siempre estuve comparándolos con el. Ninguno lograba llenar ese vacio y esa necesidad q el solo puede.

No puedo evitar imaginarme a Peeta, mi Peeta! con otra mujer y siento como los celos y la ira empiezan a invadir mi cuerpo. Se q él tiene todo el derecho como yo de estar con otra persona, pero el hecho de imaginarme q otra mujer lo haya estado besando y quien sabe más cosas haciendo con él, provoca q me hierva la sangre y se me haga un nudo en el estomago.

_-No lo voy a permitir!- El es mío! Voy a arreglar las cosas!- _Digo.

Vuelvo nuevamente a observarme y así tratar de despejar mi loca cabecita y puedo notar q mis cicatrices, todo gracias a unas cremas q mi mama prácticamente me obligo a usar, ya casi ni se notan, están ahí, pero hay q observarlas muy detalladamente para darte cuenta, me entretengo contando todos mis lunares y luego encremo todo mi cuerpo. Observo también la tonalidad de mi piel, gracias al sol y al clima de este distrito eh tomado un color totalmente dorado, me gusta el color de mi piel, me gusta como luzco. De hecho, cabe destacar q hacía bastante q no me paraba frente al espejo a observarme, ni yo me lo creo pero hoy puedo decir q me siento atractiva, hermosa, viva y…. sexy, sonrió como una idiota al pensar eso.

_-yo sexy!?...-_rio. _-estaré buena pero sexy?! _-Vuelvo a reír un poquito más fuerte sonrojándome como una tonta-_deja de actuar como idiota y deja de sonrojarte katniss!_-

Me termino de secar y me dirijo hacia mi closet a buscar alguna prenda cómoda para ponerme. Hoy es una de esas tardes pesadas típico del verano de aquí. Termino eligiendo un vestido de encaje, bordado de color blanco que es bastante cómodo como para una tarde calurosa como la de hoy, lo combino con unas sandalias al piso y me trenzo el pelo, dejando algunos mechones sueltos, medios desordenados. Me maquillo delicadamente, no quería verme cargada, me perfumo y ya estoy lista, ahora a esperar a q llegue Peeta. Bajo a la sala y miro el reloj.

-_10 minutos tarde_….._q raro …?-_digo.

Me estoy por dejar llevar por la impaciencia y la ansiedad cuando siento q golpean. Agarro mi bolso y me dirijo a abrir la puerta. Me encuentro al otro lado con él. Estaba usando unos anteojos de sol,color oscuro, se había recogido el pelo con una coleta, tenia puesta una remera escote en V color gris oscuro con estampa, que le quedaba perfecta marcando su tonificado cuerpo y estaba usando unas bermudas color marrón clarito q combinaba con el color de sus zapatillas. Hot! Muuuuy hot! Pienso…..

_-Hola!...perdón por la tardanza pero me costó llegar aquí_-sonríe- _no fue tan fácil como pensaba, tuve q preguntarle como a 10 personas el camino_.- y sonríe más ampliamente haciéndome q me derrita.

_-No hay problema….yo recién termino de cambiarme_….-miento- _y… debería yo haber pasado por ti…. Lo siento-_le digo haciendo puchero.

_- Noo no te preocupes, soy un nene grande! además ahora se como llegar bien a tu casa!-_me responde sin dejar de sonreir.

_-Genial!...bueno, te parece si nos vamos…?_ Le pregunto también sonriendo.

_-Si por favor! Estoy muerto de hambre y de calor! Necesito beber algo fresco_-

Nos vamos caminando y charlando tranquilamente hacia el restaurante q quedaba a unos 4 bloques de casa y q además estaba muy cerca del centro de la ciudad.

-_Alli es!-_le digo señalando el lugar de comida y cruzando la calle para llegar allí.

Nos sentamos afuera, el mesero nos entrego la carta e intercambiando opiniones y sugerencias, hicimos nuestro pedido como así también el de la bebida. Mientras esperábamos la comida, le comente sobre los lugares más bonitos del distrito, describiéndoselos. También le comente de las costumbres q tenia la gente y las festividades de aquí. Comimos charlando tranquilamente de varias cosas, el me conto de cómo había nacido la idea de haberse convertido en el mayor distribuidor de pan, tortas y masitas dulces de todo Panem. Me dijo q iba a inaugurar también unas sucursales bajo su nombre aquí y luego siguió comentándome o mejor dicho actualizándome sobre todo y los grandes cambios q había habido en el 12. Terminamos de comer y le pregunte si quería caminar para recorrer y conocer un poco mas el distrito. El acepto con gusto y empezamos a caminar hacia el camino q limitaba la costa con la ciudad y q de hecho es muy bonito, porque está lleno de negocios, lugares para comer, artesanos, etc. Seguimos caminando un largo rato, la gente de este distrito era muy amigable y divertida asique cada tanto veíamos gente bailando o cantando en la calle o en la playa y más en un día feriado como el de hoy. Caminamos por la playa, charlando hasta q decidimos sentarnos en la arena para ver el atardecer.

-_Tu color favorito_-le digo tomándole por primera vez la mano y señalando el horizonte.

_-Todavía te acuerdas?-_me pregunta mirándome a los ojos y luego mirando nuevamente la posta del atardecer_- es hermoso!-_

-_Claro q me acuerdo Peeta,- _le respondo, pero una punzada de dolor cruza mi corazón al escuchar esa pregunta y trato de disimularlo-_ aparte como para no olvidarlo viviendo aquí y mirando todos los días el atardecer. Es mi nuevo color favorito_ ¡!–le termino de decir sonriendo y los dos reímos ante mi comentario cursi. Permanecemos tomados de la mano y sentados en la arena observando el atardecer cuando decidimos q era hora de volver.

Estaba cansada, entre el calor y todo lo q habíamos caminado q realmente necesitaba estirar mis piernas un poco. Me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi casa y allí nos quedamos parados como dos idiotas mirándonos, sonriendo y sin decir nada.

_-Gracias por mostrarme un poco la ciudad y poder ver el atardecer… de verdad lo he disfrutado!-_ me dice con su preciosa media sonrisa, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

_-De nada!..Ha sido un placer!_….. _Yo también lo he disfrutado un montón…!-_

_-Es un avance no?- _me pregunta clavándome sus preciosos ojos azules

Entendí su pregunta al instante_-Por supuesto q si!... Esto sirvió para volver a conocernos…..-_le respondo quedándonos por un segundo los dos en silencio, me estaba derritiendo con su intensa mirada y su sonrisa, pareciera q lo hiciera a propósito. Como una tarada me había puesto nerviosa nuevamente.

-_q-q-qqu- quieres pasar a tomar algo?_ - le pregunto tartamudeando tontamente y apoyando mi espalda contra mi puerta. El me mira con picardía y sutilmente se muerde sus labios, provocando q yo haga lo mismo.

_-Te gustaría q pase a tomar algo?-_me dice sonriendo seductoramente

_-Por algo te pregunto no?_- Le respondo con el mismo tono q el uso de manera seductora y levantando una ceja en señal q es obvio q quiero q pase y comienzo a jugar con el borde de su remera, mordiéndome otra vez los labios. Dios estoy coqueteando con él! Y el sabe q lo estoy haciendo y q estoy actuando como boba!pienso.

_-Estas coqueteando conmigo katniss? _Me pregunta acercándose mas y mas a mi….

_-Eehh ehh no.._- tartamudeo- _solo te estoy preguntando si querías beber algo fresco… hace demasiado calor!-_termino de decir notoriamente nerviosa.

_-Te pasa algo?...o te pongo nerviosa Kat?-_ me pregunta el muy atrevido sin dejar de sonreír, está jugando conmigo y a mí me esta gustando este juego.

-_Claro q no Peet!-_ respondo de la misma manera y ahora yo me acerco a él, mirándolo fijamente y deteniéndome a tan solo un milímetro de su boca. No se como, pero me contengo de no comérmelo a besos en ese mismo instante.

_-si tienes razón… hace mucho…mucho calor_-dice con tono seductor y acerca no solo su rostro mas a mi sino también su cuerpo, me esta devolviéndome el juego, pienso,

-_sabes q?! me gustaría pasar a tomar algo_- dice provocando q un escalofrio me recorriera entera.

Me doy la vuelta y abro nerviosamente la puerta. El no despega un ojo de mi, esta sonriendo y observando todo lo q estoy haciendo, puedo sentir su intensa mirada y se q el muy cabron esta disfrutando hacerme actuar tan tontamente. Entramos a la casa y lo invito a pasar al living. El se sienta en el sofá, yo voy a la cocina y le pregunto q quiere para beber, cuando vuelvo al living con las bebidas, el me mira de arriba abajo. Su mirada provoca q me excite al instante, ese fuego q solo lo siento con él, de repente se enciende a máxima velocidad y a máxima potencia. Necesito algo fresco urgente!, sino me lo voy a devorar como una fiera en ese instante. Le dejo controlándome con todas mis fuerzas lo q me pidió para tomar.

_-Esta todo bien preciosa?-_ me pregunta bebiendo su trago.

_-Ehh… si… todo bien…. solo….me …. Olvide… el hielo_….- le respondo como pude. No le podía decir q quería q me hiciera suya en ese mismo instante.

Me giro y camino hacia la heladera, puedo sentir su intensa mirada y se exactamente donde me está mirando, provocando q me excitación sea el doble. Saco hielo, me dirijo a la mesada de mi cocina, me apoyo en ella , me trago un hielo y todavía de espalda.

_-Te gusta lo q ves ?_ -le pregunto de la manera más sensual q puedo y sonrojándome a la misma vez.

El se levanta del sofá y se acerca a mi apoyando sus manos en la mesada, teniéndome acorralada, de espalda y en mi oído susurra –_me encanta!-_ y comienza a besar mi cuello- _me vuelve loco tu cuerpo_-sigue besándome- _tienes un culazo!_-termina, provocando q suelte una carcajada. Me encantaba este Peeta atrevido.

El suavemente desliza su mano hacia el sector de mi cuerpo donde decía q le encantaba, mi cola, y comienza a masajearla. Me estremezco ante su toque y sus besos húmedos. Mi cuerpo y mi sexo están reaccionando al instante, me giro y quedo de frente a él. Empiezo a besarlo con pasión, mi lengua juega con la suya y el sigue acariciando mi cola, masajeándola ahora un poco mas fuerte haciendo q me excite mas, instintivamente acerco mi pelvis con la suya y puedo sentir su erección. Comienzo a acariciar su abdomen bajando mis dedos una y otra vez por su delgada línea de bellos llegando finalmente al borde de su pantalón, sin pedir permiso le quito la camiseta y me detengo un segundo a observar su magnífico cuerpo, sus musculosos brazos, su pecho grande, sus fuertes hombros, y sus perfectos abdominales,

_-mierda q estas caliente!_ _No puedes estar más bueno no?!–_ se me escapa.- _lo dije o lo pensé?-_ termino susurrando y con una terrible vergüenza.

El larga una carcajada _- Gracias hermosa!...como diría Jo, tu no estas buena, ni hermosa, estas para el crimen!-_ me dice sonriendo provocando q yo haga lo mismo y me vuelve a besar intensamente, dejándome embobada otra vez con la suavidad de sus labios. Me trae de vuelta a la realidad, cuando el comienza a levantar mi vestido hasta mi cintura dejando descubiertas mis piernas, las acaricia tiernamente, yo instintivamente abro mas las piernas dejando q él se posicione bien en el centro, permitiendo sentir su erección bien sobre mi sexo. Al sentir su rígido miembro un gemido se escapa de mi boca. El comienza frotarse más rápido y con más fuerza contra mí. Los dos estamos gemiendo, este juego de franeleo nos está gustando a los dos, puedo sentir q estoy totalmente mojada, lo deseo ya!, asique decido aumentar el calor. Deslizo otra vez mis dedos por el fino bello de su abdomen, y se q se está volviendo loco porque empuja mas fuerte su pelvis contra la mía y me besa con más pasión dejando escapar mas gemidos. Sigo deslizando mis dedos y llego hasta al botón de su pantalón, se lo desabrocho sin permiso y dejo q su bermuda caiga al suelo, quedándose solo con su bóxer de color negro, un suspiro se escapa de mi boca al verlo en ropa interior. El me sigue besando cuando empiezo a meter dentro de sus bóxer una de mis manos y suavemente comienzo a acariciarlo, se sentía tan suave, duro y grande! Deseaba verlo, deseaba sentirlo dentro de mí, deseaba probarlo. Mi instinto animal estaba saliendo a la luz. Comienzo a frotar su miembro y el comienza a gemir mas fuerte, y con una de sus manos el empieza a acariciar sobre mi vestido uno de mis pechos y a chumar el lóbulo de mi oreja, provocando q mis palpitaciones aumentaran.

Empiezo a sobar más rápido su miembro provocando q la tela de su bóxer me moleste asique me detengo para sacarle su ultima prenda.

- _katniss! Dioss….. Espera!… esss-taa-mos solos?_-me pregunta.

_-si… mi madre está en su turno ,no llega hasta mañana_-asique no dejo q me diga mas nada y lo beso nuevamente con fuerza, con deseo, con mis manos agarro el borde de su bóxer y lo deslizo hacia abajo. Me quedo helada ante tal imagen, estaba muy bien dotado. Estaba disfrutando del panorama. Me encantaba verlo desnudo en este estado, totalmente excitado, sabiendo q el me deseaba tanto como yo y q ahora no había marcha atrás. No iba a dejar q nada arruinara este momento. El levanta mi rostro y me besa nuevamente, yo sigo acariciando su hombría provocando q él se arqueara un poco hacia atras ante mi toque. Podía sentirme cada vez mas mojada, las palpitaciones en mi intimidad eran insoportables, lo quería ya! Lo deseaba, asique sin pensarlo hice algo q nunca en mi vida imagine ni por un poco hacer. Me separe de sus besos, me arrodille y antes q él se diera cuenta de lo q estaba a punto de hacer introduje su miembro dentro de mi boca. Un grito de gocé y asombro salió de su boca

_- Kat-t-tt-niss..oohh p-pp-p-por dioss..q-qq-que es-tas hacien-do? _-Me pregunto entre gemidos.

_-tu q crees?_ -Le respondo sensualmente y seguí haciendo mi trabajo. El dejo escapar gemidos mas fuerte cuando yo comencé a chupar más a fondo y mas rápido.

* * *

Hola Amigoss! nuevamente graciasss por los reviews! ahora q tengo un poco de mas tiempo los voy a responder!.. bueno aca un nuevo capi y espero q les guste! un besooo grandee a todoss!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertencen a Suzzane Collings.

* * *

Peeta Pov

Estaba apoyado sobre la mesada de la cocina, no sé en q momento termine yo apoyado allí?!. Katniss me había dejado en shock, estaba estupefacto, no podía creer lo q estaba pasando, mejor dicho, lo que ella estaba haciendo, me estaba haciendo! Un placer indescriptible me recorría entero, no podía dejar de gemir, me estaba matando esta mujer.

_-Oh,Dios…..-_murmuro

Ella estaba sobre sus rodillas y tenía su boca sobre mi miembro. Masajeaba y lamia toda la longitud de mi miembro, provocando q salieran ruidos de mi boca que no tenía ni idea q podía hacer.

_-Kat….mierdaaa….. me estás haciendo?… dios!...uff!..._ -Logre decirle, mientras me sujetaba fuerte sobre la mesada.

_-Solo disfruta-_ me dijo de la forma más sensual y caliente q jamás le había escuchado.

Bajo mi cabeza y abro mis ojos para mirarla, ella levanta su vista y me observa con una sonrisa picara para luego relamerse sus labios de una manera muy sexy, aparentando disfrutar del sabor de mi miembro y provocando q de no contenerme, hubiera acabado en ese mismo instante con solo observarla. Esta mujer me estaba llevando al límite!.

Ella aprovecho mi estado de idiotez y agarro con una de sus manos y con más fuerza mi miembro, luego se metió lo q pudo en su boca y comenzó a chupar y mover su manos de arriba hacia abajo sobre mi hombría, creando así un ritmo constante e increíblemente placentero. Cerré los ojos nuevamente y me deje llevar por el placer, delicadamente enrede mis dedos en su cabello y comencé a acariciarla.

_- oohhh…mmm…..!-_ murmure

Ella para un segundo y saca de su boca mi miembro para comenzar a jugar con su lengua sobre él.

_-te gusta?...lo estoy haciendo bien?-_me pregunta mirándome por un momento con sus labios enrojecidos.

_-Niii …teee imaginasss!...ess….fantástico!….-_conteste jadeando. Ella volvió a sonreír y comenzó a hacer lo mismo q estaba haciendo unos segundo atrás, solo q esta vez ayudándose con su mano y más rápido q la anterior.

No podía respirar, mis gemidos eran incontrolables. Katniss me estaba llevando al mundo del placer con su boca y su lengua. Sus movimientos eran más frenéticos, estaba llegando al límite, iba a acabar sobre su boca, sino se detenía en ese momento.

-_K..kk..kat….Vooy….aa..aacaa..barr…...ssso….bbrree…..tii…..siiii….nooo…..tttteee…. …taass…- _Dije gimiendo.

Ella negó con su cabeza y siguió chupando mi miembro con la misma intensidad q ya venía haciendo y cuando no pude aguantarme mas, derrame toda mi esencia en su boca.

Estaba asombrado, embobado…. No podía pensar… Katniss me había hecho sentir el placer más grande de mi vida con solo su boca. Ella se incorporo y me miro sonriendo a la vez q se relamía los labios, nuevamente saboreando ahora mi esencia, dejándome aun mas en shock.

_-Lo has disfrutado?-_ me pregunto mordiéndose el labio, haciéndose la tímida… Esta nueva faceta de Katniss no la conocía y me estaba llevando a la perdición. Era una total desconocida, nunca imagine algo así en ella, este atrevimiento me estaba volviendo loco.

-_Me estas preguntando en serio kat?.. aaah sido lo mejor q me ha pasado!..._-digo sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo-_Tu…tuu…..Diossss…Kat…..tuu…. bocaa…..increibleeee!...ess…toy…..Dioosss…..-_ dije suspirando y pasándome la mano por mi cabeza y asintiendo en señal de aprobación. -Guuuuaaaauuuu!-termine casi gritando y sonriendo.

–_Me alegro..-_ dice susurrando toda sonrojada y regalándome una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Suelto una pequeña carcajada cuando veo a Katniss, después del increíble momento q ella había hecho en mí, no puedo creer q se siga sonrojando. Es pura y no tan pura, pienso. Agarro su rostro, todavía sonriendo con mis manos y le atraje hacia mí para besarla.

-_eres increíble kat_!- le digo cuando estoy a punto de besarla.

-_no….lo eres tú!..._.- me responde entre beso y beso.

Nos besamos con ternura por unos minutos y cuando me quise dar cuenta, tenía su deliciosa lengua enredada con la mía, ya los besos no eran nada tiernos, sino fogosos, apasionados y sus manos estaban recorriendo todo mi cuerpo otra vez. Ni lerdo ni perezoso baje mis manos hacia su cola nuevamente. Me encantaba, era perfecta, bien definida, dura, deseable. Ella se estremeció ante mis masajes y comencé a chuparle el lóbulo de la oreja haciéndola gemir. Sin dudarlo comencé a levantar su vestido y la mire un segundo para comprobar su permiso, ella asintió con la cabeza y me miro intensamente con sus preciosos ojos grises, poniéndome a punto otra vez. Sentía su cuerpo más caliente a medida q le iba quitando el hermoso vestido q llevaba.

_-Casi me matas! Cuando me abriste la puerta!...-_le digo susurrando.

_-como?-_ me pregunta curiosa

_-Tu vestido…te quedaba perfecto!...muuuuy sexy!….-_le digo seductoramente.

Ella nuevamente me regala otra de sus encantadoras sonrisas. Le termino de quitar el vestido y me quedo embobado cuando veo su perfecto cuerpo.

Estaba usando un conjunto de ropa interior, de color blanco con encaje. Impresionantemente sexy! Sino la conociera y eso q todavía estoy en duda, creería q había elegido ese conjunto increíblemente caliente apropósito.

_-Perfecto-_ le susurro en su oreja mientras comienzo a chupar otra vez su lóbulo, despertando nuevamente su calor. Dejo de chupar su oreja y comienzo a marcar una línea de besos desde su oreja hasta su cuello y de allí hasta llegar a sus pechos. Cuando llego allí, me detengo un momento y esta vez sin timidez, le desprendo su sostén, dejando libre sus delicados pechos. Agacho mi cabeza hasta sus pechos y comienzo a acariciar primero uno de sus pezones con mi lengua y luego el otro. Ella no dejaba de retorcerse y de gemir mientras yo me entretenía un rato jugado con sus pechos. Eran tan suaves, tan deliciosos, quería tenerla ya, pero no antes de devolverle el placer q ella me había regalado. Quería disfrutar el momento, quería jugar con ella, hasta no poder aguantar más.

Baje mas mi cabeza dando pequeños besos por todo su plano abdomen llegando hasta el borde de su diminuta braguita. Ahí me quede un segundo admirando esa sexy prenda y empecé a jugar con mis dedos con el borde de la misma. Me incorpore lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella y quedar así mis labios sobre su boca. De una manera sensual acerque mi boca a centímetros de sus deliciosos labios y me quede allí sin moverme, para sentir su cálido y enloquecedor aliento, antes de poder besarla. Entonces vi el deseo en sus ojos, sabia q la estaba volviendo loca, y decidí q era hora de empezar el juego q tanto quería.

La bese y luego le mordí suavemente su labio inferior tirándolo un poco y con mi mano comencé a acariciar su intimidad por encima del encaje de su ropa interior. Su pecho comenzó a subirse de arriba a abajo más rápido, dándome la señal q su respiración se había incrementado, estaba nerviosa o mejor dicho estaba como yo quería….

Con mis dedos empecé a mover en círculos sobre su intimidad con un poco mas de presión, todavía por encima de su prenda totalmente mojada. Katniss se mordió los labios evitando así dejar escapar un gemido. Tenía los cachetes y su boca colorados, y su cuerpo estaba impresionantemente caliente, como su intimidad completamente húmeda.

Sigo acariciando ese deseable punto entre sus piernas y hago el amague de besarla, pero lo q hago es morderle el labio otra vez, deteniéndome para escuchar sus suaves gemidos más parecidos a ronroneos, para luego darle un beso apasionado.

_-Sabes algo?...le susurro…. No vale….-_le digo mirándola seductoramente mientras sigo depositando pequeños besos en sus labios.

_-eh.….?-_Ella me mira sin comprender.

-_Estamos desparejos-_ le digo señalando mi cuerpo.

Estoy completamente desnudo y ella todavía tenía puesta su caliente y diminuta braguita. Katniss comprendió al instante lo q le dije y con una media sonrisa picara me respondió.

-_Mmmm….Creo podrías hacer algo para estar parejos?..._ no?...-Dice susurrando sobre mi oreja, provocando q mi hombría volviera a estar a su máximo esplendor otra vez.

-_creo q si…._- le digo tb susurrando, presionando mas mis dedos sobre su intimidad. Pego más mi cuerpo caliente sobre el suyo, sintiendo sus duros pechos sobre mis pectorales y dejando mi boca al costado de su oreja para empezar a besarla nuevamente.

En esa misma posición suavemente comencé a deslizar mi mano dentro de su prenda.

Al sentir mis dedos tocar su parte intima, no pude evitar jadear. Estaba increíblemente caliente y húmeda. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en mi rostro al ver a Katniss, tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía ligeramente sus labios, la estaba volviendo loca.

Un suave gemido o más bien su típico ronroneo salió de su boca cuando comencé a tocar con mis dedos su intimidad. Suavemente empecé a separar sus labios íntimos para centrarme en jugar con mis dedos con ese deseable bordecito de su feminidad. Ella pego un grito, q creería q se podría haber escuchado en toda la cuadra cuando empece a jugar q esa pequeñez, haciéndola en curvar su espalda y mientras le dejaba besos húmedos por todo su cuello

-_peee…taaa…..- oh diosss_…- dijo gimiendo con la respiración entrecortada.

Sin dejar de sonreír y de chuparle el cuello, q creería q le dejaría una marca sino me centraba en seguir besando otro lugar. No me aguante y dirigí mi dedo medio hacia su entrada y lentamente lo ingrese dentro de su intimidad. Era increíblemente suave, estrecha y cálida. Comencé a mover mi dedo en círculos dentro de ella provocando q de su boca salieran pequeños gritos y sin q me lo pidiera, añadí otro dedo más en su interior.

Comencé a deslizar ambos dedos de arriba a abajo. Katniss gemía más fuerte y alzaba cada vez más su cadera contra mi mano. Yo no podía evitar jadear también ante esa increíble suavidad y ese intenso calor q le regalaba su intimidad a mis dedos.

_-Pooo..rrr…..la.. ….saaa… ..aa…..Pppe….ee..tttaa-_ logro decir mientras jadeaba y movía sus caderas mientras yo la seguía tocando.

Mi mano libre había encontrado su lugar en unos de sus pechos, masajeándolos suavemente.

Ver a Katniss entregada al placer q le estaba dando gracias a mis dedos, no pude evitar suspirar sonoramente. Yo también estaba increíblemente excitado y deseaba hacerla mía, quería sentir su caliente y suave intimidad junta la mía. Quería estar dentro de ella. Creo q estaba más loco q ella.

Me detuve de repente, sacando así mis dedos de ella y antes q pudiera reaccionar, le quite la ultima prenda de ropa q tenia puesta y q ya me estaba molestando, dejándola completamente desnuda. La levante del suelo para dejarla sobre la mesada de la cocina y así poder terminar un poco más cómodo mi trabajo.

Ella enrosco sus piernas alrededor de mi cuerpo, causando q ambas intimidades rosaran, provocando q los dos gimiéramos ante ese pequeño roce. Katniss sujeto mi nuca y llevo mi rostro con violencia hacia su boca, dándome un beso desesperado. Baje mi mano hacia su intimidad toda mojada y poco a poco introduje mis dedos nuevamente en su interior, moviéndolos al principio suavemente para luego hacerlo ya con un poco mas de rapidez y más adentro.

Katniss no dejaba de mover sus caderas ni de gemir contra mi boca. Baje mi otra mano y comencé a tocar ese preciado bordecito de carne, haciendo gemir a Katniss mas fuerte y q se sujetara con fuerza sobre la mesada arqueando mas su cuerpo hasta casi quedar apoyada con su espalda sobre la misma con las piernas levemente enroscadas todavía en mi cintura.

_-Pee..tt…aaa….. di…ooo…ssss…..mmaaasss!…._ -dijo jadeando, respirando entrecortado, con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose los labios para esconder sus gritos de placer.

En la posición q ella se encontraba, regalándome una imagen perfecta de sus pechos e invitándome a deleitarme con ellos otra vez. Baje mi cabeza y comencé a chupar sus deliciosos pezones incrementando así su placer. Ella enrosco una de sos manos en mi cabello, acariciándome suavemente.

_-porrr… favor!...-_me rojo nuevamente, sin dejar de mover su cadera contra mi mano ni de acariciarme.

Ante sus pedidos, mis dedos empezaron a moverse más rápido en su interior como así también el q estaba en su clítoris. Sabia q ella estaba llegando al fin, q le estaba devolviendo el mismo placer q momentos atrás yo había disfrutado.

Katniss jadeaba cada vez más. Sus gemidos dejaron de ser gemidos para convertirse en gritos. Como un idiota, yo tampoco podía evitar gemir junto con ella. Era un momento glorioso. Nunca la había visto ni le había regalado tal placer asi a ella.

Seguí jugando con mi legua sobre sus pechos y moviendo mas rápido mis dedos, dentro de ella sintiendo mi mano húmeda debido a su increíble excitación. Katniss me levanto la cabeza y arqueo todo su cuerpo hacia el mío, quedando otra vez de frente, moviendo su cadera invitándome a q mis dedos incrementaran la velocidad un poco mas. Y mordiendo mi hombro, sentí como sus músculos de su interior se contraían con fuerza contra mis dedos y como una sensación inexplicable, exploto en su interior, provocando q soltara un grito alto y claro.

Un suspiro placentero salir de su boca. Sabia q le había regalado un buen orgasmo como el q ella me dio a mi. Había hecho bien mi tarea.

Saque mis dedos de su interior y dirigí hacia mi boca para chuparlos, quería probar su esencia. Su Maravilloso sabor! No había imaginado nunca q fuera tan perfecta y ahora la conocía a pleno. Lo único q me faltaba conocer de Katniss, era saber como ella sabia y ahora lo podía comprobar, disfrutar. Era increíble!. Deliciosa!. Excitante!.

Katniss todavía estaba apoyada en mi, con su cabeza sobre mi hombro, sin fuerzas, tratando de controlar su respiración.

Se fue separando de mi lentamente hasta q pude ver su cara. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas, los cachetes colorados y una media sonrisa.

_-impresionante-_ dijo susurrando

Un mechón desordenado había caído sobre su cara, asique acariciando su rostro se lo quite tiernamente para luego besarla.

Ella comenzó a deslizar sus manos por toda mi espalda y rompiendo el beso, comenzó a chupar el lóbulo de mi oreja poniéndome a punto otra vez. La atraje de nuevo hacia mi boca para besarla apasionadamente. Ella separo sus piernas invitándome a q me apoyara más en su centro para así tener más contacto. Los dos gemimos con intensidad, separando nuestros hinchados labios cuando mi pene, otra vez duro, rozo el perfecto punto de su feminidad. Por instinto agarre mi miembro para empezar a rozarlo sobre su intimidad completamente húmeda y los dos comenzamos a mover nuestras pelvis para profundizar el roce.

Katniss recuperada, y excitada nuevamente, había empezado a gemir mas fuerte cerrando los ojos.

Yo frotaba mi pene ante su húmeda intimidad, llenando mi cuerpo de una fuerte electricidad y haciéndome gemir con locura.

Con la intensidad de nuestros gemidos, sabia q ya no podíamos aguantarnos más, este jueguito de roce nos estaba llevando al mas allá a los dos. Deseaba ya poder ingresar dentro de ella. Deseaba hacerle el amor.

_-Pee…ta….-_dijo jadeando_- por….fa…vor….te…teee.. ..sito… den..troo….mio…- _me dijo soltando un pequeño grito ante el roce de mi miembro.

-_Yo.. tam..bien… te necesito…. Kat…_- le respondí con la respiración entrecortada.-te….deseo…..-

_-Por…favor!…Hazme… el amor…. Peeta….-_me dijo mirándome fijamente.

Al escuchar esas palabras, una sensación de cosquilleo creció en mi estomago haciéndome besarla con fuerza, con pasión.

Ella suavemente acariciaba mi nuca y sin romper los besos, acomode mejor mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Ella abrió un poco más las piernas, para asi tener un contacto un poco mas cómodo.

Los dos estábamos listos, asique indicando a mi miembro, me posicione sobre su entrada. Nuestras respiraciones estaban entrecortadas y ella con un sutil movimiento de su cadera me invito a q siguiera. Empuje suavemente mi miembro introduciéndome lentamente dentro de ella, hasta quedar completamente en su interior.

Cerré los ojos ante tal sensación, era increíble, la deseaba tanto q estar dentro de ella, era algo q no podía explicar. Abrí los ojos para ver a Katniss q tambien tenía sus ojos cerrados y con una sutil sonrisa. Sujetando su rostro la invite a q me mirara. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos, quedándonos sin hacer nada, disfrutando el ser solo uno. Delineo mi boca con su mano para luego besarme, enrollo más sus piernas a mi cintura y allí comencé a moverme suavemente dentro de ella.

A medida q aumentaba la velocidad de mis movimientos, mis oídos se deleitaban con los gemidos q salian de la boca de Katniss. Yo tampoco podía quedarme atrás, mis jadeos iban aumentando cada vez mas y mas como así nuestro sudor..

Empece a mover con mas fuerza e intensidad mis caderas. Katniss me motivaba a q lo siguiera haciendo moviendo tb su pelvis junto con la mía, logrando una sincronización perfecta e intensa.

Katniss Pov

Me quede con los ojos cerrados al sentir a Peeta dentro mío. Desde q comenzó a tocarme con sus dedos para darme uno de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida, después no quise otra cosa q sentirlo en mi interior y desearlo con locura.

El comenzó a acariciar mi rostro invitándome a q lo mirara a los ojos. Tenía sus pupilas dilatadas y una mirada de lujuria, de deseo y de miles de emociones q no podía describir. La fantástica sensación q sentía en mi interior era increíble, inexplicable. Miles de recuerdos y pensamientos se cruzaron por mi cabeza, estaba anonadada, perdida en el placer, entregada a él.

Delinee sus perfectos labios con mis dedos para luego besarlo con amor y con mis piernas me abrace mejor a su cuerpo invitándolo a q termináramos de unirnos en uno.

El empezó a mover suavemente su pelvis contra la mía. Una energía y un fuego inexplicable me recorrió entera, desde la punta de mis dedos hasta el último mechón de mi cabello. Sentirlo en mi interior era una sensación tan placentera q cada vez quería mas y mas de el.

Mis manos se trasladaron hacia sus masculinos y perfectos glúteos donde agarrándolos suavemente empecé a empujar hacia mi, indicándole a Peeta q aumentara la velocidad e intensidad de sus movimientos mientras mis piernas todavía seguían abrazadas a su cuerpo.

Comencé a besarle con más pasión y a darle pequeños mordiscos sobre su cuello a medida q el empujaba mas y mas fuerte su pelvis contra la mía. Mis músculos íntimos no dejaban de contraerse ante su hombría.

Mis gemidos estaban incontrolables. Mi chico del pan, oh dios! Hacia cuanto q no lo llamaba asi?! Tampoco dejaba de jadear. Estaba todo sudado y sentir sus gemidos hacían q el calor q sentía en mi estomago se potenciara mas.

Empecé a mover mi pelvis junto con la suya, logrando un ritmo constante, rápido, desesperado, apasionado, increíble!

El placer q estaba sintiendo me hacía sentir viva, llena, caliente. Nuestros movimientos era cada vez mas rápidos e intensos, mis gemidos pasaron a ser gritos. Peeta con una de sus manos se sujetaba de la mesada de la cocina para poder ayudarse mejor en sus embestidas y con la otra no dejaba de acariciar dulcemente mi espalda.

Cada empuje q el hacía, un grito mas fuerte salía de mi boca. Nuestros movimientos se habían vuelto frenéticos e intensos, regalándome miles de punzadas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo y q el calor de mi vientre me descrontrolara, provocando q arqueara todo mi cuerpo hacia atrás y q apretara con más fuerza mis piernas a Peeta.

-_di..osss…..mas…masss….Pee..ta….!-_ dije entre gemidos descontrolados.

-_no…pares….por… fa…vor!...-_ susurre jadeando

-_no…lo..hare… oohhh…..-_ el me respondió tb gimiendo.

Peeta sin desobedecer, intensifico sus empujes llevándome cada vez más a la perdición. El también estaba gimiendo y sudando como loco.

Sabia q estaba llegando al punto límite. El continuaba embistiendo sin parar contra mí. Yo tampoco dejaba de mover mis caderas intensificando así los movimientos junto con el. El calor q sentía mi vientre y el de exactamente el q se encontraba en mi parte intima, me estaban volviendo loca. Creía q no lo iba a poder soportar, era tal placer q sentía q en un momento, cuando sabia q había sobrepasado el límite y q mi cuerpo tampoco había podido soportar, solté un grito de goce tan fuerte q suponía q se habría escuchado en toda mi cuadra. Cuando una sensación embriagadora, algo impresionante exploto dentro de mí, con una intensidad y una fuerza indescriptible, cruzándome entera y dejándome totalmente embobada y retorciéndome como loca.

Mi chico del pan siguió empujando su cuerpo contra el mío intensamente, hasta q unos segundos después de sentir ese increíble placer me quebrara entera y q me tenía en las nubes, pude notar como el también explotaba dentro mío, derramando su esencia en mi interior y dejándome disfrutar de una sensación cálida, parecida a la q había vivido segundos antes.

Nos quedamos unos segundos apoyados uno contra el otro, tratando de recuperar nuestras respiraciones.

El tenía todo su pelo desordenado y sudado. Su rostro se veía increíblemente hermoso alumbrado solo con la luz de la luna. Acomode con mis dedos los mechones q caían sobre su rostro para dejarlos detrás de su oreja. El tenia una tranquila sonrisa en su boca y acariciándolo tiernamente lo bese. Lo bese para demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo había extrañado y que lo q acabábamos de hacer había sido hermoso, inolvidable. Algo único.

El me devolvió el beso también con ternura y nos separamos sonriendo como bobos.

_-Fue increíble!-_ le digo sonriendo

_-tu fuiste increíble!-_ me responde tb sonriendo.

-_Vamos a la cama?...-_le pregunto

Y el asintiendo con la cabeza tb sin dejar de sonreír salió de mi interior. Recogimos nuestra ropa toda desparramada por la cocina y subimos tomados de la mano y completamente desnudos a mi habitación.

* * *

Hola gente linda! bueno espero q este capi les guste... me costo un poco asique bueno espero q lo puedan disfrutar. Muchas gracias por los reviews! son fantasticos! un besoss enormeee! y espero q me hagan saber si les gusto o no?! besotesss!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Los personajes perteneces a Suzzane Collins.

* * *

Katniss Pov

Tengo mi cabeza apoyada en su fuerte pecho mientras lo acaricio tiernamente, después de la actividad q acabábamos de hacer, los dos estábamos agotados y pronto me dejaría llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

No habíamos dicho nada desde q subimos a mi habitación, solo nos dedicamos a acostamos para disfrutar de la tranquilidad de ambos, estábamos en nuestro momento de relax.

El hacia formas uniformes en mi brazo, haciéndome dormitar aun más. Estaba a punto de entregarme al mundo de los sueños.

_-todavía cantas Kat?-_ me pregunta

mmm….?- es lo único q logro modular antes de poder salir de mi estado de dormites.

_-Puedo distinguir una guitarra ahí en la esquina_-me dice todavía acariciando mi brazo- _me imagino q la tocas no?-_

-_Emm….si….-_ le contesto, dándome la vuelta para apoyar mi pera en su pecho y así poder mirarlo a la cara- _aprender a tocar la guitarra fue otra de mis terapias….aunque mucho no la toco…..-_

-_Está bien….. Yo también tuve la misma terapia y a pesar q me gustaba, tampoco le puse muchas ganas…-_dice soltando una pequeña sonrisa y trasladando su mano a mí espalda para hacer las mismas formas uniformes sobre ella.

_-Sigues pintando?- _le pregunto curiosa.

_-A veces… ….-_hace una pequeña mueca con su cara-_no como antes… ahora tengo mucho trabajo en el 12…. Pero si….cuando tengo tiempo y ganas pinto…_….._no has respondido mi pregunta kat- _termina de decir apuntando sus ojos a los míos.

-_si…..a veces canto… el pequeño Finn es el q me hace cantar bastante…. .. No sé, tiene algo conmigo- _digo sonriendo- además cuando me mira con esa carita tan de Finnick, no me puedo negar-

Peeta sonriendo ante mi comentario

_-Siempre tuviste algo con los niños Kat, y además si mal no recuerdo tenias una voz hermosa…. Hacías callar a los pájaros no?...Ahí tienes tu respuesta_- dice mirando el techo como si recordara algo.

Me quedo callada unos minutos,analizando sus palabras y disfrutando del silencio cuando un recuerdo se me viene a la cabeza y q últimamente lo recuerdo bastante seguido.

-_Peeta...?-_ pregunto dudosa

_-mmm…..?_ -el ahora me responde medio dormido.

_-tu…. Tu… recuerdas…..cuando….?-_

_-cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez?- _me corta preguntándome el a mi ahora, completamente serio.

_-Si…..-_respondo mirándolo fijo.

_-Si, como voy a olvidarlo Katniss….fue nuestra primera vez…-_ dice mirándome.

_-Si...-_sonrió – _éramos muy jóvenes e inexpertos-_

-_Si…. no sabíamos muy bien lo q hacíamos…. Pero debo de reconocer q no fue tan malo… creo q fue un momento q nos marco y q lo pudimos disfrutar.-_ me dice, medio como justificando ese hecho.

-_No, eso es seguro… fue un momento inolvidable, pero tú sabes cómo yo era en aquellos tiempos, al otro día no podía creer lo q habíamos hecho.- _le respondí sinceramente. Podía darme cuenta q él no estaba muy cómodo hablando de este tema.

_-Yo tampoco…..pero q estaba más feliz q perro con 2 colas, eso te lo aseguro_….! – dice sonriendo pero con su rostro todavía sin emoción-_Sabias q Haymicht nos había escuchado?-_

_-Qué?!...me mueroo!... en serio? Hay nooo q vergüenza?!..._-dije tapándome la cara con mis manos.

_-Si! parece q no habíamos sido muy silenciosos-_ dice medio tentado por la risa.

_-Noo q papelon!…. hasta hace unos segundos creía q había sido uno de nuestros momentos íntimos q nadie sabía…Y como sabes q nos escucho?..- _pregunte muerta de vergüenza, imaginando la cara de Haymicht.

_-Por que el me dijo…..-_

_-Y q te dijo?!...-_

_-Nada… un par de comentarios desubicados… ya sabes cómo es el… - _dice sonriendo_-y q se alegraba q por fin hubiéramos pasado a segundo plano. Te lo iba a contar justo…...cuando…-_ pero repentinamente no dice mas nada, poniéndose más serio de lo q ya venía.

Me quedo en silencio mirándolo, podía notar q había dejado de acariciar mi espalda y podía llegar a decir q sentía su cuerpo tenso.

Me cayó como un balde de agua fría cuando comprendí por q su reacción. Eh sido una imbécil! Eh Arruinado el perfecto momento de los dos, al preguntarle si recordaba o no nuestra primera vez. Como una buena perra!Unos días después de q hiciéramos el amor por primera vez, al darme cuenta mientras hacíamos ese acto de amor, q estaba perdidamente enamorada de el y q lo amaba como nunca ame a nadie, yo había decidido irme del 12, creyendo q si era lo mejor q podía hacerle a el. No puedo evitar q un nudo se me formara al instante en mi estomago y q una bola dura pasara con mi garganta.

_-Lo siento Peeta!...-_ le digo bajando mi mirada y sentándome en mi cama, evidentemente dolida y arrepentida._No quería arruinar este momento….siempre hago lo mismo…- _termino de decir ya con los ojos llorosos.

Unos segundo después Peeta también se incorpora en la cama.

_-Shhhhh!... Katniss, no has arruinado nada…. Estaa todo bien…. es pasado…. No quiero hablar ni q hablemos de eso….terminemos la noche bien ok?-_

_-Ok….._ -le respondo sin voltear

_-Katniss, mirame!...- _me dice tomándome de los brazos para q me voltee.

Tratando de tragar duro para q esa maldita bola pasara, me volteo para encontrarme con sus preciosos ojos azules

-_Lo digo en serio, estoy bien! y quiero q terminemos la noche bien…. como veníamos….en serio!-_ me dice mirándome directamente a los ojos mientras agarra mis manos para entrelazarlas con las suyas.

Asiento con mi cabeza y me acerco a él para besarlo.

- _De verdad q lo siento Peeta_.- le digo contra sus labios y sin apartar mi ojos de los suyos.

-_Lo se Katniss….-_ me responde devolviéndome el beso.

Antes de cerrar mis ojos, detengo mi vista en su rostro mientras nos besábamos. Ya no había rastro de enojo, se había esfumado casi al instante. Podía llegar a sentirme un poco más tranquila, pero todavía tenía ese maldito nudo en mi estomago. El arrepentimiento me estaba consumiendo por dentro. Quería decirle cuanto lo amaba, pero había decidido a esperar un tiempo más, cuando llegara el momento adecuado.

El me atrae más a su cuerpo para q en un movimiento rápido, termináramos los dos nuevamente acostados y yo por debajo de el. Nuestros besos apasionados me indicaron q mi chico del pan estaba listo para una segunda vuelta.

Peeta Pov

Me había realmente cabreado cuando Katniss menciono nuestra primera vez. Había estado tratando de pilotearla para q ella no se diera cuenta, hasta q sin querer hiso una pregunta q no tenia q hacer y allí no pude disimularlo más, siendo bastante evidente mi molestia y haciendo q ella se diera cuenta casi al instante. Había arruinado el perfecto momento q estábamos teniendo. Katniss se incorporo dejando q el frio invadiera el lugar de mi pecho donde ella cómodamente había estado apoyada. Genial Peeta! Te llevas el premio al idiota numero 1!, pensé.

Ella dándome la espalda y con un evidente tono de pena me dijo q lo sentía, haciéndome sentir aun mas idiota por dejarme llevar por mi ira y rencor del pasado.

Me incorporo para quedar más cerca de ella y le digo q ya no importa, q esta todo bien y q me gustaría q siguiéramos como estábamos minutos antes. Q termináramos la noche bien. Ella me respondio q bueno, pero se q no es así, se q se siguia culpando por mi inoportuno cambio de humor. Asique la tome de los brazos e hice q volteara para q pudiera mirarme a los ojos y allí comprendiera finalmente q de verdad quería disfrutar terminar bien la noche con ella.y por ultimo la tome de las manos para q realmente me creyera. Ella asintiendo con su cabeza se acerco a mí para besarme. Pero antes de besarme volvió a decirme q lo sentía, clavándome sus penetrantes ojos grises contra los míos, provocando q un remolino de sensaciones se formara en mi estomago.

Le devolví el beso tiernamente y un segundo después todo rastro de molestia q tenía en mi cuerpo, ya no había mas.

La acerque más a mí. Quería sentir su embriagador calor contra mi cuerpo otra vez, y con un rápido movimiento termine acostado, con cuidado sobre ella.

Me encantaban sus besos, sus suaves labios eran adictivos. Ella me abrazo con una de sus piernas a mi cintura, provocando un pequeño roce de nuestras partes íntimas.

Empecé a mover mi mano de arriba a abajo, recorriendo todo el largo de su pierna hasta llegar a uno de sus muslos, acariciándola tiernamente, mientras apoyaba un poco más mi hombría en su centro. Intensificando así más nuestro calor.

Sus besos, más apasionados, dejaron mi boca para recorrer todo mi cuello. Y sus manos recorrían toda mi espalda para finalmente depositarse en mis muslos. Masajeándolos suavemente.

Esta vez no hubo mucho juego previo. Con tan solo esas pequeñas caricias ya estaba increíblemente excitado y listo para una segunda ronda.

Ella dejo de chupar mi cuello para besarme intensamente. Mientras q yo deje de acariciar su pierna y su cola para trasladar mi mano a uno de sus pechos y comenzar a masajearlo, provocando q Katniss rompiera el fogoso beso q me estaba dando para dejar salir un gemido.

Aprovechando ese momento, baje mi boca hacia sus pechos. Una vez q había llegado al punto q deseaba comencé a chupar y a morder muy delicadamente primero un pezón y luego el otro.

Otra vez estaba deleitando mis oídos con sus suaves gemidos. Acomodé mejor mi cuerpo contra el de ella haciendo q mi miembro rozara nuevamente su centro y causando q ambos gimiéramos con locura. Con los ojos cerrados, todavía fascinado por el placer q acaba de darme un simple roce, empecé a mover mis caderas como había hecho un segundo antes para volver a rozarnos.

Ante el roce de nuestras intimidades, una batalla de gemidos salía de nuestras bocas. Las manos de Katniss q ya se encontraban en mis muslos, comenzaron a masajearme un poco más fuerte y a hacer presión para así aumentar la intensidad del roce.

Ella movía sus caderas junto con la mía de una manera frentica de arriba-abajo-arriba-abajo embobándonos por el placer q nos estaba dando con este jueguito de roce.

Su respiración al igual q la mía se habían vuelto alocadas, desesperadas.

Ella había sujetado más su pierna a mi cintura, provocando más presión sobre mi miembro. Esta mujer quería q muriera de un infarto! pensaba.

Baje mi mano hasta su intimidad para comprobar si estaba completamente húmeda. Sabia q ella estaba lista igual q yo.

_-Ohhh….diossss…..-_ salió de su boca cuando yo toque con mis dedos su parte intima.

_-Katniss….-_ dije sonriendo pícaramente, mientras comenzaba a acariciar en forma de círculos con uno de mis dedos ese pedacito de carne q se encontraba en su intimidad y q la hacía gritar desenfrenada.

-_Peeta…..-_ me dijo, siguiendo mi mismo juego, sonriendo de una manera sexy, para luego morderme suavemente la oreja, llevándome a la demencia_.- oohhh….madre miaaa!...…..-_ termino de decirme, gimiendo, con su boca todavía en mi oreja, poniendo todos los bellos de mi cuerpo de punta y mas cachondo de lo q ya estaba.

Seguí acariciando su clítoris, haciéndola retorcer de placer y cuando estaba a punto de empujar uno de mis dedos dentro de ella. Katniss se abalanzó contra mis labios para besarlos con pasión, con fuerza, mordiendo y lamiendo toda mi boca.

Todo desesperado, dejando de lado la idea de jugar con mis dedos, acomode mi miembro en su entrada y de un empujón entre dentro de ella , haciendo q los dos rompiéramos los besos con un delicioso gemido.

Empece a empujar dentro de ella, con bombeadas lentas y bien profundas. Podía sentir como Katniss me clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda y me abrazada con más fuerza, sus piernas a mi cintura,intensificando mas la profundidad de mis embestidas.

_-te gusta….-_ pregunte

-_No pares… por….favor….._-susurro_-…. me encanta…-_me respondió mientras gemia.

-_Cua..aan..too..oo_? – le pregunte jadeando, mientras empujada mas y mas contra ella.

_-Mucho…-_dijo entre pequeños gritos_-….mas!….ohhh..sii….…santa…...cartrtewdfggtw…-_

Una carcajada mesclada con un gemido salió de mi boca al no entender bien lo q ella había terminado de decirme.

Katniss dejo de acariciar y agarrar mi espalda para agarrarse con fuerza de las sabanas y arquear su cabeza hacia atrás. Cuando mis empujes eran cada vez más intensos.

De hecho,yo ya no estaba empujando solo contra su cadera, sino q ella también lo estaba haciendo, alcanzando los dos un patrón de movimiento rítmico, rápido- rápido-lento…rápido -rápido-lento, un ritmo fantástico e intenso.

El placer q estaba sintiendo estar dentro de ella y sentir como sus músculos se estremecían sobre mi miembro, me estaba llevando al límite. Apoye un poco mi cabeza en su para embestirla un poco mas rápido y mas profundo, sabiendo q estaba a punto de acabar en su interior.

_-Ohhh… siii…..!... no…ooo…se…sii…pue..do…aguan…tar…mas…..!- _le digo gimiendo como un animal.

_-No te detengas….mmmm…..!-_dijo casi gritando, retorciendo la sabana con una de sus manos con fuerza.

Kat siguió moviéndose intensamente contra mí, ayudándome a terminar con esta tortura de placer. Hasta q mi cuerpo no puedo soportarlo más y un fuerte y espectacular orgasmo, me invadió entero, haciéndome jadear de una manera demente y llenando de mi esencia todo su interior.

Completamente fascinado por mi increíble orgasmo, unos segundos después pude sentir como las paredes del interior de Katniss acababan explotando, sintiendo un intenso y sofocante calor sobre mi miembro.

Katniss gritando y mordiendo sus labios para contener ese embriagador placer, se dejo llevar por ese magnífico orgasmo, quedando luego completamente tendida.

Me quede quieto unos segundo contra su cuerpo igual de sudado q el mío, relajándonos poco a poco, para luego besarla despacio, con lentitud, tomandome mi tiempo, para terminar este precioso acto.

Me separe de ella para acostarme a su costado. Katniss acomodo su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, encajándola perfectamente y abrazando su cintura, nos quedamos tranquilamente dormidos.

* * *

Holaaa gente bella! bueno primero q todo! muchass graciasss por los reviews! y bueno espero q en este capi haya llenado un poco sus expectativas, sino me gustaria q me las hicieran saber!... nos vemoss! q disfruten el capi! besoss a todossss!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Los personajes perteneces a Suzzane Collins.

* * *

Katniss Pov

Me despierto entre los brazos de Peeta, increíblemente tranquila y feliz. Mi cara estaba apoyada en su pecho y la sabana me llegaba hasta la parte baja de mi espalda. Reconozco q me costo un poco tratar de abrir mis ojos, no quería, quería seguir entregada al mundo de los sueños. Una vez q abrí mis parpados y q pude identificar las cosas, de hecho, una vez q me encontré totalmente despabilada, suavemente acaricie y bese su tonificado pecho q minutos antes me había servido de una cómoda almohada, para luego quedarme unos segundo embriagándome con su encantador olor.

A pesar de las actividades q habíamos estado haciendo seguía oliendo increíblemente bien. Recordar los hechos de la noche anterior, hicieron q una sonrisa idiota iluminara mi rostro.

No me quiero levantar, ni moverme, estaba en una posición q podría morir tranquilamente, abrazada al hombre q amo. Puedo imaginarme q debo de tener una cara graciosamente boba.

Miro mi despertador y se q debo de levantarme antes de q suene, para ducharme e irme a trabajar. Siempre me gusto ir a trabajar pero hoy no quiero. No tengo ganas, lo único q deseo es quedarme toda una eternidad abrazada a mi chico del pan.

Juntando ganas durante unos minutos, suavemente me voy despegando de su cálido cuerpo y me voy levantando haciendo el mínimo ruido y movimiento para no despertarlo.

Cuando estoy parada al lado de mi cama, como dios me trajo. Me detengo un segundo para observar a mi amado. Tenía el rostro tranquilo, indicándome q estaba profundamente dormido. Se veía tan maduro, tan guapo. Tenía unas ganas incontrolables de volver a la cama de nuevo para abrazar su cuerpo otra vez.

De mala ganas me dirijo hacia mi baño sin antes girarme, para embobarme mirando como el dormía por unos minutos más, para luego ya si meterme a la ducha.

Cuarenta minutos después estos lista para irme al trabajo. Acerco mi rostro sobre la cara de Peeta para besar sus labios tiernamente.

-_Hermoso…_-susurro- _despierta dormilón_- susurro ahora en su oreja.

Peeta hace una pequeña mueca y comienza a abrir sus ojos, para encontrarse con los míos

-_Bueno dias dormilon!-_ le digo besando suavemente sus labios.

_-mmm…..Buenos días…._- susurra todavía dormido- _te vas?-_

-_Si, debo de ir a trabajar_-vuelvo a besarlo_- abajo hay café hecho junto con tostadas y también te he dejado toallas limpias en el baño por si quieres ducharte._- le digo contra su boca.

-_Gracias-_me responde bostezando. - _por q no me has despertado Kat?...-_me pregunta incorporándose un poquito en la cama.

_-Por q no creí necesario….. Se q te gusta dormir y no quise quitarte unos minutos más de descanso….- _le respondo sonriendo.

En realidad se veía tan lindo durmiendo q no quise despertarlo.

_-En serio q no quisiste despertarme por eso?-_ me dice sonriendo- _o….. Será por otra cosa?-_ me dice guiñándome un ojo y tirando de mis brazos para atraerme hacia él. Se había vuelto un maldito creído mi chico del pan.

El tirón me tomo tan desprevenida y acabe encima de el.

_- no me has respondido Kat…..y sabes q?..._ _No te creo eso de q querías q descansara unos minutos más… para mi q es otra cosa…o no?-_ me pregunta todavía sujetando mi brazos.

_- tal vez…-_ le respondo haciendo una mueca de burla.

_-Tal vez?-_ pregunta, levantando sus cejas- _como q tal vez!Yo creo q si sabes picarona!- _dice sonriendo- _y me vas a decir!-_ termina diciéndome, para darme vuelta de un golpe y empezar a hacerme cosquillas por todo mi cuerpo.

Estaba Riendo descontroladamente por las cosquillas, el estomago empezaba a dolerme de tanto reír. Ya no recordaba cómo eran las cosquillas. Estaba tentadisima.

_-Baasstaaaa!-_digo riendo como loca- _PEEETAAA!-_ Gritando – _ok! Okk! Me rindo_!- logro decir después de estar increíblemente tentada.

El dejo de hacerme cosquillas para sujetarme otra vez de mis brazos, todavía apoyando su cuerpo encima mío.

_-y….?-_ pregunta

- Sabess q estas arrugando toda mi ropa no?!- le pregunto haciendo una mueca, todavía normalizando mi respiración después de tanto reir.

_- si lo sé! Y si no me respondes como acordaste, va a hacer peor._.- me dice tb haciendo una mueca en forma de burla.

_-noo..noo!..ok!-_ le respondo rendida_-…no te desperté…ppp…por que…. Me encanta verte dormir…..es una nueva manía q tengo…el verte dormir….. me encanta….-_ le respondo sintiendo como mis cachetes se iban poniendo calientes.

- _compartimos la misma manía hermosa_- me dice clavando sus hermosos ojos azules, para luego besarme tiernamente.

Sus labios me podían. Eran tan tiernos, tan ricos. Dioss! Me estaba derritiendo por dentro. Este hombre no podía ser más perfecto!.

Nos seguimos besando tiernamente y sabia q debía de detener esta situación porque tenía ir a trabajar, la verdad era, q si no me detenía después no iba a poder ser capaz y podía llegar a imaginarme como iba a terminar.

_-Peeta…..-_susurro en su boca_- Aunque no quiero,_ _me tengo q ir…_- dándole un beso un poco más largo q los anteriores- _no me extrañes_- digo sonriendo y como imbécil puedo asegurar q me he sonrojado.

-_Te veo más tarde preciosa_-susurra contra mi rostro-_a q hora paso por ti?-_ pregunta

_-mmm… mi turno termina a las 7… te parece tipo 9?-_ le pregunto todavía embobada con su boca.

-_me parece perfecto!... entonces doctora Everdeen nos vemos a las 9!-_ me dice mostrando sus blancos dientes con su hermosa sonrisa.

Le doy un último beso y él se corre para q yo me pueda levantar.

_-adios!...-_ digo acercándome a la puerta.

_-Nos vemos hermosa!-_ me responde

Con una sonrisa boba, bajo las escaleras casi corriendo para salir de casa e irme al Hospital. Hoy tendría un buen buen día.

Mi turno prácticamente pasa volando y por suerte sin problemas. Estaba ansiosa por llegar a casa. Me moria por volver a ver a Peeta.

Cuando voy saliendo del hospital me encuentro con Johanna en la entrada.

_-Descerebradaaaaa!-_ me dice mientras me abraza.

_-hola Jo! Como has estado?_- le pregunto

_-Bien bien y tú?... por la cara q traes… veo q bastante bien!-_ me dice con una sonrisa picara

-_Por suerte he tenido un buen día_- le respondo

-_Vamosss Kat!_ No _te hagas la inocente! No veía esa cara tuya de felicidad desde….mmmm… a ver…..-_ se hace la q estaba pensando- _ahh si… ya me acorde!-_ dice riendo

_-No empieces Jo!-_ le digo señalándola con un dedo.

_-Que?!-_ pone su mejor cara de inocente_- no he dicho nada…._ _Solo eh dicho q tiene tu cara de…. Eh tenido sexo!_- me dice largando una fuerte carcajada, poniéndome completamente colorada.

_-Jo!-_ le grito

_-Lo sabia!-_ dice mientras sigue riendo- _eres tan predecible amiga!-_

_-No no lo soy!-_ le respondo media molesta

_-Si si lo eres! Por q no tenía ni idea de tu cara_, _solo quería jugar contigo y ya ves!-_ me dice largando otra carcajada.

No puedo evitar reírme junto con ella. Me ha pillado. Eh caído como una tonta. Siempre me hace lo mismo la muy…

-_Estuviste con Peeta no?-_ me pregunta directamente,ya un poco mas seria.

Asiento con mi cabeza, mentirle a Johanna no servía de nada, asique fui sincera.

-_Kat… tu sabes q te quiero, no amiga?-_ me pregunta

_-Si lo se Jo!...yo tb te quiero_- le respondo y se donde quiere llevar la conversación.

_-Por eso Kat no quiero q salgas lastimada…. De verdad! hacia mucho q no te veía tan bien y me da miedo q no resulte como esperas y q luego sea peor….. Me dolería muchísimo verte como al principio….-_ me dice tomándome de las manos.

_-Lo se Jo! Prometo q no pasara nada de eso….solo quiero disfrutar el momento….. no se q pasara entre nosotros….quiero ser feliz, aunque sea solo por unos días….. Después se verá q pasa. Pero te prometo q no caere ni volveré a lo de antes_- le digo apretando sus manos.

-_Entonces genial!... y bueno….. no me vas a contar?- _me pregunta cambiando rápidamente de tema.

-_Jooooo! Nooo! Es privado!-_ digo sonriendo

_-Ok ok!... mal amiga!... después no me vengas a pedir consejos de poses!-_ dice soltando una carcajada!

Nos quedamos un rato mas charlando, poniéndonos al dia,cuando decido q es hora de ir a casa. Debía de arreglarme para esperar a Peeta. Me despido de Johanna y parto hacia mi hogar.

Mientras caminaba las palabras de Johanna no paraban de darme vuelta por la cabeza. Era verdad q yo prácticamente me había entregado a Peeta y era bastante obvia, pero y el?... un escalofrío me recorrió entera y el miedo y los nervios empezaron a invadir mi cuerpo.

Me pare en seco y comencé a respirar profundamente para tratar de calmarme, mientras me repetía q todo iba a estar bien una y otra vez hasta q me lo crei.

* * *

gente bella! espero q disfruten el capi! besosss y graciassssss!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Los personajes perteneces a Suzzane Collins

* * *

Peeta Pov

Observe como bajaba Katniss las escaleras y me quede sentado en su cama, hasta q escuche como salía. Ella se había ido a trabajar, algo irónico, porque Paylor había dejado q todos los vencedores se quedaran con las riquezas q habíamos ganado de los juegos, asique no teníamos la necesidad de trabajar, pero a la vez era como si tuviésemos la obligación de hacerlo, para ayudar a q Panem siguiera creciendo.

Me habia quedado solo en su casa, asique me recosté en la cama otra vez. Me encontraba tan cómodo q no tenía ganas de levantarme, hoy también era un día atareado para mi, además era demasiado temprano todavía asique apoye mi cabeza sobre la almohada y casi al instante el sueño se apodero de mi.

Me desperté medio desorientado, indicándome q había dormido más de 15 minutos como supuestamente había planeado. Estaba sudado, la puerta q daba al balcón estaba entre abierta como así la cortina, causando q un rayo de sol entrara y me diera directamente a un costado de mi cuerpo, miro el despertador, ya era media mañana.

-_Mierda! Haymitch va a matarme!-_

Tenía q regresar rápido a mi hotel porque hoy tenia, un almuerzo importante con los nuevos socios y después una larga tarde de reuniones, pero lo q más me preocupaba era q seguro q Haymitch ya debía de estar un poco de los pelos debido a mi tardanza.

Me levanto, cierro la puerta del balcón para q el aire acondicionado empezara a trabajar como correspondía y luego me dirijo hacia el baño a ducharme. Me relajo con el suave correr del agua fresca sobre mis hombros. Q bien se sentía. Estaba increíblemente tranquilo, descansado y en paz.

Salgo de la ducha y mientras me voy cambiando, sentado sobre la cama de katniss recorro con mis ojos su habitación.

Era espaciosa, tenia mas ventanales q paredes, típico de una casa de playa. Sus paredes estaban pintadas de un color claro suave y su cama estaba casi en el centro de la habitación, enfrente de ella había dos pequeños sillones. En un costado se encontraba el closet y al lado de este su gran baño. Del otro costado de la habitación, se encontraba una puerta ventana q daba a su balcón y al lado de la puerta una guitarra q esta me había llamado la atención, la noche anterior.

Toda la habitación se encontraba protegida por unas modernas cortinas. Me gustaba mucho su habitación, era muy de Katniss. De hecho, toda su casa me gustaba. Estaba ubicada frente a la costa. Su tamaño no era ni chico ni grande, era del tamaño justo. Tenía dos niveles, era bastante moderna, estaba pintada con colores claros q a la vez chocaban con un color fuerte o con un mueble original, podía darme cuenta q había tenido ayuda de sus viejos estilistas. Y por ultimo la zona donde se encontraba la casa, parecía ser tranquila y agradable. Pero lo q más me gustaba, era q su arquitectura moderna, inspiraba un ambiente hogareño cálido y daba un sensación de armonía y de frescura.

Bajo a la cocina, me tomo rápido una taza de café y salgo hacia mi hotel.

Una vez en el hotel,cuando estaba por entrar a mi habitación, Haymitch aparece por el pasillo gritándome y evidentiemente de mal humor, como yo ya suponía.

-_Me parece fantástico q te diviertas Peeta…. Pero es q no has miradooo la hora q es!?-_

_-Hola Haymitch! Como te has levantado? Viste q calor q hace!-_ le digo irónicamente

_-Te puedes dejar de payasadas e irte a cambiar Mellark! En 20 minutoss tenemos q estar con los nuevos socios!-_me dice casi gritando

Blanqueo mis ojos y entro a mi habitación sin decirle nada. Me cambio prácticamente en 5 minutos. Había elegido para vestir un traje de verano color gris claro, con una camisa blanca y una corbata del mismo tono del color del traje, mis zapatos era de color oscuro q combinaban con el color de mi cinturón. Me termine de acomodar frente al espejo, me perfume y por ultimo peine bien mi pelo hacia atrás sujetándolo con una coleta.

Agarro mis papeles y salgo de mi habitación, bajo por las escaleras hacia el lobby , donde Haymitch me estaba esperando, sentado en unos de los sillones.

_-ya q te dejas el pelo largo por lo menos te hubieses afeitado Peeta!-_ me dice regañando.

-_Uhh no empieces! Estoy bien Haymitch! Me lo voy a cortar cuando tenga ganas! Y q pasa con mi barba? Me la he perfilado!... Ya deja de molestarme!-_ le digo mientras empezamos a caminar hacia el sector del hotel donde estaban los taxis.-_Has discutido con Effie verdad?-_

-_Como sabes?-_pregunta.

-_Tu humor de perro me lo ha dicho todo…. Q has hecho?- _le pregunto sonriendo.

-_Nada…. Me va a volver loco esa mujer!... Y quita esa sonrisa idiota de tu cara, tu también me has cabreado!- _me dice señalándome con el dedo_-aparte…. Por dónde has andado?-_

_-Por ahí….. Conociendo el distrito_- le respondo

_-No soy tonto Peeta. Sé muy bien dónde has estado.-_

_-Entonces si sabes, para q me preguntas!- _le respondo en un tono ya medio molesto. Sabia lo q venia ahora.

-_Por q si!….. Quería saber q me contestabas. Y se puede saber q carajo estás haciendo!?-_ me pregunta deteniéndose enfrente mío.

_-Nada!Ya te dije. Conociendo y disfrutando de mis días en este distrito… acaso no me dijiste q hiciera eso?- _

_-Si.. Te dije q disfrutaras no q la cagaras!-_

-_Beh?-_ le pregunto levantando mis cejas.

-_Si …no te hagas Peeta!Te voy a decir lo q una vez te dije en casa….. No quiero q los dos vuelvan a cometer los mismos errores y q terminen otra vez lastimados… en algunas ocasiones las segundas veces son peores!- _me dice en un tono más bien preocupado q enojado.

-_No voy a cometer ningún error, por q no he hecho nada…._ _Solo es pasar un buen tiempo- _respondo metiéndome las manos en mis bolsillos.

-_No has venido a dormir… se como han estado pasando el tiempo.-_

-_ me controlas ahora si vengo a dormir o no? -_le contesto ya evidentemente molesto. Estaba empezando a enervarme.

_-No… solo te digo! ...Y no me tomes de idiota muchacho! Q tengo mas años q tu!-_ me dice el tb ya molesto.

-_No me jodas Haymicht! Ya soy grande! Se lo q hago!- _le contesto levantando un poco más la voz.

_-De verdad lo sabes Peeta?..._ _Te voy a aclarar una cosita, señor sabelotodo! Se q has estado con Katniss y q has pasado la noche en su casa. Quiero q sepas a ella la a_ aprecio _igual q tú_, _reconozco_ _q nos dejamos de ver por un tiempo, pero fue por q tu me lo pediste!- _me dice señalándome- _y te advierto Peeta q me voy a cabrear demasiado contigo si haces algo q no debes!-_

_-Hacer algo como q?!... Pero q te piensas Haymitch! … a parte no sabes nada de q hacemos y q no!- _Estaba a un segundo de dejarme llevar por mi enojo.

-_No me tomes de idiota muchacho!... solo te digo q no la cagues!... no la hagas ilusionar ni aparentes algo q no es!... te conozco demasiado Peeta!-_

_-PERO Q ES LO Q ESTAS DICIENDO HAYMICHT!?ES SOLO SEXO!... QUERIAS ESCUCHAR ESO?!...No hay otra cosa! Nada mas… esta mas q claro…!-_ le respondo gritando totalmente enojado y arto de sus cuestionamientos.-_Te piensas q porque nos acostamos vamos a estar juntos otra vez y vamos a hacer felices para siempre?!... por q si piensas así, estas muy equivocado…. – _le hago una seña negativa con mi mano-_Yo ya no la amo… solo es sexo… atracción, nada mas… y nadie esta haciendo ilusionar a nadie!-_

_-En q momento te volviste un maldito cabron!- _me dice a acercándose a mí.

_-En el momento en q ella me hiso quedar frente a todos como un imbécil-_

_-Asi que q haces esto para vengarte?-_

-_NOO! PERO Q DICES! …..-_le grito_- si!.. ella me habrá hecho demasiado daño, pero se quien soy! Y nunca haría tal cosa!... no soy una basura!-_ le digo apretando mis puchos. Estaba realmente enojado con Haymitch.

_-Por un momento me hiciste dudar Peeta-_

_-bueno q te quede bien claro Haymicht, nunca le haría daño a Katniss de esa manera.-_

_-Pero q quieres q piense Peeta!…..-_me dice, calmando un poco su voz-_ todos estos años, los pasaste sin siquiera saber algo de ella , es más, no querías ni q mencionáramos su nombre…..y ahora pasas 2 días con ella y hasta tienes relaciones!...q quieres q piense?!-_ dice mirándome fijo a los ojos- _No la defiendo hijo…._ _Se q lo q ella te hiso estuvo mal, pero también se q cuando Katniss ama a alguien, hace todo lo posible por protegerlo, aunque a veces eso implique hacer las cosas mal, de una manera equivocada, muy de ella...todos sabemos q tiene un don para cagarla.- _termina de decirme, tomándome del hombro.

_-Nunca haría tal cosa Haymitch…a pesar de todo, ella fue muy importante para mí y no soy ningún cabron ¡mi padre me crio bien!-_le digo, clavándole la mirada.

- _Me preocupo por ti muchacho…. Perdona si me he pasado. Pero es q quiero lo mejor, no solo para ti sino también para ella. Los dos se merecen ser felices y me gustaría q lo hicieran- _

_-No pasa nada….. Y se q te preocupas por mi y por ella… de verdad q todo está bien_.-le digo.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silenci mientras esperamos a q llegue el taxi.

_-Yo vi los ojos de Katniss , Peeta….Y puedo asegurarte muchacho q ella te sigue amando_.- dice de repente, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_-No es cierto! ella nunca me amo, ni me ama!….… vamos a empezar de nuevo?. Te lo he dicho, solo es atracción...-_le respondo y él me mira con esa típica mirada de no te creo. - _Vamos Haymitch! no te has dado cuenta como se babean los hombres por ella? no hay q ser tonto para no darse cuenta q Katniss es una mujer hermosa ….. Soy un hombre, me deje llevar por la tentación, por el deseo…. Los dos nos dejamos llevar por una loca noche….- _puedo sentir como el rubor se extiende por mi cara, provocando q no pueda mirarlo a los ojos_-Podemos dejar el tema aquí? No quiero cabrearme de nuevo.-_

_-No…. Solo una cosa más….. Te has puesto a pensar q tal vez para ti si fue una noche mas, una noche de deseo-_me dice haciendo señas con su mano como si fueran comillas_-pero q tal vez para ella no lo fue? No has pensado por un segundo en q ella tal vez , en verdad te ama? Y q esta vez podría estár dispuesta a pelear por ti?... y q lo q han hecho, es como si fuera una señal de q tu la has perdonado y q le vas a dar una segunda oportunidad para intentar estar juntos? Lo has pensado hijo?-_

Me quedo descolocado con lo q Haymitch acaba de decirme, evidentemente no lo he pensado, ni se me habia cruzado por la cabeza pensar en eso. Solo me limite a disfrutar el momento sin pensar después en las consecuencias. Me descoloco tanto lo q el acaba de decirme q mi cara de imbécil debe haber sido tan grande para q el se agarrara el rostro con las manos y empezara a protestar por lo bajo.

-_Diossss! Ya son grandeees! No puedoooo seguirrr intentado arreglar sus cagadass!-_ me dice levantando la voz-_ No puedes ser tan idiota muchacho! Ni lo habías pensado! Te creiaa un hombre inteligente!...Pero es q la juventud no piensa antes de actuar!- _protesta_.-te lo advierto Peeta, ya eres grande….. No se q planes tenias ni puedo imaginar q harás ahora….Pero lo q si se, es q se cuales son los de Katniss , y son los q te acabo de decir…Asique piensa muy bien lo q vas hacer!- _Me dice apuntándome con el dedo_-Y ahora la decisión está solo y nada mas q en ti, no en ella…. Ella ha sido demasiado obvia para saber lo q ha decidido….- _me dice bien bajito, pasándose la mano por su pelo._- Y como los quiero a los dos, espero poder irme a dormir tranquilo, sabiendo q no volvieron a cometer el mismo error q hicieron antes, q tomaron la decisiones correctas y q finalmente son felices, estén o no estén juntos, pero q están viviendo la vida como se debe…Me entendiste Peeta?Me escuchaste?_- me dice mirándome intensamente a los ojos.

La única reacción q tengo es la de asentir con la cabeza. Estaba tan descolocado q no podía pensar en nada mas. Y si era verdad lo q me decía Haymitch? Y si ella estaba actuando plenamente, no solo por el deseo? Diosss q he hecho! Definitivamente me tengo q llevar el premio al idiota numero 1!

La llegada de nuestro taxi evita q pueda romper un poco mis pensamiento, deia de concentrarme en la charla con los nuevos socios. Los dos nos subimos al auto en silencio, dispuestos a pasar una larga tarde llena de negocios.

* * *

Holaaaa chicossss! muchass muchass graciasss por seguir leyendoo y por los reviews! espero q les guste este capi! besosssss


	14. Chapter 14

Peeta Pov

La tarde había pasado mejor de lo q esperábamos, el almuerzo con los nuevos socio salió increíblemente bien, asique en unos meses ya habría 2 nuevas sucursales de confiterías Mellark aquí en el distrito. Habíamos ido también a ver los lugares donde serian instaladas las sucursales, habíamos conocimos a la gente q estarían a cargo y después solo nos limitamos a firmar un par de papeles. Solo quedaba firmar el contrato oficial.

Desde q me subí al taxi q nos llevo al restaurante para almorzar con los nuevos socios, como así a las demás reuniones, debo de agradecer a mi gran capacidad de habla Haymitch me había acompañado. Por que debo reconocer q gracias a esa maldita charla con mi viejo mentor, no he hecho otra cosa q pensar en eso, y que aunque hice el esfuerzo de concentrarme y meterme de lleno en los negocios, no he podido. Estaba más perdido que una aguja en un pajar. La cabeza me daba vueltas y todo el tiempo podía escuchar una y otra vez esas dichosas palabras en mi cabeza.

Habíamos llegado al hotel donde por suerte íbamos a tener la última reunión. Finalmente cerraríamos el trato con los socios y así quedaríamos todos liberamos, felices y contentos. Solo tenía q aguantar una horita mas y ya podría volver a mi hotel a descansar.

Mientras esperábamos, decido salir a unos de los balcones a tomar aire, porque me había entrado un calor tan fuerte, que me había hecho sudar como loco y sentía además q me faltaba el aire. No sabía si la comida me había caído mal acompañada con el calor insoportable o si mis malditos nervios eran la causante de mi descompostura.

-_Te siente bien Peeta?-_ me pregunta medio preocupado Haymitch-_tienes una cara de muerte y estas todo sudado-_

-_Tengo mucho calor….. y creo q voy a vomitar….-_ le respondo mientras me saco el saco y empiezo a arremangar las mangas de mi camisa.

_-Quiere beber algo fresco? Te traigo agua?-_

_-Te agradecería…-_ledigo mientras me dirijo a fuera a tomar algo de aire.

Salgo solo hacia el balcón y me apoyo con mis brazos en la baranda del mismo. Una vez apoyado trato de respirar profundamente, para ver si logro conseguir sentirme un poco mejor.

_-Disculpe señor! me han dicho q por aquí había un caballero que no se sentía muy bien?-_ me pregunta una voz femenina, increíblemente agradable, q de hecho me parecía familar.

_-Si…. yo…igual no es nada…..ya se me pasara….creo q es el calor…..graciasss!_- respondo, antes de girar mi cabeza para mirar a la mujer de agradable voz.

Cuando me giro, me quedo helado, cuando veo quien me habla. No me lo podía creer!. Después de tantos años, nunca imagine encontrarme con ella, nada más ni nada menos q aquí.

Ella me mira fijamente. Esta sonriendo y tiene apoyada una de sus manos en su cintura.

_-Pareciera q ha visto al cuco Señor Mellark_- me dice sonriendo

_-Mi..Mila?-_ pregunto titubeando.

_-No me la puedo creer! Peeta Mellark nervioso!Eso es nuevo!-_ me dice sin dejar de sonreír.

_-Q..q..Que haces aquí?- _tartamudeo

_-Primero se un chico educado y salúdame como corresponde y luego te respondo Mellark_- me dice levantando una ceja.- _o es q no me has extrañado ni un poquito….seguramente me has olvidado y ya no quieres ni saludarme?- _dice de manera sensual sin dejar de sonreír.

Me costó un poco procesar la nueva información q estaba recibiendo mi cerebro. Estaba en el distrito 4, después de 6 años, me había reencontrado con mi ex gran amor, con tan solo 3 días habíamos hecho más q todo el tiempo q habíamos estado juntos, y ahora en el mismo distrito, al mismo tiempo y después de pasar los mismos años sin vernos, no podía creer q me encontrara a Mila.

Una nueva oleada de calor me invadió, causando q de repente, mis piernas se quedaran sin fuerza, se me habia nublado la vista y todo me daba vueltas! Sino me equivocaba, creería q estaba a punto de desmayarme.

-_Peeta! Peeta! Escuchame…. Respira profundo-_ pude entender algo de lo q me decía, pero me duro poco porque después no recuerdo nada mas.

Me encontraba acostado en una de las habitaciones del hotel. No tenía ni idea de como había llegado allí, ni quien me había traído, porque estaba seguro de q yo solito no había caminado hasta esa habitación.

Tenía unos paños fríos en mi frente y otros en mi estomago, q Mila mojaba en agua helada y cambiaba cuando notaba q ya no se encontraban fríos.

_-te sientes mejor?-_ me pregunta

_-Si…. me siento un poco mejor….. Creo q he comido algo q no estaba en buen estado_- respondo

-_No, lo q has tenido ha sido un golpe de calor_- me dice, mientras cambia otros de los paños- _Haymitch me ha traído hielo. Necesito enfriarte, hasta q vuelvas a tu temperatura normal, por eso es q has perdido el conocimiento por unos segundos allí afuera….y agradece q justo estaba allí contigo, sino calculo q ya no tendrías mas esa carita linda.- _me dice con una sonrisa socarrona

Extrañamente me sonrojo por su comentario.

-_Y eso por qué?.. Nunca me había pasado y eso q creo q he estado en otros lugares donde ha hecho mas calor- _pregunto para disimular

_-Eso no tiene nada q ver Mellark, a veces pasa por acumulación de calor interno causado por tu propio organismo y obviamente el ambiental tb a ayudado….. se podría decir q eres un chico Hot!- _me dice con una sonrisa picara.

_- uff! Mejor ni te cuento…!- _respondo también sonriendo-_ valla forma de reencontrarnos!- _

_-sip…. Sabía que podía llegar a intimidar a los hombres, pero debo de reconocer q nunca me imagine q Peeta Mellark, el chico panadero bueno q habían cambiado por el panadero malo, casi se haya desmayado al verme!- _me dice largando una carcajada.

Resulta ser que a Mila la conocí en unos de los peores momentos y recuerdos de mi vida. Me encontraba en el 13, después de que me rescataran de las manos del Capitolio, y ella formaba parte del grupo de médicos q me atendieron y q ayudaron a tratar de curarme del Hijacking. Así que pasamos muchaaaas horas juntos, primero de terapias y luego….ya mas como amigos.

En aquellas épocas, al estar yo bajo el veneno y efecto del Hijacking. Katniss no existía en mi vida y también al no entender nada ,ni distinguir mis recuerdos de cuales eran reales y cuáles no, casi no podía confiar en nadie, una de las pocas, casi únicas personas con la q me sentía cómodo, era ella.

En todo ese tiempo q pasamos juntos, formamos un vinculo bastante lindo, al principio no me caía muy bien, pero eso duro poco, después no volvimos muy cercanos. Ella era espontanea, real, directa, sincera, divertida. No me miraba ni me trataba diferente como los demás hacían, q me trataban como si estuviese demente, ella se mostraba como tal, como en realidad era.

_-Me alegro de verte Mila_- le digo tomando su mano

_-Yo también me alegro de verte Peeta- _me dice apretando mi mano_. _Y nos quedamos asi, sin decir nada por unos segundos, mirándonos intensamente.

_-Bueno me vas a decir q haces aquí?- _le pregunto como para romper la tensión.

_-Te vas a caer de espalda machote cuando te diga-_

_-Que?-_

_-Mi padre es uno de tus socios Mellark!- _dice divertida

_-No jodas! En serio?_ ¡!- pregunto sorprendido

-_Ni te imaginabas, no?-_

- _Te soy sincero, ni en mil años me hubiese imaginado eso! No me la puedo creer!-_digo riendo

_-Pues sorpresaaa!...- _Dice abriendo sus brazos y riendo_-no se si nos vamos a ver seguido pero por lo menos vamos a estar un poco más en contacto!..._ _a q te he sorprendido!?-_

_-Ya te digo! Estoy helado!- contesto _pasando mi mano y sobando mi nuca.

_-Helado lo dudo… pero por suerte ya casi tu calor corporal ha vuelto a la normalidad_ - me dice mientras me saca el medidor de calor.

_-Genial!...Tu padre no debe de estar muy contento con esto de esperar.-_

_-No te preocupes, todos se pegaron un susto, cuando te vieron como casi te desplomas encima de mí. A propósito q pesas demasiado Mellark!-_

_-Lo siento!-_

-_Bueno nene ya puedes empezar a secarte..Ahí te pasó tu camisa.- _me dice mientras se levanta y va en busca de mi camisa.

_-Gracias Mila….- _le digo mientras me siento en la cama_._

_-No hay de que Peet!...-_contesta de espalda.

Me paso una toalla por mi abdomen y me levanto de golpe de la cama, causando q me mareara otra vez.

-_Mas despacio Mellark!... quieres desmayarte de nuevo?-_ me pregunta mientras me sujeta de mi cintura,quedando nuestros rostros a milímetros uno del otro.

_-Perdón…. Fue la ansiedad de levantarme rápido de la cama….-_le digo mientras puedo sentir su respiración muy cerca de mi boca provocando q me ponga un poco nervioso.

_-No has cambiado nada ansioso!….- _ me dice blanqueando los ojos.

Ella se aleja un poco, pero me sigue ayudando a q pueda incorporarme bien. Una vez q recupere bien mi equilibrio, me puse la camisa y caminando despacio fui hasta el baño para terminar de arreglarme.

Me mire por unos segundos en el espejo, tenía el pelo mojado, estaba todo despeinado, definitivamente después de terminar aquí me iba a cortar el pelo. Y tenía unas ojeras de la santa. Obviamente no estaba en mi mejor momento. Termine de mojarme bien el cabello, lo peine y después me lo sujete. Enjuague mi cara nuevamente con agua fria y salí.

Mila se encontraba apoyada en una de las paredes observándome. La mire por unos segundos regalándole una sonrisa q ella me devolvió.

Mila era más o menos de la misma estatura de Katniss. Morena, con el pelo largo y liso. Delgada, de medidas perfectas. Sus ojos son azules-verdosos muuy intensos, realmente bellos y de labios carnosos, infartantes.

Ella seguía apoyada en la pared, sin quitarme la vista de encima, como si estuviera esperando algo o analizándome. Me limito a imitarla asique yo también me apoyo en la pared, me meto las manos en el bolsillo y le sonrió.

Estaba usando una falda de vestir un poco corta, color negro, junto con una camisola blanca, bastante elegante pero con un escote q le daba el toque de sexy, permitiendo q la imaginación pudiera volar.

Me quedo paradito, mirándola, cuando noto q se acerca hacia a mí, caminando de una manera muy sensual, q creería q iba a empezar a sudar de nuevo, no podía dejar de mirarla, era verdaderamente preciosa y muy muy sexy!.

Con una media sonrisa, se detiene a centímetro de mi cuerpo y empieza a acomodarme la corbata. Estoy nervioso, no esperaba su cercanía. Debo de reconocer q esta mujer me llamaba mucho la atención, demasiado diría.

_-listo!-_ me dice levantando su vista hacia la mía.-_ahora ya estas presentable para bajar-_ me sonríe- _asi que ahora eres de la onda del macho con pelo largo?_- pregunta mordiéndose, sutilmente el labio inferior.

_-Primero Gracias, y segundo ya me lo voy a acortar… -_respondo_-tan mal me queda? _Pregunto guiñándole un ojo. Gracias a su cercanía, podía embriagarme con el aroma de su perfume terriblemente exquisito.

_-Nop, de hecho te ves muy bien…solo me resulta raro, no me acostumbro todavía… pero no te queda mal, sigues guapo!-_ me responde devolviéndome la guiñada.

-Mierda! Había olvidado q tenia habilidad para hacerme sonrojar, pienso.

_-nos vamos?-_ me dice girando y caminando hacia la puerta, modelando sus caderas.

-si, vamos…-digo bajito. Mientras sigo mirando como camina hacia la puerta.

Demasiado sexy, pienso. Ya ni me acordaba sobre todo el rollo de Katniss causado por Haymitch, estaba embobado por Mila. Tenía algo q me cautivaba, q me llamaba la atención.

Bajamos los dos conversando tranquilamente hasta el lobby donde se encontraban todos, y de allí nos dirigimos hacia la sala donde íbamos a terminar con los contratos.

Luego de idas y vueltas, por fin ya estaba todo acordado y cerrado. Haymitch había salido de la sala con uno de los socios y yo me estaba despidiendo del resto de la gente.

Mila se encontraba en la otra punta de la sala y no dejaba de mirarme. Después de saludar a todos los socios, me dirijo hacia ella.

_-Bueno….supongo q esto es todo….. Ya está todo terminado_- le digo sonriendo y aflojándome la corbata.

_-Hasta q día te quedas en el distrito?-_me pregunta

-_Hasta el sábado_- respondo

_-Y cuando es q llegaste?-_

_-El lunes…-_

-_Y te vas el sábado?-_ me pregunta otra vez.

_-Ajam….-_le respondo con una media sonrisa- _por q me preguntas tanto?-_

_-Por q estoy organizando los 2 días q te quedan….- _me dice

_-Organizando?!...y se puede saber qué? y por qué?- _pregunto curioso.

_Veo q todavía sigues medio perdido Mellark_-me dice sonriendo- _no es obvio? ¡! Como me has extrañado por 6 años ¡!-_ríe- _voy a ser buena chica y te voy a regalar unos de los mejores 2 días de tu vida chico malo-_ me dice con su característica media sonrisa.

_-Y te piensas q yo voy a permitir q sacrifiques 2 importantes días por mi?- _le digo.

_-No voy a morir por perder 2 días_…- me responde poniendo una mano en su cadera, en una pose muy sensual.-_seria todo un desafío_- dice juguetonamente.

_-Fantástico entonces!... me muero por ver q tienes preparado!_- le contesto también a modo juguetón.

_-Bueno comenzamos hoy! Pasa por mí a las 9 _- dice mientras se acerca a mí, para dejarme un beso muy cerca de mi boca y para luego darse vuelta y salir caminando, dejándome estupefacto.

_-Por donde!?-_ le grito, cuando vuelve mi lucidez_- no se tu dirección genia!-_

_-Se la di a Haymitch, Mellark!-_ ella tb me grita y sigue caminando hasta q la veo salir.

Me quedo parado solo en la sala con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me encantaba Mila.

_-Bien ahí campeón!-_ digo bajito mientras empiezo a caminar hacia fuera para encontrarme con Haymitch.

-_Esto, me dijo Mila q te diera_- me dice Haymitch entregándome un papel.

Los dos, con un poco de mejor humor entre nosotros, volvimos charlando tranquilamente a nuestro hotel. Me despido de mi viejo mentor y me meto a mi habitación, todavía con la misma sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Que noche tenía por delante, pensaba. Estaba ansioso.

Entro a mi habitación y me desnudo para meterme a la ducha, cuando me acuerdo q hoy había quedado en cenar también con Katniss.

-_Mierdaaa, mierdaaaa! Como eh podido olvidarme! Y ahora q hago?!-_ digo molesto, maldiciendo por lo bajo, hasta q decido finalmente lo q voy a hacer.

Me siento en el borde de mi cama y agarro el teléfono para comunicarme con la telefonista y asi marcar el número de teléfono q quiero.

-_Hola?- _me responde una mujer del otro lado.

_-Katniss?- _pregunto dudoso

_-Si….Peeta?-_

_-Si… como estas?-_

-_Bien! Y tú? Como has estado? que tal tu día?- _me pregunta animadamente.

_-Bien….un poco cansador, pero por suerte salió todo bien!-_respondo.

_-Donde te gustaría cenar?-_me pregunta

_-Ehh… me vas a matar Kat… pero te llamaba por eso….lo siento! No tuve opción y eh quedado con los socios en ir a cenar_-miento- _perdón!...lo podemos dejar para mañana?-_ le pregunto

_-Oohh!...bueno, no hay problema… dale no hay drama, nos vemos mañana entonces!... – _me dice con un tono no de tristeza, sino medio como de decepción_-no quieres pasar por casa luego de cenar?_- me pregunta

_-No gracias! Me encantaría… pero estoy cansado y quiero descansar, así mañana podemos disfrutar bien el día- _miento de nuevo.

_-Ok….bueno….. Está bien…..Nos vemos mañana! Te mando un beso grande!..._- me dice bajito

_-Nos vemos Kat!..Otro para ti!-_ me despido.

Me quedo sentado en mi cama pensando en lo q acabo de hacer. Me sentía un poco mal por haberle mentido, pero es q realmente quería salir con Mila, no habíamos podido hablar mucho y tenía muchas ganas de verla. Me había dejado fascinado. Asique de nuevo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me metí a la ducha.

* * *

Holaaaaa amigosss! otro capi nuevo que espero q disfruten y q me hagan saber su opinion si les parece o no! le mando un besooo enorme! y graciasss graciass por los reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

Katniss Pov

Acaba de colgar con Peeta, el me había llamado por teléfono para avisarme q no íbamos poder ir a cenar, porque él debía de terminar con unos compromisos. Me sentía media frustrada. Tenía muchas ganas de verlo, deseaba sentir su olor, de sentir sus labios. Lo había extrañado un montón en el trabajo. Pero lo q mas me frustraba era tenia planeado hablar con el, lo q Johanna me había dicho, me había hecho pensar en muchas cosas y me sentía confundida, quería y necesitaba hablar con él. Ademas era demasiada consiente de q todo lo q había pasado entre los 2 en estos últimos días, había sido loco y demasiado rápido, por eso quería y debía de aclarar las cosas con él. Johanna tenía mucha razón, tal vez yo pretendía algo q el no. Y no me conformaba en solo disfrutar de los días que él iba a estar aquí, no deseaba q acabaran, lo amaba, estaba enamorada de el y quería decírselo, pero me atormentaba pensar, en q el no sintiera lo mismo por mí. Q sentía realmente por mi? Todavía me ama como lo hacía antes? Que significaba yo ahora en su vida? Dejaría q nos diéramos una nueva oportunidad?. Podríamos intentarlo otra vez? Tenia miles de preguntas que necesitaba saber su respuesta.

Me dejo caer en mi sillón soltando un largo suspiro. Estoy en casa, sola, aburrida y con la cabeza llena de preguntas, necesito respuestas urgente!. Estoy comenzando a ponerme nerviosa y ansiosa, sin contar el temor q está comenzando a invadir mi cuerpo.

-_Ya katniss compórtate! Todo va a estar bien! ya lo sabes!-_ me digo.

Me levanto y agarro el teléfono, necesitaba salir de casa, no quería quedarme aquí sola y seguir atormentándome toda la noche. Necesitaba despejarme, de hecho,mañana no me tocaba trabajar, asique no me preocupaba llegar tarde.

_-Si?-_ me responden del otro lado

_- Hola Jo!- _

_-Hey descerebrada! Q paso?-_

_-Nada.. Q estás haciendo?-_

-_Estoy por ducharme….me voy a cenar al nuevo bar-restaurante que está al otro lado de la ciudad con unos amigos y a tomar algo…..por?-_

_-Por q tenía ganas de hacer algo, pero ya tienes compromisos asique no importa.. Nos vemos después Jo-_

_-No, no espera! No te dije nada mas temprano, porque pensé q habías quedado con Peeta, pero si quieres venir con nosotros, sería fantástico!- _

-_Si…en un principio la idea era juntarme con Peeta, pero el al final no pudo, tenía un_ _compromiso….-_me quedo analizando la propuesta de Jo- _bueno voy con ustedes, no tengo ganas de quedarme en casa._

_-Genial!Paso por ti a las 9 y media, te parece?- _me pregunta

_-Ok!...mmmm...?...quienes van?- _le pregunto curiosa.

_-Mi chico y un amigo de él…no lo conoces, se llama Lio y es todooo un bombonazoo! Todavía no entiendo cómo está soltero, en serio descerebrada, es muuuuuuuy guapo! Todo un deleite para nuestros ojos-_ me dice riendo

_-Mmmmm…. Gracias igual, pero yo ya tengo con q deleitarme, creo tener ya a mi bombón_- le digo riendo

- _OOH POR DIOSS! DESDE CUANDO KATNISS ESTAS TAN ÑOÑÁ!? VA A VER UNA CATASTROFE! No me lo puedo creer!-_ dice gritando y riendo, burlándose de mi

-_Yaaa! No jodass!-_ le contesto también riendo

_-Bueno amiga-_dice todavía riendo_-nos vemos en un rato! Y me alegro q me llamaras descerebrada_-

-_Nos vemos enseguida Jo- _me despido.

Cuelgo y me quedo sentada por un ratito en mi sofá. Me rio por el comentario de Jo, estaba de acuerdo con ella, me estaba comportando como una desconocida. Nunca actuaba ni me mostraba cariñosa, a no ser con los niños, ellos si me podían. No era para nada demostrativa con el tema de amor y los sentimientos. Pero eso se había acabado, estaba dispuesta a cambiar esa forma mia tan fría de ser e iba a demostrar q estaba enamorada. Quería q todos supieran q lo amaba. Y q estaba dispuesta a recuperarlo, no me importaba nada mas.

Diez minutos antes de q se cumpliera la hora acordada con Johanna, yo ya estaba lista. Me había puesto un vestido nuevo, uno de las colecciones más recientes q mis viejos estilistas me seguían mandando. Era un vestido gris, bien ajustado al cuerpo, con mangas ¾ de color negro q contrastaban con el color gris y el largo del vestido terminaba por debajo de las rodillas, combinado con unas sandalias de tacón color negro. Me había recogido el cabello dejando solo unos mechones sueltos y había decidido maquillarme resaltando mis ojos.

Johanna puntualmente me pasa a buscar junto con sus amigos.

_-A la mierda! Guaaauuu!-_ me dice Johanna al verme.- _estas divina Kat!-_

_-Hola Jo! Gracias….-_ le respondo dándole un beso y sonriendo, mientras miro a los 2 hombres q se encontraban en la vereda. Uno era Tom el amigo de Johanna y el otro debía de ser Lio.

-_Hola Katniss! Como estas!?_- me saluda alegremente Tom, el "amigo" de Jo.

_-Hola Tom!-_ le digo acercándome para saludarlo con un beso.

_-Kat! El es Leo_- me dice Johanna indicándome

-_Hola! Katniss..-_ le digo presentandome.

_-Mucho gusto Katniss_!- me dice educadamente él, extendiendo su mano a modo de saludo

Cuando llegamos al nuevo lugar, este estaba lleno de gente joven, la música era bastante agradable, como así también el ambiente. Un sector del bar-restaurante estaba al aire libre, limitando la playa, donde estaba lleno de elegantes mesas para cenar y de sillones acompañados con pequeñas mesitas, y en un extremo de ese sector habia una larga barra, después tenía otro sector que este se encontraba bajo techo, rodeado de ventanales. Dándole un toque muy bonito y elegante, donde también habían mesas y sillones, con otra gran barra y donde además también habia una pequeña pista de baile. De un lado era restaurante y del otro era más como un pub, donde uno podía comer, tomar algo o bailar. Estaba bastante bueno el lugar.

Esperamos unos minutos por nuestra mesa, Johanna había reservado una, asique no tuvimos ningún inconveniente. Mientras los 4 esperábamos charlando tranquilamente en la barra, de lejos, me llamo la atención una atractiva mujer morena q estaba acompañada por un hombre rubio. La mujer me resultaba conocida, había tanta gente q no podía distinguir su rostro bien, pero creía conocerla. A su acompañante no lo podía ver bien porque estaba de espalda, solo veía q era rubio, de pelo corto y espalda ancha.

_-Que miras guapa?-_ me pregunta Johanna

_-Nada….. No te resulta conocida esa mujer Jo?_-le pregunto mientras le indico quien.

-_Sabes q creo q si…_- se queda pensando-_Mmmm…No es la terapeuta q estaba con Peeta en el 13?-_ me pregunta

_-Mila?...creo q se llamaba asi….-_le digo mientras hago una mueca.

_-Si! esa!...si si! Es ella, estoy segura_.-

_-Mmmm…..Creo q tienes razón, yo sabía q de algún lado la conocía. Vive aquí?- _pregunto.

_-No, creo q no…nunca la había visto, igual es tan grande este distrito q nunca vamos a terminar de conocer a todos-_ me dice.

_-Si tienes razón…..-_

-_Con quien estará cenando?_-me pregunta

_-Ni idea… pero parece entretenida- _le digo.

_-Siii- _me dice medio exclamando_- Si, si.! Mira Kat, obsérvala bien! mira sus movimientos, mira como habla! Esta haciendo todo lo posible para llamar la atención del tipo!-_ me dice riendo- _se lo come con la vista!-_ me dice mientras sigue riendo.

-_Tienes razón!-_ le contesto, riendo junto con ella.

Por suerte estaba lista nuestra mesa asique pudimos ir a cenar tranquilamente. Para cenar pedimos mariscos y Lio nos recomendó tomar un vino tinto, q estaba realmente delicioso. La charla durante la cena siguió realmente tranquila y entretenida. Jo se llevaban muy bien con Tom, los dos se parecían bastante y vivían haciendo chistes. Johanna le encantaba burlarse de mi, pero yo ya le había dicho q eran la pareja perfecta y q ella estaba perdida por el, aunque ella lo negara, sabia q era asi, y Lio era muy agradable, caballero y divertido.

En un momento de la cena me entretengo con Lio hablando de un tema bastante interesante de su carrera. Era ingeniero y estaba en este momento, encargado de construir una nueva ruta para un nuevo modelo de trenes balas. Lio era realmente un chico agradable y Jo tenía razón cuando me dijo q era todo un bombón. Era increíblemente guapo, muy caballero e intrigante, cualquier mujer quedaría con la boca abierta, era una autentica tentación para todo sexo femenino, pero no lo era para mí, el no era como mi chico del pan. Pienso que tal vez en otra vida, donde no estuviese perdidamente enamorada de Peeta, me hubiese gustado salir con él, parecía un buen hombre.

Lio era alto, tenia rasgos muy masculinos, moreno, magníficamente bronceado y podía notar q tenía un muy buen físico. Pero lo q más me había llamado la atención, eran sus enormes e hipnotizantes ojos azules. Era evidente q era oriundo de este distrito, debido a sus marcados rasgos.

Vestía unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa blanca desprendida hasta su 3er botón, insinuando sus pectorales bien trabajados, acompañado con un saco de verano, de color cremita bien claro casi tirando a blanco. Con su piel morena, bien bronceada, el color claro le asentaba fantásticamente bien. Tenía el cabello corto, peinado prolijamente y usaba una barba perfectamente perfilada. Era muy varonil. Una persona interesante. Se podía sentir los suspiros de todas la mujeres q pasaban cerca de nuestra mesa.

Una vez q habíamos terminado de cenar, Johanna propuso q entráramos, para ir a beber algo y escuchar un poco mas de música movida. Al principio no me pareció una buena idea, pero ellos lograron convencerme.

Adentro estaba lleno de gente y la música sonaba bastante bien. Nos acercamos hasta la pista de baile y los chicos se fueron a buscar algo para beber a la barra.

_-Como la estas pasando?-_ me pregunta Jo

_-Muy bien… me estoy divirtiendo!_-le digo sonriendo a Jo.

_-Y….? Ya se q me vas a decir q tu solo miras a un solo hombre, pero debes de reconocer q te dije q Lio esta para el infarto!-_ me dice guiñando un ojo.

_-Si… es un hombre muy atractivo.-_

-Notaste cuantas mujeres se babeaban por él, cuando pasaban por nuestra mesa!- me dice

_-Si-_digo sonriendo- _Éramos una mesa observada-_ sigo riendo_- Hoy seguro q tiene suerte! Sino tenia novia, seguro q hoy la consigue-_ le digo

-_Mmmm…. No creo….. Por que por lo q pude observar, solo tenía ojos para una sola dama, de ciertos ojos grises, con un carácter terriblemente de mierda pero con un lomazoo q mas de un hombre a quedado babeando por ahi!.-_ me dice poniendo cara y sonriendo

_-quien?_ – pregunto inocentemente

-_Hay diossss! No puedesss ser tan despistadaaa amigaa! El hombre no te despego un ojo en toda la noche! No se como no te duele la cabeza! Por q ojeada más o menos te ha dejado_- me dice riendo- _y no te hagas la inocente q ya no te salee!-_

_-Shhhhhh! Ya calla! Nada q ver!...siempre igual Jo!-_ le digo poniendo cara

-_Q tu seas media lenta, no es mi problema descerebrada, pero te digo q tengo razón!-_

-_Bueno, bueno…. Igual no me interesa. Solo me importa Peeta, ya te dije!_-

-_Ahhh nooo!Yaaaa salioo la Katniss desconocida!-_ me dice abriendo los ojos haciéndome reir.

Cuando estaba a punto de contestarle, los chicos llegaron a donde estábamos nosotras, sosteniendo cada uno 2 bebidas.

-_Espero q te guste_- me dice Lio con una media sonrisa, mientras me entrega la bebida.

_-Gracias_- le respondo mientras pruebo el trago.- _es muy rico!-_ le digo poniendo cara de aprobación.

Nos quedamos tomando las bebidas y bailando en el mismo lugar. Nos habíamos ubicado en una esquina de la pista, asique estábamos bastante cómodos.

Johanna con Tom en un momento se desaparecieron, suponiendo q se habían ido a buscar más bebidas. Por lo tanto me quede sola con Lio. Que comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa, era verdad no dejaba de mirarme.

_-Katniss…-_ me dice

-_Si?-_

_-Te puedo decir algo? Y espero q no te molestes_….- me dice acercándose a mí. La música dificultaba q conversáramos bien.

_-Si Lio, dime_- le respondo

_-No puedo dejar de mirarte…..perdóname si te he puesto incomoda….pero es..que...e..res…una mm..mujer..m..muy…hermosa_!- me dice tartamudeando- _Los chicos me habían dicho q eras_ _muy atractiva, pero se equivocaron, porque eres realmente una mujer preciosa_- me dice medio tímido. Un hombre tan guapo como él, q podría tener todas las mujeres del distrito, con solo mover sus dedos, nunca hubiese creído q fuese tímido.

-_gracias…-_ le digo mirando a sus cautivadores ojos.

_-Tendría….alguna vez la oportunidad de invitarte a cenar? Existe alguna posibilidad de q aceptes?-_ me pregunta

_-Lo siento Lio… de verdad q eres encantador, cualquier mujer desearía una cita contigo, pero yo no puedo aceptar. Estoy intentando una relación y amo a esa persona. En otra oportunidad, con otras circunstancias me hubiese encantado salir contigo..-_ le digo tocando su brazo.

_- Entiendo_- me dice con su media sonrisa_- es obvio q una mujer como tú, tan bella y encantadora no este sola. Dile a tu novio q es un hombre muy afortunado_!- me dice sin dejar de sonreír.

_-Gracias_- le respondo también con una media sonrisa.

El estaba a punto de decirme algo más cuando Johanna apareció de golpe y me agarro del brazo tirando para afuera. Me desconcertó

-_Que pasa?-_ pregunto

-_Nada! Nos vamos a otro lugar…. Este ya me aburrió-_ me dice.

-_No te creo Jo, q ha pasado? Te has peliado con Tom?-_ le pregunto

-_En serio descerebrada no ha pasado nada!….solo q me gustaría q fuéramos a otro lugar un poco mas divertido_- me responde

Sigo sin creerle a Johanna, pero antes q pudiera seguir discutiendo con ella, veo a Peeta enfrente de mi.

Me paró en seco al verlo. No lo podía creer, me había mentido! No estaba en una reunión con sus socios. Porque una mujer sujetaba su mano, y esa mujer era la misma q había visto antes. Peeta era el hombre rubio que estaba de espalda cenando con Mila. No lo había reconocido porque se había cortado el pelo. Me quería morir, sentía como mi corazón se estrujaba, pero al mismo tiempo sentía como mi sangre comenzaba a hervir, y los celos empezaban a controlar mi cuerpo. Iba a matar a esa mujer!

Hecha una furia salí disparando hacia Peeta. El se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, de hecho, creería q los dos nos vimos a la misma vez, solo q él se quedo congelado en el mismo lugar y yo no. Mila todavía no se percataba de mí. Iba derecho a agarrarla de los pelos, cuando Lio me sujeto del brazo. No me había dado cuenta de q el habia estado detrás mío todo el tiempo, observando toda la situación.

Le tironeé el brazo para zafarme.

_-Déjame!-_ le dije seriamente- _se lo q hago! Y no vuelvas a tocarme!-_ le digo apuntándolo con el dedo.

Me acerco a Peeta, q seguía duro.

_-Hola Peeta! Q tal tu reunión?- _le pregunto irónicamente- _puedo notar q estas muy entretenido_- digo mirando a Mila, q ella me mira como diciendo y esta q hace aquí?...Definitivamente iba a matarla.

-_Kat…tt..nis…-_ me dice evidentemente nervioso- _Q..Que haces aquí?-_ me pregunta

_-Puedo hacerte la misma pregunta Mellark_?-respondo

-_Katniss…!-_ me dice Mila en un tono de desprecio

-_Hola Mila!-_la saludo- _como estas? Que loco verte aquí, después de tanto tiempo!_… por que si _mal_ _recuerdo, en la guerra ni te vi ni una sola vez…llegue a pensar q te había tragado la tierra…..o..Es q tenias miedo?-_ le pregunto con ironía

_-Nop.. Sabes q no! estuve bien bien presente!, pero como a mí no me gusta hacerme ver, ni llamar la atención…. Prefería hacer las cosas calladita, como corresponde…..…..y miedo yo?-_me dice rebajándome con la mirada, causando q mi ira aumentara de manera incontrolable.

-_Katniss_- me dice Peeta, antes q pueda contestarle a Mila- _podemos hablar a fuera?_

-_Claro-_ le respondo

-_Esperame aquí Mila_- le dice él a ella. Creería no poder controlar mas mis celos.

Salimos los dos afuera y nos dirigimos hacia un sector donde no había nadie.

_-Que quieres Katniss?-_ me pregunta el

_-Como q quiero?! no era q estabas cenando con tus socios? Me mentiste?!-_ le digo enojada

-_Mila es la hija de unos de los socios… Ademas q te creess Katniss?!-_ me pregunta el ahora enojado, de todas maneras podía notar q estaba bastante tomado también.- _no tengo por qué darte explicaciones! Acaso tu me las dabas cuando estábamos juntos? No! Ni una vez! Hacías lo q se te daba la gana y nunca te importo lo q pensaba o quería!- _me dice

_-No era asi!-_ le respondo

_-Si si lo era!...-_ me dice tratando de bajar la voz- _Mira Katniss, perdóname si te hice pensar algo q no era, pero lo q paso entre nosotros en estos días fue un error….. Fue algo q no debía pasar….. Nos dejamos llevar por el deseo y no tendría q a haber sucedido. Fue todo muy rapido,de verdad lo siento, nunca fue mi intención…..-_ me dice bajando la cabeza

Podía sentir como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, el tenia razón, yo me confundí, creí que podríamos estar juntos de nuevo, pero parecía q no era así. Nada era como pensaba. Quería llorar, pero no iba a permitir q el viera lo rota q me sentía.

_-Por q me mentiste?-_ le pregunto evidentemente dolida.

-_No lo sé… Hoy fue un día de locos, nunca imagine encontrarme con Mila aquí, y todo paso muy rápido. Se q no hice las cosas bien….Lo siento!-_

-_que sientes por ella?-_ Pregunto

El me mira como tratando de comprender mi pregunta.

_-No lo sé_- me dice finalmente- _estoy confundido Katniss-_

_-Que sientes por mi?-_ le pregunto directamente.

El me mira por un segundo antes de responderme- _Tampoco lo sé Katniss, te lo he dicho , estoy confundido!….. No se q pensar…. No se lo q siento….-_

-_Si lo sabes_- le digo directamente- _ya estamos aquí no? Quiero q seas sincero conmigo Peeta, q sientes por mi? Me amas? Sigues enamorado de mi? Sientes algo por mi? O… estas confundido por ella?-_ le pregunto

Puedo ver cómo cambia el semblante de su rostro, se q lo he cabreado.

_-Por q quieres saber Katniss? Es necesario q te responda?... No es obvio?-_

_-Nooo!quiero saber q sientes! Quiero escucharlo de tu boca! Es q acaso no me puedes responder!? Es simple la respuesta!_ - le digo levantando un poco la voz. A pesar q la música aquí afuera era más tranquila, igual molestaba y yo ya estaba muy molesta y dolida.

_-Ok!-_me dice molesto- _quieres saber la verdad?...ok te diré la verdad!- _me dice mirándome fijo_- Ya no siento nada por ti Katniss, una vez creí q tal vez, cuando te viera de nuevo, mi corazón volvería a latir como antes. Pero no fue así….me equivoque…. No siente nada. Te convertiste en una persona mas, en una persona desconocida... Te dije lo q paso entre nosotros fue un terrible error, q no debió de suceder….y para mi…..no significo nada. No me hiso sentir nada, para mi… fue…..fue solo sexo…. Lo siento! pero es así… Ha pasado mucho tiempo Katniss. Terminamos de una manera no muy buena, yo estaba muy enojado contigo, tu lo sabes…y creo…..creo q es por eso q ya no te amo, ya no estoy enamorado de ti…te encuentras en el pasado. Lo siento… de verdad con todo mi ser te digo q lo siento….-_ me dice bajando nuevamente su mirada- _estoy avergonzado, de verdad, te juro q nunca quise esto…!_- termina diciendo

Si algo de corazón me quedaba, con lo q me acaba de decir Peeta me habia destruido completamente. Se me habia formado un nudo en la garganta, no podía hablar, quería vomitar y podía sentir como mis ojos me ardían, inundándose de lagrimas, no quería llorar, pero no podia contenerme, el dolor era demasiado. Intente con las pocas fuerzas q me quedaban no llorar pero fue en vano, de a poco empecé a sentir como iban deslizándose por mis mejillas las lagrimas. Peeta me había matado con sus palabras. Lo desconocía…. A pesar q fue sincero, antes creería q el hubiera actuado de otra manera. Está bien, se q yo le pedí q fuera sincero conmigo, pero nunca imagine tanta sinceridad, estaba destrozada.

-_No llores por favor- _me dice-_ No puedo soportar verte así Katniss. Lo siento, por favor perdóname!-_ me dice tomándome de las manos- _podrías perdonarme algún día?-_ me dice con ojos tristes.

_- Esta bien Peeta… No te preocupes….No hace falta q te perdone….está bien…entiendo….-_ le digo como puedo entre un pequeño sollozo. Seguía intentando controlar mi llanto, no quería seguir demostrando mi debilidad. Quería volver a cerrar mis puertas y no abrirlas nunca mas. Había dicho q pelearía por el, que le diría todo lo q sentía y todo lo q deseaba con el, pero en este momento era tanto el dolor q impregnaba mis huesos, q no creía tener las fuerzas para poder hacerlo.

Sin esperar una acción por parte de él, me sorprende abrazándome. Trato de no devolverle el abrazo, pero no pude. Nos quedamos abrazados por unos minutos. Me limite a sentir su calor y su olor por última vez, sabia q otra vez, ya nada sería lo mismo…Debía aceptar q nuestro destino no era estar juntos, mientras seguía sintiendo como mis lagrimas todavía corrían por mis mejillas. El se separa de mí suavemente y pasa sus dedos por mis ojos, secando mis lágrimas

Lo miro como puedo, evitando llorar de nuevo. Estaba serio.

-_Le quieres?-_ le susurro, tomándolo desprevenido

_-Qué?-_ me pregunta

_-A Mila…le quieres?- _pregunto de nuevo

_-No-_ dice rotundamente-_solo….solo me gusta._- termina.

Asiento con la cabeza y decido q ya está todo aclarado y q era hora de irme a casa.

_-Bueno….debo irme-_ le digo sin mirarlo

_-Esta bien…..-_me dice casi susurrando

Me estoy por girar para irme, cuando me sujeta del brazo haciendo q lo mire.

-_De verdad Katniss, siento mucho esto! No sabes lo mal q me siento, no quise lastimarte y no quiero no volver a verte nunca más…-_ me dice mirándome directamente a los ojos

_-Te creo Peeta-_ le respondo- _entiendo completamente…y_ _tu también créeme, cuando te digo q está todo bien… solo necesito tiempo para asimilar esto….como tu dijiste, todo a pasado muy rápido_.- le respondo

Acepta con su cabeza_-podemos intentar ser por lo menor amigos_?- me pregunta, haciéndome recordar cuando estábamos en el tour de la victoria, q el me hiso la misma pregunta.

_-puede ser…..-_ le respondo. A pesar de todo el dolor q sentía, no lo quería fuera de mi vida otra vez.

_-Nos vemos Katniss-_ me dice acercándose a mi y dejando un beso en mi mejilla

-_Nos vemos Peeta-_ le digo, pero antes de irme, levanto mi mano y acaricio por última vez su mejilla y me quedo un instante mirándolo. Luego me doy la vuelta y me voy, dejándolo solo.

* * *

Holaaa genteeee Hemosaaaa! muchasss muchassss graciasss por los reviews! y bueno espero q este capi, q me quedo un poco largo les guste... mañana veo si puedo actualizar de nuevo.

Un besooo a todoss bien grande! graciass por leerme! :D :D


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaime: Los personajes perteneces a Suzzane Collings

* * *

Peeta Pov

Salgo de ducharme y me paro frente al espejo, en un principio la idea era afeitarme pero al verme, recuerdo q había dicho q me iba a cortar el cabello.

Protestando por lo bajo, agarre unos jean, una camiseta cualquiera y baje prácticamente corriendo hacia la peluquería. Cuando llegue allí, por suerte no había nadie, asique me atendieron al instante.

Le indico lo q quiero al peluquero y me entrego a sus manos. Sabia q me iba a sentir raro con el cabello corto, hacia un tiempo q usaba el largo y obviamente me había acostumbrado, pero ya era hora de pasar ya esa etapa.

Salgo de la peluquería derecho a darme una rápida ducha, para eliminar todo rastro de pelo. Me meto al baño y en 5 minutos ya estaba listo.

Me seco y me dirijo a cambiarme. Iba ir elegante, pero informal. Había elegido una camisa blanca, con un saco de chaqueta azul muy oscuro casi negro, junto con unos jeans del mismo color.

Una vez listo, me acomodo el cabello. Me habían cortado bien corto a los costados y en la parte superior un poco menos, permitiéndome peinarme de varias maneras, opto por el look desordenado. Me veía realmente bien con el cabello corto y este nuevo look me venía como anillo al dedo, era cómodo, fresco y lo mejor es q lucia bien. Estaba conforme con mi cambio.

Siendo puntual, a las 9 ya me encontraba en casa de Mila. Toco su puerta y espero a q salga. Ella no se demoro casi nada, al minuto prácticamente ya estaba afuera. Estaba fascinante!. Se había puesto un vestido negro, ajustado, muy corto, y había dejado su pelo suelto con medias ondas. Su rostro estaba perfecto, muy bien maquillada, marcando bien sus ojos y sus labios carnosos. En una palabra, hermosa!.

_-hey!- _digo

-Hola guapo! -

_-Estas preciosa!-_

_-Muchas gracias, tu también estas muy guapo….. así que.… pelo corto ahora?- _pregunta con una sonrisa socarrona.

_-Si…. decidí cortármelo, q tal me queda? Sé que te gusta - _le guiño un ojo a modo de broma.

_-Hace falta q te responda?-_ me dice seductoramente- _te has vuelto un maldito creído Mellark!-_ me dice sonriendo.

_-Yo creído? Me parece q estas un poco equivocada….q me guste arreglarme y además q sepa q soy guapo, no significa q sea creído señorita-_ le respondo con mi media sonrisa.

_-Si..siii…..lo q tu digas…Nos Vamos ?- _me dice blanqueando los ojos.

_-A donde vamos a ir?- _le pregunto

-_Ya verás! Te va a encantar! Es un lugar nuevo, q se encuentra ubicado en el otro extremo de la ciudad. Un amigo es el dueño, asique ya tenemos mesa reservada.-_

- _Muy bien entonces! Vamos!- _digo entusiasmado

Nos subimos a un taxi y partimos hacia donde teníamos reservado la mesa. Cuando llegamos Mila se encuentra con su amigo y este nos indico cual era nuestra mesa. Era un muchacho bastante agradable. Se quedo unos minutos charlando con nosotros, nos invito a que bebiéramos un vino de su colección y después se excuso con q tenia q seguir saludando a otras personas.

Habíamos empezado a beber vino desde llegamos al restaurante, pero como no estaba muy acostumbrado a beber alcohol y menos cuando no tenía nada solido en mi estomago, podía sentir q comenzaba a estar un poco alegre.

Mila me resumió toda su vida en unos minutos. Luego comenzó a contarme todo lo que había sucedido en el 13 cuando Katniss y yo ya no estábamos allí, sino q ya nos encontrábamos en el Capitolio. También me confesó q ella se había salvado de las bombas, por romper una orden. Ella debía de ir junto con los grupos de médicos y ayudantes a donde estaban esos niños, pero por quedarse a atender a uno de los nuestros, q estaba pasando por una crisis, en el campamento, se salvo…... Una angustia me invadió, al recordar ese momento. La imagen de Prim fue lo primero q se me cruzo por la cabeza. Esa adorable niña, q inevitablemente se había ganado un lugar en mi corazón y a la que quería y extrañaba tanto. Recuerdo también como Prim a escondidas de su hermana había hecho todo lo posible por tratar de q yo pudiese recordar como amaba a Katniss. Era una niña fantástica, no se merecía lo que paso.

Definitivamente el vino ya estaba haciendo efecto en mi. Tenía una mezcla de tristeza, melancolía i ira.

_-Que pasa Peet?- _me pregunta Mila con una leve preocupación en su rostro.

-_Nada….- _respondo

_-Vamos…? Se q te pasa algo… ya no confías en mi?-_

_-Si…q dices Mila!…. Solo que….. eh recordado a Prim, la hermana de Katniss….._

-_Se dé quien hablas, Era una niña encantadora y muy dulce….. Había nacido para la medicina, me puse muy triste cuando me entere lo que paso…. No se lo merecía….- _Me dice tocando mi mano_._

_-No, no lo merecía, era una niña ejemplar….Me encantaría poder cambiar el pasado. Pero soy consciente q eso no se puede…solo me consola pensar q ella está en un lugar muchísimo mejor que aquí, junto con su padre como también mi familia…..- _le digo respondiendo al agarre de su mano con la mia-_ya esta, cambiemos de tema….. La noche venía bien, no la arruinemos, hablemos de otras cosas mas alegres.-_

_-Me parece una idea fantástica!- _me dice con una sonrisa_-Bueno y tu, aparte de ser un exitoso empresario y uno de los solteros mas codiciados de Panem, q otras cosas interesantes puedes contar?-_ me pregunta.

_-Yo codiciado?- _me rio ante su comentario._- pues… siento decepcionarte, pero no hago nada interesante. Mi vida ya no tiene muchas emociones.…. En mi casa paso el día horneado, controlando q todo funcione perfectamente bien en todas las sucursales y en la fábrica, y bueno ya sabes….solo trabajo… tengo una vida tranquila_-

_-No haces nada mas?-_ me pregunta sorprendida

_-Bueno….…. obvio q hago otras cosas….. Pero nada es como guaaauuu! Nada loco!-_vuelvo a reir-

_-Quien iba a decir…. te has convertido en un aburrido!-_

_- Beh? ….. Mira Mila, cuando uno se hace grande, tien S, cosa q obviamente tú no tienes_- digo riendo- _y por eso hay q trabajar. Como te dije hago otras cosas, pero en este momento, no se me ocurre algo como para poder contarte- _le guiño el ojo.

_-Que no tengo responsabilidades Mellark?-_ me dice haciéndose la ofendida, causando que me ria.- _estas entrando en un terreno que no te conviene!-_ me señala con el dedo

_-Huy q miedooo!-_ le digo haciendo cara

-_Te lo advierto, vas a morir panadero!-_ me dice en un tono amenazante, pero en vez de intentar causar temor, provoca que me ría el doble de fuerte, haciendo que mi risa, provoque que ella también termine riendo.

_-Bueno yaaa! Bastaa! Ahora cuéntame…. Estas de novio chico guapo?-_

_-Tú piensas q si estaría de novio, estaría aquí contigo?-_

-_Y... No se…. vamos! Ahora me dices q si tu estuvieses con alguien, no podrías salir a cenar con tu vieja y buena amiga?_

_-Y…Yo creo q no….-_

_-Desde cuando eres tan conservador Mellark? Me desconciertas! Eres creído, responsable que para mí es más bien aburrido y ahora también conservador?... …_.- me dice sonriendo.

_-Conservador, creído, aburrido!...- _le digo indicándole con mis dedos todos los adjetivos q ella a utilizado_-y q te desconcierto?...JA JA JA!- _Digo irónicamente_-Vamos! A mí no me engañas Mila. No eres ninguna amiga inocente._

_-Auch! Como dices eso de mi?- _me dice, poniendo una cara de dolor.

_-Es que acaso estoy mintiendo?-_

_-Maldito cabron! Tu si que me conoces!._- me dice riendo a carcajadas, uniéndome yo a ella.

La noche transcurre tranquilamente. Seguimos charlando y bromeando de nosotros durante toda la cena. Estaba disfrutando pasar el tiempo con Mila, no dejaba de sonreír, me sentía bien, me sentía cómodo, y me gustaba su compañía. Como en los viejos tiempos, pienso.

Después de terminar de cenar, nos habíamos quedado relajados allí, bebiendo otra copa de vino. Estábamos tan bien, nos complementábamos tan bien, que no tenía ganas de irme a otro sitio.

_-Te puedo hacer una pregunta Peet?-_

_-Claro Mila, q me quieres preguntar, q ya no hayas hecho?-_

_-Que paso entre tú y Katniss?... Cuando termino la guerra y tu volviste al 12, había escuchado rumores de que habían vuelto….-_ me dice mirándome intensamente a mis ojos- _Y además puedo llegar a imaginar q sabes q ella vive aquí, en este distrito… y no las has mencionado ni por una vez…-_

Me quedo un segundo callado, era verdad, no la había nombrado, de hecho no había pensado en Katniss ni por una sola vez desde q había quedado con Mila. Era raro….

_-Por q quieres saber?-_ le pregunto

-_Por q se lo q ella significaba para ti, puedo recordar q a pesar del __Hijacking__ , le querías-_

_-Si… la quería matar, eso pasaba….- _respondo cortante.

_-No…. No digas eso Peeta!, no empieces…! Te hice una simple pregunta, no era para q la conversación tomara otro rumbo.- _me dice secamente.

Era evidente que el vino ya estaba haciendo efectos en ambos. De estar riendo como locos, pasamos a estar serios los dos. Me sentía raro y no me estaba agradando mucho a donde Mila quería llevar la conversación.

-_Perdóname Mila, pero sinceramente no me apetece hablar ahora de Katniss. Hablándote claro, lo que paso entre nosotros, quedo ya en el pasado. Y actualmente mis cosas con ella se encuentran más que bien ahora, hemos podido aclarar algunas cosas…..y si…se que ella vive aquí… pero sin mentirte Mila, no quiero hablar de lo q paso con ella, es muy personal…-_le digo mirándola_- no lo tomes a mal…..-_

_-Entiendo…No tienes por que contarme tampoco-_me responde- _Y_…_la has visto….aquí… ahora?- _me pregunta.

_-Si Mila, la he visto- _le respondo tranquilamente.

Ella me observa un segundo.

_-Mira Peeta…..no soy tonta, eh podido darme cuenta de q no me has hablado de ella por algo, no por el hecho q no te apetece y q me digas q es personal….Tampoco me interesa que me cuentes, pero te puedo llegar a decir q se el por qué. Es evidente que lo q sucedió entre ustedes, no resulto nada bien, no?…..Pero como me dices tú, eso fue en el pasado, correcto?... Pero….mi pregunta es la siguiente Peeta. Y que pasa ahora_?- me pregunta sin despegar sus ojos de mi.

_-Sí, tienes razón, no lo discuto… nuestra relación no termino como debía, pero te repito lo que ya te dije y lo q tu me acabas de repetir. Para mí, ya eso quedo en el pasado… ya aclaramos las cosas con ella, para q seguir discutiendo?, me encuentro bien así..…. Es mas! los 2 estamos bien asi!….Y… realmente no entiendo tu pregunta Mila. Y a hora qué? Qué?-_ le pregunto.

-_Que sentiste cuando te reencontraste con ella?... a eso me refiero, está perfecto q tu me digas q es pasado y q estas bien asi, pero es en verdad lo q sientes?...dicen q donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan.-_

Me quedo pensando en lo que ella me dice. No me quedo pensando en lo que me dijo de Katniss, sino, que trato de comprender sus preguntas. Por que le importaba ahora, saber lo q sentía yo por Katniss? Antes nunca me preguntaba por ella, a no ser cuando estábamos en terapia. Y ahora por que tenia tanto interés en hablar de este tema? No puedo comprender porque saca estos temas y por que quiere hablarlos.

_-Por q quieres saber Mila? Cual es tu interés?- _

_-Por q si… por q soy tu amiga y me preocupo por ti...y sinceramente porque quiero saber…..acaso no puedo? Soy curiosa.-_

_-Tú no eres curiosa….. Todo lo q haces o dices, lo haces porque sabes o quieres algo Mila. A mí no me engañas-_

_-Como es q me conoces tanto?-_

_-Sinceramente no lo sé….. A veces tengo eso con las personas q me interesan…. Sin saber cómo, puedo llegar a conocerlas muy bien.-_

_-Te responderé cuando tu respondas lo q yo te pregunte primero.-_

-_Mmmm….ok…_ - le respondo- _cuando nos separamos con Katniss…_- empecé a contarle-_a pesar de que me encontraba furioso con ella, al principio imaginaba q cuando por cuestiones de la vida, nos reencontrásemos de nuevo, creía no se…..que tal vez… volvería a sentir ese amor tan fuerte q yo sentía hacia ella, pero cuando nos encontramos aquí, ahora…..no fue como alguna vez creí.- _le dije mientras pasaba mi mano por mi cabello._- Te soy sincero Mila, ella fue y será siempre mi gran amor, solo q esta vez, eh llegado a pensar q nuestro destino es q no estuviésemos juntos, por eso creo q estamos bien así, con q cada uno siga su camino….Tanto ella como yo, hemos pasado por tantas cosas, que merecemos vivir, cada uno su vida, feliz…- _termino de decirle.

Mila me miraba intensamente, con su semblante serio, sabia q estaba analizando cada palabra q salía de mi boca.

-_Tu turno_- le digo

_-Es en serio todo lo q me has dicho? No me has mentido?_- me pregunta

_-No, es todo verdad-_ respondo

_-Muy bien…..-_ me dice, antes de suspirar y comenzar a hablar de nuevo- _te voy a pedir q no me interrumpas hasta q termine- _

Asiento con mi cabeza.

_-Cuando te rescataron del Capitolio, y me entere que iba a formar parte del grupo de médicos q iban a atenderte, al principio no me encontraba feliz, no me gustaba para nada. Tu papel de enamorado trágico, me parecía muy idiota. Te veía tan patético, llorando y corriendo detrás de una persona q no demostraba ni un mínimo rasgo de amor hacia a ti. Todos estaban embobados con su relación, pero a mi sinceramente me hartaba….. Pero después…. Mientras te trataba en el 13, a pesar de lo casi demente q estabas- _medice mostrando una pequeña sonrisa- _me di cuenta, la persona maravillosas q eras. No podía entenderte, habías perdido a todos tus seres queridos, estabas tratando de curarte del maldito __Hijacking__,__ nos encontrábamos en medio de una guerra y a pesar de todo eso, seguías siendo un hombre positivo, amable, generoso y valiente….. Todas las horas q pasamos juntos, logramos formar un vínculo único. Nunca había formado algo así con alguien, solo fue contigo... me sentía confundida. Mi cabeza era una ensalada de ideas. Y no sabía, no entendía a mi corazón, ni a mis sentimientos- _me dice mientras toma mi mano_- me enamore de ti Peeta…..me di cuenta tarde… cuando tú ya no estabas….En realidad, me di cuenta q te quería, cuando viniste a despedirme de mi, avisándome q te habían mandado a la acción del Capitolio…... Revivo ese momento…nuestra despedida, en mi cabeza todo el tiempo._

-_te bese-_ me dice

_-No, yo te bese a ti Peeta_- me dice sonriendo.

_-Por q no me dijiste todo esto antes?-_ pregunto

-_Por q tenía miedo…. Nunca me había enamorado antes….. No podía entenderme por aquellas épocas y piensas que podría haberte dicho algo?-_

_-Mila-_ le digo, todavía con su mano entre la mía- _por q ahora me dices todo esto?- _pregunto.

_-No es obvio Mellark?- _me dice sonrojada_._

Me quedo sin palabras…. O es el vino, o es producto de mi imaginación, o en verdad estaba pasando todo esto?!. Mila estaba confesando, indirectamente, q me quería? Diossss! Me voy a volver loco! Eran muchas emociones juntas.

Mila suelta de golpe mi mano y se levanta de la mesa. Estaba rigido, duro en el mismo lugar, y me había quedado completamente en silencio, callado. Ella al levantarse tan repentinamente, pude entender, que ella estaba esperando una respuesta, algo q nunca le di. Quería sinceramente decirle algo, pero no podía, las palabras que quería decir, sin comprender el por que?, no salían de mi boca. Estaba mudo.

_-Lo entiendo Peeta….. No hace falta q me digas nada.. Perdona todo esto_- me dice, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia adentro, dejándome solo en la mesa.

Me levanto de golpe, para alcanzarla.

_-Mila!-_Grito- _espera!-_ le digo mientras me acerco a ella.- _has interpretado mal….. No dije nada, porque me quede sin palabras, me dejaste sin palabras!_- le digo tomando su mano_-. Nunca imagine q sentías algo asi por mí….Y… yo también recuerdo ese pequeño momento q tuvimos juntos, no te digo que todos los días, pero se encuentra gravado en mi memoria….. Quiero q sepas, q eres una mujer fantástica, impresionantemente hermosa y lo q más me gusta de ti es tu forma de ser, tu personalidad. Me encanta lo genuina que eres. Desde q te conocí, me pareciste una mujer impresionante.-_

Mila no dejo q terminara de decir todo lo q quería decirle, cuando agarro mi rostro con sus manos y me callo con un beso. Estaba sorprendido, no me lo esperaba.

Este beso era totalmente diferente al pequeño q nos habíamos dado, la ultima vez q nos habíamos visto. Era apasionado, intenso. Mila me controlaba con sus labios. Se sentían tan bien, sus labios eran tan sensuales y tan deliciosos que sinceramente no se en q momento comencé a responderle el beso. Ella dejo de sostener mi rostro, para pasar paso sus manos a mi nuca y apoyar más su cuerpo al mío. Ni siquiera su lengua pidió permiso, que ya parecía q estuviese en combate contra la mía.

No podía controlar mi cuerpo. Algo en mi quería detener esta situación. Podía sentir q mi mente quería decirme algo, pero mi cuerpo no la dejaba.

Era consiente también q estábamos un poco ebrios. Sabía que nuestras acciones no eran las correctas. Pero allí entre en duda….en verdad no estábamos actuando bien? En verdad quería parar? Quería detenerme? …... Una parte de mi quería detener los besos, pero la otra parte no, sino todo lo contrario quería mas.

Debía ser sincero, Mila me gustaba y mucho. Y sus labios eran fantásticos. Sentía q nuestras bocas encajaban justo.

Mila era una mujer totalmente diferente a lo que yo conocía. Ella era espontánea, liberal e increíblemente sensual. Era una mujer especial. Sabía que ella era capaz de llevarme a rumbos que para mi eran totalmente desconocidos. Estaba realmente disfrutando de su cercanía. Me sentía muy bien..

Dejamos de besarnos cuando los dos necesitamos llenar nuestros cuerpos de oxigeno. Ella alejo su rostro de mí y me miro con una gran sonrisa. Se veía tan viva, tan hermosa q no pude no devolverle la sonrisa.

_-Baila conmigo_- me dice, mientras agarra mi mano y me lleva hacia adentro, donde había una pista de baile.

La música sonaba bastante bien, y ella todavía sujetando mis manos, comenzó a bailar, haciendo q yo también lo hiciera. Me sentía fantástico. Mila me tenía acorralado. No podía entender q pasaba por mi cabeza ni por mi cuerpo. Solo sabia q quería seguir disfrutando la noche con ella. Los dos lo estábamos pasando muy bien.

Ella sin dejar de moverse al rito de la música, paso sus manos a mi cintura y me abrazo. Nunca imagine, estar con ella en una situación asi. Ella era increíblemente cariñosa conmigo y su rostro demostraba tanta felicidad y dulzura que inevitablemente me entraron unas ganas incontrolables de besarla. Su boca era una tentación, a la cual no podía resistirme. Asique levante su cara con mis manos y esta vez, comencé yo el beso.

Mientras la besaba. Mila levanto una de sus manos y comenzó a jugar con los pelos de mi nuca. Esa simple acción me recordó a Katniss, q tenía la misma manía de acariciar mi nuca. Inmediatamente un nudo se formo en mi estomago. Caigo en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, antes de permitir, que pasara todo esto con Mila, primero debía de haber hablado con Katniss, por respeto, ella merecía saber la verdad, me estaba comportando y mis acciones eran de un idiota. Me molesto con mi mismo. Puedo sentir como mi conciencia había empezado a trabajar, a torturarme…. Pienso en Katniss. Que iba a decirle si se llegara enterar de Mila? Como iba a explicarle todo lo q estaba sucediendo.? Como iba a explicar q había pasado en su casa unas horas antes, solo había sido una acción de inmadurez? Un error…. Como debía actuar ahora?... Me estaba desesperando y me encontraba molesto por mi actitud. No me estaba comportando como un verdadero hombre.

_-No te imaginas, cómo soñaba con todo esto Peeta!..-_ me dice Mila, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad. Ella todavía se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y su frente apoyada a la mía- _Te quiero Peeta….-_ me susurra.

_-Yo también_- respondo.

QUE MIERDA ESTOY HACIENDO?! Me pregunto. Hacia un minuto me estaba carcocomiendo el cargo de conciencia y me sentía furioso por lo q estaba haciendo y por Katniss .Y ahora la he terminado de cagar! Estaba seguro, que en mi cabeza había planeado no decir eso, pero porque mi maldita boca lo ha soltado!?Ah actuado por si sola! En verdad ha actuado por si sola? Estaba completamente seguro q no lo sentía? Si era obvio q no lo sentiaaa! Creo…Diosssssssss q pasa conmigo!? Malditooo alcohol!... pienso.

Observo que Mila tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella Iba a besarme de nuevo, cuando siento q alguien me empuja violentamente hacia atrás, haciéndome perder casi el equilibrio.

_-QUE CARAJO ESTAS HACIENDO IMBECIL!-_ Me dice gritando Johanna, mientras me empuja otra vez.

_-Pero q hacesss!-_ le grito molesto.

_-Nos sabes lo q has hecho Peeta! Eres un idiota! Voy a matarte!_- me dice, pero antes q pueda hacerme algo, un hombre desconocido la sujeta y le empieza a decir cosas en el oído.

_- Mas te vale q soluciones esto imbécil, no sabes el error q has cometido. TE HAS DADO CUENTA DEL DAÑO Q LE HARAS A KATNISS, SI ELLA SE ENTERA Q ESTAS CON ESTA ESTUPIDA!?- _me dice señalando a Mila q estaba estática al lado mío, sujetando mi mano con fuerza.

- _A QUIEN LE DICES ESTUPIDA!?-_ le grita Mila, avanzando hacia ella.

_- A ti taradaa! Y no te metas porque te arranco todos los pelos!-_ le dice Johana furiosa, también acercándose a ella.

_-BASTAAA!_ – gritamos al mismo tiempo, el hombre q estaba con Johanna y yo

_- Nos vamos!-_ le dice a Johana.

_-Si vete locaaaa!-_ le grita Mila, causando q me moleste con ella.

_-No digas nada!, quédate callada!-_ le llamo la atención.

-_Pero…Pero es q no te das cuenta q ella es la loca q ha venido a gritarnos y agredirnos?!-_ me dice molesta.

-_Eh dicho Mila que no digas nada!-_ le digo enojado.

Antes de irse, Johanna se da vuelta y me señala con el dedo.

_-La has cagado Mellark!…. Sabes q es lo peor de todo esto?!- _me pregunta_- Es q yo tenía las esperanzas en ti….yo te apoyaba. Pero me equivoque contigo!...Una vez llegue a pensar q Katniss era la persona más egoísta de todo Panem….Pero sabes q?... no lo era! Ella es la persona más valiente y mas ejemplar, q he conocido en toda mi vida. Admiro a esa mujer! Los huevos q ella tiene, no los tiene nadie.! Fue capaz de desafiar a un país entero con tan solo 16 años, como miles de cosas más, pero lo q más me impresiono, es q ella fue capaz de dejar, a la única persona que le importaba, a la persona q mas amaba en todo el mundo, para protegerla, y se dejo basurear y juzgar por todos… por… por ti, maldito idiota! Solo le importaba q tu fueses feliz!... Asique la persona más egoísta y cobarde q conozco no es otra persona q tu Peeta! …Tanto amor q gritabas por ella antes, que nunca…. Nunca fuiste capaz de buscarla.! Puedo entender q estabas enojado, pero lo q no entiendo, es que cuando uno supuestamente ama de verdad, ama con el corazón, es capaz de perdonarle cualquier cosa a esa persona que ama y es capaz de traerla de vuelta a su vida, sin importar que….Si en verdad esa persona es el amor de tu vida, nunca dejas q se valla y haces mil cosas para recuperarla…..Entendiste!?No dejas nunca q se vaya !Ni le haces daño….!-_ me dice mientras se gira y se va, dejándome con Mila allí, en el medio de la pista, clavado al piso y sintiéndome como la peor persona del mundo.

* * *

Holaaa gente hermosaa! perdón por no subir mas rápido el capi, pero es que eh tenido q hacer un par de cosas para la facu, y ademas eh estado enfermita. bueno espero q les guste... Muchas gracias por los reviews! me hacen muy feliz! y me ayudan un montón, para seguir mejorando la historia.

Con respecto a Lio,que no aclare en el capi anterior, si ponen en google david gandy, bueno ese es Lio de mi historia! jajajajajaajjaja no me imaginaba a alguien mas, tan lindo como Peeta ajja asique lo saque de alli. besosssss gente bella!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Suzzanne Collins,

* * *

Peeta Pov

Estoy parado en el medio de la pista, todavía con la vista clavada por donde había desaparecido Johanna. Estoy desconcertado, todo lo que ella me había dicho. Me había dolido y molestado a la vez. Me sentía como un imbécil. Tengo impregnada cada una de sus palabras en mis oídos.

Una mezcla de emociones recorre todo mi cuerpo, haciendo imposible que pudiese distinguirlas. Que yo era un egoísta? Un cobarde?! Repito una y otra vez en mi mente. Fue en ese momento, ante esa idea y ante todo lo que ella me había dicho, que todo mi cuerpo se encendió, sentí una furia y una rabia como hacia tiempo q no sentía y que me envolvió entero, será q el veneno todavía hace efecto en mi!?...

Johanna se equivocaba!Yo sabía muy bien quién era! Y era muy consciente de lo q hacia, como también de lo q había hecho. Pude haberme encontrado confundido en un principio. Pero si algo tenia claro, era que lo mío con Katniss, como pareja, ya había muerto hace mucho. Y nadie tenía el derecho de venir a juzgarme o decirme algo.

Pero…pero quien se creía Johanna!? Quien le había dado la confianza como para venir a juzgarme? Ella no sabe, ni se imagina ni un poquito por lo que he pasado. Es muy fácil hablar, es verdaderamente fácil opinar, pero me gustaría verla a ella en mi lugar! Estaba enojado, muy enojado.

Estaba enojado con Katniss también, yo no le pedí q sufriera por mi! No le pedí que me dejara. No le pedí q se fuera para q yo pudiese ser feliz. Sabía que yo hubiese dado mi vida por ella! que la amaba.! Dejándome, realmente creyó q yo iba a poder ser feliz!? Era lógico q sin ella nunca lo seria! . Creo q estaba a punto de volverme loco de la rabia. Podía sentir q habia empezado a temblar de la ira. Me encontraba furioso de verdad.

_-Peeta?-_ me dice Mila. Me había olvidado completamente que ella se encontraba a mi lado

_-Si…?-_ respondo cortante

_-Te encuentras bien?-_

_-Sí, está todo bien_- le respondo secamente. Pero esta mujer me estaba preguntando en serio si estaba todo bien? Que no había visto todo lo q había pasado?!

_-Vamos Peeta, se q estas enojado. Estas temblando. Tranquilízate por favor... No vale la pena, que dejes q esa loca arruine nuestra noche…No le hagas caso, no vale la pena…..- _ me dice tomándome de mi rostro. Me miraba con preocupación.

Mila tenía razón…. a pesar de todo, no debía dejar q me ganaran mis emociones, ni que nadie me digiera lo que tenia q hacer, ni arruinarme una de las pocas noches de diversión que he tenido. Asique comienzo a tratar de relajarme.

-_Tienes razón_- le respondo_- pero nos vamos de aquí-_

_-Me parece una buena idea, vamos a otro lugar más tranquilo-_

Ella me toma de la mano y comenzamos a dirigirnos hacia afuera.

Sentí como un escalofrió atravesó toda mi espalda. Mis piernas no me respondían, me quede petrificado en la pista. La noche no podía terminar peor lo que ya estaba no?, Fue lo único q pude razonar.

Enfrente mío, justo delante de mis ojos, se encontraba Katniss. Y puede notar que ella estaba pasando por el mismo estado de shock q yo. Tenía los ojos clavados a los mío, y su cara no representaba ninguna emoción. Estaba rígida y podía imaginarme q se encontraba procesando todo lo que estaba pasando, como yo también intentaba hacer.

Mientras trataba de salir de mi estado de idiotez. Observe como el rostro de Katniss de incomprensión, se transformaba a furia. Sabia q estaba cabreada. Era muy demostrativa y obvia.

Yo seguía sin poder reaccionar, tanto mi cuerpo como mi mente no me ayudaban, era como si los dos, con todas las emociones que habían pasado en el transcurso de la noche, se hubiesen apagado. Debo ser sincero, nunca imagine, ni creí, que podía llegar encontrarme nada mas ni nada menos q con Katniss aquí, como así también nunca se me cruzo por la cabeza que podía llegar a suceder todo lo q estaba pasando. Era una cosa q no podía entender! por que tenía que pasar todo hoy!? Las cosas no podrían haber sido un poco más fácil.?...

Katniss comenzó a caminar hacia donde me encontraba con Mila, hecha una furia, un hombre intento pararla, pero ella se safo de su agarre y le dijo algo q no pude alcanzar a escuchar.

Ella se paro enfrente mío. Su rostro mostraba q se encontraba bastante cabreada, pero por la forma en que me miraba, sus ojos me mostraban dolor. Fantástico! Al fin y al cabo Haymitch y Johanna tenían razón, le he hecho daño….la he cagado…

Katniss me saluda y me hace una pregunta evidentemente irónica y clava sus ojos en Mila. Mierda!. Ella volvió a mirarme como esperando una explicación. Lo único q pude modular, es preguntarle a ella que hacia aquí. Me había puesto nervioso, no sabía cómo ella podía reaccionar ni yo tampoco. Será q podría llegar a tener un ataque? Con los nervios y todas las emociones juntas, era lo único q faltaba!...

Katniss me hace la misma pregunta a mi, y es allí cuando interfiere Mila. Pero a esta mujer no le habían enseñado a no meterse en conversaciones ajenas!? Pienso...

Ellas intercambiaron un par de palabras y a antes q la conversación tomara otro rumbo, le pido a Katniss que saliéramos a hablar los dos en privado a fuera.

Nos dirigimos con Katniss hacia una esquina, donde casi no había gente y la música no sonaba tan fuerte, para poder finalmente hablar. El rostro de Katniss mostraba enojo y dolor. Yo sin poder comprender el porqué, me cabreo al verla así. Sabia q era mia la culpa de que ella estuviese herida. Pero la furia que habia provocado Johanna en mi y q todavía no había alcanzado a esfumarse, estaba presente nuevamente y en aumento en mi cuerpo.

_-Que quieres Katniss?-_ le pregunto de una manera muy cortante.

_-Como q quiero?! No era q estabas cenando con tus socios? Me mentiste?!-_ ella me dice con enojo.

-_Mila es la hija de unos de los socios… Además q te crees Katniss?!No tengo por qué darte explicaciones! Acaso tu me las dabas cuando estábamos juntos? No! Ni una vez! Hacías lo q se te daba la gana y nunca te importo lo q pensaba o quería!-_No entiendo porque le digo todo. Se q no debía haber sacado ese tema, pero me encontraba cabreado. Creo q es una forma de justificar mis acciones.

_-No era asi!-_ me responde dolida.

_-Si si lo era!...-_ le digo mientras trato de tranquilizarme. Algunas personas habían volteado a ver lo q pasaba entre nosotros - _Mira Katniss, perdóname si te hice pensar algo q no era, pero lo q paso entre nosotros en estos días fue un error….. Fue algo q no debía pasar….. Nos dejamos llevar por el deseo y no tendría q haber sucedido. Fue todo muy rápido, de verdad lo siento, nunca fue mi intención…..-_ le digo con sinceridad.

Era muy consciente de que yo debía de haber hablado con ella antes q pasara todo esto. Note como su semblante se volvió mas rígido. Me dolía ver el daño q le estaba haciendo. Pero tenía q ser sincero. Seguía creyendo con todas mis fuerzas, q lo q habia sucedido, había sido un terrible error. El maldito nudo en mi estomago había vuelto. No podía mirarla a los ojos, era tan grande la vergüenza q tenía que me daba asco.

_-Por q me mentiste?-_ me pregunto en un leve susurro.

-_No lo sé… Hoy fue un día de locos, nunca imagine encontrarme con Mila aquí, y todo paso muy rápido. Se q no hice las cosas bien….Lo siento!- _le explique, justificando mis acciones patéticamente. Me daba asco!.

-_Que sientes por ella?-_ me pregunta mirándome a los ojos.

No entiendo por q me pregunta esto. No comprendo por que las mujeres son tan enroscadas. Al igual q Mila, por que querían saber lo q siento? Que iban a solucionar sabiendo lo que siento?...

_-No lo sé_…_estoy confundido Katniss- _le respondo con sinceridad.

Era verdad, no sabía lo q sentía por Mila, era obvio q no la amaba, solo me sentía cómodo con ella y atraído. Era la única explicación q tenia, estaba claro que ella era increíblemente sensual y hermosa. Y vamos! Soy un hombre!...

De igual modo, se que lo q pienso no tiene justificación…..Hablando claro, no sabía que sentía, de hecho, ya no sabía ni lo q sentía por Katniss.

_-Que sientes por mi?-_ me pregunta directamente, si despegar sus ojos de mi.

La miro por un segundo antes de responderle- _Tampoco lo sé Katniss, te lo he dicho, estoy confundido!….. No se q pensar…. No se lo q siento….- _

-_Si lo sabes_- me dice furiosa y dolida- _ya estamos aquí no? Quiero q seas sincero conmigo Peeta, q sientes por mi? Me amas? Sigues enamorado de mi? Sientes algo por mi? O… estas confundido por ella?-_ me pregunta.

Estaba arto. Que pretendía que le responda? De verdad estaba preguntando lo que estaba escuchando?! De verdad quería q fuese sincero?! Estaba podrido de tantos cuestionamientos. Arto de escuchar las mismas preguntas, y de no poder responderlas, por que no las comprendía…

Por que seguía insistiendo! Es q acaso no era obvio, no podía responder esas preguntas en este momento, porque q en el estado en q me encontraba, la furia y vergüenza que sentía, si llegaba a responderle, de mi boca no iban a salir las palabras adecuadas, no iba a escuchar nada lindo. No iba a poder darle la respuesta q ella esperaba. Solo iba a herirla más.

Me encuentro confundido, enojado y dolido. Debo ser sincero conmigo…..no puedo olvidar el pasado…. Todavía no puedo dejarlo atrás….. No puedo estar con ella….

_-Por q quieres saber Katniss? Es necesario q te responda?... No es obvio?- _es lo único q puedo responderle.

_-Nooo! quiero saber q sientes! Quiero escucharlo de tu boca! Es q acaso no me puedes responder!? Es simple la respuesta!_ – me dice hastiada, levantando un poco su voz.

_-Ok!_ – le digo arto, si ella quería q fuese sincero, es lo q iba a hacer.

Y así fue como le dije toda la verdad. Así fue como me desahogue, como realmente me sincere con ella. Le dije q ya no la amaba, q no me encontraba enamorado de ella más. Que habíamos cometido un grave error y por último….le dije q ella formaba parte de mi pasado, dándole entender q no la incluía en mi futuro, q no pretendía estar con ella…... Asi fue…como me convertí en la basura mas grande de Panem. Me daba asco. Era tan grande mi vergüenza, que no podía mirarla a los ojos. Sentía q podía llegar a vomitar. Me comía la conciencia.

En q me había convertido? Este hombre no era yo. Me desconocía. Nunca pensé que podía ser tan cruel. Tan frio.

Me disculpo con ella, pero entiendo, q todo lo q pueda llegar a decir ahora, nada calmara su dolor. Ya es tarde….. Lo hecho, hecho esta. No hay vuelta atrás.

Observe como su rostro comenzó a ponerse colorado al igual q sus ojos. Y sabiendo q ella estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no demostrarme todo el daño q le habia hecho, sin poder contenerse, Katniss comenzó a llorar, causando que una punzada de dolor atravesara mi corazón. No podía verla asi. No lo soportaba. Era un maldito bastardo. Me estaba matando verla asi. Era la primera vez q ella me demostraba que le había hecho daño. Que estaba sufriendo por mí.

-_No llores por favor.__No puedo soportar verte así Katniss. Lo siento, por favor perdóname!-_ le digo tomándola de sus suaves manos. Me sentía muy muy mal- _podrías perdonarme algún día?-_ le digo con tristeza, estaba arrepentido de lo q había causado, de haberla destruido por dentro.

_- Esta bien Peeta… No te preocupes….No hace falta q te perdone….está bien…entiendo….-_ ella me responde, tratando de contener su llanto.

L a veía tan débil, tan rota, todo por mi culpa! Que no pude contenerme y la abrace. Entendía q este abrazo podía ser ultimo. Es el de despedida. Ya que entre nosotros, no había mas nada q hablar, ya no había vuelta atrás, y… ya no había mas soluciones. Los dos éramos consientes q estaba todo perdido y que ahora cada uno debía de seguir su camino por separado. Era lo mejor, era lo que el destino nos decía….o….me decía… Por eso la abrace más fuerte, guardando su calor y su aroma en mi memoria. Me sentía miserable….

Me aleje de ella y pase mis dedos por su rostro, limpiando sus lágrimas. Y nos dedicamos unos segundo a mirarnos, sin decir nada.

-_Le quieres?-_ me pregunto en un susurro, tomándome por sorpresa. Ya no esperaba mas preguntas.

_-Qué?-_

_-A Mila…le quieres?-_me pregunta de nuevo

_-No-_ le digo con seguridad-_solo….solo me gusta._- término de responder.

Ella asiente con su cabeza y me dice que debe irse. Tenía razón, los dos debíamos de partir, pero antes que ella volteara para irse, la tomo del brazo y le vuelvo a pedir disculpas. Necesitaba hacerle entender. Necesitaba estar seguro q ella me creía, q todo lo q habia pasado, no habia sido a propósito y que sinceramente nunca había querido lastimarla….

Y reconociendo un acto muy egoísta de mi parte, le pregunte si podíamos hacer amigos.

_-Puede ser…-_ ella me responde derrotada.

Entendí su respuesta, el tiempo diría si podíamos los dos llegar a hacer amigos alguna vez…. y como despedida le deje un último beso en su mejilla, en el cual ella se quedo observándome y acariciando mi rostro, para luego irse. Dejándome solo.

No puedo imaginar cuanto tiempo estuve parado, con la vista apuntando el vacio, pensando en todo lo que habia sucedido. Sinceramente me sentía como una mierda. Esta muy enojado conmigo. Estaba decepcionado. Como podía haberle hecho eso a Katniss?! Como permití que las cosas llegaran a este punto!...

Puedo reconocer que cuando ella me dejo en el 12, me sentí como el imbécil mas grande de Panem, y que el dolor y la rabia se apoderaron de mi cuerpo por un tiempo… pero también, reconozco que no pase un día en q no pensara en ella, en q no la soñara… ella muy en mi interior, seguía siendo especial para mi….

Que me ha pasado?...

Nunca quise que sucediera lo que había sucedido. De haber sabido que las cosas iban a terminar asi, nunca hubiese viajado a este maldito distrito.

Echando fuego, camine hacia la barra y le pedí al camarero que me diera lo mas fuerte que tenia para beber…. Quería olvidar todo lo q había hecho, quería esconder mi miseria en el alcohol, quería olvidar todo y no recordarlo nunca mas….

* * *

Hooooolaaaaaaa gentee hermosaaaa! como andan? aca les traigo otro capi! espero q lo disfruten! no me odien pleasee! jajajaja Muchass muchassss graciass por los reviews! son genialess!

Un besoo bien grandeee a todosss! los adorooo!

enjoy it!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins

* * *

Katniss Pov

Salgo del restaurante casi corriendo directo a mi casa. No me moleste ni siquiera en buscar a Johanna, quería estar sola, quería hundirme en mi dolor y en mi miseria. Me lo merecía, sabia q me lo merecía, pero nunca me imagine que Peeta, me rechazara asi. Sin poder contener mis lagrimas, iba llorando y caminado sola por la vereda. Algunas personas q pasaban por mi lado me miraban con cara de pena. Me enfermaba, odiaba verme tan patética, tan débil….

Mi llanto cada vez era un poco más descontrolado, no puedo dejar de reproducir las palabras de Peeta en mi cabeza una y otra vez, destruyendo cada vez mas y mas mi alma.

No se si es producto de mi imaginación o una primera señal de locura, pero creería haber escuchado q alguien llamaba mi nombre a los gritos. Sin embargo no me detengo, todo lo contrario aumento mi paso y sigo caminando, sin mirar a atrás.

_-KATNISS! ESPERAAAA!-_ escucho q me gritan un poco mas cerca- _KATNISS!-_

Sigo caminando sin detenerme, hasta q un momento, una mano fuerte sujeto mi brazo haciendo que me detenga y me gire. Era Lio el q venia corriendo y gritando mi nombre. Estaba todo sudado y su cabello se encontraba todo desordenado.

-_Katniss…..-_dice agitado y sujetándome de mis brazos.- _Se que no quieres escuchar nada y q todo lo q te pueda llegar a decir no va hacer nada para calmar tu dolor….no me importa si recién nos conocemos, quiero q sepas q _puedes contar conmigo….-

Podía notar q el no me miraba como los demás con pena, sino más bien como preocupado.

_-Lo siento mucho Katniss… he visto todo lo q ha pasado…..Y se q amas a ese tipo, pero no puedo evitar sentir rabia por él, por q está ciego!...todavía no se ha dado cuenta de lo q ha hecho.-_

Me encuentro estática, más bien como clavada al piso, ya me encontraba abrumada por todo lo q había pasado con Peeta, pero y este hombre? Que hacia aquí? Y por q me decía todas estas cosas? Era un total desconocido, hacia solo un par de horas q nos habíamos conocido, quien le había dado el derecho de seguirme y decirme todo esto. Tal vez, lo había hecho con buena intención, pero en el estado en q me encontraba, me había realmente cabreado.

-_Se q quieres estar sola y entiendo si quieres darme un puñetazo por sujetarte del brazo, otra vez…._- me dice clavándome sus ojos- _Pégame si quieres, tienes todo el derecho, pero no dejare q vuelvas sola a tu casa.-_

_-Vete Lio_- le respondo, molesta.

_-No_-

-_Pero quien carajo te crees!? Veteeee! No te lo voy a volver a pedir Lio….. Quiero estar sola, no necesito a nadie, y menos a ti q a penas te conozco!- _le digo cabreada.

-_No me importa. He dicho q no Katniss! me quedo aquí contigo, no voy a dejarte- _me responde serio.

Me giro totalmente furiosa y empiezo a caminar rápido sin decirle nada.

Después de caminar un par de calles y debido a que había optado por usar unas sandalias con tacones, el dolor q sentía en mis pies, me recordaban de mi mala elección. Me dolían muchísimo, era evidente q me habían salido ampollas y ya había comenzado a renguear. Con lo q odiaba los tacones, caminar hasta mi casa se estaba convirtiendo en un calvario.

Me detengo de golpe y me quito los zapatos. Lio seguía al lado mío. Sin decir nada, solo me observaba.

Empiezo a caminar nuevamente, pero no puedo mas, asique me siento en la orilla de la calle y comienzo a masajear mis pies. Me siento tan frustrada y me duelen tanto los pies q comienzo a llorar de nuevo. Maldición! mi debilidad me abrumaba el doble.

_-Katniss_- me llama Lio con voz de preocupación, tomando mi hombro.

-DEJAMEEE!- le grito, levantándome y comenzando a correr.

El también comenzó a correr tras mío. Habré corrido como 5 de correr cuadras mas o menos cuando Lio me alcanzo y me agarro con sus brazos de mi cintura, para luego sujetarme de mis piernas y levantarme. Fue tan rápido al levantarme, que no me dio tiempo a q reaccionara. Me encontraba helada por su acción, no me la esperaba, pero mi sorpresa había durado poco, porque a los segundos comencé a gritarle como loca para q me soltara y a patalear como niña chica, mientras seguía sollozando, pero la diferencia era, q ahora no sollozaba de dolor sino de bronca.

Sigo tratando de zafarme pero no lo consigo, el me sujetaba muy fuerte y me llevaba como si fuera una bolsa de papas sobre su hombro.

-_Se estas enojada conmigo y también se q te vas a cabrear el doble cuando haga esto, pero créeme q es lo mejor!…. Necesitas desahogarte y yo voy a ayudarte….. Después puedes hacerme y gritarme todo lo q quieras.-_ me dice mientras empieza a caminar hacia la playa.

-_SUELTAMEEEEEEE CABRON! BAJAMEE! Q ESTAS HACIENDO!?SUELTAMEEE!-_ le gritaba

El no me decía nada, solo seguía caminando por la arena hasta llegar al borde del agua. Y allí entendí cuáles eran sus intenciones, sabia lo q iba a hacer.

_- Ni se te ocurra Liooo! Bájame! Voy a matarte cuando me logre zafar!- _le grito enfurecida.

_-No!-_ me dice_- Es inevitable, vienes conmigo al agua-_

Y sin titubear se metió al mar. No le importo que tuviésemos vestidos. Ni siquiera se saco sus zapatos, ingreso al agua así como si nada…. Yo como llevaba mis zapatos en la mano, los alcance a tirar a la arena y él lo único q había salvado de mojar era su chaqueta, q la había arrojado en la arena un poco antes de meternos al agua.

El mar se encontraba tranquilo, apenas había unas suaves olas. El sin dejar de sujetarme, siguió ingresando lentamente más y más en el agua. Estaba todo oscuro, iluminado solo con la luz de la luna.

Ya me encontraba cansada de tanto gritar y patalear, podía sentir como me ardía la garganta de tanto gritarle.

El cambio la manera de sujetarme y ahora me llevaba sobre sus brazos. Estábamos los dos todo mojados. Había arruinado mi vestido, tenía todo el pelo mojado y seguramente mi maquillaje se había corrido, era absurdo q yo pensara en eso….

Ya no tenía nada más por que pelearle, y estaba tan cansada que decidí no decir nada más.

Podía sentir como el agua cálida, recorría todo mi cuerpo, y el sonido de las suaves olas llenaban mis oídos, regalándome tranquilidad. Sentía como mi cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse hasta finalmente, lo deje q se ablandara por completo. Me había entregado entera. Era tan beneficioso, tan satisfactorio estar en el agua.

Lio seguía llevándome sobre sus brazos, sosteniéndome suavemente. Los dos nos encontrábamos bastante tapados por el agua. En otro momento pensaría q era una locura meterse al mar de noche. Pero ahora me encontraba tan relajada, tan aliviada, q no podía ni siquiera pensar. Había extendido mis brazos y podia sentír como mi cuerpo se mecía al compas del agua.

Lio me sujeta un poco mas a su cuerpo y paso mis brazos por su cuello, sosteniéndome ahora yo de él.

_-no te aguantes mas Katniss_- susurra en mi oído- _se q luego te sentirás mejor…..Hazme caso y dejate llevar…..- _me dice tiernamente.

Y sin poder evitarlo, al momento de escuchar y comprender lo q el trataba de decirme, comencé a llorar desconsoladamente sobre en su pecho, abrazándome mas a el.

No se cuanto tiempo habré estado llorando. Lio me consolaba susurrando cosas hermosas y positivas en mi oído mientras me abrazaba y apoyaba su mentón suavemente sobre mi cabeza.

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo estuvimos en el mar, ni cuanto tiempo estuve llorando. Pero Lio no se había equivocado en lo absoluto al decirme q después iba a sentirme mejor, q necesitaba desahogarme, porque tenía razón, me sentía mejor.

Después de dejar de llorar, me había quedado contemplando las estrellas, mientras seguía todavía en sus brazos. Me sentía tan cómoda, tan relajada, que de hecho, podía llegar a creer q todo el dolor q se encontraba en mi corazón, se había aliviado, habia casi desaparecido.

Lio empezó a salir del mar. Estábamos todo empapados los dos, pero a pesar de q hacía calor, la suave brisa q corría, había provocado q comenzara a temblar. Lio busco mis zapatos q estaban esparcidos por la arena junto con su chaqueta, la sacudió sacando todo rastro de arena y la coloco en mi espalda, protegiéndome asi un poco de la brisa. El se quito sus zapatos, se arremango un poco los pantalones y se quito la camisa toda mojada. Agarro mi mano y los dos comenzamos a caminar por la arena hacia mi casa.

Sino hubiese sido por Lio creo q no hubiese sabido por donde iba caminando. Me encontraba tan perdida, tan desorientada, que todo lo q me habia regalado el mar, se habia esfumado tan rápido, q ya podía sentir otra vez como el dolor me consumía por dentro.

En un momento de lucidez, me doy cuenta q el sujetaba mi mano asique instintivamente me solté de el.

El me miro sorprendido, pero no dijo nada, solo siguió caminando. Asi después de un rato en silencio llegamos hasta mi casa. Me detengo frente a mi puerta.

-_Gracias por acompañarme_-susurro

_-De nada….. Perdona si he pasado los limites, pero quiero q entiendas q no iba a permitir, primero q volvieras caminando sola y segundo verte tan mal_…_.. Algo debía de hacer_- me dice

-_Esta bien…. y nuevamente gracias Lio… de verdad te agradezco lo q paso allí, mientras estábamos en el mar, no te imaginas como alivio mi corazón….- _le respondo.

_-No hay de que… además…. Debo de ser sincero, sino hacia algo por ti, Johanna me hubiese matado-_

_-Johanna?...No entiendo…-_

-_Cuando tu saliste llorando del restaurante, Johanna iba derecho a matar a tu ex, pero Tom alcanzo a agarrarla. Ella estaba muy muy enojada, asique Tom decidió sacarla de allí, pero antes de q el se la pudiese llevar, ella me hizo prometerle q iba a hacer todo lo posible para q tu llegaras sana y a salvo a tu casa y q no cometieras ninguna locura.-_

Me quedo pensando en Johanna. Ella se había convertido en una persona muy cercana a mi, a pesar de q tuvimos un mal comienzo al principio, finalmente ella me había demostrado siempre su apoyo y su cariño. La quería demasiado. Era como mi hermana mayor.

_-Se nota q ella te quiere mucho_- me dice Lio

_-Si….-_ le respondo_- yo también le quiero demasiado. Es muy buena persona….._A veces no se que haría sin ella…. _Sin sus locuras…..- _le digo, intentando sonreír_-bueno muchas gracias Lio….. Ya es tarde y estoy cansada…_- le digo indicándole sutilmente q quería q se fuera.

_-Si creo q es hora que me marche….. Espero q estés bien Katniss_-me dice mirándome a los ojos_- ya veras como las cosas mejoraran….._

-_Si… eso espero…..-_ le digo volteándome para abrir la puerta de mi casa.

_-Katniss-_ me llama

_-Mmmm?-_

_-Dale tiempo…..- _me dice_- Me acuerdo de el….de Peeta en los primeros juegos y de toda la historia q ustedes tuvieron. No se cuanto fue real y cuanto no….solo puedo decirte q a él se le notaba en sus ojos que te amaba, y se notaba q te amaba con locura. Tenía los ojos de un hombre enamorado…. No me imagino que pudo haber pasado entre ustedes. Todas las parejas tienen problemas, y ustedes pasaron por muchas cosas, a veces es entendible que se rompan, como también a veces, eso es a la inversa, las fortalece..…. uno no sabe que va a pasar….Lo que si se Katniss, es que un amor así de fuerte y grande, no se va, ni desaparece de la nada….-_ me dice, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, podía notar un brillo especial en sus intensos ojos azules. Era como si estuviese hablando de el, no de mi o Peeta.

- _Además Katniss, yo vi su cara cuando te fuiste del_ _bar y créeme cuando te digo, q era la de un hombre confundido, q no sabe lo q hace, que no se imagina el error q ha cometido. La de un hombre miserable…..Confía en mí, el volverá, solo dale tiempo…. Y como se q lo amas, se lo darás….Pero para eso….tú debes incentivarlo. Sino luchas por él, sino no demuestras todo lo que le quieres y sino le ayudas a despejar su mente, el así no podrá volver nunca. El necesita que lo ayudes. Tu debes de luchar por el. No te des por vencida Katniss. Eres una mujer fuerte_.- me dice acercándose a mi_- debo de serte sincero Katniss- _me dice en un susurro_-realmente no se por q te estoy diciendo todo esto…solo se q una mujer como tú, no solo hermosa físicamente, sino también por dentro, se merece ser feliz…..Te mentiría si te digiera q no me alegre un poco, el hecho q no estés con el, porque así , yo creería poder tener una mínima oportunidad contigo, pero no es así, me siento muy mal, me siento fatal, verte a ti, tan dolida. Me gustaría volver a verte feliz como cuando te conocí, quiero lo mejor para ti Katniss, y se q él es el único hombre q puede hacerlo_.- me dice acariciando mi mejilla.

Me quedo anonadada con todo lo q me ha dicho, pero será q este hombre es una bomba con las palabras. Desde q nos conocimos, dejara alguna vez de sorprenderme?. Se habrá dado cuenta de lo fuerte e importante es ,todo lo q me ha dicho?.

No solo se q tiene razón en que debo luchar por Peeta, sino también en que un amor como el que teníamos con mi chico del pan no se evapora de un día para el otro. Eso estoy segura! Debo de ser fuerte. No debo rendirme…. No debo volver a caer en la oscuridad. Debo de luchar… Pero no puedo evitar pensar en que si estoy lista para hacerlo? Tengo las fuerzas suficientes para afrontar el dolor q estoy sintiendo?...Podre soportar si Peeta me rechaza otra vez? podre salir adelante nuevamente? Podre mantener mis esperanzas?.Tengo mucho miedo…..

Lio seguía acariciando mi mejilla, estaba tan perdida en lo q el me había dicho, q todavía no podía reaccionar y no me había dado cuenta de su toque. Tomo su mano y suavemente la quito de mi rostro.

-_No puedo Lio….-_ le digo haciendo referencia a su caricia-_Gracias por todo lo q has hecho por mí! Se nota q eres un buen hombre. Y como te dije antes, sino amara a Peeta, tal vez….hubiera sido diferente…..me hubiese gustado conocerte- _le digo

El asiente con la cabeza y me regala una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Nos vemos Katniss…-_ me dice, volteando para volver por el mismo camino por donde veníamos

Observo como baja las escaleras del balcón y noto q sigue todo mojado.

_-Lio! Espera!-_ le grito

El me mira sin comprender

_-No quieres pasar adentro a secarte?- _le pregunto

_-Te lo agradecería-_ me dice

Los dos entramos a mi casa en silencio. Le pedí que me diera toda su ropa para asi yo poder lavarla y secarla en la secadora. Le indique el baño de visitas y le pase unas toallas.

Subí a mi habitación y me metí a la ducha directamente, sin quitarme la ropa…..

Me encontraba con tantas emociones juntas, estaba tan perdida, tan desesperada,tan abrumada, tan shockeada. Que podia sentir las palabras de Peeta todavía en mi cabeza. Podía sentir como el dolor me desgarraba el alma, era tanto el sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo, que me largue a llorar como nunca antes habia hecho. Recordé a Peeta en los juegos, recordé cuando el capitolio lo secuestró por mi culpa, recordé todo lo q el sufrió por mí, recordé lo que le hicieron, el maldito hijacking….. y recordé cuando lo deje… Todo era mi culpa. Era mi culpa que el cambiase. Yo tenía la culpa de q el ya no me amase mas..…. Me merecía todo lo que había pasado, me merecía este sufrimiento, me merecía sentir como mi corazón se desmoronaba en 1000 pedazos. Me merecía sentir, como el dolor era tan profundo que llegaba hasta mis huesos. De bronca, de dolor, de ira, de amor, me deje caer sobre mis rodillas, mientras el agua me recorría todo el cuerpo. Me encontraba bajo la ducha, arrinconada, abrazada a mi pecho, llorando desconsoladamente. Mis sollozos eran imparables, era tal el dolor q sentía en mi pecho que mi llanto y mis gritos desgarradores eran tan fuertes y tan descontrolados que Lio entro corriendo, con evidente preocupación en su rostro, que sin preguntar, entro en la ducha y me abrazo. No podía dejar de sollozar, mis llantos eran tan descontrolados, que podía sentir como me ardía la garganta. Me sentía una miseria. Quería cerrar los ojos y no despertarme nunca jamas, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder olvidar todo lo q habia pasado.

Lio mientras me abrazaba, comenzó a mecerme en sus brazos y a susurrar una canción que no conocía. Haciendo q poco a poco me calmase, hasta quedarme dormida.

* * *

Holitass! aqui otro capi nuevo! jajaj estaba inspirada asique me salio rapido1! espero q les guste! besosss! y graciass graciass por leerme y por los reviews! son genialesss amigoss! besosss


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Los personajes perteneces a Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Peeta pov

Sé que estoy muy borracho, veo todo borroso, no puedo distinguir bien las cosas y no puedo recordar bien donde estoy, no puedo razonar, eh bebido demasiado!

Siento como ella me besa frenéticamente, enredando su lengua con la mia. Empiezo a tocarle sus muslos, ella gime con cada toque mío. Estoy excitado, muy excitado. De un golpe fuerte, ella me estampa contra una pared y con violencia me agarra la camisa para atraerme de nuevo hacia ella y besarme. Enreda una de sus piernas a mi cintura y puedo sentir como mi miembro roza su parte, volviéndome loco. Ella vuelve a empujarme contra la pared otra vez, sacándome una media sonrisa, por su actitud agresiva..

Me permito 5 segundos para tratar de reconocer el lugar… Como llegue aquí? Será que nos estamos besando en el corredor de mi hotel? O sino donde estoy? No puedo reconocer donde me encuentro, intento recordar pero solo obtengo algunos flashes de la noche y siento como que me da vuelta todo. Estoy tan borracho, q si ella llega a empujarme de nuevo, puedo llegar a terminar en el piso.

Miro hacia donde ella se encuentra, sino me equivoco creo q intenta abrir la puerta. Mis ojos se dirigen directamente a su cola. Muuuy sexy! Deseo tocarla. Me acerco a ella y comienzo a besar su cuello, deteniéndome por segundos, para chupar ese sector que se que es un punto estratégico en ellas, las vuelve locas. Apoyo mi miembro en su delicioso culo, y presiono suavemente su cola contra mi, sintiendo ese roce tan delicioso sobre mi hombría, ese roce tan adictivo.

Ella estira su cuello hacia atrás, permitiéndome profundizar mas mis besos. Provocándome aun mas, ella saca mas cola, presionándola más con mi miembro. Sin poder resistir a tal tentación, empiezo a mover mi pelvis contra ella, masturbándome sutilmente con el roce.

Todavía nos encontrábamos en la puerta de la habitación. Ella movía su perfecto culo contra mi pelvis frenéticamente. Si seguía presionándome asi, creería q acabaría en cuestión de segundos. Mi respiración se encontraba entrecortada, sentía mi cuerpo tan caliente que necesitaba entrar dentro de ella, la deseaba, no iba poder aguantar más. Sabia q el alcohol tenía la culpa de mi precocidad.

Ella suelta un gemido cuando con una de mis manos empiezo a tocar su intimidad sobre su ropa interior. Está completamente mojada. Sé que esta tan o más excitada que yo. Eso provoca que la desee aun mas con desesperación, iba a volverme loco sino la penetraba ahora. Comienzo a levantar su vestido, la necesitaba ya!

-_espera guapo, aquí no…. Déjame que abra la puerta…. Prometo… no hacerte esperar…..demasiado….. Chico caliente…-_ me dice ella en entre gemidos.

-_no puedo más….te….necesito…..ahora…..-_ respondo, excitado.

Aguanto mi excitación, apoyo mí pecho contra su espalda. Cuando ella logra abrir la puerta, se voltea para besarme con pasión y asi, ingresamos a la habitación. No podía distinguir donde nos encontrábamos, de todas maneras, mi vista se clavo en la enorme cama.

Ella me seguía besando frenéticamente. Podía sentir la dureza de mi miembro a pleno. Me estaba torturando, necesitaba desesperadamente saciar ese dolor.

Ella nuevamente, en su faceta de agresividad, de un empujón me tiro a la cama. Me calentaba el doble, esa faceta. Me tenía controlado.

Ella seductoramente, de hecho, podía escuchar, si mis oídos no me engañaban, que de su garganta salía un sonido, como si estuviese ronroneando.

Separa mis piernas, y suavemente tocándome con sus pequeñas manos , empieza a recorrer mi cuerpo, comenzando por mis piernas, subiendo así, mientras me regalaba una sonrisa picarona, hasta llegar a mi parte intima, donde me acaricio muy suavemente por encima de mi pantalón. Le encantaba torturarme.

Ella empiezo a jugar con sus dedos, acariciando el gran bulto que se encontraba entre mis piernas, en forma de círculos. Me molestaba el pantalón, hice el intento de quitármelo, pero ella con violencia aparto mis manos, y presiono su mano con fuerza en mi intimidad, causando que me quedara quietito. Un relámpago de goce me cubrió entero. Si esa era su manera de intimidarme o amenazarme, le informaba que me estaba encantando.

-_no te muevas! - _me dice con autoridad y sensualmente, mientras presionaba nuevamente con fuerza mi miembro, sobre mi pantalón. Dejándome en shock.

Como buen chico, obedecí y deje caer mi cuerpo hacia tras. Ella moviéndose sensualmente, se subió sobre mí, abrazando con sus piernas mi cintura, pegando mas nuestras caderas.

Podía sentir como mi bulto presionaba sobre su femineidad. Ella al sentir mi hombría, se mordió los labios, dándome una de las imágenes más sexy y calientes de mi vida y llevándome aun mas a la perdición.

Su pelo se encontraba sobre su rostro, y estaba tan cegado por mi excitación que no podía distinguir a esta mujer, a la mujer que si no actuaba rápido, iba a terminar de correrme, sobre mis pantalones con un mínimo roce y como un maldito adolescente.

Ella ni lenta ni perezosa, y de una manera dolorosa, movió su cadera contra mi miembro bruscamente, causando que un sonoro gemido saliera de mi boca.

Podía escuchar como reía. Sabía que quería que le rogara. Y eso es lo q estaba a punto de hacer.

_-Por…favor….te…ne..ce..si..tooo…..-_ dije en medio de otro gemido, cuando ella movió, otra vez su cadera contra mi bulto.

_-Me deseas?...- _pregunto

_-Mucho…!- _le respondo con un gemido

_-Cuanto?- _pregunto seductoramente.

_-Demasiado!- _respondo tratando de controlar mi respiración

_-Que tan demasiado?- _pregunta con una sonrisa.

_-Quiero follarteee ahora mismooo carajooo!-_ le grite casi desesperado.

-_Me encanta Mellark!, tu nuevo vocabulario sucio…._ Me dice- _no te imaginas como me calienta!_- me dice apoyando sus pechos contra mi torso y susurrando en mi odio.

_-Tu me calientas-_ le respondo, chupando su cuello. Estaba a punto de perder la razón.

Ella bajo su mano hasta mi hombría y comenzó a tocarla, sacándome frenéticos gemidos de mi boca, y moviéndose bruscamente, comenzó el juego de fricción entre su intimad y la mía. Ese juego tan placentero y doloso a la vez.

_-Oohhh dioossss!….. Por favor…!-_ suplique de nuevo.

Ella comenzó a plantar pequeños besos por todo mi rostro hasta llegar a mis labios. Donde me beso nuevamente con furia. No podía distinguir bien su cara, solo podía ver q era morena y que sus increíbles labios me estaban llevando a la demencia. Sabían tan bien, eran tan suaves, tan sabrosos, tan adictivos, podría morirme besando estos perfectos labios!. Me encantaban!.

Y su aroma… Me embriagaba, era delicioso, olía demasiado bien. Esta mujer me estaba atrapando. Estaba causando que cayera a un pozo, sin tope.

No sé porque me mente, no sacaba la idea de que era Katniss. Algo me recordaba a ella. Y era su boca, esos deliciosos labios, me lo recordaban. Será q había vuelto por mi al bar? y habíamos terminado en esta situación? Será que yo, con el estado de borrachera en el q me encontraba, había ido a buscarla a su casa?. Estaba confundido…..solo sabía que si la mujer, con la que me encontraba a punto de tener sexo, llegase a ser Katniss, iba a ser el hombre más feliz de Panem.

No podía dejar de pensar en que era Katniss. Cuando la vi en el bar, a pesar de encontrarse tan enojada conmigo, estaba hermosa, su pelo recogido, sus preciosos ojos, y el vestido que tenia puesto, era tan sexy, tan caliente, que marcaba a la perfección sus perfectas curvas, y sus piernas, por dioss! Me había excitado con solo verla! Sé que suena una idiotez, porque ese maldito momento cuando no encontramos no fue para nada agradable, y desearía volver al pasado para cambiarlo. Pero siendo sincero, de no haberla cagado y de no haber terminado todo tan mal. Habría sido capaz de haberle hecho el amor allí mismo. Estaba muy muy sexy. Ella todavía no se imaginaba, todo lo q era capaz de provocar en los hombres, sin hacer nada. Sabia q más de uno, se había calentado al verla. Ese vestido por la santa!Le quedaba de puta madre!

Ella se incorporo, rompiendo mis pensamientos, quedando sentada otra vez sobre mi, y violentamente de un tirón, me abrió la camisa, pude escuchar como arranco todos los botones de la misma. Quitándomela, comenzó a acariciar con sus manos mi pecho, y a besar y a chupar, empezando por mi cuello, siguiendo por todo mi torso dándome pequeños mordiscos y terminando finalmente en mi vientre.

Empezó a jugar con las formas de mi abdominales besando y chupando cada uno, llegando torturosamente al borde de mi pantalón.

De un saque desprendió el botón del mismo y me lo quito. Dejándome solo en mis bóxer. Ella se levanto y se acomodo entre mis piernas, donde juguetonamente comenzó a quitarse su vestido, hasta quedar solamente con su diminuta braguita.

Me quede embobado con sus pechos, quería sentirlos en mi boca, deseaba chuparlos. Me incorpore como pude, el mareo q sentía me dificultaba un poco concentrarme en mi objetivo, y una vez q estuve sentado, estire mis manos hacia sus redondos pechos y meti mi cabeza entre ellos. Comencé a chupar lentamente, primero uno mordiendo muy suavemente su pezón rozado y luego el otro. Ella acariciaba mi cabello y dejaba escapar de su boca fuertes gemidos. Una de mi mano q se encontraba en su cintura, asique la baje hasta sus glúteos, donde comencé a acariciarlos fuertemente.

Ella sujeto con fuerza mi cabeza, con la intención de que la observara. Asi , ella moviéndose sensualmente se quito la ultima prenda que le quedaba.

Al verla totalmente desnuda. Ese perfecto cuerpo, todo tonificado, incrementaba el calor que sentía en mi organismo. Estaba muy excitado, necesitaba sentir mi sexo dentro de ella. Necesitaba sentir su calor en mi miembro. La sujete de su cintura y la atraje hacia mi, besando con brusquedad sus pecho, otra vez.

-_Ohhh siiii peet!-_

Sin preguntar comencé a tocar su intimad, que se encontraba completamente mojada, dándome la señal de q estaba lista para un poco mas de acción. Ella soltó un bufido fuerte, cuando la toque y arqueo mas su cadera contra mi mano, incitándome a profundizar mis caricias. Ingrese mi primer dedo dentro de ella de un solo tirón, y comencé a jugar con su intimidad, moviendo mi dedo de adentro a fuera lentamente, causándole un poco de tortura.

_-Mierdaaa!….. mas…por favor…. Mass Peet!.-_ ahora ella me suplico entre gemidos.

Bien obediente, ingrese un segundo dedo en su caliente interior y empecé a mover ambos dedos con la misma secuencia de recién, bañando mi mano con sus calientes fluidos.

Ella presionaba su cadera contra mi mano, y apoyaba su cabeza junto la mía. Escuchando asi, como salían de su boca esos deliciosos gemidos, que causaban que mi miembro estuviera mas duro y rígido de lo q ya se encontraba, provocándome un leve dolor, un placentero dolor sobre la tela de mi bóxer, que ya me molestaba.

Saque mis dedos de un solo golpe, sorprendiéndola, y la sujete de la cintura, atrayéndola mas hacia mi. Ella comenzó a besarme y a chupar mis labios, mientras frotaba sus pechos duros contra mi torso.

-_Dime lo q quieres Peeta-_ me dijo.

-_Te quiero a ti….-_ le susurre contra su boca.

Ella despego sus labios de los míos y empujo mi torso hacia atrás. Agarro el borde de mis bóxer y me los quito, dejando al descubierto mi gran hombría.

Ella soltó algo parecido a una exclamación, que sinceramente no pude entender, me encontraba, concentrado, mirando el movimiento de sus pechos. Eran deliciosos.

-_Recuéstate bien-_ me dice

Acomodándome en la cama, ella ferozmente se sentó encima de mi falda. Frotando su sexo sobre el mío, podía sentir sobre mi miembro su intensa humedad. Me estaba volviendo loco. Ella frotaba bruscamente su intimidad con mi hombría, provocando q los gimiéramos fuertemente. Agarre con fuerza su cintura para intensificar el movimiento de nuestras pelvis. Dioss!a esta mujer le gustaba hacerme sufrir!

_-Ohhh…por….dio….ooss…-_ logre decir, cuando sentí como ella tomo mi hombría con su mano acariciándola suavemente y para luego ubicarla en su caliente entrada.

De un solo movimiento, ingrese completamente dentro de ella. Se sentía tan bien, tan caliente, tan jugoso. Estaba tan excitado q creería q con un solo movimiento, acabaría dentro de ella, en este mismo instante. No podría resistir.

Ella comenzó a moverse encima mío, lentamente, formando una secuencia rítmica, de adelante hacia atrás, adelante hacia atrás, para combinarla luego con formas circulares, y por ultimo cambiar sus movimientos tranquilos y embriagadores, a frenéticos y descontrolados.

Sujetando con fuerza sus caderas, intensifique sus movimientos, aumentando asi mi éxtasis, mi placer.

Ella ya no gemía, sino gritaba. La habitación se inundaba de sus gritos. Ella cambio nuevamente el ritmo de sus movimientos, y yo esta vez, moviendo mi cadera, los dos combinamos nuestros movimientos pélvicos, de a dentro a fuera-adentro a fuera.

_-Oohh siii….-_ ella gemía- mass! Mass!...rapido…..oohhhhh…asi…- salían de su boca entre gemidos.

Nuestros movimientos cada vez eran mas intensos, mas frenéticos. Sabia que estaba a punto de llegar, no podía resistirlo mas. El placer q estaba sintiendo era tanto que podía ver las estrellas. Mi vista se encontraba cegada, el placer que recorría todo mi cuerpo era fantástico. Era Embriagador, adictivo. Delicioso. Quería mas, necesitaba mas placer, asique agarre con más fuerza sus glúteos y moví mi cadera con mas pasión y presión dentro de ella, haciéndola gritar mas de placer.

Ella cabalgaba sobre mi de una manera incontrolable, podía sentir en mi interior, como el calor que se concentraba en exactamente en mi hombría, estaba a punto de explotar. Me encontraba cerca, iba a acabar en cualquier momento, estaba listo. Iba a correrme.

_-Ohhh diossss-_ gemí, mientras sentía como mi caliente esencia se desparramaba en su interior, causando que otro un fuerte sonido saliera de mi boca.

No me reconocía. El orgasmo que acaba de tener era tan fuerte, q estremeció todo mi cuerpo. Me encontraba anonadado. Estaba agotado. Katniss era increíble! Toda una furia en la cama, pensé.

_-Diossss…. Kat….-_ susurre muy bajo, mientras ella seguía cabalgando sobre mi, para llegar a su orgasmo.

Segundos después, ella soltó un grito tal, que creo q todo el hotel, o donde sea q estábamos, lo había podido escuchar.

Podía imaginar, que su orgasmo había sido igual o más fuerte que el que yo había tenido. Pude sentir como sus paredes se contraían con fuerza sobre mi miembro, y como ella explotaba, increíblemente en su interior, bañándome de esa sustancia tan placentera y cálida, y mezclando sus jugos con el mío.

Ella se dejo caer sobre mi pecho. Los dos estábamos totalmente agitados y agotados. Entregados, listos para dejarnos llevar por el señor de los sueños y la borrachera.

Mientras podía sentir el suave respiro de su respiración, indicándome que ella, casi instantáneamente, se habia quedado dormida sobre mi pecho. Yo con las pocas fuerzas q tenia acariciaba su espalda desnuda. Relajándome, segundos antes de quedarme completamente dormido, me di cuenta, logre reconocerla.

Mierdaaaa, mierdaaaa! Fueron las últimas palabras q recuerdo antes de dormirme profundamente, sin posibilidad de retorno. Era tanto el cansancio q sentía y la borrachera, q no pude evitar salir del mundo de los sueños. Solo sabia q no iba a tomar mas en mucho tiempo. Maldito alcohol!.

* * *

Holaaa bellasss! Muchas muchas gracias por los reviews! Las adoroo!

Bueno aca otro capi nuevo, no me maten por favor! Jajajaaajaja de todas maneras espero q les guste. Un bezasooo enorme! Nuevamente graciasss!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Susanne Collins

* * *

Katniss Pov

Me encuentro recostada boca abajo, sobre mi cómodo colchón, abrazada a una de mis almohadas. La puerta que da a mi balcón, se encuentra entreabierta, permitiendo que por allí, una suave brisa proveniente del mar se colara en mi habitación, sintiendo como esa agradable brisa, acariciaba mi espalda desnuda y jugaba con los mechones de mi nuca, causando, que un pequeño escalofrió recorriera todo mi cuerpo, sintiendo así, como los bellos de mis brazos se erizaran al mismo tiempo.

Abro lentamente mis ojos y parpadeo varias veces, para poder perder mi desorientación. Pareciera ser que he dormido por varias horas, o que finalmente mi cuerpo me está pasando factura, porque puedo sentir q mis músculos se encuentran un poco entumecidos.

Me estiro perezosamente haciendo ruidos extraños con mi boca para luego volver a la misma posición en la q me encontraba antes, y mantenerme por un rato en esa misma postura. No deseaba levantarme aun, me encontraba demasiada cómoda en mi cama.

A pesar de que mi visibilidad casi había vuelto a la normalidad, podía sentir a mis parpados pesados. Podía imaginarme q mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y sabia cual era la respuesta a esa causa, pero intento, evitar pensarla, por lo tanto, me entretengo observando como un pequeño rayo de sol se filtra por mi ventana y observo también como la suave brisa mueve mis cortinas, en un tranquilo compas…..

También, me llama la atención el sonido que entra por la puerta entre abierta de mi habitación. Conozco muy bien ese sonido, vivo escuchándolo, es uno de los sonidos que mas me relaja y que provoca que por minutos, deje que mi mente y mi cuerpo se despeguen de esta tierra.

Puedo escuchar el sonido del mar, el sonido de como rompen las olas contra la orilla, el sonido de las gaviotas. Trato de enfocar mi audición en ese relajante sonido, que me regala el mar, tenerlo tan cerca.

Me siento realmente relajada. Mi mente por momentos, trata de engañarme, intentando hacerme recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Los sucesos que he estado tratado de evitar traerlos a mi memoria nuevamente.

Sigo escuchando el relajante sonido proveniente de las olas, y recuerdo cuando Lio me tenía anoche en sus brazos dentro del mar. Desvió mis pensamientos por un segundo, en ese misterioso hombre. Me intrigaba su manera de ser, su bondad, su interés de querer acercarse a mí. Cual era si interés, que ganaba siendo mi amigo?...

Intento recordar la canción q susurraba en mi oído, no puedo recordar claramente la letra, solo su dulce melodía. Y me doy cuenta que inconscientemente, estoy reproduciendo esa melodía, tarareándola suavemente.

Me volteo, cambiando asi mi posición, y quedo mirando hacia el techo de mi habitación. Todavía me siento media desorientada, sé que no logro despertarme por completo, sigo adormilada.

Mi cuerpo se encuentra cubierto por una sábana blanca de algodón. Tengo un poco calor, asique deslizo fuera de mi, esa sedosa tela. Bajo mi vista hacia mis piernas y me doy cuenta que solo estoy en mi ropa interior. No recuerdo haberme quitado mi vestido. Lo último y lo único, que me permito recordar de la noche anterior, antes de quedarme profundamente dormida, es encontrarme llorando desconsoladamente, completamente vestida bajo mi ducha, y estar entre los brazos de Lio….

Lio? Pienso….. El debe de haberme quitado el vestido y haberme secado. También estoy segura de que él me acostó y me cubrió mi cuerpo con mis sabanas. En otra oportunidad, me hubiese cabreado, por haber pasado los limites de confianza sin mi aprobación, pero esta vez, no me molesto en absoluto, su atrevimiento….. Yo no sé, si este nuevo comportamiento es por todas las emociones que viví anoche, y gracias a que el estuvo acompañándome a mi lado todo el tiempo, evitando asi, q hubiese cometido alguna locura.

Me encuentro agradecida con Lio, porque en este momento, puedo decir que siento un poco tranquilidad en mi alma, a pesar de sentirme agotada mentalmente, y sentir todo mi cuerpo adolorido.

Analizo las acciones de Lio como un acto grato, un acto de bondad y una acción de amistad.

Noto su ausencia, sé que no está en casa. He estado durmiendo tan profundamente que no me he dado cuenta cuando él se ha ido, de hecho, me quedo pensando en que creo que no he tenido pesadillas, no las recuerdo. Sera que habré estado emocionalmente tan mal, que mi mente decidió dejarme descansar por hoy de mis pesadillas?

Decido que es hora de levantarme, y me incorporo perezosamente de mi cama. Me quedo disfrutando, sentir el frio del piso en mis pies descalzos. Era satisfactorio.

Camino lentamente hacia a mi closet y me pongo unos short blancos muy cortos con una remera suelta color gris. Sujeto mi cabello con una coleta. No quiero observarme en mi espejo, no quiero ver mis grandes ojeras, ni ver mi aspecto de muerta. Ya tuve suficiente anoche, hoy era un nuevo y duro día, y necesitaba tratar de afrontarlo lo mejor posible. Necesitaba tiempo para mí. Debía de sanar mis heridas primero, para después salir a la luz del día.

Bajo las escaleras descalza, hasta llegar a mi cocina. El único motivo por el cual me levante de mi cama, fue que mi estomago no dejaba de crujir, reclamándome de que lo alimentase. Cuando llego a la cocina , me encuentro sobre mi mesa ,una taza de café con un vaso de zumo de naranja y al lado un plato que se encontraba tapado ,donde en su interior había huevos revueltos con bacón, y enfrente un plato con tostadas, todo junto a una nota.

Dudo que mi madre me preparase el desayuno, prácticamente vivía sola, ella se la pasaba o en el hospital o en casa de Annie cuidando del pequeño Finn.

Sabía que esta atención, podría ser de una sola persona. Tome el papel amarillo y comencé a leerlo.

_**Buenos días hermosa! Como te has levantado?**_

_**Perdón por no despedirme de ti de la manera correcta, pero vi que estabas profundamente dormida y no quise despertarte. **_

_**Aunque no deseaba, la responsabilidad me ha obligado, por lo tanto eh tenido que irme a trabajar, pero antes, con todo gusto, te he preparado el desayuno, espero que te guste!**_

_**Me ha encantado conocerte Katniss, eres una mujer maravillosa! Espero verte o escuchar de ti pronto, espero con impaciencia noticias tuyas.**_

Sigo leyendo la nota y al final de la misma, el había escrito una frase.

"_**Tal vez algún error pasado no te deje en Paz por momentos, tal vez alguna falta cometida haya sido motivo suficiente para que te impongas un castigo por el solo proceso consciente de saber que has cometido un error. Pero siempre hay una oportunidad de cambiar, corregir y mejorar. Solo piensa en cómo enmendarlo, en como modificar una situación pasada. Pídele a Dios el sano consejo para corregir una situación."**_

_**No se si crees o no en Dios Kat, yo al principio no lo hacía, pero por ciertas cosas de la vida, ahora lo hago, y con esta frase que quise compartir contigo, logre superar muchos fracasos y errores en mi vida.**_

_**No te rindas nunca Katniss, y no permitas que nadie te haga bajar los brazos. Eres una increíble mujer!, una vez q aceptes lo especial que eres, serás imparable! Por que tú no te imaginas el efecto que causas en las personas….**_

_**Con Cariño Lio.**_

Podía sentir como mi corazón latía con fuerza contra mi pecho. La frase que me habia escrito Lio me habia afectado rotundamente, pero no la frase en si, sino la ultima oración que el había escrito, allí donde casi con las mismas palabras, el me escribió, una frase que alguien anteriormente me había dicho. Pude sentir como las heridas de mi corazón comenzaron a sangrar nuevamente. Esa frase me la había dicho Peeta en nuestros primeros juegos y ahora por cosas del destino, una persona totalmente desconocida para mi, me decía las mismas palabras.

Sentí como mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, entendía que Lio solo trataba de ayudarme pero sin querer sus acciones, constantemente, me recordaban a mi viejo chico del pan. Como lo extrañaba, era tan dulce, tan positivo, tan amable. Que había pasado con el? Si yo habia podido curarme de las heridas del pasado, no entendía como el no. Extrañaba a ese Peeta, no al frio y cruel de ahora. Y la personalidad de Lio era muy parecida a la de él. Era casi mi chico del pan, solo que en otro cuerpo. Extrañaba a ese Peeta. Al Peeta del que me había enamorado.

Sin querer, pude sentir como mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

_-No!-_ dije en voz alta- _No voy a llorar otra vez…..Me prometí, que pelearía!- _dije con seguridad.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano deje de llorar y me seque las lágrimas. Tome la taza de café con el plato de los huevos, los calenté y sin ganas, me comí mi desayuno.

Lave las cosas y me dirigí nuevamente hacia las escaleras, con la intensión de subir a mi habitación para acostarme a dormir de nuevo, seguía sintiéndome cansada, pero mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras, un papel amarillo que se encontraba en la entrada a mi living me llamo la atención.

Me acerco y tomo ese papel de color amarillo. Reconozco la caligrafía, era otra nota de Lio.

"_**Por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes". **_

Me que pensando en esa frase, cuando mi vista se clava en la otra esquina de la sala, en otro papel amarrillo. Me acerco y tomo esa nueva nota para leerla.

"_**Hay caídas que sirven para levantarnos más sabios y felices."**_

Me quedo parada en el mismo lugar, pensando por varios minutos en esas frases, en sus significados. En lo que pretendía Lio, dejándome estas notas, con estas frases.

Una vez q pude reaccionar, me di cuenta que habían notas por toda mi casa, asique fui tomándolas una por una, hasta llegar a la ultima que se encontraba en mi habitación.

"_**El que con la verdad te hace llorar siempre te sabrá amar."**_

"_**Nunca digas adiós si todavía quieres tratar. Nunca te des por vencida si sientes que puedes seguir luchando. Nunca le digas a una persona que ya no la amas si no puedes dejarla ir."**_

_**No te acuestes a dormir, aprovecha el día haciendo lo que más te gusta o sino intenta hacer algo nuevo. Tengo fe en ti Kat!.**_

Por que este hombre tenia q ser tan especial!? Por que tenia que terminar de escribir esas magnificas palabras, y como es que me conocía tanto!?. Me encontraba descolocada, confundida. Re leía una y otra vez todas las notas que había dejado Lio. Y llegue a la conclusión que aunque sabia muy bien, de que yo no era amante de las palabras, estas frases…. estas santísimas frases…. me habían abierto tanto mi mente y me habían dado lo que mas necesitaba. Lio me habia dado Esperanza…

* * *

Holaaaaa bellassss! Espero q les guste este nuevo capi! Besasooo guapasss!Y graciasss por los reviews!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins

* * *

Katniss Pov

Estoy sentada en el borde de mi cama con las notas de Lio en mi mano. Tenía razón, no iba a revolcarme en mi miseria, iba a hacer algo mejor por mi vida.

Deseaba hacer varias cosas nuevas, deseaba poder cambiar la rutina de mi vida y además quiera hacer todo esto para tratar de no pensar en Peeta. Me motivaba pensar en que había algo mas en mi vida, en el que destino no iba a fallarme.

Una de las cosas que deseaba, era la música, cuando era pequeña me encantaba cantar, después de la muerte de mi padre ya no quise hacerlo más, y menos cuando Prim también se fue…..pero después, con la terapia de la guitarra, había vuelto a sentir una sensación cálida en mi pecho, una sensación que ya conocía antes, además que el pequeño Finn también ayudaba, porque siempre pero siempre quería q le cantara algo, no comprendía ese capricho que tenia hacia mi voz, le encantaba que le cantara. Cuando era bebe, mi voz era la única forma de hacerlo dormir cuando estaba molesto. Me gustaría poder incorporar de vuelta a mi vida la música.

Me distrajo el ruido del mar, la suave brisa q entraba por mi puerta a mi habitación, me refrescaba. Me entraron unas ganas incontrolables de salir a correr.

Me levante de donde me encontraba sentada y me dirigí hacia mi closet. Me puse unas calzas aeróbicas cortas, un top deportivo, trence mi cabello, tome mis anteojos de sol y salí hacia la playa, iba a correr por la orilla del mar.

Siempre corría diariamente unos 30 o 45 minutos, dependiendo del tiempo que tenía. Hoy como no tenía tiempo, iba a correr hasta donde mi cuerpo aguantara. Quería desahogar el dolor de mi alma, el dolor que estaba impregnado en mis huesos, deseaba olvidar por completo la noche anterior.

Empecé trotando tranquilamente por la orilla del mar, disfrutando la sensación de frescura que sentían mis pies por la arena mojada y que cada tanto dejaba que una pequeña ola alcanzara a mojarme hasta mis pantorrillas. Hacía calor, disfrutaba de la frescura del agua.

Iba trotando, perdida en el sonido del mar y en el paisaje, totalmente relajada, perdidamente del mundo real, fascinada por la terapia anti stress que el mar me regalaba. Había anulado mi mente. Mi única concentración era controlar correctamente mi respiración.

Costeando la orilla, pase por detrás de casa de Annie, donde pude divisar al pequeño Finn jugando con sus amigos en el mar, el me saludo alegremente, con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que me hacia acordar tanto a su padre. Sin detenerme le devolví el saludo, iba a pasar más tarde a saludarlo correctamente.

Seguí corriendo y unos minutos después, pase también por detrás de casa de Johanna, mas tarde también iba a pasar a visitarla, debía de agradecerle por lo q había hecho, sabía que se encontraría cabreada, pero quería hacerle saber q ella también me importaba, sabiendo que me negaría tal acción. Mi amistad con Jo era rara, nunca demostrábamos el cariño que sentíamos la una hacia la otra, pero las dos sabíamos perfectamente que éramos muy buenas amigas. Amigas de fierro. Ella era como una hermana mayor para mí.

No tengo noción de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que salí de mi casa trotando, pero calculando un poco las distancias, desde que pase la casa de Johanna hasta mi casa, ya debía de haber estado corriendo un poco más de hora y media, además mi cuerpo ya empieza a sentir un poco la fatiga, por lo que bajo un poco el ritmo de mi trote, pero no paro, sigo corriendo por la orilla del mar sin detenerme. Todavía podía seguir corriendo, sin importar, que al otro día, sentiría a mi cuerpo, completamente adolorido, pero prefería sentir ese dolor muscular, y no el dolor de mi corazón.

Paso por las playas turísticas, las más populares, las q dan a los hoteles y a los paradores turísticos. El hotel de Peeta se encontraba en la otra orilla, en el otro extremo.

Veo a lo lejos un hombre rubio jugando en el mar con un pequeño niño, mientras una mujer los observaba sonriendo desde la orilla. Esa imagen provoca que no pueda evitar pensar en Peeta por esos minutos. En la vida que él deseaba, en la vida en la que yo ya no pertenecía.

Ese hombre, con ese niño era una clara imagen de su futuro. Era el sueño que él quería y que tantas veces me había contado. Veía a Peeta en ese hombre, jugando en el mar con su hijo. Y me imaginaba a mí observándolos, riendo, como hacia aquella mujer. Disfrutando de la familia, de nuestra unión, del fruto de nuestro amor, de la felicidad, y de sentirme realmente amada, como Peeta me hacia sentir antes….

Siento como una bola maciza empieza a subir por mi garganta, causando que descontrole un poco mi respiración. Y puedo sentir además, como la angustia va invadiendo nuevamente mi alma.

Sé que yo fui la causante de haber arruinado ese sueño, pero ahora tenía esperanza, aunque fuese mínima, todavía tenía la ilusión de volver a estar con él….. Pero también era realista, de que si yo no lo intentaba o no lograba recuperarlo por mi cuenta, porque era conciente de q el no vendría a buscarme, esa imagen tan hermosa que había podido presenciar, nunca se cumpliría. Y nunca podría formar una familia ni ser parte de ella. Nunca podría estar con la persona que mas amaba en el mundo. …Nunca podría ser feliz….Sin él a mi lado, no podría imaginarme formando una familia. Mi corazón tenía nombre y dueño, y se llamaba Peeta Mellark.

Era irónico pensar en que quería una familia, en hijos, porque nunca los desee, siempre dije que nunca iba a tener hijos, pero Peeta en un momento de mi vida, más precisamente ahora, había hecho que me replantease esa idea. Con él, sin importar el temor que sentía pensar en ello, causaba, que si me gustaría formar una familia.

Siento como un sollozo se escapa de mi garganta, me prometí no llorar otra vez, pero el dolor que siento es tan fuerte que no puedo evitarlo, me enojo con mi misma. Como pretendo recuperar a a mi chico del pan?!, sino puedo cumplir ni lo que me prometo. Una rabia me invade, dejo escapar un grito frustrado, y comienzo a correr más rápido, para así poder engañar un poco mi dolor. Mi cuerpo ya estaba cansado, podía sentir el peso en mis piernas, sin embargo no dejo de correr, y con las fuerzas q me quedan, trato de aumentar mi velocidad. Mi respiración ha cambiado rotundamente, debo de controlarla, porque sino puedo hacerme daño.

Sigo trotando con evidente fatiga , hasta que llego a una zona rocosa, sin detenerme y con un poco mas de esfuerzo paso esa zona, que es totalmente nueva para mi, a pesar de estar hace un tiempo largo viviendo aquí en este distrito, nunca lo había recorrido entero.

Me llamaba la atención el paisaje que tenía delante de mis ojos, este distrito era verdaderamente precioso. La diversidad de los escenarios naturales que tenia, más el clima tropical cálido mas la gran cantidad de playas, demostraban lo grande y bello que era este distrito. Esa era otra meta, terminar de conocer completamente el distrito donde vivía.

Puedo sentir que mis piernas ya están muy cansadas y mi respiración ya ha aumentado suficiente, indicándome que debo parar. Cuando estoy pisando la ultima roca, una de mis piernas me falla, provocando que caiga duro sobre mi rodilla y sobre la piedra. Solté varias maldiciones al sentir como la piel de mi rodilla se desgarraba en ese golpe. Cualquiera de afuera que me haya visto, habrá dicho que me he pegado un golpazo de la santa madre! y lo aplaudiría porque tenía razón.

Ahora me encuentro toda mojada, con la pierna toda raspada y llena de sangre, sin contar la arena que cubría la mitad de mi cuerpo. Levantándome a duras penas, protestando y maldiciendo por lo bajo, sin querer me imagino, que el aspecto que debo de tener, debía de ser muy gracioso, asique de la nada, comencé a reír, me reí tanto de lo patética q debía de verme, q tuve q agarrarme el estomago de lo tentada que estaba. Lloraba de la risa.

Cuando pude calmar finalmente mi risa, me senté por unos minutos en la roca y me quede observado el desolado lugar. Había una carretera, llena de palmeras, que de haberla visto antes, tal vez hubiese evitado el golpazo que me había dado, sigo mirando y a lo lejos pude divisar una casa, en el medio de la playa. Era lo único q había.

Me incorporo y comienzo a caminar, todavía siguiendo la orilla del mar, me intrigaba esa casa, era tan bello el paisaje, tan tranquilo el lugar, que sentía curiosidad por el afortunado que vivía en aquella preciosa casa toda vidriada.

Siento a mis piernas adoloridas, mi cansancio corporal es evidente, he corrido más de lo que podía, me siento muy cansada, sabia q me había excedido un poco, y mas con el golpe de allá atrás, pero no me importa, sigo caminando lentamente.

No hay ningún sonido, mis oídos solo captan el sonido del mar y el del viento. Bajo mi mirada hacia mi herida, entreteniéndome ver como una gota de sangre bajaba por mi rodilla.

Tomándome totalmente desprevenida, un hombre sale de repente del mar, venia tan concentraba mirando mi herida, q no me había dado cuenta de ese hombre. Cuando logro recuperarme del pequeño sobresalto, y miro directamente a ese misterioso hombre, mis ojos se cruzan con unos ojos que ya había visto antes.

Me quedo congelada.

-_L-L- Lio- Katniss?!_ – dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, provocando q sonriéramos

_-Hey!-_ Me dice él, acomodando su cabello mojado- _que haces por aquí?-_

-_Hey!-_ contesto- _nada… Salí a correr y sin darme cuenta he terminado aquí…. Nunca había llegado tan lejos-_

_- Si q has llegado lejos, porque desde tu casa hasta aquí, hay una gran distancia! _- me dice

-_Sip….y tu q haces por aquí?_- Pregunto

_-vivo aquí, esa es mi casa_- me dice, señalándome la casa que había llamado mi atención anteriormente.

-_Guau!… tu si q vives alejado de la ciudad!-_

_-Si…. me gusta un poco la tranquilidad…-_ me responde sonriendo

Me quedo observando a este hombre que no despegaba sus penetrantes ojos azules de mí. Tenía una mirada, mezcla perturbadora y cálida, muy sensual, muy penetrante.

Su piel estaba perfectamente bronceada. Se había echado hacia atrás su cabello bien moreno todo mojado, mostrándome mejor sus facciones y sus rasgos muy varoniles y masculinos.

Mis ojos sin poder controlar la tentación, siguieron el camino de una pequeña gota que bajaba por su cuello llegando hasta su pecho.

Lio no tenía un cuerpo, sino un cuerpazo. Tratando de evitar q mis ojos siguieran mirando su tonificado cuerpo. Me rindo, y por primera vez me dejo fluir. Ya era una mujer, no podía seguir intentando ser inocente.

Observo lentamente, para así no perderme ningún detalle, comienzo mirando, primero a sus tonificados pectorales, recorriendo también sus musculosos brazos, hasta llegar finalmente a su abdomen plano. Mis ojos al instante, notan, que a un costado, precisamente en la parte superior de su abdomen tiene una larga cicatriz. Me pregunto cómo se la habrá hecho?.

Me doy cuenta q estoy observando de una manera para nada disimulada el cuerpo de Lio, y él lo sabía, pero estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo, por ello, sin importar sentir como mis mejillas se teñían de rosa por mi rubor, sigo mirándolo y noto que Lio estaba usando, sin pudor alguno, un pequeño bañador, aquí en el 4 había una nueva moda de bañadores, q decían q eran mas cómodos para el hombre y que servían también para poder nadar un poco mejor, más libres, creo q se llamaban algo asi como speedo. Y Lio estaba usando, exactamente ese diminuto bañador nada más y nada menos q de color blanco, resaltando así mejor su color de piel dorado y marcando sus evidentes atributos masculinos, sin dejar pie a que a la imaginación fluyera.

Era obvio que si esta playa estuviese llena de mujeres más de una estaría babeándose ante tal imagen. Lio era toda una tentación. A mas de una mujer debía dejar sin respiración.

Además Lio no era solo atractivo físicamente, sino que tenía algo más, que llamaba mi atención. Reconocía que era un hombre muy sensual, terriblemente sexy, bien guapo , pero a la vez, el salía de las características del famoso tipo seductor, porque podía darme cuenta que era dulce, caballero, simpático, amoroso, compañero y romántico. Parecía ser el hombre perfecto… Pero no creía en esa mentira, algo debía de tener mal.

_-Que te ha pasado allí en tu pierna?- _me pregunta, sacándome de mis conclusiones_._

_-Oh…nada…. Me resbale allá atrás…..-_

_-Ven vamos a mi casa, así te puedes lavar y desinfectar la herida-_

_-No es necesario, gracias- _le digo cortante.

_-Vamos Katniss… es solo un segundo… no voy a raptarte-_

_-Igual se defenderme- _respondo, pero acepto finalmente acompañarlo hasta su casa, tenia sed, iba a aprovechar a beber un poco de agua.

Me hace entrar en su living. Su casa era preciosa, ventanales por todos lados, tenía una enorme sala, donde en una esquina había un piano de cola, junto a una guitarra, comprendo q al chico le gustaba la música.

Recorro toda la casa con mis ojos, era muy bonita, confortable y muy muy elegante. Se notaba q era adinerado. Yo creo q si quisiera, también podría llegar comprar una casa así, pero no lo necesitaba, estaba más q cómoda con la que ya tenía. De todas maneras, se que esta casa no es completamente nueva, obviamente esta modernizada, puedo darme cuenta que tiene su antigüedad.

La curiosidad me invade, al pensar que Lio debe de venir de una familia comerciante. Una familia importante aquí en el 4, será q algún día sabré a ciencia cierta quién es este misterioso hombre?.

Veo que Lio entra a la habitación acompañado por un hermoso animal, que al notar mi presencia corre hacia mi, y salta encima mío, lengüeteándome entera. Era un enorme y precioso perro, el que me saltaba y me babeaba entera.

_-Sashaa! Sashaa! Para!-_ Lio le grita al animal.

-_Holaaa hermosaaa!_ – le digo a la perra mientras acaricio su lomo.

Lio agarrando a la perra de su correa, la quita de encima mío y se acerca a mí con su botiquín.

-_Perdón!Espero q no te haya asustado…. Todavía Sasha piensa q es cachorra, no mide la fuerza_- me dice, mientras saca una gasa y el alcohol.

-_Es preciosa!No había visto una perra así como la tuya. De q raza es?- _le pregunto.

-_Es un pastor alemán….. Ya no quedan mucho aquí en este distrito…. Es mi fiel compañera_!- me dice mientras baña la gasa de alcohol_- y si q es preciosa, cariñosa y muy guardiana!….. Parece q le has caído bien, porque ni te ha ladrado, ha venido directamente a llenarte de besos-_ me dice sonriendo, mirándome a los ojos.

Miro a la perra q nos mira con la lengua afuera a un costado nuestro. Hago una mueca de dolor al sentir la gasa sobre mi lastimadura.

_-Perdón….-_ me dice Lio

_-No, está bien….! no es nada…He tenido peores…...-_ le respondí ,mientras lo observaba como él seguía desinfectando mi herida- _se supone que yo tendría q estar haciendo esto_- le digo sonriendo.

_-Eso en el hospital guapa, aquí me encargo con mucho gusto yo!-_ me dice con su media sonrisa.

Me quedo mirando como él me curaba la rodilla, estaba muy concentrado en su trabajo, cuando termino de limpiarme, me puso una curita. Me pareció un acto muy tierno de su parte. Este hombre no dejaba de intrigarme. Hacía que me sintiera cómoda cerca de el.

_-Listo!-_ me dice, mientras toma el botiquín y se levanta- _puedes ponerte cómoda y puedes sacar lo que quieras de la cocina, siéntete como en tu casa. Si me disculpas, yo iré a cambiarme, ya vuelvo…-_ me dice, mientras caminaba hacia la otra habitación.

Me quedo sentada en el sofá de su casa, acariciando a la hermosa perra.

_-Con que q tu eres Sasha!-_ le digo a la perra q no dejaba de mover su cola.-_Yo soy Katniss!-_ parecía ser, q comprendía todo lo q le decía , por que al momento de presentarme me lengüeteo la mano, como señal de saludo. Era un animal adorable.

Me levanto y recorro su casa. La casa estaba llena de pinturas, pero en ningún momento, veo algún portarretrato de su familia o de alguien. Era raro.

Lio entra a la sala cambiado. Estaba usando una remera blanca y unos jeans.

_-Quieres tomar algo? O comer algo?-_ me ofrece

_-Agua por favor_- le respondo

_-Has comido Katniss?-_ me pregunta

-_No… solo comí el desayuno que me dejaste…_ - le respondí, bajando la mirada, no sé porque me había sonrojado.

_-Me imagine….. Bueno….Dicen que soy un buen cocinero!-_ me dice con su famosa media sonrisa- _me_ _harías el honor de_ _ quedarte a cenar?-_ me pregunta caballerosamente.

Me quedo unos minutos dudando de su preposición

-_A Sasha y a mí nos encantaría que te quedaras…. Prometo no defraudarte…-_ me dice poniendo cara de puchero y la perra me mira de la misma forma.

Sonrió por la escena, pareciera ser preparada.

_-Bueno-_ respondo

_-Genial!-_ dice el con entusiasmo_- te gusta las pastas?-_ me pregunta

_-Me encantan_- le respondo

El me mira sonriendo y me hace una seña q lo siga a la cocina. Cuando entro a su cocina me quedo con la boca abierta, era enorme y muy lujosa.

El empieza a sacar las cosas de su heladera y las deja a todas extendida por su gran mesada. Después toma un botella de agua y me la pasa.

_-Me habías dicho q tenias sed_- me dice, mientras tomo la botella y la abro. Estaba sedienta.

_-gracias…-_

_-No hay de que_- me dice observándome_- mejor?_

-_Si ya estoy bien_- respondo, luego de terminar de beber toda la botella fresca de agua.

-_Genial!-_me dice- _por que acá trabajamos todos….asique preciosa vas a tener q ayudarme_-

-_Emm… no lo creo… no soy buena cocinando_- le digo

_-Eso no importa!...todo se aprende_-

_-Ok….-_ le digo, rendida, no me servía nada discutir con el.

_-Vamos a cenar lasagña!-_

Empiezo a cortar las verduras con él, los ingredientes para preparar la salsa, mientras la masa se iba cocinando.

El me indicaba y me explicaba todo lo q iba haciendo, mientras escuchábamos una suave música que sonaba de fondo, que el había puesto. Estaba pasando un momento agradable, lo mejor de todo, es que me encontraba tan concentrada en lo q Lio me indicaba que tenía mi mente distraída, no me daba tiempo en pensar en Peeta.

Minutos antes de q se cocinara completamente la comida, el preparo una pequeña mesa q se encontraba sobre su balcón.

Una vez lista, los dos nos dirigimos hacia la mesa y disfrutamos de una tranquila cena. Reconozco que la comida estaba muy rica, muy sabrosa.

_-Te dije q no te defraudaría!-_me dice sonriendo

_-Este delicioso!_- le digo, mientras meto otro bocado de lasagña a mi boca.

-_Todo gracias a ti! Viste q puedes cocinar!-_ me dice guiñándome un ojo, provocando q sonriera.

_-Mentiroso! Has sido todo gracias a ti! Tu has cocinado todo!-_ le respondo

_-No preciosa! Ha sido tu mano!. Créeme eres muy buena en esto! Hay q practicar un poquito mas! Ya vas a ver!...-_ me dice riendo.

Los dos reímos mientras terminábamos de cenar, y el cada tanto hacia o me decía alguna broma, tratando de romper un poco más el ambiente de la cena. Todavía me sentía incomoda con él.

El me conversaba un poco de como él aprendió a cocinar, me volvió la curiosidad por su pasado, y sin aguantarme le pregunte.

El dejo de comer y pensándolo unos segundos me respondió, me conto que sus tátara abuelos habían sido alcaldes del 4 y después habían seguido sus abuelos. No me dio muchos detalles de su vida, pero me aclaro lo que ya sabía. Su familia, si había sido importante en este distrito.

Todavía me preguntaba por qué no tenía ninguna foto en su casa, pero esa pregunta no se la hice, lo note medio incomodo cuando me hablaba de su familia, por eso decidí guardármela.

La noche siguió tranquila, el me conto sobre cómo consiguió a Sasha y varias anécdotas graciosas de ella. También me conto sobre como amaba la música. Por primera ves en la noche me conto algo de su familia, me dijo que su madre tocaba el piano y que ella le había enseñado de chico a tocarlo, que gracias a ella, el amaba la música. También me conto que después, el un poco más grande, había conseguido un profesor de guitarra y así había aprendido a tocarla. Lo cual yo le contente que también había a aprendido a tocar la guitarra, lo cual, el propuso, que un día tocáramos la guitarra los dos, o si que si yo lo permitía, el me iba a llevar a conocer un lugar, donde la música era el tema principal, donde tenía muchos amigos músicos, y q el a veces, solía tocar, en algo asi, como en una banda.

Fue asi, cuando recordé la melodía que él había cantado en mi oído, la noche anterior.

-_Lio….. Me puedes cantar la canción… que tu…que tu…. me cantabas anoche?...por favor_- le digo dudosa.

_-Será un gusto Kat….-_ me responde sonriendo- _acompáñame a dentro_- me dice tomando mi mano, y llevándome hacia su piano.

El se acomodo en su piano y me indico q me sentara a su lado.

_-Esta canción me la cantaba mi mama de niño, cuando yo no podía dormir o tenía miedo….._- me dijo serio, mirando directamente a su piano.

Me quedo callada.

El comienza a tocar la suave melodía, dándole una pequeña introducción, veía como sus dedos se deslizaban suavemente por las teclas de su piano. La melodía de la canción era hermosa, muy suave, a veces con una tonalidad melancólica, triste…. Pero cuando él comenzó a cantar dulcemente la canción, me di cuenta q era bellísima.

Me concentre en escuchar su cálida voz.

_**Como me apena el verte llorar  
toma mi mano siéntela  
yo te protejo de cualquier cosa  
no llores mas aquí estoy,  
frágil te vez dulce sensual,  
quiero abrazarte te protegeré  
esta fusión es irrompible**__**  
no llores mas aquí estoy**_

En mi corazón, tu vivirás!  
desde hoy será y para siempre amor  
en mi corazón, no importa que dirán  
dentro de mi estarás, siempre...

no pueden entender nuestro sentir  
ni confiaran en nuestro proceder  
se que hay diferencias más por dentro  
somos iguales tu y yo,

en mi corazón, tu vivirás  
desde hoy será y para siempre amor  
No escuches ya más, que pueden saber  
si nos queremos mañana y hoy  
entenderán, lo se...

tal vez el destino, te hará pensar  
más la soledad, tendrás que aguantar  
entenderán, lo se...

lo haremos muy juntos pues!

Escuchaba atentamente como Lio cantaba y tocaba su piano. Tenía una voz realmente bonita, afinada, suave. Era más q obvio que amaba a la música y hasta canción, me daba cuenta por la manera en q cantaba con más pasión esta parte de la canción.

_**En mi corazón, créeme que tu vivirás!  
estarás dentro de mi  
hoy! y por siempre amor!**_

Tu en mi corazón  
si en mi corazón!  
no importa que dirán, no sufras más,  
dentro de mi estarás,

_**estarás siempre!...**_

siempre...

Aquí siempre!  
para ti estaré siempre!  
Siempre y por siempre!

Solo mira a tu lado..  
solo mira a tu lado…  
solo mira a tu lado….

yo estaré siempre!...

Estoy escuchando la letra, y no puedo evitar emocionarme. Tengo miles de sensaciones, una de ellas, es imaginarme a mi padre cantándome esta bellísima canción. Permito que un par de lágrimas bajen por mi mejilla. Me hacia tanta falta mi padre y mi hermana.

Cuando el término de tocar, me quedo observándolo, mientras secaba mis lágrimas, disimuladamente.

EL no me miraba, solo observaba las teclas de su piano, pareciera ser q también lo había afectado esta canción. Unos segundos después, el finalmente me miro y me sonrió.

_-Te ha gustado?-_ me pregunto

_-Es hermosa!...nadie me había cantado una canción tan hermosa…en un tiempo largo…... Excepto mi padre cuando era niña…. El siempre cantaba para mí…. Amaba su voz.- _le digo con mi voz entrecortada-_ te lo agradezco- _susurro.

-_Puedo enseñártela, si quieres!?_- me dice, tomando un mechón de mi pelo desordenado, y acomodándolo detrás de mi oreja, sin dejar de mirarme intensamente.

Sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo especial, estaban como tristes.

-_Me encantaría_- le respondo.

Nos quedamos mirandonos en silencio, los dos. El se levanta de su asiento y me pregunta si quiero que me acerque hasta mi casa. Yo le respondo que si…. ya era tarde y me dolía todo mi cuerpo, quería descansar. Mañana trabajar de nuevo….. Pero en realidad quería meterme a mi cama. Esa maldita angustia había vuelto de nuevo.

Nos subimos a su coche y me llevo en silencio hasta mi casa. Cuando llegamos, el todo un caballero, me abrió la puerta de su coche, para que pudiera descender y me acompaño hasta mi puerta.

-_Me ha encantado cenar contigo Kat_- me dice

_-A mi también_- le respondo_- gracias Lio por todo_!- le digo, dejándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

_-De nada Katniss….. Espero volverte a ver!..._- me dice, mientras me mira intensamente con sus ojos azules.

Me quedo mirando su rostro por unos segundos. Se veía tranquilo, pero después de la canción, podía ver en sus ojos dolor. Me intrigaba.

El dejándome estupefacta, me acaricio tiernamente mi mejilla y se acerco a mí, por un momento pensé que el realmente iba a besarme, pero solo dejo un tierno beso en mi frente.

_-Nos vemos pronto hermosa….. Recuerda lo que te escribí…-_ me dice, mientras se voltea y se dirige hacia su coche.

Me quedo parada en mi puerta, mirando hasta que finalmente desaparece. Allí recién, ingreso a mi casa, tarareando la suave canción que él me había cantado.

_-Mañana es un nuevo día_….-digo en voz baja.

Pero antes de entrar a mi habitación, recuerdo todo lo que Lio me había escrito y escucho lo que mi corazón dañado me decía. Asique en ese mismo momento, decido empezar a luchar por Peeta, por lo que salgo corriendo de mi casa, camino hacia su hotel.

* * *

Hola bellasss! Por fin he podida actualizar! Mil gracias por los reviews! Las adoro! Y bueno espero q disfruten de este nuevo capi! besossssss


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins

Hola bellas! Bueno este capi va delicadísimo a mi amiga compatriota **Nina D'e Mellark**, ya que ella me ayudo a escribir el fantástico lemons que sale en este capi! Mil gracias amigaa! Todo el crédito es para ti! besooo grandeee geniaaa!

* * *

Peeta Pov

Abro mis ojos y un terrible dolor atravesó mi cabeza. Tenía una resaca de la santa madre, anoche había bebido demasiado y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias.

Siento una cálida presencia y un pequeño peso sobre mi pecho. Observo de manera indistinta, a la mujer que dormía plácidamente a mi lado, rodeándome con uno de sus brazos. La mire un poco confundido, aun por los efectos del alcohol, pero sabia perfectamente que ella era la mujer con cual había tenido sexo anoche; sabia que Mila y yo habíamos follado.

Suavemente deslizo hacia afuera su brazo y trato de sentarme en la orilla de la cama. Empiezo a acariciar mi cabeza, se me partía del dolor y me da todo vueltas, sentía como que si se me fuese a explotar. El dolor era casi cegador.

-_Maldito alcohol…-_ murmuró molesto.

Me había puesto de muy mal humor, la resaca me tenía mal. Además, aunque intentara o hiciese el esfuerzo, era tal la resaca que tenia, que no me dejaba que recordar con exactitud todo lo q había pasado anoche. Y eso me cabreaba mas de lo q ya estaba.

Como un rayo me levanto de un golpe para ir al baño, sintiendo al instante como una oleada de nauseas se apoderaban de mi y un liquido caliente y quemador subía rápidamente por mi garganta. Prácticamente corriendo llego al baño y en el inodoro largo todo lo que mi cuerpo quiere expulsar. Me sentía fatal. Me ardía la garganta y el pecho de tantas arcadas.

Nunca había bebido tanto por ende, nunca había tenido resaca. Era una experiencia q no estaba dispuesto a repetirla.

Una vez q pude calmar mis vómitos, me acerco al lavado y mojo mi cara varias veces con agua fría y enjuago el amargo sabor de mi boca. Es cuando me veo en el espejo.

Parecía un muerto. Estaba demacrado, pálido, con unas ojeras y unas bolsas debajo de mis ojos que llegaban hasta el piso, mis labios estaban de color rojo fuego y partidos, y mi cabello….mi pelo era un desastre, todo despeinado, y parecía sucio. En simple palabras, estaba hecho una mierda! Me avergonzaba verme con este aspecto tan patético.

Observo mi cuerpo desnudo, podía ver pequeños mordiscos en mi hombro y arañones en mi espalda, pero lo que más me llamo la atención es una marca en mi cuello, de color medio violáceo y de un tamaño importante, sabia q iba ser difícil ocultar esa marca.

-_Mierda! Un chupón!- _protesto mientras me toco esa marca_.-Genial Mila! Mas grande no me lo podrías haber hecho el chupón no?-_ digo por lo bajo, protestando. -_Pero la madre que lo pario! Y ahora q hago!? Como lo escondo! ?Mierdaaa!- _sigo quejándome

Odiaba las marcas, podía aceptar la de mi hombro o las de mi espalda, pero la del cuello, es decir, las visibles, las detestaba.

Estoy cabreado!Me siento sucio, miro mi cuerpo y me veo todo sudado, me doy asco.!

De un tirón abro la ducha y me meto en ella. Recién allí, sintiendo el correr del agua por mi cuerpo, empiezo a relajarme. Me quedo apoyado sobre los azulejos por varios minutos. Hago un esfuerzo y tratando de superar mi jaqueca, intento recordar paso por paso todo lo q había pasado la noche anterior; uniendo los flashes, tratando de rellenar los hueco.

Empiezo reviviendo, primero la escena con Katniss, recordando la cara q puso cuando me vio con Mila y luego su cara de dolor cuando le dije q no la amaba. Me siento un miserable, que cruel que he sido. Nunca imagine llegar así con Katniss, con esa mujer de la cual estuve enamorado tanto tiempo desde que era chico. Nunca creí que podía ser tan frio y menos con mi primer gran amor. Es malditamente irónica la vida…

Intente hacer memoria de q lo que sucedió después de mi charla con Katniss, precisamente, cuando comencé a beber. Eso ero lo q más me importaba. Sé que estuve solo en la barra por un buen rato, pero después apareció Mila? O yo la busque? No lo recuerdo. Estoy nervioso, me da impotencia no poder recordar, no saber que paso…Ya sabía muy bien lo que había hecho, de eso no tenia duda, lo podía recordar con lujo los detalles. El principal inconveniente era saber que había pasado exactamente para terminar revolcándome con Mila.

Mi cabeza está en medio de una guerra campal. Tan ido estoy de la realidad, que no me doy cuenta q Mila entra en mi baño y se mete conmigo en la ducha.

Me sobresalto al sentir sus labios en mi nuca y sus manos acariciando mi pecho

_-Que haces?!...me has asustado!- _le digo

_-Hola guapo! Perdón! No quería asustarte! Quería sorprenderte… me sentía sola allí en tu cama, te extrañaba… …-_me dice mientras sigue besando mi nuca

-_Mila…..-_le digo susurrando

Ella me toma de los hombros y hace q me voltee para quedar frente a frente.

_-Mila…..no…-_le digo mientras ella apoya sus labios en los míos

_Ssshhhhh….relájate hermoso…..-_me dice ella mientras mete su lengua en mi boca y me besa fogosamente.

Su lengua recorre todo el contorno de mis labios, provocando que deseara más y más profundizar esos besos. Ella juguetonamente muerde mi labio inferior, tironeándolo suavemente, causando q una gran corriente eléctrica que se formo en mi estomago fuera directamente a mi sexo, preparándolo para lo q venia. Mila parecía ser una experta, me excitaba con solo tocarme.

_-Mila!..._-susurre otra vez contra sus labios….- de verd…- ella no deja q termine de decir la frase, ya q con su mano comenzó a acariciar mi miembro, dejándome sin voz.

_-Peeta…..-_dijo contra mi boca_- He dicho q te calles y déjame hacer mi trabajo….te gustara!_- me dice sensualmente dándome un largo y mojado beso.

Estoy aun saboreando el dulce néctar de sus labios cuando empiezo darme cuenta de que las manos de Mila se posicionan sobre mi miembro. Lo acaricia con delicadeza y suavidad haciendo que se me pusiera cada ves mas erguido y duro. Mila era toda una diosa griega, con esa boca, esos ojos y ese cuerpazo q mas a de uno con solo mirarla ya lo ponía a punto. Era toda una maestra en el tema de sexo. No podía dejar de pensar ni imaginarme todas las cosas q su boca podría hacerme. Me tenia controlado, nunca me había pasado algo así! Se q no estoy actuando correctamente y definitivamente ni siquiera estoy pensando. He estado con más mujeres, pero Mila…. Mierda! Si alguien podía hacerme perder el juicio era ella. Dios mio era mi ama, mi jefa, mi puta, la más puta con la que estado…

Sentí su lengua recorrer mi mojado cuerpo pero sus manos me tenían loco de excitación, no podía decirle que no, ella tiene una fuerza sobre natural sobre mi conciencia. Solo me dejo llevar, transportar, me transformo en un ser completamente opuesto al Peeta común. Soy como una bestia, una bestia insaciable, sexualmente insaciable. Quiero estar dentro de ella, la quiero relamiéndome, la quiero gritando, la quiero pedirme mas, gimiendo loca de éxtasis. Mila lo sabe y juega conmigo, sabe de esa debilidad que tengo, debilidad de la cual yo mismo deje que se aprovechara en el momento en el cual me bebí esas copas de más y le hice el amor con furia.

Siento que su cuerpo se hace pequeño y flexible, sus ojos se alejan de los míos y se agacha ante mi, y gran miembro; que rígido y palpitante espera ser devorado por su boca. Sopla suavemente sobre el glande y comienzo a desesperar ante la expectación de lo que se avecina. Ella posó agresivamente la lengua sobre mi punta caliente y roja, dando un lametón rápido que hizo que me estremeciera.

_-Mierda!-_ me sobresalte a sentir su lengua por todo mi miembro pero se sentía tan bien que deje que protestar. Dios! Que delicia, se sentía muy bien.

Sujetó mi sexo con una mano metiéndoselo aun más en su boca. Sentí el vello de todo mi cuerpo erizado y su saliva densa y caliente lubricar mi hombría. Los gemidos que salían su garganta me volvían cada ves más loco, eran cada vez más audibles, lo que me excitaba sobremanera. Mis músculos están totalmente tensionados por el placer que esta sexual morena me daba. Quería decirle que no parara, que fuera mas rápido, mas profundo; pero Mila conocía mi perversión y no hacen falta palabras entro nosotros.

Ella lamió mi miembro por los lados, como si fuera un helado, y tras unos instantes engulló directamente la cabeza de mi sexo, succionando con fuerza y haciéndome estremecer. Movía la cabeza arriba y abajo, cada vez con más rapidez mientras me desafiaba con sus oscuros ojos llenos de lujuria.

Pongo mis manos sobre su cabeza, presionándola y acompañando sus movimientos con mis caderas; quería a mi sexo tan profundo como su boca pudiera aguantar. Noto que mis piernas se ponen tensas y sus manos aprietan con mas rudeza mi mimbro; preludio del inminente orgasmo; ella aceleró sus movimientos bucales y se ayudo con sus habilidosas manos para acercarme mas la locura.

_-…Por dios! Voy a acabar….-_

_- Hazlo dentro mi boquita Peeta-_

Sentí el semen subiendo por mi miembro, caliente y apurado por salpicarse en la boca de esta morocha sexy. Ella apretó fuertemente los labios sobre mi sexo a punto de colapsar y con sus dos manos me masturbo con más rapidez y velocidad. Ya no pude aguantarme más y explote en sus labios. Descargue toda mi semilla en su garganta, escuchando como sus gemidos me denotaban lo excitada que estaba.

Tengo aun los ojos cerrados producto del enorme orgasmo que acababa de tener. Una vez que terminé de correrme mi mirada se dirigió a ella, ella que todavía tenía su presa cautiva en su boca. Sentía las últimas y breves succiones ante los últimos espasmos de mi sexo, esas que le proporcionaban las últimas gotas de mi esencia. Solo veía su mata de pelo oscuro arrodillada aun ante mi, su piel dorada transpirada, su cuerpo moviéndose rápido ante los movientes de sus pulmones que buscaban recuperar el aire.

Le acaricie los cabellos unos segundos, mientras yo también recuperaba un poco del aliento que había gastado, entonces escucho su voz familiar y femenina.

_-Te gusto precioso?-_

_-Por dios nena me han encantado…Katniss eres la mejor.-_

Un segundo tarde en comprender lo q salió de mi boca, Mierda!

Mila se levanto de un golpe y me miro con furia

_-Como me has llamado?_

_-Que?-_ digo, haciéndome el desentendido

-_COMO ME HAS LLAMADO PEETA?-_ me grita Mila, enojada.

_- Mila he dicho…-_ le respondo tranquilamente

_-NOO! ME HAS LLAMADO KATNISS!-_ dice furiosa.

_-No! Te he llamado Mila!- _le digo haciéndome el enojado.

_-No trates de engañarme Peeta, las has cagado! Me has llamado como esa perra!-_

_-Te he dicho q no! Q maldita obsesión tienes con Katniss, Mila!?_ -Le digo, actuando todavía como si estuviese enojado- _gracias por arruinar el buen momento q teníamos….! Te felicito_!- digo irónicamente, tomando una toalla y saliendo de la ducha.- _empezamos mal Mila!- _termino de decirle, clavándole mis ojos.

Salgo del baño rápidamente como si estuviese cabreado, dejando a Mila enojada y media confundida todavía en mi ducha.

Mierda q me ha pasado! Como es q he llamado a Mila, Katniss!?. Me he equivocado horriblemente mal! Mierdaa, mierdaa! Una tras otra Mellark! Deja de cargarla!, pienso, mientras hecho mi cabello hacia atrás.

Estoy sentado en mi cama maldiciendo por lo bajo, cuando Mila aparece con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

Nos miramos seriamente por unos segundos.

_-Perdón…-_ ella me dice, desorientándome.

Sinceramente, me esperaba que ella me echara toda la furia otra vez. Me lo merecía. Pero Mila estaba haciendo exactamente todo lo contrario, me estaba pidiendo disculpas. Eres un hdp suertudo, pienso.

_-Todo bien….-_ le respondo, todavia actuando como si estuviese cabreado.

-_Lo siento…. He actuado mal….. No se q me ha pasado…. Pero si tú dices q me has llamado por mi nombre, no como esa… te creo….-_ me dice apenada.

_-Está todo bien Mila… solo espero q no vuelva a suceder…..-_

_-No, lo prometo…-_

_-Por que….. Sinceramente no se q va a pasar entre nosotros, pero no me gustaría q ya empezáramos con este tipo de discusiones…-_

-_A mí tampoco me gustaría Peeta….. Te lo dije anoche. Estoy enamorada de ti, me encantaría pasar mi vida a tu lado….. -_me dice arrodillándose frente mio y tomando mis manos.- _Te amo….-_

_-Yo…yo….-_ no puedo modular ni una palabra.

_-Se q es pronto Peeta, lo entiendo….no tienes q decir nada. Solo deja q te demuestre cuanto te quiero_.- me dice besándome suavemente.

Estoy shockeado, no supe q responderle porque no se q es lo q quiero. En unos días yo volvería al 12, no puedo tener una relación a distancia, no funcionaria. Además todavía no tengo definido q es lo q siento por ella. Reconozco q me tiene loco, pero….pero….por sexo. Los sentimientos son otra cosa. Todavía no ha pasado ni un día de lo q paso con Katniss, que ahora tengo q afrontar los sentimientos de Mila.

Se q ella es un buen partido, no hay q ser ciego para no darse cuenta q ella es hermosa, cariñosa, sincera, divertida y una buena compañía. Y q a pesar de todo, lo he pasado muy bien con ella, he disfrutado de su compañía. Pero no puedo salir de mi confusión… todo esto sigue siendo demasiado…..

_-Mellark-_ me dice ella cuando deja de besar mis labios

_-Uummm?-_

-_Quiero q sepas q no se la voy a dejar nada fácil…-_

_-Ha?-_ pregunto sin comprender.

_-A Katniss….. Si ella vuelve por ti, te voy avisando con tiempo para q no te enojes _- me dice mirándome fijamente- _Pero si ella te busca otra vez, yo no voy a dejar de luchar por ti. Voy a ganarme tu corazón. Quiero q sepas q no se lo voy a dejar fácil…. voy a hacer todo lo posible para estar contigo. Ella ya tuvo su tiempo…. Y para mi ya perdió… yo también merezco una oportunidad...-_ me dice,besando nuevamente mis labios.

_-Mila…_- susurro contra sus labios_- Katniss no vendrá por mi. Anoche termino todo para nosotros._

-_Yo no estoy tan segura_- ella me dice

_-Por q lo dices?-_ le pregunto

_-Instinto femenino- _me responde- _Ahora cállate Mellark y sígueme besando. Me encantaría poder terminar lo q comenzamos en tu baño-_ me dice juguetonamente.

_-Lo q comenzamos? Lo q tu comenzaste-_

_-Bueno lo q yo comencé-_ me dice seductoramente, besándome con más pasión y sentándose entre mis piernas.-_Amo las reconciliaciones!-_ dice sonriendo.

Pasamos toda la tarde encerrados en mi habitación, teniendo sexo desenfrenado por todos los rincones de la misma, y probando posiciones q nunca imagine q podía llegar a hacer con una mujer. Mila era insaciable.

Como había sido una tarde increíblemente activa, por lo q los dos necesitábamos reponer energías. Que luego de cenar, los dos caímos profundamente dormidos.

Ya era tarde cuando un golpe en mi puerta me despertó. Mila seguía dormida abrazada a mi pecho, ni se muto con el ruido de los golpes.

Me levante tratando de no despertarla y me dirigí hacia mi puerta. Como era tarde no podía imaginar quien podría ser a estas horas.

Me quede duro cuando vi a la persona q se encontraba del otro lado.

* * *

Bueno chicasss gracias por leer! Espero q les haya gustado! Por favor no m maten! Jajajajaaja ya vamos a ver como sigue la cosa… tengo muchas ideas!.

Mil gracias por los reviews! Me hacen muy feliz! LLEGUE A LOS 105! MUY MUY FELIZZZ! GRACIASSS AMORES MIOSS!:D :D :D

**akatsuki84 , Adrix Mellark, CarlaMellark, torposoplo12, UnderdogCareless, minafan** Graciasss loconass! Mis fieles seguidorass! Yo adorarlass! Jajajajaja

Bueno quería aclarando unos puntitos del capi anterior q olvide mencionar.

Lo hago, porque me gustaría q mas o menos q se imaginaran mi historia como lo hago yo, por eso trato de dejarle referencias o describirle algunas cositas.

El distrito 4 me lo imagino onda Hawaii, por eso lo describí grande y bueno con mucha diversidad.

Y la canción q canto Lio, como algunas ya sabían es la de Tarzan, "en mi corazón tu viviras", pero si quieren escuchar la versión q yo quise poner para mi capi, busquen en youtube

"Be In My Heart aus Tarzan (Piano-Cover)" es un cover fantastico, muy lindo. Sale con una caratula anaranjada, se van a dar cuenta.

Bueno amiga/os! Los adorooo! Nuevamente graciasss! Nos vemosss en el próximo capi!. Besoss a todos y buena semana! Me hacen todas muy feliz!

Pd:** tinyami,** me encantaría poder leer una historia tuya! No la dejes solo en tu cabeza, me encantaría poder disfrutarlas, como tb, si a ti te gustaría compartir alguna una idea conmigo, para mi fic o para lo q sea ,la recibiré a todo gusto! Gracias por tu review!


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins

**akatsuki84** amiga espero q te guste! Gracias a tu consejo es q se me ocurrió hacer este capi! Besosss! Para ti!

* * *

Lio Pov

Llego a casa y Sasha sale a recibirme, como ella siempre hacia, era mi fiel compañera y mi única familia. Me quedo acariciándole el lomo un rato, perdido, pensando en Katniss.

Reconozco que me siento un poco idiota con todo lo q ha pasado con Katniss, especialmente, por mi reacción cuando cante el tema de mi madre. A pesar de ello, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

Recuerdo la primera vez q la vi, cuando la presentaban como tributo de su distrito. Admire su valentía, al ofrecerse como voluntaria para salvar a su pequeña hermana, sabiendo q sus posibilidades de sobrevivir en los juegos eran escasas y sin saber todo lo que ella iba a significar en el futuro.

Cuando finalmente llegaron los juegos y me hice adicto a ella. Era impresionante verla, cazar, sobrevivir. Con tan solo 16 años su valentía y su coraje, eran admirables, todo un ejemplo a seguir.

Recuerdo cuando ella resulto herida por el fuego, eran tantos mis nervios y mi desesperación de verla tan adolorida, sufriendo, y estaba tan enojado con el muchacho de su distrito que parecía ser q la había traicionado, que prácticamente obligue a mi padre para que fuéramos uno de sus sponsor. Recién pude descansar tranquilo cuando ella recibió el paracaídas con la medicina que le habíamos mandado.

También recuerdo cuando asesinaron a la pequeña Rue. Era tanta la ira y el enojo que tenia que creí q me volvería loco. Mi padre de castigo me obligo a estar encerrado en mi cuarto sin música, sin nada, ni siquiera permitió que saliera de casa en una semana. Es q fue tanta mi impotencia por esa escena, por esa injusticia, y al ver a Katniss tan mal. Q agarre un jarrón y lo estrelle contra el piso, que de no haber pertenecido a mis tatarabuelos, tal vez mis padres no me hubiesen castigado.

Fue en ese momento, que supe q Katniss era la cara del cambio, de la revolución, que ella era especial, y lo confirme cuando ella con un simple acto de amor, desafío sin querer al poder del Capitolio, tratando de comer esas bayas con Peeta.

Fue después de ese suceso, que decidí… sin imaginar las consecuencias que tendrían mis acciones en el futuro, empezar a ayudar a ese cambio.

Mis padres estaban preocupados por mí, tenía 18 años, era demasiado joven, pero como decía mi abuelo, tenía el espirito rebelde, liberal y justiciero como su padre.

Comencé a crear reuniones clandestinas, a comunicarme a escondidas con personas de otros distritos, para intentar derrocar al Capitolio. Tenía la suerte q este distrito era muy grande y mi familia tenía muchas propiedades, y que gracias a mi tataraabuelo el rebelde como decía mi abuelo, había una residencia q no estaba declarada y q estaba muy escondida. Fue allí donde armaba las reuniones y donde un día, recibí la visita de una persona desconocida, proveniente de un distrito que supuestamente había desaparecido.

Cuando comencé con las reuniones, al principio era muy pocos y éramos extremadamente muy cuidadosos. Por aquellos tiempos, gracias a mi abuelo que era alcalde, había podido oír rumores de posibles y futuros levantamientos, y rumores de la existencia del 13.

Nunca creí firmemente esos rumores, hasta que un día, me contacto una mujer. Una mujer proveniente del 13, una mujer que tiempo después sería el actual presidente de Panem.

Recuerdo q me hablo por un hora, y luego me entrevisto por otra, donde finalmente me nombro como soldado rebelde del 4.

Yo, junto a otras personas estaríamos a cargo de organizar a los rebeldes del 4, solo teníamos q seguir en el anonimato, seguir sus ordenes y esperar a q llegara el momento. Fue cuando nos comunicaron q si todo salía como estaba planeado, nuestro trabajo empezaría con la llegada del Vasallaje, aprovechando la distracción del Capitolio.

Estuve entrenando a escondidas durante esos meses, conociendo gente, organizando reuniones estratégicas, yendo a escondidas a otros distritos, ayudando a gente necesitada, reclutando a nuevos rebeldes.

Unos días antes de que el Vasallaje llegara. Hubo una gran reunión en el 4, donde conocí personalmente a un increíble hombre….a Finnick Odair, de hecho, ya lo conocía, era vencedor de los juegos, todo el mundo lo conocía, pero en mi caso, sabia de él, porque solía verlo en la playa que estaba junto a mi casa con Annie, la otra vencedora de mi distrito. Pude charlar solo un momento con él. En esa reunión nos dieron un par de indicaciones y nos informaron q nos preparáramos porque el 13 actuaria pronto.

Después de esa reunión, a veces pasaba noches en alerta, preparado, pendiente también de la seguridad de mi familia, esperando la acción. También pasaba noches pensando en Katniss, en q dolorosamente, ella iba a volver nuevamente a la arena junto con Peeta, su novio, y también con otros vencedores. Me angustiaba pensar en lo q esa pareja iba a pasar, uno de los dos iba a morir, ellos iban a tener un bebe. No era justo todo lo q estaban pasando. Me cabreaba esa injusticia.

Fue así, que un día antes del Vasallaje, mis padres me esperaban serios en mi casa, preocupados. Ellos sabían lo q estaba haciendo y lo que podía pasar. Si ellos se habían enterado. No podía faltar mucho tiempo para q los agentes de la paz también supieran y mucho menos para que el Capitolio supiera.

Nos sentamos en el living de nuestra casa, más precisamente esta casa, y tuvimos una larga charla. No había necesidad de mentir, prácticamente ellos sabían todo asique fui sincero con ellos y les conté todo. Fue cuando mi padre me dijo que debía de esconderme por un tiempo, q debía de desaparecer, que estaba muy expuesto, que corría peligro. Comprendí entonces, el daño y el error q había cometido, había puesto a mi familia en peligro. Ellos corrían el riesgo de ser capturados y asesinados por mi culpa.

Al principio me opuse pero después acepte con dolor su propuesta. Si los quería proteger, yo debía de desaparecer. Fue así como dolorosamente me despedí de mi familia.

MI padre no dejaba de decirme q iba a salir todo bien, que a pesar de todo, ellos me apoyaban y que estaban orgullosos de mi y q no me culpaban ni me castigaban por mis acciones.

Mi abuelo me decía q la revolución tenía que llegar, q no me preocupara por ellos, y mi abuela decía q me quedara tranquilo que todo se iba a solucionar, y que me amaban.

Nos despedimos llorando en la puerta de mi casa. Mi madre me dio un largo y cálido abrazo y susurro en mi oído q yo era su pequeño, q me amaba y q nunca, nunca dejara q nadie me digiera q hacer y q decir, que siempre luchara y q nunca aunque ya no tuviese fuerza, bajara los brazos. Siempre para adelante. Así era el ideal de mi familia.

Finalmente me despedí de mis padres y mis abuelos, con la promesa de que todos nos volveríamos a ver pronto. ….Esa fue la última vez q los vi….

Después… después todo lo que paso fue una locura…. No quiero recordar lo q vino después…

Al recordar ese último momento con mi familia, dejo q una pequeña lágrima escape de mis ojos. Sasha se da cuenta de mi tristeza y comienza a lengüetearme el rostro.

_-Ya! Yaa Sashi!...ya paso…..-_ le digo acariciándola_- ya estoy bien, vamos a la cama….-_

Cuando llego a mi habitación, mi perra se dirige corriendo hacia mi cama y se hecha en un costado, su costado y me mira esperando q yo haga lo mismo.

Antes de meterme en mi cama, me dirijo hacia mi baño y hago lo mismo de todas las noches, tomo mi pastillero y comienzo a tomar una por una cada pastilla. Era mi rutina, la odiaba, pero debía hacerlo.

Cuando salgo de mi baño, no me encuentro con ganas de cambiarme mi ropa, asique me acuesto en mi cama solo con mis bóxer y con Sasha a mi lado.

Una ves acostado, me quedo mirando el techo de mi casa. Cuando la remodele, instale un nuevo sistema de techo giratorio, asique tome el control y apreté el botón que lo abría, dejando solo el cristal q cubría, permitiéndome ver asi, todas las estrellas.

Esa era otra de las costumbres q tenía con mi madre. Cada noche ella venia y me contaba algo de alguna estrella e imaginábamos historias de otras. Ese era otro de nuestros momentos…otro momento de madre-hijo.

Recuerdo como comenzó esta costumbre con mi madre, fue cuando yo era muy pequeño y mi primer perro murió, yo me encontraba tan triste que ella vino y me dijo q mirara a las estrellas y que eligiera una, yo inocentemente lo hice, fue entonces q mi madre me dijo que mi perro no se había muerto, que el solo se había ido al cielo, a vivir a una de las estrellas, exactamente a la estrella que yo había elegido y que cuando yo fuese grande y muy viejito también iría a vivir a una de esas estrellas….Siendo más grande, comprendí q eso no era cierto, pero no me interesaba, siempre, siempre imaginaba lo que mi madre me había dicho cuando era pequeño…..sin importar q no fuese verdad… era algo q una madre le había dicho a su hijo para tranquilizarlo, para calmar su dolor. Y eso era lo q yo hacía…. miraba las estrellas para tratar de calmar mi perdida, mi dolor, mi culpa…

Me quedo observando las estrellas por un rato, cuando otra vez Katniss vuelve a mi mente. Desde que la conocí personalmente, de una manera inesperada la otra noche. Prácticamente me había obsesionado con ella.

Creo que mi corazón se detuvo cuando la vi salir de su casa, con ese vestido tan elegante, su pelo recogido, su perfecto y fino rostro con esa sonrisa maravillosa y esos ojos impactantes.

Me había cautivado al instante. No podía quitármela de la cabeza. Era hermosa, fina, inteligente, dulce….a su modo…. Agradable, simpática también a su modo. Katniss era perfecta.

Me encantaría poder tener una oportunidad con ella, pero soy realista y consiente de q actualmente mis posibilidades con ella son nulas, porque su corazón pertenece otro hombre, a un hombre q a mi pensar, no la merece.

No tenía nada con Mellark, pero después de ser testigo de todo el sufrimiento y dolor por el que estaba pasando Katniss, me daban ganas de partirle la cara. No entiendo como puede ser tan ciego para dejar ir a una mujer como ella. Se q no es perfecta y que también al principio es difícil de tratar, pero lo q si se y estoy más q seguro, que una mujer como Katniss, de esa calidad, no se encuentran todos los días.

Sé que como amante nunca la voy a tener, pero si la puedo llegar a tener como amiga, asique decido conformarme con eso.

Me quedo pensando un tiempo mas en Kat, imaginándome con ella, imaginándome la blandura y el sabor de sus labios, del aroma de su cabello recién lavado, de la suavidad de su piel, del disfrutar del sonido de su voz, del ser yo el dueño de su corazón.

* * *

**Muchass muchasss graciasss! Espero q les haya gustado! Las adoroo bellas! besosss**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins

Hola gente lindaa! Primero que nada mil disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en subir el capi. Es que he estado con muchas cosas de mi universidad y no he tenido tiempo, además la semana pasada iba a subir este mismo capi y mi laptod se volvió loca y lo perdi, asique tuve q hacerlo de nuevo.

Espero q les guste! El capi en verdad era uno solo, pero me quedo muuuuy largo asique decidi partirlo en dos partes.

Gracias por la espera y el aguantee! Me hacen muy feliz! Enjoy it!

* * *

Katniss Pov: Parte 1

Hace mas o menos 15 minutos que me encuentro parada frente a su habitación sin hacer nada, eran tantos mis nervios y el terror que tenia q todavía no estaba dispuesta a tocar su puerta. Todavía me costaba un poco respirar porque prácticamente de mi casa hasta aquí habia corrido y eran tantos mis nervios que creo que estaba hiperventilando. Además me sentía como una tonta estar petrificada sin poder hacer nada, no era muy de mi no saber que hacer.

Tome aire, me acomode el cabello y mi ropa, respire profundo nuevamente un par de veces mas y llame a su puerta. Trate de enfocarme a lo que había venido a hacer, estaba siguiendo el consejo que Lio asique debía de ser valiente y comportarme como una adulta. Espere por unos minutos a que Peeta me abriera.

Cuando el abrió su puerta, se encontraba todo despeinado y con una toalla sujeta a su cintura, era tarde asique calculo que estaba durmiendo. Su primera impresión al verme fue de dormido, luego cuando creo que se despabilo y se dio cuenta que yo me encontraba parada en su puerta, me miro sorprendido, mas bien como confundido o nervioso. Estaba medio congelado como que le costaba iniciar la conversación asique lo hice yo.

_-Hola Peeta….- _

_-Ehhh Katniss….Ho..Hola_…– dice casi en un susurro- _Q…que…haces aquí?-_

_-Podemos hablar un segundo? Siento venir a estas horas de la noche y haberte despertado, pero….por favor podríamos hablar un momento….. De verdad necesito hablar contigo….por favor…-_

-_Eh..sss…si..si, como no… solo dame un segundo_- me dice, metiéndose de nuevo a su habitación dejándome sola en el pasillo.

Peeta al encontrarse con poca ropa supuse que había entrado a cambiarse. Lo note raro, me extrañaba su actitud y mas de la de dejarme aquí en su puerta. Por un momento pensé que tal vez iba a invitarme a entrar a su habitación así conversábamos mas tranquilos. El siempre tan amable, tan caballero, tan dulce…. Realmente este nuevo Peeta ya no era el hombre del que en un principio me había enamorado, había cambiado o madurado mucho, estaba distinto. Lo notaba mas frio, mas optimista. Extrañaba a horrores a mi viejo chico del pan!.

Antes de poder seguir enroscando mi cabeza con pensamientos estúpidos, Peeta salió por su puerta vistiendo unos vaqueros y una remera negra.

_-Emm_- dice mirándome- _tengo ganas de tomar un café, te gustaría acompañarme y de paso charlamos mas cómodos allí?-_ me pregunta

_-Si…no tengo problema….-_

_-Conoces alguna cafetería cerca de aquí y que este abierto a esta hora?-_

_-Si… cerca de aquí hay una…-_

Salimos del hotel en silencio y caminamos unas dos cuadras hasta llegar a una pequeña cafetería que estaba justo en una esquina. Entramos y nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa que daba a la vidriera. En la cafetería no habia nadie, solo el muchacho q atendía.

Pedimos nuestros cafés y Peeta además pidió para comer unos waffles.

_-De que querías hablar Katniss?- _Me pregunta directamente.

_-Quería hablar de lo que paso anoche Peeta-_

_-Antes que comencemos a hablar, primero quería pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento…. Me siento avergonzado por como te trate anoche y por haberte mentido al principio, debí haberte dicho q no podría salir a cenar contigo porque iba a salir con Mil. Tendría que haber sido sincero de un principio y tal vez todo lo que paso anoche, el mal trago q pasamos los dos, no hubiese sucedido….. Realmente lo siento Katniss, nunca te había mentido y me siento fatal de haberlo hecho…-_

_-Está bien Peeta…no hay problema….-_

_-También lamento lo patán que fui al final….había bebido demasiado….se igual q eso no tiene justificación por mi actitud, ni por la forma en que te dije las cosas , tendría q haberlo dicho de otra manera, no tan frío...tan directo…..-_

_-Fuiste sincero….está bien..-_

_-Si… pero hay formas y maneras de decir las cosas….De verdad lo lamento Katniss, espero q puedas perdonarme…-_

_-Deja de pedir disculpas Peeta, anoche yo te pedí que me dijeras la verdad y eso es lo que tú hiciste….._

_-Yo…No tendría que haber...- _lo interrumpo

_-Si no lo hubieras hecho, me hubieses vuelto a mentir Peeta. Prefiero mil veces lo q paso anoche a q vivamos una mentira, un engaño… eso si q no lo soportaría….- _digo bajando mi mirada_- Si… está bien, reconozco que me hiciste mucho daño con la sinceridad de tus palabras, pero asi se que todo lo que dijiste era verdad. Además te repito, yo te lo pedí…. Ya no te disculpes-_

Peeta asiente con su cabeza y somos interrumpidos por el mesero que nos traía nuestros cafés y los waffle de Peeta.

-_De todas maneras…-_digo bajito- _en cierto modo me lo merecía no?-_

_-Como?-_ pregunta.

_- Tu actitud, tu forma de actuar hacia mi…. Hay veces q siento q no te conozco….pero puedo llegar a imaginar el por que de tu actuar…..-_

_-No te entiendo-_

_-Por ejemplo y recién tú mismo lo dijiste. Antes tu nunca me habías mentido…..Bueno esa actitud es nueva para mi y siendo sincera, me confundes, desconfió tu nueva forma de ser…No me gusta…No me acostumbro.-_

-_Katniss! Yo sigo siendo el mismo…Igual de que estás hablando? Que nueva forma de ser?… Somos adultos ahora, tenemos nuestras vidas, vivimos en lugares distintos, tenemos trabajos y cosas diferentes. La vida que tenemos ahora es totalmente distinta a la que teníamos cuando estábamos juntos o bueno….cuando éramos mas jóvenes… eso es lo único q ha cambiado. Eso lo distinto.-_

_-No es solo eso Peeta y lo sabes….. -_

_- Que se qué? De verdad, no se a q te refieres?! Y no te entiendo Katniss!...-_ Me dice levantando un poco su voz_- Me buscas a la madrugada con la escusa de conversar y ahora lo único q estamos haciendo es hablar de q estoy cambiado?!...- _bufe.

_-No! Pretendo hablar de nosotros… De lo q paso… De lo q va a pasar…. De eso pretendo hablar contigo Peeta!- _respondo también molesta

_-No hay nosotros Katniss…. Lo que hubo, fue en el pasado, ahora ya no hay mas nosotros, lo siento, pero las cosas son así!- _Hace una pausa_- Pensé que anoche habia sido claro…. – _me dice sin soltar su tasa de café_- Dioss!...Estos días aquí han sido una locura!-_suspira_- Te juro Katniss que nunca imagine q estaríamos pasando por esto. Estúpidamente los dos cometimos un error que debemos dejarlo atrás y que si no lo hubiésemos cometido, no nos encontraríamos en esta situación o mejor, no estaríamos intentando entablar una conversación como esta.-_

_-Yo no lo creo Peeta! - _Digo con firmeza_- Y quédate tranquilo que anoche fuiste mas que claro! Entendí perfectamente cada una de tus palabras, pero perdóname ahora tu a mí! Pero no lo acepto! .No lo comprendo! y no creo, me niego a pensar q lo q paso entre nosotros hace unos días haya sido un error. Perdóname pero no concuerdo contigo…y sinceramente no quiero dejarlo atrás, quiero enfrentarlo. Por primera vez, lo reconozco, quiero enfrentar nuestro problema.-_

_-Dios Kat! Por favor basta…. No sigas…. Te lo pido por favor…. Basta…No hay nada q enfrentar! Acepto q no pensemos iguales, pero ya no hay mas q hablar...-_

_-No Peeta! No voy a parar_!-digo molesta- _A ver! te piensas que después de 6 años sin vernos, sin saber nada del uno o del otro y que por casualidad, hace 2 días nos volvemos a encontrar y sin planearlo termináramos haciendo el amor, no una sino 2 veces! Te piensas que después de compartir ese momento tan intimo, algo tan nuestro, me puedo llegar olvidar de lo q sucedió tan rápido? Te crees q para mi no significo nada? Que puedo hacer de cuenta q nunca paso? Y olvidarlo! Pues te digo q no! ….Para mí si fue importante! No fue solo sexo como tu dijiste anoche! Para mi significo algo y creo con firmeza que para ti también! Aunque me digas lo contrario…- _termino de decir molesta y con mi voz un poco cortada.

-_Basta Katniss! Por q lo haces tan difícil?!... De verdad quieres seguir con esto?! De verdad quieres q terminemos los dos otra vez dañados? Por q yo no quiero eso….! Ya sufrimos demasiado y no quiero volver a pasar por ello….Perdóname por haberte dañado, yo también lo estoy en este momento…..Y de verdad, no quiero hablar más de esto… Por favor te pido, démosle un punto final! Dejémoslo….-_

-_Discúlpame, pero en este momento yo no veo q tu estés dañado Peeta…. –_respondo seria-_Sabes lo q yo veo? Veo a un hombre enojado y terco que no quiere escuchar una verdad.-_ digo sin despegar mi ojos de los suyos- _Y sabes cual es la razón? La razón es que tu todavía_ _estas enojado conmigo, por eso no quieres hablar mas del tema. Por eso dejaste q pasara todo lo q paso! Porque todavía estas cabreado conmigo, todavía no me perdonas…todavía no perdonas lo q hice…. Haberte dejado….Dices que sí, pero no lo es…..-_

_-Qué? Que estás hablando!?-_ dice molesto- _Desde cuanto tu sabes ahora lo q siento?! Ah?! Te estás equivocando Katniss.. No es asi!…. Lo q paso entre nosotros ,te repito, está bien enterrado… ya lo supere….. O-_ Me dice recalcando esas últimas palabras.- _Ya no siento enojo ni ira hacia ti, está todo bien Katniss! Por q no puedes entenderlo?! -_

-_No!...Peeta por favor!-_ digo controlándome un poco para tratar de hablarlo bien.-_Ya no me mientas ni te mientas mas Peeta…..Por q sabes muy bien q no es asi. Sabes muy bien que lo q te estoy diciendo es cierto, se sincero…..-_

_-Mierda Katniss! Basta!- _El melevanto su voz evidentemente enojado_- TE HE DICHO Q NOO! DIOSSS Q ERES TERCAA!-_

_-Mírate! Escúchate!_!- Digo- _Antes nunca, pero nunca me levantaste la voz, ni me trataste mal! Solo lo hiciste una ves y fue con justa razón obviamente sin contar las veces q quisiste asesinarme, pero esas no las cuento porque fue por ese maldito veneno y no eras tú…._- le digo intentando sujetar sus manos-_Peeta_…-susurro un poco mas calmada ya q sin querer la charla habia tomado otro rumbo_ -En el pasado nunca me hablaste mal. Siempre fuiste un caballero, siempre dulce y cariñoso conmigo, atento, respetuoso…. Entiendo que la guerra y el veneno influyeron, pero se… muy adentro de mi corazón que este Peeta que esta enfrente mío no es el que yo conocí….. -_le digo sincera_-Además… solo te comportas así conmigo…..-_

El no dice nada, se toma un momento, parecía q intentaba calmar su enojo. En cambio yo, básicamente mis nervios, me estaban matando…..

_-Katniss!..._- me dijo mas calmando - _Perdón….Me disculpo por lo de recién pero es q me moleste. Me molesto q digieras y afirmaras algo q no es así…. Que no es real….- _el ahora es el q me sujeta las manos_- De verdad Kat, no es así lo que tú dices, en serio, yo ya te perdone y no actuó diferente ni nada contigo…Yo solo quiero vivíamos nuestras vidas ahora, que sigamos adelante….Quiero…En verdad quiero q los dos seamos felices….. En serio! Tienes q creerme, estoy en paz contigo_.- me dice sin dejar de mirar a mis ojos y sin soltarme. Dios q bien se sentía tener entre mis dedos los suyos!.- _Esta todo perfectamente bien!-_

_-Peeta, perdóname pero no puedo creerte….Lo siento…. Pero siento q no es así… hay algo en mi interior que me dice q no es asi….- _

_-Por el amor de Dioss Kat! Por que le das tantas vueltas a todo esto? Es necesario?-_

_-Para mi si lo es Peeta…-_

_-Y por que?-_

_-Por q te desconozco….. -_

_-Y eso quee? ¡! Te lo he dicho Katniss ya no somos niños, somos adultos… Los adultos se comportan asi…. –_dice pasándose su mano por su cabello, hastiado-_ Katniss es esto lo que realmente querías hablar?-_

_-No- _respondo

_-Entonces que es?-_

_-A pesar que intentas cambiar de tema Peeta y evidentemente no te parece importante lo que estábamos hablando. Para mi si lo es, porque si no logro solucionar esto, como pretendes que hable o intente resolver lo que realmente te busque para hablar?-_

_-Podrías por favor ser mas clara? Y se honesta Katniss… No des tantas vueltas por favor, estoy comenzando a ponerme nervioso…..-_

_-Lo que realmente quería hablar…. De hecho… Fui hasta tu hotel a buscarte por que….- _callo un momento para tomar aire y ser valiente-_ Por que quiero que lo intentemos de nuevo, quiero q nos demos otra oportunidad…Quiero q me des otra oportunidad para estar juntos… Lo necesito…. Lo deseo….Quiero estar contigo Peeta. Déjame intentarlo….-_

_-Katniss….. No lo hagas….No…. Basta…..- susurra-No quiero pasar de nuevo por lo de anoche… por favor no lo hagas mas difícil.- _Dice tomando su cara con sus manos.

_-Por favor Peeta intentémoslo de nuevo…. Te pido otra oportunidad… Permíteme que te lo demuestre, quiero estar contigo…..- _digo con mi voz entrecortada y sujetando con fuerza sus manos.

_-Katniss…Dios..….. No….Ya…..!- _dice soltando mis manos suavemente. Se toma un tiempo y como midiendo sus palabras vuelve a hablar_-Anoche tu me pediste q fuera sincero y lo fui. Todo lo que dije es verdad, no mentí en nada, fui completamente sincero contigo. Mis sentimientos por ti han cambiado Katniss-_Suspira- _Yo…yo no lo voy a negar, todavía te quiero, de verdad lo hago, pero… pero mi amor por ti no es como el de antes….Te amo, pero como familia, como amiga... Ha pasado mucho tiempo y las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros…Y sinceramente, estoy muy confundido con todo esto, con todo lo que esta sucediendo- _me dijo con un perfil muy serio_-Pero si en algo estoy seguro, es con mis sentimientos, los tengo bien en claro…Perdóname Katniss, pero ya no me encuentro enamorado de ti…. más q amigos no podemos ser….. Lo siento…..- _termina de decirme con sus ojos rojos.- _Lo siento….._

Puedo sentir como lo poco que me queda de corazón achicarse cada vez mas con cada palabra que decía Peeta, pero debía ser fuerte, no tenia que derrumbarme de nuevo. Ya estaba allí, sentada frente a él, escuchando como sus palabras me apuñalaban el alma.

Sabía de antemano que lo que estaba sucediendo era una posibilidad, era una realidad. Estaba consciente de su posible rechazo y era lo que estaba pasando. Pero yo había venido a luchar, a recuperar lo que había perdido, a pelear por lo q amaba, asique decidí esconder mi dolor y seguir hablando. Todavía me quedaban fuerzas para seguir intentándolo, era la última vez que tendría una posibilidad así.

Y si finalmente no resultaba, me haría un lado a un costado y dejaría q los dos por caminos separados viviríamos y siguiéramos con nuestras vidas…. La mía sinceramente no sabia como, pero por lo menos la de el…..

Asique me trague las lágrimas y ordene en mi cabeza todo lo que quería decirle. Peeta no me mirada, solo observaba su casi vacía taza de café, perdido en su mundo. Respire y me entregue a la suerte.

_-Antes de dar por hecho que nuestra charla termino Peeta. Antes de que intente aceptar lo que acabas de decirme….Te voy a pedir por favor q no me interrumpas hasta que haya terminado de hablar.- _le digo y el asiente con su cabeza.

Tome un poco de aire y me concentre en lo q quería decirle en verdad. Esta era mi última oportunidad y no quería echarla a perder.

-_Cuando te conocí Peeta, para mi solo eras el chico rubio q iba a mi colegio y eras el hijo del panadero del distrito. Sinceramente empecé a notarte cuando tu salvaste mi vida ese día que me diste el pan….Desde ese momento, siempre me dije que estaba en deuda contigo y q algún día iba a saldar….. Después llegaron los juegos y tu yo fuimos los tributos de nuestro distrito. No voy a mentir al decirte que desde que subimos al tren hasta llegar al Capitolio solo me importaba volver a casa para Prim. A pesar de q me sentía en deuda contigo lo q más me importaba era volver a casa….No me interesaba otra cosa…. – _suspiro-_ Pero luego cuando comencé a conocerte mejor, comencé a tratarte, sabía que una vez que estuviésemos ya dentro de los juegos y llegara el momento para alguno de los dos de asesinarnos, sabía que iba a hacer muy difícil que lo pudiese hacer…..Llegue a pesar que tal vez no podría, que no tendría la fuerza suficiente…. Tú eras tan bueno, tan amable conmigo y con los demás, que podía ver una luz en ti q no la veía en las otras personas…. Me dabas esperanza y el hecho de pensar q en los juegos podía llegar a terminar con tu vida, me torturaba todas las noches…. –_deje de hablar para tragar ese nudo amargo q se habia formado en mi garganta y lo mire por un momento -_Ya en los juegos luego de la muerte de Rue- _dije con amargura recordando a mi pequeña e inocente amiga-_Llegue a pensar que realmente no sabía si iba a poder lograrlo, si podía llegar a ganar ….- _el me miro con atención_-Todo cambio cuando anunciaron q podían haber 2 tributos ganadores y allí… -_digo mirándolo fijamente_-Allí Peeta! Saber q los dos podríamos regresar con vida a casa, creer que podríamos los 2 ganar, fue cuando creí en la esperanza….. Después…. Bueno tu sabes todo lo que sucedió después, finalmente ganamos, regresamos a casa….y dejamos de hablarnos. Fue cuando rompí tu corazón por primera vez y lo siento…. Estaba confundida, los juegos habían sido horrible y no me importaba otra persona q no fuese Prim_.- digo mirándolo_- Realmente no quiero seguir hablando de todo lo que paso después porque los dos muy bien lo sabemos… -_Digo tomando mi cara y respirando hondo-_Resumiendo… lo que quiero decirte Peeta, es que estando en el Vasallaje, cuando chocaste con el campo de fuerza y verte inconsciente, sin respiración, casi muerto en la arena, mi corazón casi colapsa, casi muero contigo, fue tan desesperante verte asi, tan doloroso, que en ese momento no comprendí q esa era la primera señal de que me importabas más de lo q pensaba, lo mismo sucedió cuando nos besamos por última vez allí mismo, sentí una sanción y un calor q nunca había sentido, tus labios, tu suavidad, tu calor me embriagaban, fue fantástico, no quería q los besos terminaran sino todo lo contrario quería mas y mas….Desgraciadamente me di cuenta que te quería, q estaba enamorada de ti recién en la guerra, cuando te tenia lejos, cuando no sabía que iban a hacer de tu vida. Estaba enojada con todos por habernos engañado, por que no te rescataron como a mi! Odiaba cada maldito video en q salías en el Capitolio, no lo soportaba, me devastaba verte, me dolía demasiado el corazón, me derrumbaba por dentro…..Te necesitaba, te quería a mi lado, estaba desesperada por volver a sentir tu olor, por volver a estuchar tu voz, por sentir tus suaves caricias y mas que todo, por sentir tus labios otra vez. Te echaba de menos…._

_-Por….- _intenta decir, pero lo detengo con mi mano para continuar hablando_._

_-Shhh! Déjame continuar…- _el asiente con su cabeza y calla_- Pensaba todo el tiempo en ti…..y hubo un momento que pensé q no aguantaría mas, me estaba volviendo loca, me estaba muriendo de angustia por dentro, te necesitaba desesperadamente…..y después bueno_….- digo con dolor-_ Tu volviste, pero ya no eras mi Peeta. Te cambiaron y te juro Peeta que prefería mil veces estar muerta que soportar tus agresiones, tu desprecio y tu odio hacia mi….. Me dolía demasiado y todo había sido por mi culpa, por mi acto de rebeldía….Snow me castigo, dañando a una de las personas q mas amaba…..- _dije susurrando-_ Y allí estando en el 13,asumiendo que no volverías a mi nunca, q no volverías a hacer el __Peeta que todos conocíamos, baje los brazos, me rendí, deje que Snow ganara, y te abandone…. Me aleje de ti…. No soportaba ese nuevo Peeta, lo odiaba … y me odiaba mas a mi misma por sentir eso….. – _dije apenada_-Y …. Finalmente la guerra termino de la peor manera. Como ya sabes… con la muerte de Prim…- _termine diciendo, dejando caer algunas lágrimas por mi rostro, a las q Peeta apenado limpio con sus dedos suavemente.

_-No sabía nada de esto Katniss….- _

_-No tenias por que saberlo…. Nunca te lo conté…. Al final, era como todos decían…..Estuve enamorada de ti desde un principio, solo que era demasiado tonta y terca para darme cuenta, siempre lo negué, siempre deje de lados mis sentimientos, nunca quise reconocerlo, me parecía tonto, creía que iba a ser débil si le hacía caso a mis sentimientos….. Fui una tonta…y egoísta.-_

_-No no lo fuiste….. Solo que no sabias lo q era querer a otra persona… No sabias lo q era estar enamorada….-_

_-No.. No lo sabía.. Por eso tenía miedo y negaba toda sensación, todo sentimiento hacia ti…. Fui una cobarde…..-_

_-Nunca fuiste cobarde Kat. Eres la mujer más valiente y honorable que he conocido en toda mi vida, por algo fuiste el Sinsajo. Eras la esperanza y la fuerza de todo Panem. – _Me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla._-Deberías habérmelo contado Katniss….-_

_-Pensé en hacerlo. Muchas veces se me cruzo por la cabeza contarte todo esto pero no pude….. Cuando Prim murió y yo me derrumbe…. Creía que mi vida ya no tenía mas sentido. Siendo sincera… Era tanto el dolor que sentía, era tanto lo que sufría por no tener a mi hermana a mi lado que me torturaba, me culpaba demasiado por su muerte, que a veces quería, deseaba dormirme y no despertarme nunca jamás….- _le conté avergonzada_-Además no contaba contigo porque yo ya había decidido de mucho antes dejarte fuera. Ya había renunciado a ti, ya había decidido esconder y alejar mis sentimientos hacia ti….Pero allí, estando de vuelta en el 12, mientras me dejaba caer más y mas en mi profunda depresión, allí! Sin esperarlo…. Apareciste otra vez tu!Plantando las Primroses en la orilla de mi casa, en honor a mí pequeña hermana. A pesar del maldito veneno! No dejabas de apoyarme. No me abandonaste!… Siempre, siempre estuviste a mi lado, nunca me dejaste sola!-_ digo tomando su mano- _No dejaste que bajara los brazos, hiciste todo lo posible para q saliera adelante y siguiera con mi vida. Me obligaste, tú causaste que le diera_ _otra vez sentido a mi vida. Me mostraste nuevas razones para seguir!…Me enamoraste de nuevo….realmente lo lograste…. Y acepté lo que sentía…. Me di cuenta que te amaba profundamente…. Cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez….-_


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins

Holaaaa bellas! Mil gracias por los reviews! Jajajaa primero disculpas por los errores tanto ortográficos como de redacción, pero es q ando con tantas cosas y que mi mente a pesar que sinceramente lo releí varias veces y no detecte nada y pasaron, disculpas! jajaja

Acá les traigo la segunda parte! Espero que les guste! Se los debía. Ya van a saber por qué! Jajaja besossssss bellas!

alemar107 Para vos amiga! Graciassss locona! :D :D Espero q te guste!

* * *

**Parte 2: Katniss Pov.**

**Flashback**

**Era una mañana de verano, demasiado calurosa para mi gusto y me encontraba volviendo a casa después de haber ido a casar. Gracias a Peeta me había llevado una botella de agua fresca, sin ella creo q me hubiese deshidratado. Hacía mucho calor!.**

**Volvía contenta, tarareando una suave canción. Hoy había sido mi mañana de suerte ya que había podido cazar 6 ardillas, 3 conejos y pescar 4 peces. Todo un premio!**

**Al llegar a casa y antes de entrar a mi cocina ya podía sentir el delicioso olor a pan recién hecho. Imaginaba q mi chico del pan estaba terminando de ornear no se que fantástica y deliciosa cosa!Solo sabía q olía muy ricoo! Se me hacia agua la boca con solo sentir ese aroma esquicito!. **

**Entre sonriente a mi cocina y lo vi de espalda, sin remera, terminando de limpiar. El calor que hacía en mi cocina era sofocante.**

**-**_**Hey!-**_** Saludo animadamente**_**- Que huele tan bien?-**_

_**-Hey**_**!- dice sorprendido mirándome-**_**Has llegado temprano! Estoy probando una nueva receta para unos bizcochitos, espero q salgan ricos!- **_**Me dice con una sonrisa y con una toalla limpia el sudor que corre por su frente. Me quede pasmada viendo a Peeta y de tonta no pude evitar sonrojarme.**

**Mi chico del pan se puso su camiseta nuevamente y se acerco a mi sonriendo. Me encantaba su sonrisa, sus blancos dientes y las arruguitas q se le hacía a un costado cuando sonreía, me fascinaba.**

_**- Buenos días hermosa**_**!- me dice mientras cuando llega a mi y me da un dulce y largo beso , dejándome como una boba, parada sin hacer nada en mi puerta. Que pasaba conmigo!? Me pregunte.**

_**- Te extrañe…- **_**susurra contra mi boca.**

**-Yo también te extrañe- le respondí tímidamente.**

**Peeta volvió a sonreír y me beso otra vez, tomándome de mi cintura, pegando nuestros cuerpos. Abrí un poco mis labios permitiendo el ingreso de su legua que esperaba impaciente por enredarse con la mia. Fue tanto la intensidad de nuestro beso q se me puso la piel de gallina y sentí como mis mejillas se tornaron mas rosadas. Si antes tenía calor y sentía que en mi cocina hacia un calor sofocante, después de este beso con Peeta, era un infierno.**

**Sonriendo, también con sus mejillas coloradas, él se alejo de mi, pero al verme un segundo después su sonrisa se borro de golpe, su rostro se torno serio y sus ojos se dilataron al instante. Estaba a punto de tener un ataque.**

**Había cometido el error de entrar a mi casa con mi arco en una mano y mi botín en la otra, además estaba toda sudada y sucia. Mi imagen debió de afectar a Peeta, porque antes q pudiera reaccionar para defenderme el ya me estaba lanzando con violencia contra mi mesa, rompiendo todo lo q se encontraba sobre ella.**

**Todo sucedió tan rápido que no alcance a protegerme con mis manos, golpeando con mi cabeza fuertemente contra el suelo. Pude sentir como la piel de mi frente se abría, sintiendo una punzada de dolor y llenándo la parte de mis ojos de ese líquido espeso, rojo y caliente, causando que no pudiese ver bien.**

**Peeta seguía gritándome cosas horribles y nuevamente volvió a agarrarme de mis brazos fuertemente para tirarme contra la pared golpeando otra vez mi cabeza violentamente contra ella como mis costillas. Ese último golpe me dejo atontada, estaba mareada, no podía enfocar mi vista ni controlar mis movimientos, cuando quise darme cuenta, Peeta se encontraba sobre mí. **

**Tenía miedo, sino reaccionaba rápido el lograría matarme.**

_**-Peetaa soy yo! Peetaaa por favorrrr cálmate! Tiene s q creerme soy yo! Soy Katniss!- **_**grite**

_**-Cállate malditooo mutooo! Tu no eres ella!-**_

_**-Peeta por favor! Mirameee! Soy yo!-**_

_**-No! Mientess! No eres más q una persona desagradableee y suciaaa!- **_

**Peeta comenzó a sujetar fuerte mi cuello. Estaba quitándome el aire. Ya casi no podía respirar. Tenía q hacerlo reaccionar ahora o moriría.**

**-**_**Pee…taaa….Por…Favor….. ..me….soy….Katni..sss….!- **_

_**-NOOO LO ERESSSS! MALDITAA MENTIROSAAA! QUIERES ENGAÑARMEEE! ASESINAA! DEJA DE MENTIRMEE! TU NO ERES MAS Q UN MALDITO Y SUCIO MUTO!-**_

_**-Por…. …Mirame!-**_** logre decir- **_**Soy yo….Kat..nisss!- **_**trate de gritar**_**- Recuerda el pan! Recuerda la playa!...-**_

**Peeta se quedo pensando un segundo al escuchar mis suplicas y libero un poco la tensión de mi cuello. El estaba mirándome fijamente, como analizando mis ojos, mi rostro, mi comportamiento. **

_**-Tú me amas….- **_**susurre**_**- Esos recuerdos no son reales Peeta… Yo lo soy!YO SOY REAL! Vuelve a mi Peeta! Esos recuerdos no son reales!- **_** vuelvo a decirle.**

**Peeta cerró sus ojos fuertemente y soltó finalmente mi cuello para sujetarse con sus manos con fuerza su cabeza. Como luchando con sus recuerdos. El seguía encima de mi.**

_**-No puedo creerte… No puedo! No puedo distinguir que es real y q no!- **_**grita. Mientras jadeaba duro, luchando contra sus recuerdos, sus pesadillas, intentando volver a la normalidad.**

_**-Vuelve a mi!**_**- Grito- **_**Vuelve a mi Peeta! No dejes que te alejen de mi otra vez! – **_**grito otra vez, mientras el seguía luchando internamente por volver a la normalidad.**

_**-No puedo!-**_

**Liberando como pude una de mis manos, tome el rostro de Peeta, quite sus manos y levante mi cabeza para besarlo de lleno en la boca. Pude sentir como todo su cuerpo se estremeció ante mí. Presione con mas fuerza mis labios sobre los suyos, el después de unos segundos reacciono y respondió mi beso. **

**Mis manos se deslizaron a su cuello, profundizando así un poco más el beso, demostrándole que era yo, que era real. **

**Cuando finalmente tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire, Peeta me miro y pude tranquilizar mi corazón al ver nuevamente sus ojos azules.**

**Su rostro ya no delataba odio y furia, sino demostraba, confusión, tristeza y preocupación.**

_**-Yo…-**_** El no alcanzo a terminar de decir la frase que ya de sus ojos salían miles de lágrimas.**

_**-Shhhhh!**__**Está bien Peeta. No pasa nada… Ya estás conmigo de vuelta, eso es lo q importa….**_**- lo abrace tratando de consolarlo.**

_**-Nooo! Mira lo que he hecho!-**_** dijo entrecortado por sus sollozos**_**!- Te he hecho daño! Casi te matoo! No puedes estar cerca de mi!**__**Alejateee de mi! Corres peligro cerca mío!**_**– grito incorporándose de golpe y tomando una distancia de mi.**

_**-Basta Peeta! Estoy bien! No ha sido nada! No te preocupes! Pronto todo esto acabara! Te ayudare a q vuelvas a ser el Peeta de antes! Te recuperaras!- **_**le dije tratando de tomar su manos.**

_**-No lo entiendes Katniss! Nunca volveré a ser el mismo! Nunca podre estar cerca de ti sin tratar de hacerte daño! -**_**Grito desesperado**_**- Que pasa si un día no logras traerme a la realidad? Y…Y?!…Dios no quiero ni pensar en ello!Me mataría si lograra quitarte la vida!...No podría soportarlo…No podría vivir si te pasara algo…todo por mi culpa…- **_**dice susurrando entre lagrimas.**

**-**_**No es así Peeta! Mírame!-**_**le ordeno, tomando finalmente sus manos- **_**No es tu culpa, todo esto no es tu culpa, si no la mía… Por mi te hicieron esto….! Y estoy bien! Tranquilo! ….Vamos a superarlo Peeta…. Acaso no es eso lo q tu me dices siempre? Que vamos a estar bien?...- **_**digo suavemente**_**- La guerra ya termino, ahora somos libres y vamos a superarlo, vamos a sanar juntos Peeta! Vas a volver a ser el q eras! Lo prometo!... Vamos a estar bien!- **_**termino diciendo suavemente.**

**Peeta asintió con sus cabeza en silencio, seco sus lágrimas y me abrazo fuertemente. Susurro un lo siento en mi odio y nos mantuvimos abrazados por un rato. Consolándonos mutuamente.**

_**-Debo curar tu herida Katniss- **_**me dice cuando se suelta de nuestro abrazo**_**.**_

_**-Estoy bien…no importa….-**_

**-**_**Si importa. Debo limpiarte para q no se infecte y para comprobar q tan profundo es el corte de tu frente y revisar el grado de daño que hice en tu cuello**_**- me dice mientras pasa suavemente sus dedos por mi cuello. Seguramente más tarde saldrían los moretones.**

_**-Ok…Pero de verdad q estoy bien….- **_**miento.**

**Peeta me toma de la mano y me lleva hacia mi living. Me pide que me siente en mi sofá y dejándome sola, se fue en busca del botiquín. Recién ahí trato de relajarme un segundo. Este ataque me ha tomado desprevenida, empiezo a respirar profundamente para q mis manos dejen de temblar y que el no se de cuenta de lo asustada q estaba…. La verdad q agradezco que haya podido hacerlo reaccionar porque sino, no estaría ahora sentada en mi sillón masajeando mi cuello. Me he pegado un susto de muerte!. **

**Peeta camina cabizbaja hacia donde yo estoy.**

_**-Toma-**_** me dice muy serio entregándome una camiseta limpia.- **_**Tú remera esta empapada de sangre, deberías cambiarte.-**_

**No me había dado cuenta de ello, asique dándole la espalda, me quite la camiseta manchada y me puse la limpia. Una vez cambiada volví a sentarme donde el me había indicado.**

_**-Esto te ayudara a disminuir si sientes dolor o prevenirlo si todavía no sientes alguno….- **_**me dice mientras me pasa una pequeña píldora.**

_**-Gracias- **_**respondo tomando la píldora.**

**Peeta toma una gaza, la baña con desinfectante y****suavemente comienza a limpiar mi herida.**

**Por suerte no era profunda, pero reconozco que me ardía a horrores y podía sentir que mi cabeza iba como a explotar. También podía sentir unas pequeñas punzadas en mi cuello. Agradezco haberme tomado aquella píldora porque ahora q mi cuerpo se estaba enfriando, podía comenzar a sentir el dolor. No quería tocarme ni las costillas.**

**Observe a Peeta mientras el curaba mis heridas. Su rostro era de preocupación, culpabilidad, tristeza. Me dolía verlo así. Sabia q él, a pesar de aceptar lo que yo había dicho por dentro se estaba torturando, se estaba castigando. **

**Miles de veces el me había dicho q antes de volver hacerme daño, prefería dar su vida y que nunca se perdonaría si me pasase algo por el, causa de sus ataques. Siempre decía q nunca podría soportarlo. Peeta por tratar de protegerme era capaz de cometer una locura, como quitarse la vida, algo q yo nunca permitiría. Por que debo reconocer q yo tampoco podría vivir sin el ahora. Lo necesitaba. **

**Era consciente que ya no podía esconder mas mis sentimientos hacia el. Lo quería, me importaba demasiado. Era la única persona que quería a mi lado. Sin él, no veía mi futuro…. y quería demostrárselo. Quería demostrarle que creía en lo que el me decía cada día, que podíamos superar esta etapa, que lograríamos la paz y la felicidad….Que juntos…Podríamos… **

**Pero ya tendría tiempo para decirle todo lo que pasaba por mi mente, ahora era momento que mi cuerpo se expresara, que mi boca, mis manos y brazos hablaran por mí misma.**

**Así que, cuando él termino de verificar que la herida de mi cabeza estuviese bien, arremetí, rodee su masculino cuello con mis brazos y lo bese. Pero no me quede allí, sólo con la unión de nuestros labios, que ya de por sí era electrizante, sino me aventure a más; entreabrí mis labios, asome mi lengua y rogué a que él entendiera, podría haber dado un paso más, pero quería que fuese él en tomar la iniciativa y por suerte no espere mucho.**

**Decididamente la lengua de Peeta penetró mi boca, invitó a que la mía se uniese con la suya en una danza húmeda, cálida y dulce.**

**Él me tomó de la cintura y me atrajo, juntando asi nuestros cuerpos. Pude sentir un mareo con nuestro roce y un suave gemido escapó de mis labios. El sonido enervó más a Peeta ya que apretó más su cuerpo al mio y profundizó el contacto.**

**Acaricie su cabello rubio, jugando sensualmente con ellos. Peeta acariciaba suavemente la parte baja de mi espalda sintiendo mi piel cada vez mas caliente sobre sus dedos fríos. Me deje embargar por una desconocida energía que me impulsaba a entregarme sin control.**

**Por primera vez mi cuerpo me guió, no había nada mental en este beso, sólo la pasión nos gobernaba en este momento y nos proporcionaba una placentera sensación. Esta nueva sensación, esta nueva pasión no se porque pero me parecía familiar, conocida, mi corazón me lo indicaba. Fue cuando lo recordé, estaba sintiendo ese mismo calor, esa misma fuerza que pude sentir en aquel beso en la playa cuando estábamos en el Vasallaje.**

**Lentamente comencé a bajar mis manos, tanteando su cuello, sus hombros y su musculosa espalda, que era perfecta, como él…**

**Sentía como un fuego volcánico emanaba desde mi interior, pugnando por hacer erupción, como un fuego incontrolable y placentero, salvaje, pasional, sublime, que me fundía, como si los dos fuésemos de lava y no hubiese ninguna fuerza física que nos detuviera; pero la necesidad de aire llegó, causando que debiéramos detener el avance de nuestras candentes lenguas que pugnaban por conquistar aquellos territorios inexplorados entre los dos.**

**Ninguno de los dos soltó el agarre, era demasiado delicioso sentir nuestros cuerpos vibrantes, sentir el palpitar galopante de nuestros corazones. **

**Peeta comenzó a morder suavemente mis labios, esos que le pertenecían, que eran de su propiedad, mientras yo pasaba mi lengua sobre los de el luego de cada mordida que él daba, confirmando su posesión, lo que causo que enloqueciera y capturara nuevamente mi boca, entregándonos un beso aún más apasionado que nos volvió a dejar sin aliento.**

**Ese era el beso que necesitábamos para liberar todos esos sentimientos encontrados, toda esa pasión escondida para que finalmente nuestros cuerpos ahora demostraran, vivieran y sintieran, se compenetraran, se unieran y se entregaran.**

**Inexpertos nos dejamos llevar por un torrente de sensaciones que surgían de lo más profundo de nuestro ser. No había vuelta atrás, lo deseaba, lo quería, lo necesitaba…..**

**Peeta tomo suavemente mi camiseta y la quito lentamente. ** **Estaba nerviosa, pero a la vez disfrutaba de cada centímetro que él iba descubriendo en mi, saboreando cada milímetro de mi piel, esa que dejaba al descubierto, provocando risas nerviosas por parte de ambos.**

_**-¿Cosquillas? –**_** Preguntó suavemente sin dejar de acariciarme.**

_**- Muchas-**_

**Yo no tarde en imitarlo despojándolo de su camiseta, quitándosela con la misma torpeza.**

**Una oleada de placer recorrió mi cuerpo cuando Peeta tomó posesión de mis senos, por encima de mi sostén, interrumpiendo mi tarea. Si antes estaba nerviosa, ahora era el doble.**

**Tire mi cabeza hacia atrás cosa que Peeta aprovecho para besar todo el largo de mi cuello, mientras suavemente seguía explorando mis pechos acariciándolos lentamente.**

**Baje mi vista y a pesar de que ya había visto antes a Peeta sin camiseta, esta vez no pude dejar de deleitarme con la magnífica estampa de su pecho, firme y marcado finamente, como esculpido por el mejor artista de Panem. Sin poder evitarlo pase mis uñas sobre él, marcándolo levemente y causando un gemido por parte de Peeta del cual, me desequilibró, provocando que un intenso escalofrío me recorriera entera y se instalara específicamente en mi parte intima.**

**Me acerque y bese la extensión de su pecho, pasando mis uñas por su espalda. Me sorprendía mi comportamiento, todo esto era nuevo para mi, en realidad para los dos, nunca antes creí actuar como lo estaba haciendo ahora, no sabía que hacer, solo sabia que debía dejar q mi cuerpo y mis instintos actuaran por si solos y siendo sincera ya lo estaban haciendo perfectamente bien.**

**Peeta cerró sus ojos y se abandonó al mimo que le estaba ofreciendo. Mi mirada inevitablemente se dirigió hacia su entrepierna notando asi, un leve bulto. Un potente sonrojo invadió mis mejillas. No era inocente y tan pura como todos decían. Sabía que mis caricias estaban excitando, provocando a Peeta y verlo en ese estado provocaba que quisiera ver y probar aun mas. Con una actitud atrevida, totalmente desconocido para mi, seguí besando su pecho y cuello sin dejar de acariciar su espalda.**

**Estaba tan concentrada en besar y admirar su pecho que su gruñido de fastidio me devolvió a la realidad. No me había dado cuenta que Peeta estaba peleando con mi sostén con lo cual, sin hacer caso a mi vergüenza, le sonreí y aleje sus manos de el, para desabrocharlo y deshacerme yo misma de mi sujetador quedándome totalmente expuesta a él.**

**Peeta abrió sus ojos y una sensual sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.**

_**-Eres hermosa!-**_** me dijo suavemente sin dejar de mirarme. Podía sentir como mi violento sonrojo inundaba aun más mis mejillas.**

**Mis pezones estaban levemente erectos, mi chico del pan se acercó y los acarició con sus pulgares, sin dejar de perder el contacto visual con mis ojos. Una corriente eléctrica hizo q instintivamente me mordiera el labio inferior en señal de placer.**

**Peeta comenzó a besar otra vez mi cuello ordenándome indirectamente, tirar mi cabeza hacia atrás, facilitándole su incursión.**

**Mientras me embriagaba con ese cosquilleo tan adictivo que recorría todo mi cuerpo, Peeta tomándome desprevenida, tomó uno de mis senos y sin dudarlo comenzó a besarlo en la** **zona prominente. Mi cuerpo se tenso al instante, si aquel cosquilleo me estaba encantando, sentir esta nueva sensación, era fascinante. Peeta notando mi cambio, sin dudar ni titubear lo rozó con su lengua.**

**Cuando sentí su lengua en uno de mis pechos, fue tan increíble y tan deliciosa esa sensación que pude sentir flaquear a mis piernas que de hecho, creo q me hubiese caído si no hubiese estado sostenida por Peeta. Me moría de la vergüenza pero me encantaba lo que el me estaba haciendo. El sin detenerse seguía chupando mi pezón como si estuviese tomando helado.**

**Yo no había hecho demasiado aun, todavía estaba insegura, pero tomando valentía, baje mis manos que las tenía en su espalda y me aferre a sus glúteos empujando su cuerpo contra el mío. Allí pude sentir su rigidez contra mi pelvis. Inconscientemente apoye un poco mas mi cadera con la suya, causando que el gimiera profundamente ante el roce. Con una pequeña sonrisa, exhale un suspiro de victoria.**

**Peeta arremetió contra mi otro pezón, provocándome otra oleada de éxtasis y sobando su cadera contra la mía otra vez. **

**Haciéndole caso a mis instintos, lleve mis manos hacia delante y Peeta aumentó su respiración, intuyendo lo que iba a hacer.**

**Desabroche primero la hebilla de su cinturón, luego el botón de su pantalón y lentamente baje su cierre tocando levemente ese tentado bulto entre su piernas y haciendo que la prenda cayera a sus pies.**

**Un poco nerviosa acaricie, ejerciendo cierta presión por sobre su bóxer, aquella parte aún desconocida por mi, que en verdad, sabía muy por mi el trabajo de mi madre y la escuela, pero esta vez, con Peeta era distinto.**

**El se tensó y apoyó su frente sobre mi pecho desnudo, cerrando sus ojos. Tomándome por la cintura apretó un poco mas el contacto.**

**Peeta volvió a gruñir, temblando levemente.**

_**- ¿Estás bien? –**_** Pregunte tímidamente sin dejar de realizar la estimulante caricia.**

_**- Perfecto –**_** Dijo y levantó su rostro para mirarme, su mirada estaba turbia y reflejaba el placer que estaba experimentando.**

**Nos besamos, sin apuro, deleitándonos con lo sensual del momento.**

**Comenzamos a trasladarnos hasta que quede atrapada contra una pared, Peeta nuevamente arremetió contra mi cuello. Para luego bajar sus manos y masajear mis muslos por encima de mi pantalón. **

**El desprendió mi pantalón, dejando caer lentamente mi prenda a mis pies, dejándome solo con mi ropa interior. Era tanto la expectación del momento que era yo la que ahora temblaba.**

**Intente calmar mi cuerpo, pero no podía dejar de temblar. Peeta seguía besando mi cuello y suavemente por encima de mi pequeña braga toda mojada, tocaba mi ya húmedo sexo, quitándome un suave quejido.**

**Peeta se detuvo. Abrí mis ojos, confundida. ¿Había hecho mal? Me pregunte.**

_- __**Yo… no quisiera… o si quisiera… - **_**el titubeo mirándome inseguro. Le sonreí sensualmente entendiendo lo que el quería decirme y bese su cuello provocándolo a que siguiera haciendo lo que estaba haciendo**_**- ¿Estás segura? Yo puedo… Esperar… No es cierto… No puedo – **_**Jadeaba puesto que yo seguía besando y chupando cada centímetro de su masculino cuello.**_**– Pero podemos… detenernos… puedo detenerme… ¡Tu no lo hagas por favor! – **_**Suplicó haciéndome reír.**

**Me detuve a observar su rostro. Tenía sus mejillas rojas, sus labios hinchados y sus impresionantes ojos azules tenían un brillo especial. Peeta me miraba con tanta intensidad diciéndome tantas cosas con sus ojos que por primera vez estaba segura de mis sentimientos hacia él. Ya no había nada que analizar. Estaba segura. El había vuelto por mí y era el único que todavía creía en mí. Me daba razones para seguir y a pesar de que todavía no sanaba ni el 10% de mis heridas, con el me sentía tranquila, segura y…..Amada…. Al final del día, el era lo último que quería ver antes de dormir. Peeta lograba que pudiese irme a dormir sin pesadillas, o cuando las tenía lograba calmarlas con sus besos y caricias. Ya no tenía nada mas q pensar…. Lo amaba….**

_**-No hay nada en este mundo que yo desee más que unirme a ti…. Completamente…- **_**Susurre sobre sus labios.**

_**- A pesar de mi locura, tampoco hay nada en este mundo que yo quiera más que estar contigo. No tengo dudas. Hay un antes y un después y definitivamente, sólo ansío quedarme en este después. Tú me haces una mejor persona, un hombre completo.- **_**me****dice sonriendo mirando a mis ojos.**

_**- No aún.-**_

_**- No necesito nada más que tenerte a mi lado para sentirme pleno- **_**Me dice besándome otra****vez. Ya no había trabas, estábamos seguros, iba a entregarme y el iba a recibirme.**

**En este nuevo beso, más feroz, más caliente. Peeta parecía más experto y decidido. Sin dudar, motivada por todo ese mejunje de emociones, lo acaricie de nuevo, pero esta vez me atreví a pasar la barrera de la tela de su ropa interior e introduje mi mano dentro de su prenda masculina tomando con todos mis dedos su excitada parte íntima. Mi contacto con su miembro se sentía tan suave, tan caliente que quise experimentar mas asique sin pudor baje su prenda liberando así su imponente miembro y lo acaricie friccionando esa parte, suavemente con un movimiento de vaivén, de arriba abajo, provocando que ahora fuese él al que se le aflojaran las rodillas, descolocándolo levemente, robándole pequeños gemidos.**

**Ante tal atrevida acción, lo mire sensualmente y él respondió a mi mirada con las pupilas totalmente dilatadas y la respiración agitada. Por un momento pensé que tendría otra ataque, pero luego comprendí que no, que sus ojos eran de lujuria total.**

_**-¿Te gusta? –**_**Me sorprendí al expresar esa pregunta. Definitivamente mi cerebro ya no actuaba.**

_**- Me encanta, me fascina que me toques- **_**me respondió con un tono sensual.**

**Peeta se aferró más a mí besándome fogosamente y presionando suavemente con sus manos mis senos. Y a partir de allí, nuestra inocencia tenía sus minutos contados.**

**El me sujeto de mis manos y caminando con cierta velocidad, me llevo hacia mi habitación. Cuando estuvimos allí, el me tomo y besándome me recostó sobre mi cama, donde me despojo de mi última prenda, cosa que yo imite retirando también la suya.**

**Tímidamente Peeta se colocó sobre mí y continúo besándome, friccionando su cuerpo con el mío, aumentando más nuestra excitación. Sin dejar de acariciar cada milímetro de mi cuerpo. Sentía que mi cuerpo hervía y como palpitaciones en intimida que estaba totalmente mojada por mi elevado nivel de excitación. Esas desesperantes palpitaciones q sentía en mi sexo era como si llamaban, como que incitaban a q mi chico del pan siguiera tocándome. Era desesperante y placentero a la vez.**

**Entreabrí mis piernas, invitándolo a adentrarse en mi inmaculado ser, Peeta se ubicó frente mí y comenzó a penetrarme, pero involuntariamente retrocedí, exclamando una suave pero firme exclamación de dolor.**

_**- ¡Perdón**_**! -dijimos al mismo tiempo.**

_**-¿Tú me pides perdón?**_** – Volvimos a imitarnos.**

**Se podía sentir la frustración de ambos, después de mi rechazo involuntario, realmente la cosa ahora no estaba resultando como había podido imaginarme minutos antes.**

**Peeta se colocó de costado y me abrazó, brindándome su calor, cosa q yo imite.**

_**- Lo siento, fue involuntario…- **_**dije sincera.**

_**-No lo sientas…. Yo soy un animal, pervertido y salvaje**_**.- dijo preocupado.-**_**Fue mi culpa….-**_

_**- No Peeta, tu eres maravilloso!... Te deseo, te necesito**__…_ – **suplique bajito en su oído. – **_**De verdad….-**_

**Parece ser q mi suplica reavivó la llama que había menguado levemente entre nosotros por que el comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos. Las pasó gentilmente por mi cara, mi cuello, mis senos, mi vientre, y mis muslos. Se irguió para ubicarse sobre mi cuerpo, pero en lugar de quedarse sobre mí a pleno, fue bajando explorándome con su boca, con su lengua.**

**Se entretuvo un rato en mis pechos, chupando mis pezones y masajeándolos delicadamente, para seguir bajando por mi abdomen plano y llegar asi a mis caderas.**

_**-Peeta –**_** Gemí expectante, abriendo levemente mis piernas, invitándolo libremente a hacer lo que quisiera conmigo.**

**Mirándome sensualmente, el comenzó a besar mi vulnerada zona, separando mis pliegues íntimos con su lengua y jugando con su dedo con mi clítoris, provocando que miles de sensaciones extraordinarias se apoderaban de todo mi cuerpo. Eran como sentir una tonelada de chispas eléctricas que partían todas juntas desde mi intimidad hacia todo mi cuerpo. Era increíble, el placer que estaba sintiendo era inexplicable, mi mente estaba en blanco, casi no podía hablar, de hecho, no entendía como de mi boca no dejaban de salir miles de ruidos extraños, totalmente desconocidos para mí. **

**Mi cuerpo se retorcía de placer ante sus labios y su lengua, derrotado, entregado a él. **

**Peeta siguió estimulándome lento y acompasado, por momentos casi torturante. Cada uno de sus movimientos era acompañado por mis jadeos, que le iban marcando el ritmo, acelerando el contacto cuando mis sonidos se lo indicaban. Cuando pensé que no podía llegar a sentir mas placer, Peeta me miro directamente a mis ojos e introdujo su dedo medio en mi, ganándose de mi parte un pequeño grito de exclamación. El empezó a mover su dedo en forma de círculos dentro de mi, regalándome una nueva oleada de placer. A pesar q todavía sentía un poco de dolor, el placer que su dedo y su lengua en mi clítoris me ofrecían, me estaban llevando al mas allá.**

_-__**Ohh por Dioss!, sigue, no pares, ¡Por favor! –**_** Fueron las palabras q inconscientemente salían de mi boca. **

**Peeta obedeció a mis pedidos, ingresando un segundo dedo en mí, incrementando un poco mas la presión de ambos dentro de mi intimidad.** **El movía sus dedos más rápido de adentro hacia afuera y su lengua no dejaba de jugar con ese pedacito de carne q nunca antes imagine q pudiese darme tantas sensaciones.**

**Mis jadeos se volvieron tan desesperados y Peeta movía sus dedos intensamente dentro de mi que en un momento sentí como si las paredes de mi vagina se aferran a ellos, como queriendo absorberlos y una magnifica sensación me adormeció entera. Mi chico del pan saco su dedos y un pequeño grito salió de mi boca cuando paso su lengua por en ese mismo punto donde segundos antes habían estado sus habilidosos dedos, probando así toda mi esencia. **

**Diosss!Había experimentado mi primer orgasmo! Mi cuerpo estaba levemente relajado, pero al ver su cara de satisfacción, de lujuria y su sonrisa picara, me encendí de nuevo, un nuevo hambre y desesperado me gobernó. Lo necesitaba, quería sentirlo, si sus dedos y lengua podían darme ese magnífico placer, quería sentirlo a pleno. Lo necesitaba. Estaba desesperada por sentirlo, lo deseaba.**

**Tire de sus sedosos cabellos, obligando Peeta a subir para quedar frente a frente y para que ubicara su cuerpo completamente sobre el mío, sintiendo su erguido y rígido miembro contra mi sexo** **y probando mí sabor en sus labios lo bese fogosamente, enredando mi lengua con la suya.**

_**- Hazme tuya. Estoy lista.**_** – declare entre sus labios.**

-_**Puedo esperar….-**_** dijo suavemente**

_**-No quiero….. Te necesito Peeta**_**- susurre.**

**-**_**No lo se Kat…-**_** no deje q se negara, lo interrumpí sujetando con suavidad su miembro, masajeándolo lentamente, quitándole la respiración para ubicarlo sobre mi húmeda y caliente intimidad, provocando que allí ambos gimiéramos ante ese roce.**

**Peeta dudó un principio pero me beso bordeando con su lengua mis labios. Sujete un poco mas su miembro y lo frote nuevamente contra mi intimidad, ganándome un gruñido por parte de el. Moví mi pelvis contra la suya incrementando ese fantástico roce. Solté su miembro y sujete con mis manos sus caderas para presionar más mi cuerpo con el de él, frotando una y otra vez nuestras intimidades. Era increíble y desesperante sentir su miembro contra mi sexo.**

_**-Te necesito**_**- susurre suavemente en su oreja y acaricie su espalda, haciéndolo olvidar de sus temores.**

_**-Estás segura?-**_

_**-Completamente-**_ **Quería llenarme de él, quería que me hiciera suya.**

**Asique observándolo directamente a los ojos le di mi señal de aprobación. Peeta se acomodo en mi entrada y me invadió, lenta y amorosamente pero al escuchar un quejido escaparse de mi boca, el intentó retirarse, pero se lo impedí, dejando de lado el dolor, sostuve sus caderas con mis manos y fue entonces donde levante mis piernas para rodearlo, facilitando así mas su entrada, su intromisión. Me estaba entregando a él, le estaba ofreciendo mi pureza con plena convicción.**

**Cuando lo sentí completamente dentro de mí, me dispuse a olvidarme del dolor, del ardor q estaba sintiendo e intente concentrarme en disfrutar lo q intentábamos hacer. Me deje llevar por la inconsciente orden que emanaba de mi cuerpo asique moví mi cadera en señal que estaba lista. El comenzó a mover su pelvis lentamente dentro de mí. Con un ritmo constante y suave.**

**Esa fricción era tan placentera que deseaba más, el placer era tan majestuoso que ya no me importaba sentir dolor sino quería más y mas. Peeta creó q estaba igual que yo, porque se concentró en los sonidos que salían de mi boca, en mis jadeos y en mis súplicas que sin notarlo le indicaba la velocidad y la intensidad de sus movimientos.**

**Yo no pretendía nada más que satisfacer las necesidades de mi chico del pan, todavía me sentía culpable por el involuntario rechazo, mi cuerpo reaccionó sin poder detenerlo, pensaba en cómo iba a recompensar ese mezquino hecho?**

**Pero finalmente lo estaba haciendo, había permitido que me poseyera, como nunca nadie lo había hecho, y si bien sentía dolor, intente no demostrárselo, ya había experimentado antes el dolor, cada vez que despertaba de mis pesadillas para que luego el dolor desaparecía junto a él en sus brazos, y así ocurrió, sólo que esta vez era más fuerte, más profundo, más poderoso.**

**Acariciaba su espalda y le impedía que fuese a detenerse, instintivamente le indicada, sin palabras mis emociones, y él me las respondía maravillosamente.**

**Instintivamente ayude a Peeta moviendo mi cadera a la par con la suya, incrementando la intensidad, el empuje. Nuestros movimientos se volvieron tan frenéticos que no se en qué punto me perdí, ya no diferenciaba los susurros de él ni los míos, solo podía escuchar nuestros agitados latidos y como una extraña sensación de unidad nos embargaba por completo.**

**En ese momento Sentí una emoción liberadora y me encontré mental y físicamente dentro de Peeta, estábamos tan acoplados que parecíamos que éramos sólo uno, un solo latido, un solo gemido, un solo sentimiento y en esas últimas embestidas no pude evitar dejar de exclamar su nombre. Podía sentir que mi vientre ardía y que estallaban dentro de mi un cúmulo de sensaciones que nunca antes había presenciado. **

**Sentí como mi cuerpo se tenso para luego relajarse de tal manera que podría morir en ese momento y no importaría. Podía sentí como el calor y mi humedad habían aumentado en mi intimidad.** **Si mi primer orgasmo había sido increíble, este último con Peeta adentro, no tenia palabras. Acaso era él el dueño de mi cuerpo? ¿Era él el causante de estas emociones? Por que en ese momento, creía firmemente que Peeta era el dueño del mundo y que nada ni nadie podrían vencernos, ni siquiera ese maldito veneno.**

**Peeta me embistió con más fuerza, con más intensidad, con mas ansiedad, dado que segundos después, pude escuchar mi nombre salir de su boca en una sensual exhalación, sintiendo como confluía todo su ser, que era expedido de su cuerpo, en una mágica y eterna sensación de plenitud dentro de mi.**

**Ahora era una mujer completa. Ahora que se habían acoplado nuestros latidos, nuestro goce. Donde finalmente nos habíamos convertido en uno sólo.**

**Ambos nos miramos sonrientes, sin decir nada, con nuestros cuerpos sudorosos y agitados pero sintiendo una energía especial que nos envolvía y nos aislaba de cualquier posible intromisión, y así nos quedamos, él dentro mio y yo aferrándome a su espalda para dejarnos vencer y caer en un profundo sueño.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins

Holaaaa bellas mías! Por fin actualice! Perdón por la demora! Pero es q la facultad me está quitando mucho tiempo y aparte me enferme por el cambio de tiempo, asique menos pude actualizar. Con el tema de subir los capis rápido como lo hacía antes, ahora mismo me encuentro complicada, por q lo voy a tratar de subir cada una semana o dos, dependiendo del tiempo q pueda hacerme con mis estudios.

Bueno muchas gracias por los reviews! Como siempe digo me hacen feliz!

Espero q les guste este nuevo capi! Disfrútenlo! Se los kiereee!

Para mis compaaa Alee y Nina! Y mi fiel seguidora Riley que siempre me escribe!

* * *

Peeta Pov

Escuchaba atentamente lo que Katniss me decía. Estaba pasmado. Sinceramente nunca imagine encontrarme en una desolada cafetería a estas horas de la madrugada y con ella contándome todo lo que mis oídos y mi cerebro podían asimilar, ni por un poco me lo imagine!. Estaría en otro universo, en otro mundo paraleló, en otra realidad? Porque no lo creía…..No podía ni quería creerlo…..!

Me era difícil escuchar todo lo que me confesaba, todo lo que me relataba. Me estaba contando todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza y en su corazón desde los primeros juegos hasta el día que yo volví al 12 después de la guerra.

Intente detenerla varias veces, pero no pude, fue en vano, ella me lo había advertido, me había pedido específicamente q no la interrumpiera, pero es que todo lo q estaba escuchando me resultaba muy difícil asimilarlo sin preguntar o sin decir nada.

Faaaaaaaaahhh! Hasta en este maldito momento esta mujer no dejaba de sorprenderme. Katniss es una bomba de sorpresas! Siempre pensé y creí plenamente que la conocía perfectamente, pero ahora ella me estaba demostrando que no era así. Ya no podía creer, ni tenía ganas de soportar más esta situación, a parte sentía que mi cerebro iba a colapsar, no podía seguir asimilando tanta información en tan poco tiempo.

Me dolía la cabeza! Y en lo único en que podía pensar era en que carajooo haciaaa acaa!? Yo me encontraba cómodo en mi cama, durmiendo, descansando después de toda una tarde de sexo salvaje con una mujer increíblemente hermosa e insaciable. Ok! Llámenme cobarde! Imbécil! Lo que quieran…. Pero quería irme, no quiera escuchar mas sus palabras ni quería yo decir más nada. El tema ya estaba hablado, ella me lo había pedido la noche anterior, ya había sido sincero, y ya le había dicho la verdad, me lo pregunto de nuevo y le fui sincero otra vez…..Que es lo que no entendía! Que es lo que no estaba claro?

Carajo!... Me pidió una oportunidad más, pero no se la puedo dar, eso no puede ser posible. No por que no quiera, cosa q es verdad no quiero, pero de por si no es por eso, sino porque también se que no funcionaria, quiero evitar hacernos daño otra vez… Lo nuestro ya paso. Debemos dejar el pasado atrás y continuar, cuando una relación se rompió, es muy difícil arreglarla otra vez, es muy difícil cerrar las heridas y eso es lo que ella me parece que no entiende.

A parte estaba medio molesto porque ella comenzó a cuestionar mi actitud, mi negatividad para hablar de ese tema. Decía que yo actuaba así para con ella, porque creía q todavía me encontraba enojado, q todavía no lograba perdonarla por lo que me hizo, y que lo mío era rencor puro, por eso no la quería y no quería intentar una segunda vez con ella. Pero no es así!

Soy sincero! Todavía la quiero, no voy a negarlo.. .Se lo dije recién, pero la quiero a mi manera, como amiga, como alguien especial e importante pero de mi pasado… No de ahora…. No estoy más enamorado de ella….

Katniss es una mujer fantástica, cualquiera hombre se daría cuenta de ello, es más! Ese idiota que le sujeto el brazo anoche en el restaurante se notaba q se babeaba por ella, pero yo….yo….no…..ósea… sexualmente…Vamos soy hombre! Y Katniss esta de…..Mierdaaa Mellark concentrateee!...Lo que quiero decir es que básicamente Katniss es hermosa, me encanta, me atrae….pero sexualmente, no como amante, como pareja, o como mi mujer… Eso ya paso… Yo ya pase pagina.

Ahora…. Creo que me gusta Mila, después que hicimos el amor por última vez hace unas horas, se me cruzo por la cabeza q tal vez podría funcionar, tal vez podría intentar algo más serio con ella. Me siento terrible pensar en esto cuando Katniss me está pidiendo una segunda oportunidad y me está contando todas estas cosas tan intimas de ella, pero Mierda! No debo sentirme mal! No hecho nada malo….Además por que no podría intentarlo? Nunca he tenido otra pareja q no fuera Katniss, estoy en todo mi derecho de intentarlo, tengo derecho de enamorarme y amar a otra mujer…...

Pero ella no me facilita las cosas, sigue y sigue hablando. Estoy agotado tanto física como mentalmente. No sé cómo hacerle entender a Kat que no podemos darnos una oportunidad más y que no quiero escuchar más…. Por qué quería seguir con esto?! No se da cuenta que no quiero lastimarla más. Ni yo tampoco quiero sentirme más culpable de lo que ya me sentía!.

En verdad me siento fatal, todo esto es tan fuerte, sus palabras, su relato, que tal vez en otro momento me hubiese emocionado escuchar todas estas palabras, que me confesara que me amaba, q estaba enamorada de mi, pero ahora no….. Ahora me angustiaba….Me amargaba….Me ponia mal…..

Menciono a Prim, escuchar ese nombre me provoco q una pequeña grieta se abriera en mi corazón, esa niña no se merecía nada de lo q le paso. Me entristecía recordarla.

La miro un segundo. Diosss miraa esaaa caraa! Estaba llorando y mis instintos me estaban engañando, debía ser duro, ella lo había hecho antes conmigo, pero por qué yo no podía serlo ahora?. A parte si me ablandaba, ella podría llegar a confundir mis acciones, Mierda!

Observé su cara, sus ojos tristes, desesperados, que dejaban escapar esas pequeñas lágrimas por sus rosadas mejillas, sus labios rojos, medios partidos…. Dioss! Cómo ha cambiado y que le he pasado a esta mujer? ¡! Siempre pensé q ella era la egoísta y miserable, pero me estaba demostrando que yo también era un maldito idiota y egoísta por ser tan frívolo con ella…..

No podía mas con esto, de hecho, creo que me estaba volviendo loco! Debía ponerle un pare. Era demasiado doloroso.

_-No sabía nada de esto Katniss….- _Fue lo único que pude decirle. Me sentía fatal y como un reverendo cabrón.

La mire a los ojos y le limpie sus lágrimas con mis dedos.

_-No tenias por que saberlo…. Nunca te lo conté….- _me respondió y siguió hablando_._

Para que seguir hablando?….No quería! Además ahora me estaba confesando que me amaba que siempre lo hizo, que había sido una tonta, que nunca se había dado cuenta. Que todos le habían dicho de sus sentimientos pero ella siempre los había negado. Nunca había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia mí porque había tenido miedo, porque había sido una cobarde y una egoísta.

Y tenía razón había sido una cobarde y también había sido muy pero muy egoísta pero también entiendo q haya tenido miedo, su vida no fue como la mía, vivió muchas cosas feas, perdió a su padre, su madre estaba depresiva, se tuvo q hacer cargo de su hermana pequeña y después tuvo que soportar todo lo de los juegos, pero allí ya entrabamos los dos…. y no puedo evitar pensar en este pequeño momento…..Era egoísta, porque si yo pude, si yo pude confesarle a todo Panem mi amor, por q ella no? …. Pero qué va!... eso ya no importaba…

Ahora me mataba verla tan indefensa por lo que trato de justificar sus acciones, como siempre hice…..

_-Deberías habérmelo contado Katniss….- _Tontamente se me escapa de mis labios

_-Pensé en hacerlo. Muchas veces se me cruzo por la cabeza contarte todo esto pero no pude…..- _Me responde y sé que ahora se viene otra tanda de confesión, de la cual no sé si voy a poder seguir escuchando.

Ella sigue hablando suavemente, trato de concentrarme en sus palabras, acaricio sin darme cuenta suavemente su mejilla, pero mis sentidos se vuelven a activar y de la peor forma cuando escucho, como ellase atreve a recordar el momento que hicimos el amor por primera vez. Realmente no lo podía creer.

Me cabree al instante….Sé que mi reacción no es buena, pero me ha molestado. Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, después de todo lo que había soportado.

Yo acá tratando de entenderla, tratando de comprenderla, cosa que realmente no podía y ahora enfurecido por un comentario, un maldito comentario!.

Vamos! hasta recién sabía que estaba en paz con ella y verla tan destruida, tan débil, tan indefensa, estaba a punto de ablandarme, estaba a punto de haber podido llegar a pensar que tal vez ahora que los dos éramos adultos y estábamos consientes de nuestras acciones, podríamos haber llegado a salir, no intentarlo otra vez, porque eso lo tengo más claro que el agua, pero si tener algo, digamos algo sin compromiso, pero ahora mando todos esos pensamientos a la basura! Ya no puedo estar, ni siquiera quiero pensar en intentar otra vez estar con ella. Mierda que duele!. De verdad me duele sentir esto que estoy sintiendo, pero es así… Las cosas son así…..

Mierdaaa que estoy muy cabreadoo! Y por que me cuenta todo esto ahora!? Por q no me lo dijo antes? Por qué no fue sincera de un principio?!

Sé que Katniss nunca fue buena con las palabras, pero era buena con las acciones, además ella sabía muy bien que yo con una simple caricia suya me rendía a sus pies. Por qué mierda no lo hizo antes!? Podría llegar a comprender mejor las cosas… Hubiese perdonado lo que hizo mucho antes, tal vez seriamos buenos amigos ahora….Pero en este momento no se qué decir, no se que hacer, no se qué pensar…. Solo se q estoy molesto….Muy molesto!

Mencionar unos de los momentos más importantes de nuestra relación, no me había gustado para nada. Ya lo había mencionado antes pero no le había dado importancia, y ahora otra vez lo menciona, que busca o que intenta hacer recordando ese momento?!… Me molesta… No quiero recordarlo.. Me duele… Me duele y me jode!

Porque después de ese momento increíble, tan especial, tan..tan…nuestro. Después de ese momento en donde pensé que todo podía estar bien y que seriamos felices y formaríamos una vida juntos… Después de esa acción de amor, donde dejamos de ser puros, jóvenes, adolescentes, llámenlo como quieran, después de ese suceso tan especial….. Mi vida se fue a la mierda! Ella me dejo así como si nada, con una maldita carta que no he querido leer ni tampoco tengo intenciones de hacerlo y ahora… Ahora!… Quiere recordarlo! Basta! No lo voy a permitir! No quiero seguir con esto! …Es ser masoquista….

Aparte no solucionaríamos nada hablando del pasado, ya no quiero saber más nada del pasado, solo quiero disfrutar mi presente.

Sujeto con fuerzas mis manos para no explotar y mandar al carajo a Katniss, se q ella está mal pero yo ahora también lo estoy.

Ella se encontraba callada mirándome firmemente. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que dejo de hablar para dedicarse a solo observarme. Está esperando una respuesta? Porque si es así lamentablemente no la va a tener, porque ni yo la sé y lo que puede llegar a salir de mi boca no creo q sea nada bueno, asique prefiero quedarme callado.

Estoy indignado! Todavía me doy maquina! Como ha podido nombrar nuestra primera vez?! Es q no se acuerda? No la entiendo! Quiere que volvamos a estar juntos y me nombra lo que no tendría q haber hecho! Tal vez si no la hubiese mencionado tal vez…..tal vez… TAL VEZ NADA!.

_-Peeta?-_ me pregunta

_-Mmm…..-_

_-No vas a decir nada?-_

_-No…_- la miro- _No tengo nada q decir Katniss….lo siento….-_

_-Estás seguro?-_

_-No lo sé….-_confieso-_Mira Katniss todo lo que acabas de decirme, no lo imagine ni por un segundo…. Estoy perdido…-_

_-Debía de habértelo contado antes… Pero es q nunca tuve la oportunidad.-_

_-Yo creo q si la tuviste… Nada mas q nunca te diste cuenta o como tu dijiste fuiste una cobarde… igual está bien… Que mejor tarde q nunca no?- _le respondo simulando una sonrisa.

_-Si….lo sé…. Te pido disculpas…..-_

_-Está bien….Tranquila….-_

_-Tu estas bien? Estas muy callado….. – _Suelta una pequeña risa vergonzosa_- En mi cabeza me imagine otra reacción tuya-_

_-Todavía no termino de asimilar todo lo q me has dicho Katniss, estoy procesando todo esto….. Es demasiado-_confieso_- Hay algo q no entiendo y sé que me lo acabas de decir, pero de verdad te digo que no logro entenderlo….Será q estoy dormido todavía? Pero la cuestión es que no puedo comprenderlo…._

_-Qué?-_

_-Por q ahora…? Por qué me dices todo esto ahora… ? Por q me confiesas q te diste cuenta q me amabas cuando nos unimos por primera vez? Por qué Katniss? Por qué me buscas ahora? Por qué quieres que lo intentemos ahora y no lo hiciste antes? Pasaron 6 años Katniss… Creo q en todo ese tiempo q paso tuviste muchas oportunidades para contactarme…..- _suspiro-_ Por eso no lo entiendo….- _

_-No Peeta nunca tuve la oportunidad antes…..Tu no querías saber nada de mi….y además…tenía miedo de ese momento…..-_

Era verdad, tuvieron q pasar casi 3 años para que mi enojo cesara y prácticamente después la ignore e hice de cuenta que no existía, pero igual pienso que podría haberme contactado, no soy un mal tipo y a pesar de estar furioso y dolido hubiese aceptado una explicación como la q acepte el otro día cuando ella fue a mi habitación.

_-Se q estuve furioso contigo y que prácticamente le prohibí a todos q no hablaran de ti delante de mí pero si acepte hablar contigo el otro día, por que no lo hubiese hecho antes?-_

_-Tenía miedo Peeta y no me encontraba preparada para afrontarte, por eso no lo hice antes…..- _Me responde.

_-Realmente no entiendo cómo te atreves a mencionar….Que recordásemos ese momento…- _le digo sin poder aguantar más mi furia.

_-Qué?- _me pregunta sin entender lo que quería decirle.

_-Que como has mencionado nuestra primera vez!- _respondo molesto_._

_-Te pregunte la otra noche si la recordabas Peeta…..Y no lo tomaste mal… Que tiene de malo que pregunte? No fue importante para ti?-_

_-Me estas jodiendo?Claro q si Katniss! Como q no! Obvio q fue importante e inolvidable….Pero si te has olvidado, te recuerdo que después de q hiciéramos el amor por primera vez y que de ahi nos pasáramos toda la semana encerrados en tu casa repitiendo esa increíble experiencia, para que luego una mañana me despertara durmiendo solo en tu maldita cama! Sin rastro de ti! _

_-Peetaa….-_

_-Ni siquiera te despediste! YO TE BUSQUE COMO LOCO POR TODO EL DISTRITO! Como un maldito idiota! Hasta que Haymitch vino y me dijo lo que no quería escuchar, me confirmo uno de mis peores temores….Me dijo que q te habías ido y q no ibas a volver!...Te fuiste dejándome una maldita carta Katniss!…..- _respire profundo tratando de calmarme_- Asique creo q estoy confundido y un poquito enojado- _le indique con mi mano_- y de verdad no entiendo lo que intentas decirme o de hecho, no entiendo como pretendes arreglar o justificar lo que paso.-_

_-Ya te lo explique Peeta….-_ dijo suspirando-_No voy a volver a repetirlo… -_suspiro de nuevo_-Y en esa maldita carta como tú dices te escribí todo esto y te explique el porqué de mi acción….. Si la hubieses leído! O si alguna vez la leyeras…..-_

_-Sinceramente Katniss nunca tuve ganas…. Y a parte ahora para qué?... Acaso…? No me lo estás diciendo?- _

_-Exacto!- _me responde secamente_- Que mas recuerdas de esos días Peeta? -_me pregunta seria

_-Lo que dije…. Recuerdo mi ataque y después bueno… Estar los dos desnudos en tu cama, después de hacer una de las mejores cosas de mi vida. Me sentí completo esa noche contigo Katniss….- _le respondo mirándola fijamente_._

_-Q mas recuerdas?-_

_-Por q me preguntas?- _Estaba empezando a cansarme su insistencia.

_-Solo dime!-_

_-Lo que ya dije! – _Le respondí un poco alterado-_Pasar el resto de la semana teniendo sexo y aparentar que éramos una pareja feliz..… Yo por lo menos lo era en ese momento…- _dije bajando mi voz.

_-Nada mas?-_

_Si… Recuerdo nuestro último momento…. El ultimo día que te vi….._

* * *

**Flashback**

**Hacia prácticamente 40 minutos que había despertado, pero estaba tan cómodo abrazado a Katniss q sujetaba entre sus dedos los míos que no quería moverme.**

**Quería grabar este momento, todavía no caía en todo lo que habíamos estado haciendo. Habíamos hecho el amor! Ella se había entregado a mí! A mí! Estaba tan feliz! Que ahora confiaba plenamente en su promesa de que todo saldría bien!.**

**Hacia una semana q lo habíamos hecho por primera vez y a partir de ahí, habíamos pasado el resto de la semana repitiéndolo, era increíble. Se que al principio Katniss se que se encontraba adolorida pero al final era ella la que me motivaba a que siguiera. **

**Me encantaba esta nueva Katniss y no dejaba de sorprenderme! ! Antes ella nunca había estado tan cariñosa conmigo, tan atenta, tan demostrativa como lo estaba ahora. Me hacia feliz! Realmente estaba disfrutando del momento.**

**A pesar que todavía me sentía culpable por lo que había pasado con mi último ataque y lo recordaba cada vez que besaba su hermoso cuello y veía las marcas de mis manos ella, Katniss evitaba que me sintiera miserable, hacia todo lo posible para q me olvidara de ese maldito momento y me vivía repitiendo que lo olvidara, que no le diera importancia, que había pasado y que ahora ella se encontraba perfecta y feliz porque estaba junto a mí, que dejara atrás ese hecho y disfrutara el momento que estábamos viviendo. **

**Me dedique a escuchar su suave respiración, me relajaba escucharla dormir, acerque mi rostro un poco más sobre su cabello para olerlo. Me fascinaba como olía. Me embriagaba sentir su aroma, el olor a su cabello limpio, y tocar sus suaves mechones.**

**Sin querer comencé a acariciar su brazo, tocando su suave piel que parecía de porcelana de lo suave que era, sin importar que ella estuviera dormida, depositando a lo largo de su brazo pequeños y delicados besos. Estaba feliz! Y quería demostrárselo. **

**Ella abrió sus ojos y formando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro para girarse y quedar enfrente de mí.**

_**-Buenos días!- **_**Susurro contra su boca dándole un pequeño beso.**

_**-Buenos días!-**_

_**-Perdón…**_** le digo**

**Ella media dormida me sonríe**

_**-Por qué?-**_

_**-Por haberte despertado tan temprano.-**_

**Ella vuelve a sonreír y me besa.**

_**-Te amo-**_** Le digo una vez q terminamos el beso**

_**-Lo sé.- **_**Me responde con otro pequeño beso.**

_**-Tú me amas también? Real o no real?- **_**Pregunto con temor.**

_**-Muy real-**_** Me responde bajito pero seguro a lo que sonrió con locura al escuchar su respuesta.**

**La bese, la bese con impaciencia sintiendo su lengua junto con la mía y sus manos jugar con mi cabello.**

**Nos besamos con ímpetu por unos minutos, ya éramos expertos en el arte de explorarnos y llevarnos mutuamente a los niveles más altos de excitación. ****Habíamos aprendido a dejarnos llevar por la pasión, sin miramientos, ella y yo convirtiéndonos en uno solo y yo ya estaba excitado desde el momento que escuche su respuesta que todavía rondaba mi cabeza, escuchándola una y otra vez.**

**Katniss se apodero de mi cuello con su boca y sus manos de mi espalda desnuda. Los dos estábamos completamente desnudos asique por esta vez no había necesidad de perder tiempo quitándonos la ropa.**

**Me urgía sentirla, estar dentro de ella, demostrarle lo mucho que la había extrañado mientras dormíamos, era cursi, lo sé! Pero es que estoy enamorado, la amo con locura con pasion y de verdad que la necesitaba. **

**Siempre intentaba estimularla antes de poseerla, cuota de cariño que yo también recibía por parte de ella, pero en esta oportunidad me fue imposible contener mis impulsos animales por lo que no hubo caricias previas.**

**Acomode mi cuerpo sobre el de Katniss dejando q ella abriera sus piernas permitiendo que mi potente erección quedara justo sobre su sexo. Mi miembro rozo levemente el mojado y caliente sexo de Katniss quitándonos un fuerte gemido por parte de los dos y desesperándome por necesitar estar dentro de ella.**

**Agarre mi necesitado miembro y mirando a Kat que me daba la señal de aprobación la penetre suavemente. Al principio las primeras embestidas fueron tranquilas, suaves, pero a mediada q íbamos aumentando el ritmo, ella acompañándome también moviendo sus caderas, mis embestidas se volvieron más salvajes. Podría decir que ahora ambos disfrutábamos el momento. Nuestros cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente uno al otro. Katniss gimió un poco mas fuerte pidiéndome más, a lo q yo hice caso y profundice mas nuestra unión.**

**Ella sorprendiéndome, me empujo y tomándome de mis hombros me volteo cambiando así de postura quedando yo abajo y ella arriba, era la primera vez q intentábamos otra posición, ella acomodo su intimidad otra vez sobre mi miembro y sentada sobre mi comenzó a mover su pelvis, lentamente, tomando un ritmo delicioso. Alternaba la secuencia del movimiento de sus caderas, primero de adelante hacia tras y después en círculos, haciéndome perder la razón, parecía toda una experta. Era como si cabalgueaba sobre mí. Una sensación fantástica!**

**Con mis manos comencé a acariciar sus erectos pezones provocando una exhalación de gozo por parte de ella, era lo menos q podía hacer ya que Katniss ahora tenía el control de mi cuerpo y de la situación. Ella, ahora apoyando su torso sobre el mío, rozándome con sus pechos al ritmo de sus movimientos y sintiendo su caliente respiración y sus labios sobre mi boca, es que creo q si ella seguía moviendo sus caderas como lo estaba haciendo en ese mismo momento, podía llevarme con maestría al séptimo cielo y quedarme allí tranquilamente por siempre.**

**Deje de acariciar sus pezones para sujetar sus glúteos y ayudarla así a intensificar sus movimientos, levante un poco mi pelvis profundizando mas el movimiento q ella hacía. Estaba volando, sabia q estaba cerca. **

**Ella volvió a incorporarse quedando otra vez sentada sobre mí. Me fascinaba observarla. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y se mordía ligeramente los labios mientras movía con intensidad sus caderas, era una escena totalmente erótica. Una imagen que nunca olvidaría. **

**Estaba extasiado, me encantaba esta nueva posición y sentir todo el peso de Katniss que caía sobre mí, provocándome que me sintiera aun más dentro de ella. La atraje hacia mí y bese sus labios como pude, sentía que estaba cerca y deseaba acabar besándola. Era una situación incómoda tratar de besarla fogosamente mientras ella me montaba, pero necesitaba hacerlo, quería sentir sus suaves labios, su lengua y por dios rogaba acabar pronto, era tanto el placer que sentía q ya no creía aguantar más. **

**Katniss continúo encima de mí arremetiendo ferozmente hasta que ambos explotamos en un intenso orgasmo.**

**Luego de llegar al órgano, Katniss se había desplomado encima de mí y así nos habíamos quedado, todavía sin salir de su interior.**

_**- Lo siento, te extrañaba, muchísimo**_**.- dije apenado, - **_**No pude resistir mas..-**_** confesé.**

_**-Por qué lo dices?-**_** Ella me pregunta sonriendo, mientras apoya su pera en mi pecho y me mira. **

**-Por que fue rápido…. ¿Llegaste bien?- le pregunto.**

_**- ¿Acaso lo dudas? ¿No me sentiste? Peeta!–**_** Suspiró **_**– No puedo creer que aún no lo entiendas. No necesito de tus caricias previas para llegar a sentirte plenamente, aunque debo reconocer que son muy placenteras**_** – Acotó mojándose los labios – **_**Pero tú, eres tan tu! Que con solo mirarme intensamente, rozarme levemente o con solamente hacerme el amor tranquilamente, sea como sea! De igual manera yo no puedo evitar llegar al éxtasis. ¡Me he convertido en una pervertida sexual! – **_**me dice con sus mejillas totalmente rojas.**

**Al escuchar su respuesta no pude contenerme y solté una fuerte carcajada, contagiando también a Katniss que me acompaño con otra carcajada. No sabía ella que para mí, seguía siendo lo más inocente que había sobre la tierra, nunca podría verla como una depravada, ni siquiera ante situaciones como la de recién, porque sabía plenamente que lo que las motivaba era el amor que ambos sentíamos y eso era lo más puro, aunque no podía dejar de reconocer que era también de lo más intenso.**

**Me aferre aún más fuerte a su cuerpo, y nos quedamos disfrutando del silencio y de nuestras suaves caricias por un rato, cuando decidimos que era hora de comenzar la rutina del día.**

* * *

_-Que recuerdas?_

_-Despertarte, hacerte el amor y después irme a trabajar y tu a cazar….._

_-Nada mas?_

_-Aja…- _respondo.

_-No recuerdas la tormenta?-_

_-Ohh si….. Pedazo de tormenta… se corto la luz cierto?-_

_-Si… fue una fuerte tormenta de verano… cayo un rayo en el generador principal y por eso se corto la luz.-_

_-Claro, ahora recuerdo porque después pusieron los nuevos generadores._

_-Entonces no recuerdas mas nada?_

_-No…Por q preguntas? Por q te interesa tanto q recuerdo de ese día?-_

_-Por nada.. De curiosa-_

_-Tú no eres curiosa-_

_-Esta vez sí…-_

_-Ok-_

_-Ok-_

_-Entonces?-_

_-Creo q yo ya hable lo suficiente Peeta…..-_

_-Lo siento Katniss…-_

_-Está bien Peeta… No lo sientas….-_

_-Entonces….Estamos bien?-_

_-Si…..Estamos bien…-_

_-Espero q me entiendas Kat…..-_

_-Quédate tranquilo Peeta….Comprendo…. Solo…. Tenía q intentarlo y necesitaba decirte todo lo q dije…..-_

_-Está muy bien Katniss….. De verdad lo valoro…..Se q lo tuyo no son las palabras, pero esta vez lo has hecho realmente muy bien.-_

Katniss se limito a sonreír levemente sin decir nada.

_-Podemos hacer lo que te dije anoche…. Por lo menos intentar ser amigos?- _Pregunto.

_-Si….Estaría bien-_

_-Quieres otro café?-_

_-No gracias… Creo q deberíamos volver, en un rato debo de irme a trabajar-_

_-Se me paso rápido- _le digo

_-Si a mí también-_

_-Un último café- _vuelvo a insistir_- Comencemos bien_…- Digo sonriendo, ya prácticamente se me había pasado el enojo, y ver sus ojos tristes no me gustaba para nada a parte también de verdad q quería intentar volver a ser su amigo.

_-Ok… -_me dice sonriendo

_-No te gustaría escuchar el éxito que van a tener mis nuevas sucursales aquí?-_

_-Me encantaría q me contaras.-_

Así pasamos una hora más charlando tranquilamente. Cuando salimos de la cafetería ya se podía ver q estaba empezando a amanecer, sin querer habíamos pasado toda la noche charlando.

Katniss de pasada, me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi hotel, la mañana estaba realmente agradable, no se sentía ese calor sofocante sino todo lo contrario, corría una brisita fantástica.

Nos detuvimos en la entrada y Katniss tímidamente me da un abrazo que yo correspondo. Sin querer nos abrazamos por unos largos segundos, disfrutando del calor de uno y el otro y con una sonrisa los dos nos separamos.

_-Nos vemos Kat!-_

_-Nos vemos Peeta!-_

_-Me ha gustado de verdad la charla-_

_-A mi también….-_

_-Espero volverte a ver pronto-_

_-Seguro!-_

_-Perdóname-_

_-Deja ya Peet!- _me dice sonriendo

_-De verdad?-_

_-De verdad!-_

Volvemos a darnos un pequeño abrazo y a despedirnos otra vez. Katniss me miraba fijo con una pequeña sonrisa, creo q estaba a punto de decirme algo.

_-Peetaa!-_ escucho q me llaman a los gritos y cuando me giro para ver quién me llamaba, Mila me rompió la boca con un bezaso.

Madreee miaaa Milaaa! Me había olvidado q ella dormía en mi cama cuando deje mi habitación. Era obvio que cuando se despertara iba a buscarme. Mierdaa! Y lo peor de todo fue ver la cara de Katniss! Mierdaa mierdaa! La había cagado otra vez! Lo único q me faltaba era q se agarran de los pelos las dos! Carajooo!

_-Peeta! amor?! A donde te habías metido? Me asuste despertar y no encontrarte a mi lado_- lo q me faltaba! Que Mila especificara aun más las cosas.

_-Emmm….yo….-_

_-Yo lo desperté Mila… Perdón por habértelo quitado por un rato pero necesitaba comentarle unas cosas- _le dice sorprendentemente tranquila Katniss.

_-Ok- _responde secamente Mila_.- Volvemos adentro guapo? Tengo frio aquí…- _me dice poniendo cara

_-Si si…ve tu Mila, ya voy yo!- _le digo

_-Ok! No me hagas esperar mucho- _me dice dándome un pequeño beso en mis labios_- Adiós Katniss!- _le dice y le lanza un beso al aire en una actitud sobradora.

Pude ver como Katniss se tenso ante esa actitud pero no hiso nada, se mantuvo tranquila y callada como venía haciendo.

_-Adiós Mila! Que andes bien! - _ le grito simpáticamente.

Quedándonos en un incomodo y largo silencio mientras veíamos a Mila entrar otra vez en el hotel. Katniss se volteo y comenzó a caminar ligero hacia la calle q la llevaba a su casa.

_-Katniss!- _Grite_- Espera!- _Salí corriendo tras ella

_-Que pasa Peeta?! – _me pregunta

_-Yo… - _Titubee

_-Yo qué?- _Me dice molesta

_-Perdón por lo q acaba de pasar… yo…-_

_-Si..? …Tuu qué? – _Me dice fijamente_- Ya se! Olvidaste el importante detalle de decirme q estabas con Mila- _me dice molesta_- Pero para tu tranquilidad no me importa! Está bien!-_

_-Si… Lo siento.. No quise…-_

_-Q no quisiste? Lastimarme? Mentirme otra vez?-_

_-No quise incomodarte_- respondí como un idiota

_-Incomodarme? Y por q lo habrías hecho? Por decirme q estabas con ella? POR DIOSS! – _dice volteando otra vez para seguir caminando.

_-Lo siento ok! Me agarro pánico y no supe q hacer! No quise ocultártelo….- _le confesé.

_-Está bien Peeta! Es tu vida! Y como dijiste ya no tienes de darme explicaciones con quien te acuestas y con quien no….- _Me responde bajando su voz.

_-Exacto- _Se me escapo de mi boca. Pude ver como una ráfaga de dolor y enojo pasaron por su rostro.

_-Exacto _– Ella repitió_- Debo irme Peeta sino llegare tarde a trabajar. Tengo una vida yo también-_

_-No quise decir eso-_respondo_- Lo siento!-_

_-Ya deja de pedir disculpas Peeta! Estas comenzando a cabrearme con tantas disculpas! Déjalo ok!?_

_-Es q no se q decir! Que es lo q quieres de mi Katniss!?-_

_-Q seas sincero! Eso es lo único q te pido!-_

_-Ya lo he hecho!-_

_-Yo no lo veo así!-_

_-Mierda! –_grito por lo bajo,_ - Otra vez discutiendo! Se q volví a cometer un error! Y lo único q se me ocurre decirte, es decir lo siento!- _

_-Está bien Peeta! No vamos a empezar a pelear otra vez….-_

_-No! no está bien! He vuelto a ser un idiota!-_

_-Lo importante es q te das cuenta…Eso vale…..- _Auch! Me dolió q me digiera eso.- _Peeta…-_m_e _dice tomando mi rostro…._ -Regresa al hotel, te están esperando y confía en mí. De verdad q no ha pasado nada… ya esta… seguimos siendo amigos…- _me dice, pero no le creo.

_-En serio?-_

_-Si…-_

_Bueno….Nos vemos Katniss-_

_-Nos vemos Peeta..-_

_-De verdad no veremos?-_

_-De verdad!-_

_-Adiós-_

_-Adiós….- _Me responde y la veo irse caminando o mejor dicho trotando hacia su casa.

_-SOY UN IDIOTA!- _Le grito

_-SI QUE LO ERES!- _Me responde dejando escapar una sonrisa.

Todavía observando cómo ella se iba, me di cuenta, en que en verdad, me había convertido en el estúpido más grande de Panem. Lográbamos arreglar más o menos nuestra relación y de un bolazo, yo la volvía a arruinar, nada mas y nada menos que por imbécil. Haymitch iba a matarme cuando se enterara y lo peor es que todavía me quedaban unos días mas en este sagrado distrito.

Volví caminando lentamente hacia mi habitación, rogaba q Mila no me hiciera una escena de celos, estaba arto! Había sido suficiente, solo quería meterme a la cama y dormir por un día entero sin saber nada de nadie y tratar de olvidar todo lo de Katniss.

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación me encontré con Mila completamente desnuda posando en mi cama.

_-Te estaba esperando guapo!.._- Dijo sensualmente- _Ven aquí ahora mismo!_- me ordeno y como un niño obediente hice caso.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins

* * *

Katniss Pov

Hacia una semana que ya Peeta había vuelto al 12. Una semana que venía sin poder comer algo solido y retenerlo en mí estomago. Una semana que parecía una zombie y con humor de mierda, sin contar que mi estado de ánimo estaba por el piso.

Una semana que sin poder evitarlo, lo único q hacia era llegar del trabajo para tirarme en mi cama a dormir y llorar.

Una semana que venía furiosa, decepcionada, engañada, amargada, defraudada, desilusionada….. y podría llegar a decir más adjetivos para describir mi ánimo y mis sentimientos en este momento, pero se q ya no vale la pena…..

Después de hablar con Peeta aquel bendito día, había llegado a casa, llorando de la bronca, con una impotencia de la ostia, enfadada y jodidamente desilusionada por su actitud. Otra vez me había visto la cara de imbécil, el muy mentiroso decía q no lo había hecho con intensión, que no me había ocultado q estaba revolcándose con Mila adrede, que no la había hecho por estúpido.

Si estúpido….. La estúpida había sido yo.!Me sentía como una reverenda imbécil. Yo buscándolo, contándole cosas tan mías, tan intimas! abriéndome a el por primera vez….y él, como si nada, ni le había importado. No le había interesado un carajo todo lo que le había contado, sino todo lo contrario se había estado riendo de mi todo el tiempo.

Porque no me dijo q estaba con esa floja!? Mientras yo me rebajaba, el señorito pensaba en otra persona, en otra cosa, en otra mujer… Estaba furiosa con él, dolida, y desilusionada.

Como una infeliz me termine de derrumbar cuando había llegado a casa, en mi ducha, mientras me bañaba para irme a trabajar. Que patética….

Después habían pasado los días y Annie había organizado una cena a la cual no fui, mi ánimo esa noche no me acompañaba y tampoco tenía intensiones de ir sabiendo q allí, iba a estar el causante de mi estado miserable, destaco que la cena era justamente porque Peeta regresaba al 12, asique era a modo de despedida….

Johanna tampoco fue a esa dichosa cena. Ella todavía seguía cabreada con él y no dejaba de decir q si lo veía, le iba a arruinar esa cara de bonito que tenia por pelotudo, sin mencionar lo que decía que iba a hacerle a Mila si se la llegaba a encontrar caminando por ahí.

Protestando por mi estado patético, llegue a casa después del trabajo y como el día tampoco me había ayudado a cambiar mi ánimo, de hecho, fue uno de esos días q te joden la vida, que pasa de todo y todo te sale todo para la mierda. Bueno hoy era uno de esos días!

Un loco día, donde tenía ganas de mandar todo al carajo. Mi cabeza y mi corazón no daban mas, estaban agotados, saturados.

Me deje caer en mi sofá como una bolsa de papa. Me sentía realmente cansada, fusilada, solo deseaba un ratito de tranquilidad y de tiempo para mí misma.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando sentí unos golpes molestos en mi puerta. Desganada y protestando por el desubicado que me estaba interrumpiendo de mi pequeña siesta, me levante y fui a abrir la puerta.

_-Hey!- _Dijo animadamente Lio

_-Lio… que haces aquí?- _pregunte cortante

_-Venia a buscarte-_

_-A buscarme?-_

_-Sip…. Hoy tocamos con los chicos y venia a buscarte. Es viernes Katniss! No me digas q te vas a quedar encerrada, hecha una nona!- _me dijo con su media sonrisa

_- Sí. Estoy cansada- _dije secamente

_-Ohhh vamos kat! Acompáñanos!Por favor! – _me dijo haciendo puchero_- Prometo q te vas a divertir y aparte tendrás el lujo de escucharnos! Ojo!No cualquiera lo hace!- _me dice sonriendo_- Daleeeee por faaaa! No seas malucha!- _me dice haciendo otra vez puchero

_-Lio.. No….En serio… Estoy cansada, hoy ha sido un día de mierda en el hospital…. Me duelen las piernas…y quiero irme a dormir….-_

_-En serio vas a dejar pasar un viernes Katniss! ES Viernes! – _Dice casi gritando_- La gente trabaja y después el fin de semana sale a despejarse, a divertirse. Es lo q hace la gente normal y yo creo q tu eres bastante normal. – _sonriendo_- Dale Katniss! Entiendo por lo q estas pasando, pero no puedes vivir encerrada….eres muy joven, tienes miles de oportunidades todavía….- _me dice serio.

_-Lio….- _dije cansada

_-Igual yo no te pregunte si querías venir.- _me dice cortante_- Te dije q venia a buscarte, asique no acepto un no- _dice mientras se da vuelta y empieza a caminar hacia su coche_- Te espero en el auto morocha! Tienes media hora para cambiarte y no te preocupes si no has cenado, allá lo hacemos…- _me grita y me mira con su media sonrisa.

Pero quien carajo se ha creído!? Me estaba irritando. No quería salir y no iba a hacerlo. Este tarado q se pensaba!? Que podía venir y decirme q hacer, estaba equivocado el tipo este!.

_-Lio!- _grite molesta.

_-Media hora Everdeen!- _me corto

_-No voy a salir!-_

_Si lo harás! No hagas q tenga q llevarte a la rastra!- _mira su reloj_- Tic toc, tic toc! el tiempo pasa Everdeen y no quiero llegar tarde!- _me dice el muy agrandado.

Huy q broncaaa q teniaa! Este estupidooo se pasaba en vivo! Pero sabia q no me estaba mintiendo y no me quedaba otra que hacerlo por las buenas, no tenía fuerzas para estar paliando y discutiendo. Asique de mal humor subí a mi cuarto a cambiarme. Me puse unos jeans chupines azules oscuros con una camisola blanca bien holgada. Me recogí el pelo con una coleta, me delinee los ojos, me puse un poco de rubor en mis mejillas y en mis labios un labial natural, con un poco de brillito. Me puse mis bailarinas negras y salí.

Lio me esperaba dentro de su coche. No había notado su auto al principio, pero debo decir q era demasiado lindo y moderno. Después de la guerra, las carreteras empezaron a construirse otra vez en todos los distritos y la fábrica automotriz se reabrió. Asique ahora teníamos varios medios de transportes, no solo los trenes y aerodeslizadores sino ahora tb los automóviles. Ya gran parte de la población de Panem contaba con un auto. Era mas cómodo para viajar y más rápido y a veces más económico.

Lio tenía uno de los caros, de los más completitos, por no decir de lujo. Era de color negro y creo q hasta se podía quitar el techo. Me gustaba.

Me subo de mala ganas al auto, toda cabreada sin decir nada. Lio comenzó a andar. Disimuladamente podía ver por el rabillo de mi ojo q el muy cabron se estaba riendo, pero q le pasaba! Iba a golpearlo!

_-Has conducido alguna vez?- _me pregunta justo en el momento en que creía q iba abofetarlo.

_-No nunca- _dije cortante.

_-En serio?-_

_-Si Lio en serio!Cuando era pequeña mis padres no tenían dinero como para un automóvil- _dije irónicamente_- y antes q me preguntes, ahora de grande tampoco me intereso conducir, puedo andar bien con mis piernitas-_

_-Está bien.- _dice sin dejar de sonreír. Me irritaba q me mirara asi.

_-De q te ríes?- _pregunte molesta

_-De nada!- _me dice sin dejar de sonreír.

_-Uggrr…- _me queje y proteste por lo bajo

_-Quieres conducir?- _me pregunta

_-Eres tonto o que!?- _dije histérica-_ NO SE CONDUCIR IDIOTA!- _le grite de mal humor.

_-Epaa epaa!- _dijo sonriendo_- Ya se q no sabes conducir y yo no te pregunte eso, te pregunte si querías manejar, no si sabias! Y lo de idiota estuvo de mas….. De última idiotita- _me dijo riendo

Definitivamente iba a matarlo, había elegido el día equivocado para bromear con Katniss.

_-Tranquila!-_ me dice- _te estoy preguntando en serio. No te enojes!-_ me dice ahora sin sonreír.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos. A duras penas reconocí q había actuado mal, el solo intentaba quitarme mi humor de mierda.

_- Lo siento- _dije

_-No hay problema_- me dice- _pero te pregunto en serio, te gustaría aprender a conducir?-_

_- Si, algún día supongo q si ….. -_digo agotada

_-Ok!– _Me dice él y para el coche al costado de la carretera._-Cámbiate-_

_-Qué?- _pregunte sorprendida

_-Lo q escuchaste morocha cámbiate de lugar! Vamos! Pásate al lado del conductor- _me dice bajándose del auto para ir al lado de acompañante, donde yo estaba sentadita!

_-Estas loco! No lo hare!- _

_-Vamosss no seas llorona. No pasa nada.. Esta zona es segura, no hay casi coches. Vamos muévete así me subo!-_

_-Es de noche-_

_-No es de noche! Todavía ni se va el sol Katniss! Cámbiate eh dicho! No seas miedosa-_

_-No!- _dije firme

_-Katniss vamos..- _dijo cansado_- Te prometo q no pasara nada… es muy fácil… ya lo veras-_

_-Qué pasa si daño el auto?-_

_-Se q no lo harás... Y si pasa, cual es el problema? Se arregla y listo!-_

_-No lo sé…- _dude

_-Daleeeeeeeee Katnissssss!- _grito, haciendo caras.

_-Ok! Ok!- _dije rendida y me pase al lado del conductor_._

Me explico tranquilamente cómo funcionaba el auto. Me enseño a poner los cambios y me los hizo practicar con el auto parado, por si alguna vez los usaba, ya que este coche, al ser último modelo tenia las dos opciones de manual y automático y en este momento estaba en automático, por lo tanto no me tenia q preocupar por eso.

_-Solo tienes q llevar bien auto y acelerar y frenar cuando corresponda… es fácil!- _me dijo con su característica media sonrisa_-Tu tranquila! y no te preocupes ahora ,porque dudo que te llegues a encontrar con otro coche, por esta ruta no pasa nadie, vamos a mi casa…-_

_-A q vamos a tu casa?- _pregunte

_-A cambiarme Katniss. Mírame!- _me dijo haciendo señas a su vestimenta_- No voy a juntarme con los vagos con mi ropa de trabajo.-_

Era cierto, no lo había notado, estaba vistiendo camisa y corbata, pero como siempre lo veía bien vestido, con ropa formal o con sus trajes me parecía normal, no imagine que venía con su ropa de trabajo.

_-Bueno….- _dije desinteresada.

_-Lista?- _me pregunto mirándome

_- Si- _dije dudosa

_-Bueno primero chequea q este en punto muerto y enciende el coche- _me dijo tranquilamente e hice lo q me indico._-Ahora pone primera y una vez q hiciste eso, toma el volante con tus dos manos y pon tu pie en el acelerador y presiona el pedal suavemente.- _

Otra vez hice lo q el me indico y lentamente hice andar el coche.

_-Yeeeyyy! Lo sacaste fantástico! – _exclamo emocionado_-Ahora acelera un poquito más. Hazlo sin miedo morocha-_

Y así lo hice.

_-Fantástico! Estas conduciendo Katniss!- _dijo riendo_- Mírate!-_

Y lo estaba haciendo en verdad! estaba conduciendo y creería q lo estaba haciendo bien, porque Lio iba tranquilo y solo miraba al frente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Me encontraba emocionada, estaba conduciendo! Y todo gracias a el!, lo mire un segundo.

_-Mira al frente Kat! Vamos q lo vienes haciendo perfecto!, después puedes mirarme todo lo q quieras- _me dijo sonriendo y haciéndome ruborizar al momento, ya q se había dado cuenta q lo había mirado por un mínimo segundo.

Iba conduciendo despacio por la carretera, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lio sin querer había cambiado mi humor, de pasar enojada a nerviosa por conducir, a estar tranquila y contenta, el me transmitía tanta seguridad, tanta tranquilidad, q deje q mis nervios se ablandaran un poco y como en verdad, tampoco era difícil llevar el auto por la carretera, iba tranquila y segura.

En el camino Lio me iba explicando sobre las señales de tránsito y de ciertas cosas q decía que iba a aprender con la práctica.

_-Me gusta esto- _dije

_-Me alegro!-_

_-No es difícil-_

_-Te dije q no lo era. Y debo decirte que lo llevas muy bien. Eres suave, tranquila. Excelente!- _exclamo sonriendo-

_-En serio?-_

_-Yo no miento! aprendiste rápido! -_dice, levantado su pulgar en señal de ok_- Después te voy a enseñar a estacionar y a manejar con los cambios, para q veas la diferencia. Pero por ahora, tomaremos unas clases mas así y creo q ya estarías lista-_

_-En serio? Tú dices q unas clases mas y estoy lista?-_

_-Sip!-_

_-Me estas jodiendo?!-_

_-No! en serio te digo! Unas saliditas mas, unas vueltitas mas y podrías hasta llegar obtener tu licencia….-_

_-No jodass!- _fue la expresión q me salió- _Igual no se para q quiero la licencia sino tengo coche…-_

-_Nunca digas nunca morocha. Ahora no tendrás, pero quien dice más adelante_-

_-mmm….Si puede ser…..-_

Dejamos de hablar para seguir concentrada conduciendo y cuando finalmente llegamos a su casa, Lio me hizo aparcar el auto frente a su entrada.

Mientras él se cambiaba de ropa yo lo esperaba en su sala jugando con Sasha, que al verme vino corriendo a saludarme, saltándome encima y babeándome. Era una perra adorable, juguetona muy dulce.

_-Definidamente le caes bien- _medijo Lio haciéndome saltar del susto. No lo había escuchado entrar a a sala

_-Dios!-_ dije mientras el se reía a carcajadas- _me asustaste!-_

_-Lo siento! –_dijo riendo y contagiándome con su risa, riéndonos los dos finalmente a carcajadas.

_-Ya me voy a vengar!-_ le dije limpiando una lagrima q se me había escapado por tanto reírme.

_-Ohh si ¡! Yo sé q lo harás!-_ me dijo el sonriendo.- _bueno vamos?-_

_-Vamos- _

Lio se había puesto unos jean azul oscuros con una remera gris escote en v muy típica de él, una onda que lo caracterizaba.

Tomo su guitarra junto un par de cosas y las llevo a su auto. Cuando estaba por llegar al coche me tira las llaves del mismo.

_-Te toca de nuevo-_

_-En serio?-_

_-Sip-_

_-Ahora si esta de noche!-_

_-No importa, esa la idea….-_

_-No lo sé…- _dije dudando

_-No tengas miedo. No pasara nada. Ya lo hiciste recién y lo hiciste fantástico! -_

_-mmm….Ok….- _dije no muy convencida_._

Nos subimos al coche y como ya sabia lo que tenia q hacer, empezamos a andar. Cuando salimos de la carretera q llevaba a casa de Lio y tomamos la ruta para ir al pub, allí ya comencé a encontrarme con mas automóviles, fue donde mis nervios empezaron a crecer.

_-Tranquila, tú vas bien. No te pongas nerviosa. Acuérdate q si vas lento, siempre debes tomar el carril de tu derecha. Allí nadie te molestara. –_

Asi que hice lo q Lio me indico y me cruce al carril derecho con el coche, pero ya cuando entramos en una zona donde había más tránsito ahí decidimos cambiar con Lio. Mis nervios ya eran demasiados.

Cuando finalmente llegamos al lugar donde nos reuníamos con sus amigos, ellos ya estaban esperándonos y algunos ya se encontraban preparando las cosas para tocar.

Lio aparco el coche y cuando nos reunimos con sus amigos, el me presento.

_-Descerebrada!_ -Me llama Johanna

_-Hola Jo!-_

_-Como has estado? Sabia q Lio iba por ti, pero pensé q no ibas a venir… Yeguaaaa me has hecho perder una apuesta!- _me dice dándome un golpe en mi hombro y sonriendo

_-Ah si? que apuesta?- _pregunte

_-Si! Le aposte a este- _señalando a Lio_- Que no ibas a querer salir y q el no iba poder convencerte de venir….pero veo q el tarado si pudo- _dice, haciéndole una seña obscena a Lio q se encontraba riendo a mi lado.

_-Ya ves! Con papa no!- _le dice burlesco y agrandado_- Igual debo reconocer que me costó un poco traerla_, _es media cabezota tu amiga_.- Dice guiñandome un ojo- _Pero a pagar la apuesta Manson!_- y le hace seña con las manos para q le pague.

-_Me cago en la gran….!_- protesta por lo bajo Johanna provocando q todos riéramos.

_-Igual Jo…tu tenias razón no tenía muchas ganas de salir….. Pero tu amigo no me dio opción.- _dije

_-No importa amiga. Aunque me hayas hecho perder, me alegro q estés aquí con nosotros. Necesitas salir más demente! Dejar de estar encerrada…- _

_-Lo sé….- _digo bajito

_-Le contaste lo q te enseñe?- _me dice Lio

_-Apaaa!-_salta picara Johanna_- Que te enseño Lio?- _me pregunta sonriendo- _fue bueno?- _

_-Por diosss Johanna!- _digo avergonzada_- No empieces! nada q ver! No seas boluda!– _dije

_-Bueno Katniss! entonces que fue lo q te enseño?!_- me dice resaltando la ultima parte, sabia q había hecho la pregunta con doble sentido.

Ignorando su comentario y sonriendo le respondí

-_Lio me está enseñando a conducir- _respondí agrandada

_-Sip!- _acota el_-Y lo hace fantástico! Como será, que he permitido que ella condujera solita y me trajera hasta aquí-_

_-Ya calla!...No seas Mentiroso! Tú manejaste!- _dije

_-Si.. cuanto?-_se hace el q pregunta- _maneje cinco bloques! Todo el trayecto lo hiciste tu!-_

_-No seas..!_

_-Bueno ya tortolos! – _interrumpe Jo_- Lo que importa es q le estas enseñando a conducir a Kat!_ Cosa _que es genial descerebrada!- _me dice mirándome

_-Así es!- _respondo_- Y reconozco q me ha gustado-_

_- Me alegro chica! pero un segundito - _dice Johanna_- TOM! POR Q MIERDA TÚ NO ME HAS ENSEÑADO A CONDUCIR TODAVÍA ? LIOO YA LE HA ENSEÑADO A KATNISS! NO VALEEEE! ESTA RECIÉN LO CONOCE Y YA CONDUCE! Y YO QUE?! YA VAS A VER CDO LLEGUEMOS A CASA INGRATO! _- le grita a Tom que la mira sin entender y causando que con Lio y todos los presentes nos largamos a reír a carcajadas.

-No cambias más! no Jo!?- dije riendo

-Nunca nena! Nunca!- me respondio tb riendo.

_-Bueno señoritas! voy ayudar a los muchachos- _nos dice Lio y se va donde los chicos a terminar de preparar las cosas.

Me había sentado con Jo y las otras chicas, novias de los amigos de Lio y Tom, en unas pequeñas mesas a beber algo, mientras esperábamos que volvieras los chicos. En un flash, me distraje observando a Lio que estaba haciendo no se que con su guitarra, muy serio, muy concentrado.

Mire sus facciones y cada detalle de su rostro. Era tan varonil, tan masculino, con su pelo corto todo desordenado, su barba, sus cejas, su nariz, su sonrisa.

Tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba concentrado y eso lo hacia aun mas atractivo.

Me quede hipnotizada al mirar el intenso y penetrante azul de sus ojos, que sin querer, contrastaban con el color dorado de su piel. Note que tenía una pequeña cicatriz al costado de su ojo derecho, pero había que mirarlo muy bien para darte cuenta de ella y como hacía rato q lo venia mirando, fue así como pude darme cuenta. Me quede pensando en lo lindo que era.

_-Es muy guapo no?_ -Me dice una chica rubia- _Soy Brook la novia de Tom_- se presenta

Era una joven alta, muy delgada y rubia, pero muy bella.

_-Hola!_- respondo- _Soy Katniss-_

_Un gusto Katniss!-_ me dice- _bueno como te decía es guapo no?!-_

_-Perdón qué?-_

_-Lio- _me dice señalándolo con la cabeza_- es muy guapo!-_

_-Ohh si…. si lo es….- _respondo

_- Y es un bueno chico tambien!-_

_-Sí creo q si….-_

_- Tienes suerte chica!- _Me dice, descolocándome_- Hace cuanto q están juntos? Es la primera vez q te veo por aquí-_

_-Qué?! – _dije antes de entender lo q me había preguntado_- Noo nooo! Solo somos amigos!- _me excuse-

_-En serio? Ohh perdón! Pensé q eran algo mas q amigos.. – _Me dice apenada_- Como Lio nunca trae a nadie aquí, y hace un tiempo q no nos presenta a alguien, pensé mal… Disculpa!- _dijo avergonzada

_-Está bien, no te preocupes…. Pero solo somos amigos…- _respondí.

_-Que hacen?-_ pregunta Jo metiéndose justo en la incómoda conversación.

_-Nada, nos estábamos conociendo_- dice Brook- _y yo de tonta le pregunte si era la novia de Lio_-

Johanna empezó a las carcajadas

_-Esta!-_ dice señalándome_- mejor no hablar….-_

_-Por que? _- pregunta Brook

-_Larga historia_- respondo mirando con odio a Johanna q me sonreía burlesca.

_-Tenemos tiempo_- me dice la rubia

La mire con cara de no tener ganas

-_Vamos! ya somos todas amigas acá!-_ me dice sonriendo- y_ seguramente es por un viejo amor?_- me pregunta, el cual asiento con mi cabeza - _Hay chica! Todas hemos tenido un viejo y eterno amor… pero mírame!- _me dice mostrándome su alianza- _después de ese viejo amor, conocí a uno nuevo q me cambio la vida, y te juro q le estoy agradecida y le amo con todo mi ser-_ me dice mirando a su marido-

-_No pensé q estabas casada_- dije

_-Si… hace 2 y hermosos meses_- me responde sonriendo.

_-Felicitaciones!-_ dije

Y así nos quedamos las 3 charlando, conociéndonos un poco más, conversando ella de su vida y yo un poco de la mía y riéndonos de las ocurrencias de Johanna. Cuando los chicos terminaron de preparar las cosas, vinieron donde nosotras para cenar y beber algo, mientras hacían tiempo para tocar.

Lio se sentó a mi lado y entre todos pedimos para comer y tomar.

El grupo de amigos de Lio y Jo eran geniales y era un grupo grande. Todos eran muy simpáticos y agradables, vivían bromeando y riendo. El ambiente era amigable y buena onda.

Todos me hacían sentir cómoda. Ninguno menciono mi pasado como Sinsajo ni como la chica en llamas, ni siquiera me preguntaron por Peeta. A pesar de los años todavía seguía siendo algo así como una celebridad en Panem y era consciente q todos sabían quién era, pero eso parecía no importarle a ellos y les agradecía por ese gesto.

Las charlas eran sobre la banda, sobre sus vidas. Me preguntaron a q me dedicaba o q hacia en mis tiempos libres. Lio les contó q tocaba la guitarra y Johanna les dijo que cantaba, y para que les contaron! Ahora todos me querían escuchar cantar y tocar.

_-Estas bien?-_ me pregunta bajito Lio

_-Mejor imposible_- digo sonriendo

_-Me alegro!-_

_-Gracias por traerme! la verdad q la estoy pasando muy bien-_

_-Por nada Kat, yo me alegro que hayas venido_- y se acerca a mí para decirme algo en mi oído- _sino hubieses venido me hubiese sentido muy muuuuuy triste! hasta hubiese llorado_- dice haciéndome reír

_-Te caen bien los chicos_?- pregunta

_-Son geniales_!-

_-Buenísimo! Porque ahora no podrás deshacerte de ellos-_ me dice riendo y en voz fuerte para q todos escucharan

_-Estas en el horno _Kat!- grito Max, el marido de Brook

_-Una vez q entra alguien al grupo no sale mas_- dice Brad otro de los chicos.

Así riendo y sin darnos cuenta entre charla y bromas entre todos, fue que llego el momento en que los chicos debían ir hacia el escenario.

No sabia que Lio y Tom, el saliente de Johanna, le llamaba así por q ella decía q no era su novio, aunque prácticamente vivían juntos, tenían una banda, me había desayunado de ello, cuando Lio paso a buscarme por casa. No sabían q clase de música tocaban ni su estilo.

Era la primera vez que iba a escuchar a Lio cantar en vivo…. a pesar de aquella vez en mi casa y luego en su casa.

De todas maneras hacia poco q lo conocía por eso decía q era la primera vez.

Una vez q todos los chicos estuvieron ubicados con sus respectivos instrumentos, Lio fue el que comenzó a hablar.

_-Buenas Noches gente! – _dijo con su sonrisa al costado_-Espero amigos q estén preparados para disfrutar del rato, escuchando de buena música.- _dijo sonriendo mientras el publico aplaudía- _A eso hemos venido! Asi que a tocarla_- grito riendo

Comenzó hábilmente a tocar su guitarra junto con Tom y de ellas empezó a salir una melodía suave, tranquila, y hermosa.

Lio se paro frente al micrófono y comenzó a cantar suavemente.

_**Settle down  
You just met her tonight  
Don't allow  
The ones before to  
Make you lose sight  
Past is past  
Leave it all behind  
You've been given this chance for tomorrow**__**'**_

Su voz era suave como la melodía. Me deje llevar por la canción, perdiéndome en su letra, disfrutando de su suavidad y de su cálida voz.

**'**_**You just saw an angel fall from the skies  
In her eyes  
You see the morning  
And you know there's no ignoring  
her now**_

_-esta canción es nueva!?- _pregunta Brook

_-sí creo q si….- _responde Johanna_.- Me gusta!-_

_-Si es muy tierna… tranquila… muy Lio..- _dice Brook.

Yo sin decir nada, me dedique a seguir escuchando a Lio cantar y tocar su guitarra_. _A mi también megustaba la canción.

_**She's standing there**_

_**White dress  
Flower in her hair  
You just stare  
Watch the light dance  
on her shoulders bare  
Past is past  
Leave it all behind  
You've been given this chance for tomorrow**_

_**You just saw an angel fall from the skies  
In her eyes  
You see the morning  
and you know there's no ignoring  
her now**_

_**How to concern this  
Do you deserve this  
You'll never know  
Now look one last time**_  
_**She's now your past time**__**'**_

Estaba tan perdida en su canción, mirando a Lio tan atenta, que en una parte, el comenzó a mirarme fijo con una pequeña sonrisa, cruzando así nuestras miradas por primera vez en toda la noche y no sé por qué? Pero me dio la impresión que él no cantaba para el público, sino era como que me cantaba a mí, cantaba esa canción para mí.

**She's taken your soul**

**You just saw an angel fall from the skies  
In her eyes  
You see the morning  
and you know there's no ignoring  
her now ….**

**You just saw an angel fall from the skies  
In her eyes  
You see the morning  
and you know there's no ignoring  
her now ….**

Olvidándome de toda la angustia q me persiguió en la semana, me deje disfrutar por el momento, por la suavidad y la armonía de su canción.

Me permití disfrutar de la alegría, de la armonía, sensibilidad, del estimulo y la terapia que me regalaba la música. Algo q llevaba en mis venas, en mis genes por mi padre, pero que por mucho tiempo había querido olvidar, pero ahora con Lio a mi lado, como un nuevo amigo, sabía que la música había vuelto a mi vida, estaba segura y se lo agradecía….

* * *

Hola chicasss! perdón por la demora pero como les dije, la Universidad em tiene muuuy ocupada, pero bueno me hice un poco de tiempo y alcanze a escribir este capi. y Espero q les guste!

Desde este capi voy a empezar a jugar con los tiempos.

Si quieren escuchar la canción de Lio, se llama in her eyes de Joshua Radin. Espero q les guste como a mi! y la puse en el capi por q me pareció apropiado y por q después de esto van a pasar muchas cosas, muchos cambios, mucho de todo! jajajajaaa

Les agradezco por todos los reviews! los fav y los follow! Mil mil gracias! las quierooo!

Nos vemos dentro de unos largos días ... desgraciadamente tengo un examen importante y estoy estudiando mucho asi que no sabre cuando podre actualizar otra ves. Un beso de osooooo para todas!


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins**.**

* * *

**Katniss Pov**

El día estaba fantástico, un día de verano que estaba a todo su esplendor. El sol reluciente adueñándose del cielo despejado que sin una sola nube a la vista se veía más celeste que nunca y el océano, con ese maravilloso azul cristalino que contrastaba con la blanca y delicada arena provocando un escenario natural bellísimo!

Sentía a la suave y caliente brisa recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Estaba con mi nueva bikini, cómodamente recostada sobre una reposera a un costado de la playa, tomando sol. En mi mano derecha sostenía un vaso de jugo naranja bien helado, el cual bebía tranquilamente y con mi otra mano sostenía momentáneamente a mis gafas de sol, que me las había quitado para limpiarlas.

Escuchaba de fondo una suave música que salía de mi reproductor la cual se mezclaba a veces, con el maravilloso sonido que hacían las olas al romper. Cada tanto, de tan relajada q me encontraba dormitaba de a ratitos y cuando no lo hacía me dedicaba a observar el panorama. En otras palabras, estaba disfrutando de mi día libre, del comienzo del fin de semana, de mi día de descanso y como tal, pretendía aprovecharlo a pleno, como debía, sin hacer absolutamente nada, totalmente relajada, intentando dejar el estrés laboral y el de la rutina.

Eso no importaba igual, que de cabezona que soy, dejara de lados todos esos detalles para ponerme a pensar en cosas q no debía.

Habían pasado 16 semanas desde la última vez que vi a Peeta. El seguía con su normal vida en el 12 y yo con la mía en el 4. Era bastante obvio que estaba pensando en el. Ohhh sii! No podía ser más tonta! En vez, de aprovechar mi día libre con otras cosas. No!... Lo que hacía era intentar arruinar mi momento para pensar en él y en cosas que no me hacían bien, de hecho, siendo sincera, pensaba constantemente en el, todos los días, sin importar que estuviese en el trabajo, en casa o donde sea, siempre me la rebuscaba para encontrar un huequito, un minuto, un tiempito, para romperme la cabeza y pensar en el, solo en el… Como ahora mismo estaba haciendo.

Que estará pensando? Que estará haciendo? Estará muy ocupado? Estará con ella? Estará bien? Será feliz? Ella lo hará feliz? La querrá? Pensara en algún momento en mi? Se acordara de nuestra última charla? Pensara en todo lo que le dije? Le mentira a ella como me hizo a mi?... Esas eran algunas de las tantas preguntas q me hacía.

Aquella vez que conversamos en esa desolada cafetería a horas de la madrugada, había sido la última vez q nos habíamos visto. Vale decir, que no me arrepentía de lo que había sucedido entre nosotros días antes, ni en lo que yo había hecho esa noche… Si no, todo lo contrario. Estaba orgullosa de mí, de haberme abierto finalmente a él, confesándole todos mis sentimientos y temores. Sé que al final fui una idiota, pero ya no me importaba, a pesar de lo sucedido, me sentía bien conmigo misma.

Al final, paso lo que era obvio y lo que yo internamente sabía. El se fue…sin decir nada. Lo que no me esperaba y la verdad q fue un golpe bajo, fue que me ocultara que estaba con otra mujer. Hubiese preferido que me lo digiera de un principio y no de la forma en que me entere, pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta. Sera, que como yo nunca fui muy sincera con él, merecía que él me tratase así? Y que se comportara de ese modo frio? La verdad no lo sabía, era una incógnita y creo que por ello, es que me martillo tanto la cabeza pensando en el.

Bueno la cosa es, que ese día, había sido nuestro último encuentro. Igual había algo en mí, que me decía que no iba a pasar demasiado tiempo para encontrarnos otra vez. A ver… era realista. Las construcciones de sus nuevas confiterías habían avanzado rapidísimo y prácticamente ya no quedaba casi nada para que estuviesen listas, es decir, para su respectiva inauguración. Era obvio, que en algún momento íbamos a encontrarnos, además este distrito sin importar lo enorme que fuese, yo vivía en la ciudad y mi trabajo quedaba exactamente a 3 bloques de una de sus sucursales, por lo tanto, existían grandes posibilidades de q en algún momento, en un futuro no muy lejano, nos cruzásemos otra vez.

Lo que si me tenía tranquila, era que gracias al Todopoderoso, no había vuelto a ver también desde aquella vez, a la zorra de su novia. Ohh si! Me olvide de mencionar ese detalle importante. Hará cosa de unas semanas, finalmente la feliz pareja había oficializado formalmente su relación, de hecho, sabía que esa perra! Vivía prácticamente en el 12, obviamente, para pasar más tiempo juntos.

Me hervía la sangre cada vez q la mencionaba. La detestaba!

Igual debo decir, que aunque pensara en el, solo hacia eso, porque ya no desperdiciaba mis lagrimas. Ya no lloraba, ni soñaba, ni tenía esperanzas por él. Había asumido la realidad. Sin importar que todavía mi corazón seguía dañado y adolorido, después de escuchar la noticia de su noviazgo, noche por la cual, tire mi orgullo por la borda y llore desconsoladamente, permitiendo que el dolor se apoderara de mi, como la bronca y la frustración del momento. Vale decir, que llore más que todo de impotencia, de lo injusto que era la vida, mi vida! Que por la noticia.

Tenía miles de sentimientos encontrados. Estaba enojada, dolida, me sentía insultada, desilusionada, defraudada. No comprendía por que mi vida no podía ser un poco más fácil?No pedía mucho, solo pedía un poco de tranquilidad, de paz, de felicidad, de amor. Era demasiado lo que pedía? Acaso no me merecía un poco de alegría?... Yo también había pasado por demasiado. El castigo por los errores de mis acciones en el pasado ya los había pagado, como ya había cumplido también con el luto, la pena, el remordimiento, etc.

Y mi vida, no había sido vida en estos últimos 6 años, por eso dije basta y decidí firmemente que no iba a permitir que volviese atrás. Por lo que acepte y grave en mi cabeza, cosa de no confundirme otra vez, de que el destino había escrito tanto para Peeta como para mi, caminos diferentes y lo que no fue, no fue. Las cosas pasaban por algo y si de algo estaba segura, es que el pertenecía a otra mujer y yo tenía que seguir con mi vida. Así estaba escrito…

Deje de pensar, ya que me distraje con el hombre que caminaba sonriendo hacia mí. Venia, todo mojado, tranquilo, sujetando su tabla de surf bajo uno de sus brazos y con su adorable perra a su lado, que caminaba feliz, sacando la lengua y moviendo su cola para todos lados. Como no iba a estar feliz, si había estado un largo rato, montando olas con su dueño. Practicando ese deporte típico de este distrito.

Si de algo estaba orgullosa y tenía que realmente decirlo, es que en estos 4 meses, si que había invertido mi tiempo, tanto en el trabajo como con los chicos. Después de conocerlos aquella vez en el bar, todos nos habíamos vuelto muy amigos, me daba risa pensar, que había pasado exactamente lo que ellos me predijeron. Me agradaba salir los viernes del trabajo para juntarme con ellos o pasar el fin de semana. Era como una ley! Y la verdad que la pasaba de puta madre! En este momento podía llegar a decir que estaba cambiando. Estaba siendo otra, ósea, seguía siendo yo, la misma Katniss, solo que mas renovada. Una Katniss que estaba aprendiendo a relacionarse con mas personas, que estaba aprendiendo a hacer y aceptar nuevas amistades, ha socializar. Específicamente con una persona en particular, y era con el hombre que venía caminando hacia mí. Lio….

Con él, nos habíamos convertido en buenos amigos, muy cercanos y es como los mayores dicen, cuando se cierra una puerta, otra se abre. Me aleje de una persona, pero encontré a otras y pase de ser una antisociable, una mujer sin vida, a formar un gran grupo de amigos, a vivir, a disfrutar mi juventud. Y Lio sin duda, era uno de los causales de mi cambio.

_-Hey!- _me dice alegre, sentándose en la reposera q estaba a mi lado y secándose el rostro con una toalla.

_-Hey!-_ devuelvo el saludo, también sonriendo.

_-No sabes morocha, lo rica q esta el agua! Deberías meterte, refrescarte un rato! Esta increíble!- _me dice mientras se sigue secando.

_- Ha si?...Que esta calentita?- _pregunte inocentemente.

Lio dejo de sacarse el cabello para mirarme y escondiendo su cara en la toalla comenzó a reírse.

-_Que te pasa?!-_ pregunte

_-Nada_-risa-_Nada_- carcajada otra vez

_-Beh?! –_dije sin comprender_- Que es lo gracioso! Qué te pasa? Tengo algo en la cara?-_

_-Noo, no, no- _dijo tentado_- Es que…Dios Katniss!_-risa- _No tienes nada….._-risa otra vez- _solo que a veces_- se tapa la cara- _dices cosas_- otra carcajada-_Eres tan inocente_ - risa-_que me provocas-_ risa. Fue lo único q logre entenderle debido a su risa.

_-Qué?!-_ le pregunte media molesta. No entendía nada, ni comprendía por q se reía de mí. Me estaba matando los nervios, iba a pegarle_-Lioooooooo!-_ le llame la atención.

Lio dejo de reír y empiezo a respirar profundo para calmarse. Yo lo miraba seria.

-_Lo siento….- _me dice suevamente_- No pude evitarlo, me tente y no puede parar de reírme!- _pone cara de puchero_-Me reía, porque a veces_ _morocha, no te das cuenta y dices cosas o haces preguntas que personas, específicamente del sexo masculino, como yo, pueden llegar a interpretar mal, cosa por la cual, te pueden responder de una forma para nada educada y de tu agrado, en otras palabras, con guasadas!-_ me dice

_-Mmmm….No te sigo_- le digo seria

_-A ver…Decime la pregunta de recién, de nuevo -_

_- Esta calentita?_

_-Uff! Ni te imaginas! Y más a tu lado nena! cuando quieras esta lista!-_ me dice sonriendo.

Al instante de escuchar su respuesta, comprendí porque se reía y lo que me quería decir.

_-Eres un tarado! Sabias? Voy a pegarte!-_ dije malhumorada.

-_Ehhhh! Por qué?! Me pediste que te lo explicara! Y así lo hice….. Además la culpa la tienes tú! Que dices esas cosas…..- _me dice haciéndose el inocente.

-_Tú, Johanna y Tom, me tienen cansada con sus dobles sentidos! TODO CON DOBLE SENTIDO!-_ le dije levantando la voz. _No los entiendo_- dije hastiada.

-_Clarooo ,ahoraaa nosotros tenemos la culpaaa!-_ me dice _–pero bueno, así somos chiquita! O te acostumbras o te acostumbras-_

_-O les sigo el juego-_

_-Exacto!-_

_-Ya te voy a sorprender Gandy! Creo que me subestimas demasiado…-_

_-No lo hago! Créeme q no! Pero, te confieso que últimamente morocha, me he estado aguantando para no salir con nada desubicado. Esta semana! Madre mía! Me he tenido q morder la lengua para no responderte con alguna guasada!-_ me dice sonriendo pícaramente hacia el costado y abriéndome los ojos bien grandes.

Lo mire y chasqueé mi lengua sacando un sonido como psssshhh_!- Bueno al final el agua como está?-_ pregunte ignorando su comentario.

-Esta fantástica, la verdad que para estar recién comenzando el verano, esta espectacular! Esta punto caramelo!-

_-Eres tan ridículo a veces!- _ledigo sonriendo por su comentario

_- Y ahora que dije?!-_

_-Nada! hablas mucho de mí, pero tú también tienes tus cosas. Hablas raro, sabias?-_

_- Raro?- _pone cara como de estreñido_- Ehhh….Me parece q has tomado mucho sol morocha!-_

_- Ahhh vamos! Reconócelo! Tu también sales con cada….frase…. De donde las sacas?-_ pregunte.

_-No lo sé…. Me nacen….-_ me dice sonriendo - _Bueno vas al agua o no?- _pregunta cambiando de tema.

_-Ehhh…Si… creo…..ahora veo…-_

Lio me miro curioso.

_- Como pasas el calor? – _ me pregunta mirándome fijamente_- Yo acabo de salir y ya estoy q necesito beberme un litro de agua helada! Y el sol!? Madre mía esta que pela! – _hace una pausa- _Te pusiste protector no? Porque si no, vas a quedar mas roja que un tomate - _me dice sonriendo_- Bueno perezosa al agua!- _me ordena_- Aprovecha ahora que esta agradable! Antes q llegue ese calor sofocante que te deja hecha una lechuguita, o antes q se vengan esas malditas tormentas tropicales, esas que no nos dejan salir ni a la esquina-_

_-Vivo aquí sabias?!- _le digo con tono de burla.

_- En serio?- _imita mi tono- _No parece!...-_ vuelve a imitarme

_-Buenoo ok!No seass pesadooo, ya voy!... – _le dije poniendo cara_- Estoy cómoda acá acostadita. Y otra cosa Lio- _le dije en tono de burla_- Aquí siempre hace calor! Sofocante o no sofocante, con tormentas o sin tormentas, siempre hace calor! Tengo todo el año para aprovechar el agua. No molestes!- _le dije mirándolo fijo y poniendo cara de pesada.

Lio era genial. Era atento, caballero, educado, simpático, alegre y siempre me hacía reír con sus cosas locas, mas cuando abría esa bocaza q tenía y salía con cualquier burrada o frase q a él solo no más le podía salir. Pero a veces, era tan agotador, tan insistente con algunas cosas, que bueno, esas veces! Lo detestaba, me daban ganas de matarlo, de darle un sopapo, como ahorita mismo!

_-Ok! Ok!...No te digo más nada…. Hace lo q quieras. CABEZONAA!-_

_-Aaaahhhh bueno!...Para!Quien sos?!-_

_- Yo? Soy Lio Gandy! Mucho gusto!- _me dice extendiendo su mano a modo de saludo y sonriendo de manera burlesca_- Y me gusta molestarla, señorita Everdeen- _me dice guiñándome un ojo.

_-Sabias q eres un pesado no?!-_

_-Sip! Y me lo dices bastante seguidito. Pero eso no quita q sea un encanto, caballero, sexy, guapo-_

_-Ok ok! No empieces!- _le corto_- Prefiero ir al agua, antes que empezar a escuchar lo mucho que te amas…..Señor egocéntrico y agrandado!- _le dije sacándole la lengua_- Uhhhh! - _proteste bajito mientras me sentaba en la reposera_-Está bien…Ahí voy!Pero tú, por insistente! Vienes conmigo_!- y lo señale con el dedo.

_-Qué?! Por qué!? Acabo de salir Katniss! Y me acabo de secar.- _me hace señas para q lo vea_- No es q me este quejando pero no te podrías haber metido cuando lo hice yo….? _-

_-No…. –_respondí_- Tú eres, el que quiere q disfrute del agua! Asique vienes conmigo!- _lo miro fijo_- A parte me aburro si lo hago sola_- le dije inocentemente una vez más.

_-Apaa!- _me dice pícaro y sonriendo_- Te aburres si lo haces sola?- _y ahí estaba con su doble sentido otra vez. Yo también me aburro, si lo hago solito- se muerde el labio para no reírse.

_-No te pases Gandy!- _le dije cortante_- Con el comentario de recién, y el de ahora, estas así- _le muestro con mi mano lo poquito de paciencia que me quedaba,-_de q te mate! Tengo un arco en casa, lo sabías? Y se usarlo muy pero muy bien! Perverso…- _le dije bien bajito, dándole una mirada amenazante.

_-Uuuuhhhh q miedooo!- _se burla _– Y q pasa si no te tengo miedo?- _ dice arrogante, soberbio.

_-Creo q duele y mucho una flecha en el culo…..-_

_-Auch! Mala! Igual no me intimas Everdeen! No te tengo miedo…..- _me dice creído_- Que me hace una flecha en el culo? Un tatuaje!- _me dice arrogante, como si no le importara_- Y si chiquita! Soy medio perverso-_murmura bien bajito como yo hice imitándome

_-En serio no te importa una flecha en el culo? – _

_-No…- _

_-Valiente….Igual Gandy….Un consejo- _dije muy suave, acercándome a él_- deberías de temerme un poquito…. –_dije coqueta e intimidante, mordiéndome el labio inferior y peligrosamente muy cerca de su rostro-_Puedo llegar a ser muy, muy mala…- _termine de susurrarle sobre su oído.

Lio trago en seco, se quedo duro y abrió bien grande sus ojos, sorprendido. Lo había agarrado desprevenido al muy engreído! Había ganado! Lo sabia! Su cara descolocada me lo decía todo.

_-Mierda…- _dijo bajito todavía con sus ojos bien grandes, mirando el vacio_- que me has hecho? -_me pregunta haciéndose hacia atrás y pasándose la mano nervioso por su cabello_- Santa madre! Q ha sido eso?! Me has dejado pasmado…Tu ganas Everdeen!- _me dice levantando sus manos rendido_- Solo te pido por favor, que no le cuentes a nadie como me has cerrado la boca! – _me mira sin sonreír_- Emmm… - _dice con voz finita_- creo que me he cagado! Y me has dejado calladito, como un boludo bárbaro…-_

Salte en una carcajada triunfal al escuchar su último comentario. No podía negar que me sentía poderosa después de hacer eso, pero debía ser sincera…. Qué carajo ha sido eso!? De donde había sacado esa valentía, que me llevo a decir y hacer lo que hice? Nunca había sido tan atrevida! No tenía ni idea de donde cojones había salido esa reacción mía! Creo q estaba igual o más sorprendida q él.

_-Que me ves?- _le pregunte ya q no dejaba de mirarme

_-Quien iba a decir….- _me dice mirándome como si me analizara_- Me has agarrado con la guardia abajo Everdeen. Tienes razón. No debo subestimarte- _Dice sonriendo_- No eres tan inocente como pensaba…. Cuando quieres, eres mala, bien mala!…..Me gusta! … Toda una sorpresa- _me dice

_-Si…Me suelen decir q soy una bomba de sorpresas-_

_-Que eres la bomba! No cabe duda – _me dice riendo_- pero lo otro…De a poquito vas mostrando las uñas. – _

_-Calla tonto- _le digo evitando sonreír.

_-Voy a dejar llamarte morocha para empezar a decirte cajita feliz!- _me dice bromeando

_-Cajita feliz?- _pregunte

_- Ajam…por que estas llena de sorpresas!- _me dice riendo

_-Por dioss!– _proteste_.- Es malísimo! Vas a empezar otra vez!-_

_-Cajita felizzzzz!- _me dice burlesco

_-Basta!-_

_-Cajitaaa felizzzzzzz!- _me dice riendoy tomándome desprevenida, de un sopetón comenzó a hacerme cosquillas_-CAJITAAA FELIZZZZZ!- _Grita riendo

_-LIOOO-_Risa_- NOOO!- _Risa_- Bastaaa!-_risa_-Noooo!- _Risa_- suéltame!- _alcance a decirle para terminar riéndome con más fuerza, contagiándolo finalmente a él.

_-Al aguaaa patooo!- _me dice y cargándome como una bolsa de papa sobre su hombro, salió corriendo hacia el mar_- Vamos Sashaaa!- _le grita a la perra, que esta salió corriendo hacia nosotros como loca. Yo seguía riendo y gritando sobre su hombro.

Cuando entro al agua, me tiro como bombita. Estuvimos jugando y nadando allí por un rato largo, tenía razón de q el agua estaba agradable, refrescante. Recién decidimos salir cuando nuestros dedos estaban iguales a los de los ancianos, todos arrugados.

_-Tengo sed_- digo, mientras caminábamos hacia la casa

_-Si yo también y mucha hambre. Qué tal si preparo unos sándwiches y de paso te hago probar uno de mis increíbles, fantásticos, impresionantes y deliciosos cocteles de fresa o de lo que quieras…. eso a elección- _me dice poniendo cara de loco.

_-Famosos y deliciosos cocteles?-_

_-Sip! Te vas a chupar los dedos! Ya vas a ver! Ni te imaginas lo q son!- _

_- Mmmm…. No se…no se…Me parece que te haces mucha propaganda Gandy – _le dije de la misma manera que él, arrogante_- Hablas mucho y haces poco- _dije_- A parte dices q son los mejores, porque aun no has probado los míos!-_

_- Te gusta pelearme, no?- _me dice pensativo_ – Mmmm…..Tu?- _me pregunta curioso _- Sabes usar la licuadora, o la coctelera?! – _me dice abriendo grande los ojos_- Wooowwwwww, no lo puedo creer! Sabes hacer tragos? – aaaahhh!- _grita exagerado_- Utilizas la cocina!- _me dice burlesco.

_-Vete a la mierda! – _le digo seria y le saco la lengua_-Si! Se usar la cocina! Y mis licuados o cocteles, tragos, llámalos como quieras, son muy, muy buenos!- _le digo de manera intimidante.

_-Tengo q ver para creer Everdeen! Ya sé! Hagamos una cosa. Tú me haces unos de esos licuaditos baratos q tanto dices, y yo te hago uno de los míos y ahí vemos cual es el más rico, te parece?-_

_-Si genio y cómo vamos a definir? Es obvio q vamos a decir q el q hizo cada uno es el más rico! Emmm…pensé que eras inteligente!- _le dije con burla

_- Si q te gusta pelearme!- _me dice tranquilo y sonriéndome con su media sonrisa_- Esta noche cuando vengan los chicos a cenar se los haremos probar? Bueno aceptas? O te comes los mocos morocha?-_

_-Perdón?Me estas desafiando?-_

_-Ohhh si nena!-_

_-No me llames nena! Y te aconsejo q lo pienses antes de desafiarme-_

_-Cierto cajita feliz! Pero me la banco esta vez! Aceptas o no?-_

_-Por supuesto que acepto Gandy! Como quieres perder?- _le pregunte

_-Si gano! Primero, te voy a llamar como se me dé la gana y segundo vas a tomar la guitarrita q está en mi sala- _me dice sin sonreír_- y vas a tener q tocar y cantar para mi…-_

_-Pan comido!- _respondo

_-Desnuda…- _me termina de decir sonriendo con picardía_._

_-Ahh si!? – _Digo_- Por un momento pensé q eran apuestas coherentes, pero tratándose de ti, era de imaginarse… Depravadooo…-_

_-Si apostamos q sea de verdad! Sino para q apostamos señorita? … Bueno que dices, aceptas o no?!- _

Después de pensarlo por 10 segundos, decidí seguirle el juego. Estaba segura q iba a ganarle, a parte contaría con la ayuda de Jo, ya que sabía perfectamente que cuando le contase, ella no iba a dudar en ayudarme. Si algo le encantaba a Jo eran las apuestas y las maldades. Lio iba a sufrir.

_- Claro q acepto Gandy! Te piensas q me intimidas con esa apuesta ridícula?. No, no, no!-_ dije negando con mis dedos- _Para nada! Además se q voy a ganar!-_ le dije sonriendo de manera creída. – _Acepto!_- dije con firmeza

-_Muy bien señorita Everdeen! Por un momento pensé q iba a comerse los mocos_- dice sonriendo

-_El q se los va a comer vas a hacer tu nene! Por q voy a ganar!-_

_-Eso lo veremos… Bueno y suponiendo que tu ganas, que pasa?-_

-_Después te digo….-_

-_Ahhh noooo! Acá las cosas claras! Me dices ahora! No vale….- _se quejo.

-_No te voy a decir…No seas llorón Gandy- _Me burle.

_-Llorón yo?_ – me blanqueo los ojos- _Desde cuando tan picuda?-_ pregunta- _O…es q tienes tanto miedo q tratas de intimidarme Everdeen?-_

_-No me conoces ni un poquito Gandy!-_

_-Gallina!-_

_-Lo crees?- _dije desafiante.

_-Entonces dime la apuesta-_

_-No quiero. Te vas a tener q aguantar…llorón!- _le dije_._

_- Ok!-_ dice finalmente- _Como quieras…. no te tengo miedo…. Y como sé que papito va a ganar! -_me dice recalcando esa frase y señalándose

_-Eso lo dudo! Me sigues subestimando Gandy! –_

_-No lo hago…_- dice guiñando un ojo-_y no es que quiera cambiar de tema, pero como que tengo hambre y sed! Podemos comemos algo?-_

_-Si por favor!-_

Entramos a su cocina y entre los dos preparamos los sándwiches. Hicimos de jamón con queso, de pollo, pavo, todos con lechuga, tomate y condimentos. Comimos tranquilos sentados en la mesa que tenía allí. Nos limitábamos solo a comer sin decir nada, sonriendo cada vez q se cruzaban nuestras miradas. Ambos sabíamos que estábamos pensando en la apuesta. No tenía ni idea que iba a hacerle hacer si yo llegase a ganar. Mis esperanzas estaban depositadas en Johanna. Me sentía ansiosa y divertida. Iba a ser una buena noche.

_-Ya q estas sin hacer nada_- me dice Lio- _me gustaría que me ayudaras con una canción q estoy terminando de componer, por lo que necesito de tu bella voz para los estribillos. Me puedes ayudar?_ Me pregunta.

_-Si…. No tengo problema. Que, hoy no hay clase?-_ pregunte

Olvide de mencionar que Lio me estaba enseñando a tocar el piano, hacia ya unas semanas que habíamos comenzamos con las clases, por ello era también q pasamos mucho tiempo juntos.

A Lio le encanta enseñarme. Lo hacía orgulloso. Tenía paciencia, me explicaba calmado y como buen profesor me hacia practicar y practicar, pero había momentos en que me frustraba, ya que mis dedos no solían ayudarme. Era donde él entraba en acción otra vez, reconfortándome y motivándome a que siguiera aprendiendo y que no dejase de practicar. Me decía que era solo hasta que tomase práctica, q tenia q tener paciencia y q no tenia q ser tan enojona. Que debía aprender a controlar mi temperamento. Cosa que no entiende que no es que no quiera si no, es que no puedo! Me cabreo igual! Lo llevo en la sangre.

Igual lo mejor, era cuando finalizábamos las clases. Yo tocaba lo que había aprendido en la tarde y el después tocaba para mí. Esa era la parte que más me gustaba. Poder apreciar sus dotes. Ver como sus hábiles dedos recorrían y tocaban suavemente las teclas de su hermoso piano. Me agradaba observar su rostro. La concentración y la pasión que el ponía cuando tocaba ese instrumento, como si lo amase, como si fuese parte de él.

No había dudas que el piano era un instrumento bellísimo.

_-No hoy no…. No hay tiempo. Mañana .Te parece?-_

-_Si! Lo que tu digas Profe_!- Le dije sonriendo.

Una vez en su sala y el tomo su guitarra y me paso el cuadernillo donde él escribía sus canciones.

_- Voy a cantar el estribillo para que veas el ritmo, lo vamos a practicar y después voy a cantar la canción entera y allí es donde tu entras, ok?- _me dice

_-Ok!- _respondo.

Cantando a capela me canto la parte del estribillo y yo la repetí junto con él un par de veces.

_-Bueno! Ha salido bien, ahora vamos a ver completa como sale. oki?-_

_-Estoy lista!-_

El deslizando hábilmente sus dedos por las cuerdas de su guitarra empezó a tocar. La melodía era un suave y delicada. Perdido en su concentración comenzó a cantar.

_**Shoelaces untied**_

_**You can dry your eyes**_

_**Perfect shadows alive**_

_**Behind us**_

_**This is the day I make you mine**_

_**The way your hair lies**_

_**sometimes unrecognized**_

_**All the way from Nice today**_

_**on a train**_

_**Nothing to say if there's still time**_

**Cuando llego la parte del estribillo, me miro y me hizo señas con su cabeza indicándome que mi momento había llegado. Así que, suavemente acompañe su voz junto con la mía, haciendo una mezcla casi perfecta.**

_**But you are the one**_

_**I've been waiting for today**_

_**And here comes the sun**_

_**That's been beating on today**_

El me sonrió cuando dejamos de cantar el estribillo y siguió con la canción, parecía conforme y yo estaba igual.

_**Lately I've lost my tongue**_

_**Today you found the sun**_

_**I know not long has grown**_

_**Well I thank god you came along**_

Otras ves en el estribillo me hizo señas y cantamos nuevamente los dos.

_**But you are the one**_

_**I've been waiting for today**_

_**And here comes the sun**_

_**That's been baiting on today**_

Deje de cantar mi parte y me centre en la letra de su canción. Había estado tan concentrada en cantar nuestra parte, es decir, en lo q el me había pedido que hiciera, que no le había prestado atención a letra de su canción. Lio tenía tantas canciones hermosas. En verdad, no sabía como hacía para escribir tan bellas letras. Como él decía, escribir, tocar y cantar eran su vida.

_**You looked right through me**_

_**When there was no one else**_

_**I am Side beside you**_

_**and became myself**_

_**Today... today**_

_**You are the one**_

_**I've been waiting for today**_

_**And here comes the sun t**_

_**That's been baiting on today**_

Al terminar la canción, me quede observándolo. Me sonroje cuando el levanto su penetrante vista y se encontró directamente con la mía. Me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto.

_-Ha salido fantástico!- _me dice su característica sonrisa hacia al costado_. _

_-Me ha encantado!-_

_-Te he dicho q tu voz es fascinante?-_

_-Si varias veces…- _respondí sintiendo a mis mejillas calientes furiosamente calientes.

_-Si lo sabes, entonces por q no la aprovechas? Tienes una voz perfecta Katniss. Una voz Privilegiada! Te juro que me dejas paralizado cada vez q te escucho cantar….- _Me dice sin quitarme la vista de encima y serio_- Deberías hacerlo más seguido…._

_-Gracias- _digo sonrojada- _Pero no es para tanto….._-

_-Qué?!-_ Exclama_- Estas equivocada mujer! Es bellísima! Grávatelo Katniss, tienes una voz preciosa! -_

-_Bueno..-_ respondo tímida- _gracias otra vez….-_

_-Has escrito alguna vez?- _me pregunta.

_-No nunca-_

_-Bien….Esa será una nueva tarea. Escribirás tus propias canciones.-_

_-Qué? No… no creo poder…. No sé hacerlo….-_

_-Solo tienes q escribir, nada mas….-_

_-Y la melodía? Como le pongo música?-_

_-De eso ni te preocupes!- _dice riendo_- Sale sola…. Ni te darás cuenta de ella, que ya la estarás tocando!Tu solo tienes q escribir…..-_

_-No lo sé…..No creo q pueda hacerlo…..-_

_-Todavía no me respondas q no puedes. Vamos a intentarlo, mejor dicho lo intentaras!- _dice firme_- creo q saldrá algo fantástico de esa cabecita tuya. Ya lo verás!- _me termina de decir sonriendo.

_-Bueno….- _dije sin mucha seguridad_._

_-Sera sin presión…tu tranquila, cuando por fin la tengas, tu solita me la mostraras….. prometo no decirte nada…- _se levanto y subió hacia su estudio, cuando bajo traía en sus manos un bonito cuaderno_- Para ti.- _me dice entregándomelo_- Es donde escribirás tus borradores y como tus canciones finales. Lo llevaras encima y cuando tengas ganas de escribir o cuando estés inspirada o cuando simplemente no estés haciendo nada, lo tendrás a mano y crearas música. Tu música!- _me dice sonriendo.

_-Gracias….-_ digo bajito mientras miraba el cuaderno que acaba de regalarme.

_-No hay de que morocha-_

_-Mmmm….me cantarías algo?-_

_-Por supuesto! Me encanta que me pidas toque o cante para ti- _dijo con una gran sonrisa_._

_- A mí me gusta escucharme- _dije sonrojada

_-Gracias- _dijo sonriendo, tomo su guitarra y empezó otra vez a deslizar suavemente sus dedos sobre las cuerdas sacando así otra melodía tranquila, para luego acompañarla con su privilegiada voz. Eso era lo loco! Por q el hablada de mi voz y mis dotes, pero no se imaginaba el efecto y lo preciosa que también era la suya. Era perfecta, suave y armoniosa.

_**I've come to tell you all the truth**__**  
**__**Though you always had the proof of it**__**My arms will grow**__**  
**__**Chest expanding**__**Of all the boys you could have landed**__**  
**__**Why'd it have to be me?**__**You, can't take my eyes off of you**__**  
**__**You, can't take my eyes off of you**__**Wisdom tells me to turn away**__**  
**__**Broken once, it's all the same**__**My arms will grow**__**  
**__**Chest expanding**__**Of all the boys you could have landed**__**  
**__**Why'd it have to be me?**__**You, can't take my eyes off of you**__**  
**__**You, can't take my eyes off of you**_

Dejo de cantar y no dijo nada, se levanto, acomodo su guitarra y ahí recién me miro.

_-Bueno creo q es hora q valla a comprar las cosas para esta noche. Tú si quieres puedes quedarte aquí o acompañarme. Si te quedas, te puedes duchar en el baño de aquí abajo o en el de habitación, no hay problema, la diferencia es, que en el de mi dormitorio te puedes dar un baño relajante en mi bañera. Bueno…no se Kat….lo que te parezca, a mi me parece genial.-_ me dice.

-_Me quedo… me tentó el baño relajante. No te molesta no?-_

_-Para nada! Bueno te veo en un rato- _

Se puso una camiseta y salió. Yo todavía me encontraba sentada en el mismo lugar, allí en su sala con Sasha a mi lado. Después de pensar en los pajaritos, tome mis cosas y subí tranquilamente hacia su habitación. Su casa era increíblemente grande y hermosa, moderna y de lujo. Pero su habitación era la parte de la casa donde más lo identificaba. Tenía una vista esplendida, una panorámica asombrosa, dándole un toque también de armoniosa y cálida.

Entre su baño y abrí el agua para que la bañera se fuera llenando, mientras esperaba eso, de curios, recorrí tranquilamente toda su habitación. Me tire finalmente sobre su cama y apoyando mi rostro sobre su almohada, pude oler su aroma en ellas. Todo su olor estaba impregnado en sus blancas y suaves sabanas, en una mezcla rara entre su perfume, el olor a limpio y su propio olor corporal, haciendo así una mezcla prohibida. Me levante y fui a chequear la bañera q estaba casi lista, tome los aceites especiales junto con las sales y los introduje dentro de ella. Me desnude y me metí. Me quede relajándome dentro de la bañera hasta q me quede dormida. Me despertó la música que salía del reproductor de Lio. Seguramente ya había vuelto y así me estaba avisando. Termine de lavarme, salí, me seque y me cambie. Como hacía calor me puse unos short cortos de jeans y una musculosa onda camisa de color blanco. Trence mi cabello y una vez lista y renovada gracias al baño reconstructor que acaba darme, baje directamente. Lio estaba afuera, comenzando a hacer el fuego en su churrasquera.

_-Que tal el baño?-_ me grito sonriendo.

_- Fantástico! Estoy como nueva!-_ respondí acercándome a él.

_- Me alegro! –_dijo mientras empezando a hacer el fuego_- compre todo, ahora a esperar q prenda y a que lleguen los muchachos-_

Lio nos había invitado a comer un asado en su casa a mí, a Johanna, Tom y a Brook y Max.

Me quede haciéndole compañía, mientras se hacían las brasas y esperábamos por nuestros amigos.

_-Las brasas ya están_- me dice Lio-_Me traerías la carne por favor_-

Cuando estaba en la cocina recogiendo la carne, escuche a Tom y antes de salir hacia el parador, me tope con Johanna .

_-Hola descerebrada_!- me dice

_-Hola Jo!-_ le saludo con un beso en la mejilla_- me tienes q ayudar con algo_- susurro

_-Qué?-_

_-Ya te digo! Espérame q le lleve esto a Lio y te cuento_-

_-Okidoki!-_

Un minuto más tarde estaba otra vez en la cocina contándole en un veloz resumen lo de la apuesta.

-_Y el te aposto eso?-_ me pregunto

-_Si…. por eso necesito de tu ayuda-_

_-Hecho! Podre Lio!-_ me dice sonriendo – _Descerebrada dalo por hecho q ganas!_- ríe y yo me rio con ella.

_-Hey q hacen!?-_ nos grita Tom_.- Por q no vienen?-_

_-Cosas de mujeres_- le responde Johanna.- _ahí vamos-_

Johanna también en 5 minutos me tiro un par ideas para apostar y entre las dos se nos ocurrió una genial. Definitivamente podre Lio. Riendo, las dos salimos de la cocina hacia donde estaban los chicos, con un par de botellas de cervezas en nuestras manos, una para nosotras y otras para ellos. Cada uno sentado en su silla, estuvimos conversando tranquilos mientras Lio hacia el asado. Al rato llegaron finalmente Brook y Max, q se unieron a nosotros en la segunda ronda de cerveza esta vez acompañadas de maní y una pequeña picada de fiambres.

_-Chicas en 10 minutitos esta la carne, pueden ir preparando las ensaladas-_ nos dice educadamente Lio- _Ustedes muñecos pongan la mesa!-_ les dice a los chicos.

Con las chicas tranquilamente empezamos a preparar las ensaladas. Tom y Max sacaron la mesa que tenía Lio en la cocina y la acomodaron allí en su parador, cerca de donde estaba la churrasquera. Como el asado ya casi estaba, Lio había ido a darse una ducha rápida. Decía q no le gustaba comer con olor o humo o sudado.

Una vez q terminamos las ensaladas las llevamos todas hacia la mesa q ya estaba lista. Y cuando entraba otra vez en la casa, en busca de las bebidas, me encontré con Lio que buscaba lo mismo.

Tenía todo el pelo mojado peinado hacia tras. Estaba usando una remera de cuello redondo lisa de color blanco junto a unos vaqueros azules. Sonriendo paso por mi lado y me quede fascinada por su olor a limpio, su champú podía sentirse a cuadras y la fragancia de su perfume, madre mía! Era suave, sutil, pero envolvente. Esa era otra de las cosas q me gustaban de él. Su limpieza y su cuidado personal, siempre oliendo jodidamente bien, con ese aroma varonil. Me encantaba.

_-Que te pasa?-_ me pregunta

-_Nada!-_ dije nerviosa- _por qué?_

_-Parecía q te habías ido a la luna!-_ Ríe- _es que, ya estas nerviosa por la apuesta?- _me pregunta sonriendo hacia el costado.

_-Para nada!-_ le guiño el ojo- _te duchaste rapidísimo_- cambio el tema.

_-Si…dije q era una ducha rápida, además tengo q terminar el asado-_ me dice saliendo_- Ahh Katniss, por favor trae el vino q me deje en la mesada! Me lo olvide! Perdón!_- me grita.

_-Ahí lo llevo!-_

Sin más, la cena paso tranquilamente. El asado le había salido espectacular a Lio. El tenía otra manera de hacer asados. Le gustaba hacerlo a las brazas, con leña, y la verdad que salía riquísima la carne así. Como diría el, estaba para chuparse los dedos!

_-Bueno Kat q te parece si resolvemos lo de esta tarde-_ me dice sonriendo

_-Me parece fantástico-_

_-Que cosa?-_ pregunta Tom

-_Ya les vamos a contar bien_- le dice Lio con una sonrisa

Lio tenía como una mini barra allí afuera, asique estaba todo prácticamente listo. El sonriendo se puso en una punta y yo la otra. Corte las frutas, partí los hielos, busque la bebidas alcohólicas y cuando ambos terminamos de preparar los tragos, fue cuando decidimos contarle a nuestros amigos lo de la apuesta.

**Johanna Pov**

Cuando Katniss me conto lo de la apuesta con Lio, la pobre había cometido el error mas grande de su vida. Confiarme a mí la apuesta! No podía evitar reír! Pobre mi amiga…..Iba a cabrearse cuando se enterara de los cambios de planes. Ella también iba a sufrir! Me encantaba ver a amiga toda sonrojada, avergonzada. Diosss como lo iba a disfrutar! si q me encantaban las apuestas y las maldades! Siii que iba a pasar un buen momento.

Aproveche para contarles a mi novio y a mis amigos del plan, cuando ellos estaban en la cocina. Por suerte estos capullos se unieron a mí al instante! Todos deseábamos que estos dos tontos nos hicieran pasar un divertido momento. Iba a reír tanto que esperaba con impaciencia que llegara el momento.!

**Tom Pov**

Mi novia me acaba de contar la maldad que se le acaba de ocurrir para nuestros amigos y había aceptado encantado, si algo me gustaba, era hacer sufrir a mi amigo y que mejor q hacerlo sufrir con la chica q le gustaba. Tenía q morderme la lengua para no saltar a carcajadas. La noche ya venía bien, y gracias a mi maleva novia iba a terminar mejor.

**Lio Pov**

Listo! Había terminado, finalmente de preparar mis tragos! Estaba impaciente! No podía esperar a que Katniss tuviese que cumplir con lo q yo quería, porque era obvio q iba a ganar. No es q la subestimase, pero digamos q nunca había probado algo hecho por ella, por lo tanto podía darme el lujo de decir q podía ganar.

Le serví a cada uno de mis amigos una copa y se las pase. Kat hizo lo mismo. Por lo que para saber el veredicto tendríamos q esperar un poco, pero carajooo q estabaa ansioso!

-_Chicos ustedes van a ser nuestros jueces_- dice sonriendo Kat y en un segundo les conto sobre la apuesta- _Espero q sepan decidir bien. Disfruten!_

- _Salud!-_ decimos todos a la vez.

Medio miedoso, le di un pequeño sorbo a mi copa y casi me caigo de espalda. Carajooo q estaba jodidamente rico! Fuaaaaaaaaa! No me aguante y le pegue un sorbo más largo. Madre mía! Kat tenía razón! Eran increíbles! Lo mejor, es q estaban bien fríos haciéndolos aun más ricos! Katniss bebía de su copa, tomando tranquilamente el trago que le había servido. Me estaba poniendo nervioso, porque no me quitaba el ojo de encima y cada tanto me miraba sonriendo y otras veces seria. Me daba cuenta que también le gustaba mi trago, ya q no dejaba de beber como yo hacía, y también porque se había repetido una vez más. Mierda que estábamos los dos cagados! La cosa iba a ser difícil, bastante jugada! Solo esperaba ganar, porque de la manera en q me estaba mirando, con esa mirada intensa y esa media sonrisa, coqueta, que ya estaba comenzando a mariconear otra vez, como lo había hecho más temprano. Madre mía! Recordar ese momento, había erizado los bellos de mis brazos. No sabía de dónde carajo había sacado las fuerzas para, primero controlarme y evitar q mi amigo no se despertara y me hiciera pasar una vergüenza de la puta madre!, y segundo de aguantarme las ganas de comerle la boca a besos. Todavía tenía presente en mi cabeza esa imagen atrevida de Kat! Esta mujer, era consciente de lo jodidamente sexy que era!? Un poco nervioso seguí bebiendo, y si no me controlaba un poquito, iba a terminar con un pedo de puta madre!

La noche paso como así también los tragos, los vinos y las cervezas. Me repetí un par de vasos más de los tragos de la morocha. Sin querer, todos habíamos bebido bastante. Me daba cuenta de nuestro estado de embriaguez, porque podía sentir a mis labios medios adormecidos y mi risa era más fácil. Mis amigos estaban igual, porque hacia media hora más o menos q nos estábamos riendo de no sé qué cosa. No tenía ni puta idea de q me reía, solo se q estaba tentado, al igual q todos y ese era otro signo evidente de borrachera.

Katniss se había sentado a mi lado y entre los dos no parábamos de reír, creo q era la primera vez q la veía tentadisima, hasta las lagrimas.

_-Basta_- me dice entre risas

_-No puedo dejar de reír-_

_-Yo tampoco- _dice Brook

_-De q mierda no reímos?-_ pregunta Max

_-Ni idea_- respondo largando una última carcajada.

Katniss sin querer, apoyo una de sus manos en mi rodilla mientras seguía riendo. Sentí como 88000 agujas se clavaron en ese sector. Me paralice al instante! Sentir su mano, su calor sobre mi rodilla, me provoco miles de sensaciones. Como será, que deje de reír automáticamente y comencé a sudar como chancho. Mierda tenia q aprender a controlar mis emociones. No podía ser, q me pusiera tan idiota porque ella inocentemente apoyo su mano en mi rodilla!

Johanna me miraba sonriendo. Se había dado cuenta! Maldición! La conocía. Podía leer ese brillo que tenía en sus ojos y que sospechosamente Tom también lo tenía.

-_Bueno chicos basta!-_ dije Johanna- _Creo q ahora, debemos de resolver algo_- dice

Lo sabia! Mierda! Ya me estaba poniendo nervioso.

_-Y cuál es la prenda?-_ pregunto Brook

_-Le aposte a Katniss, q si yo ganaba me tenia q cantar y tocar la guitarra en pelotas-_ dije sonriendo y mirándola. Ella siempre tan bella! Si algo me encantaba, era la cantidad de veces q se sonrojaba. Katniss me miraba como diciendo eres un idiota pero con sus mejillas completamente rojas. No pude evitar sonreírle con más ganas.

_-Y tu Katniss?- _pregunta Johanna

_-Eso morocha!_- le dije con burla

_-Qué tal se te da correr?- _me pregunta

_-Perfectamente-_

_-Genial entonces! Por q vas a tener q correr!-_

_-No tengo problema- _dije orgulloso, pero me arrepentí, cuando ella y Johanna empezaron a reír.

_-Estás seguro Gandy? Por q vas a tener q correr desde aquí hasta donde comienza la parte rocosa, que será un kilometro más o menos….ahh! Desnudo…..-_ me dice burlesca.-

_Ahhh?- _dije un poco confundido.

_-Si apostamos q sea de verdad! Sino para q apostamos señor!?- _ me quede helado con lo q Katniss acaba de decirme. La muy pilla había repetido lo mismo que le había dicho yo más temprano. Definitivamente le encantaba pelearme, por lo que, no me quedaba otra que demostrarle q me la bancaba, ya que prefería aguantarme 10 minutos de vergüenza q años de burlas por parte de mis amigos, específicamente la de ella.

- _Tienes razón morocha, acepto!- _le dije bien macho.

Mis amigos y las chicas empezaron a reír a carcajadas y a burlarse de mi.

-_Igual amigos, es al pedo, porque con los chicos hemos decidido otra cosa-_ nos dice la yegua de Johanna.

-_Ah sí?-_ pregunte haciéndome el tonto

_-Si….- _respondió.

-_En realidad_- salta Tom-_ Lo que pasa es que no tenemos ganador_- nos dice poniendo cara

_-No...No…- _dice Brook

_-Es verdad chicos!...Lo sentimos- _dice Max_- Pero la puchaa chee! -_

_-Así que…?.-_ pregunta Katniss

_-Así que están empatados _- nos dice Jo sonriendo.

Con Katniss nos miramos y los dos supimos al instante q habíamos hecho mal en contarle a nuestros amigos sobre la apuesta y definitivamente habíamos pensado lo mismo. Estos cabrones se habían complotado. Me la iban a pagar!

_-Asique como están empatados, ambos deben hacer la prenda- _dice la rubia.

_-Beh? Y por que!? Solo porque estamos empatado_s- dije.

-_Por eso, idiota!-_ me dice Max

_-Ehhh! No te pases! O voy a bajarte los dientes_- le dije amenazante a Max q empezó a reír.

-_Yo opino igual _- dice Kat- _No tiene sentido, si estamos empatados…-_

-_ Las reglas cambiaron Descerebrada_- dice Johanna- _y nosotros como jueces, hemos decidido la prenda-_

_-Exacto! Y si no la cumplen…_ - termina diciendo Tom

_-Qué?-_ Dije soberbio- _que pasa? Que nos vas a obligar?-_

_-Mmm… no…. Pero q lindo va hacer llamarte gallina frente a todos los muchachos en la empresa-_ me dice riendo el muy hdp!

_-Soy tu jefe! Sabias?-_ dije medio cabreado.

-_Si no les gusta chicos, no nos hubieran involucrado_.- me interrumpe Johanna. Katniss le dio una mirada fulminante, la miraba como q si se la fuese a comer.

_-Si chicos….lo hubiesen pensado antes…- _dice Max. Otro que iba a morir el lunes en la oficina.

_-Bueno chicos, no es nada de otro mundo lo q tienen q hacer…. –_dice tranquila Brook_- es una prendita inocente nada mas…..ahh no ser q quieras mostrarnos tus atributos Lio, o tal vez Kat prefiera tocar…te la guitarrita a ti solito- _dice pícaramente. Katniss le dio la misma mirada q a Johanna. Menos mal q no tiene súper poderes sino estas mujeres ya no existirían_. _

Todos saltaron en carcajadas con este último comentario.

_-Ahhh son unos gallinass!_- Nos dice Tom.- _no van a querer! Ga..lli…nas!-_ se burla

Igual creo q seria más divertido y entretenido ver a Effie enseñándonos modales, que estos dos cumpliendo la prenda- nos provoca Johanna.

_-Cuál es la prenda?-_ pregunte cabreado

_-Que nos deleiten los dos con un baile sexy_- me responde.

Sorprendentemente Katniss no dijo nada, pero tenía los cachetes colorados, no sabía si de sonrojo, por el alcohol o porque estaba cabreada, yo sentía a mis mejillas igual.

Estos cabrones habían planeado todo. Nos querían hacer pasar por unos gallinas, pero por lo menos yo, no le iba a dar el lujo. Estaba dispuesto a cumplir la prenda, todo para cerrarles la boca. Además porque después tendría la escusa perfecta para vengarme de estos.

Le tome la mano a Katniss y la lleve hacia la cocina.

_-Debemos aceptar estoy cabreado y no les voy a dejar que se burlen de nosotros. Además después por hacerse los vivos, se los voy a hacer pagar- _dije serio, mirándola, expectante por su respuesta.

_-Estaba pensando lo mismo_- me dice Katniss_- no tengo idea como lo haremos, pero no se van a salir con la suya._

_- Ellos piensan q no lo haremos_.- dije- _Creo q se equivocaron a subestimarnos-_.

_-Exacto! Ahora lo único q deseo es ver sus caras- _me dice maliciosa_._

_-Entonces aceptamos?-_

_-Si-_ me dice con seguridad Katniss.

-Espera!Que haremos?- le dije un poco nervioso.

_-No hay mucho por q pensar, solo tenemos q bailar y parecer sexy. Tranquilo, tu no tendrás problemas_-

Eso había sido un cumplido!? Katniss pensaba q era sexy!? Madre mía! Ahora si q estaba motivado.

_-Y tu tampoco morocha!_ _Esta faceta media maleva que tienes, no imaginas lo caliente que te vez._- dije. Mierda eso lo había dicho en verdad o lo había pensado?

Katniss me miro sin decir nada. Carajo ahora, era el momento donde me bajaba un ojo de un sopapo.

_-Gracias_- me dice, dejándome confundido- _siempre me dices algo, aunque no sea cierto para motivarme. Te lo agradezco Gandy!- _

Ahhhh buenooooo primero el cumplido y ahora esto! No entendía mas nada!

_-Ehhh….sii….no…se…- _dije nervioso_- _

Katniss empezó a desarmar su trenza, dejando así todas sus ondas sueltas.

_-No espera_- le dije- _No te sueltes el cabello todavía, sujétalo con una traba y después te los sueltas cuando estemos bailando y allí te los sueltas, te veras más sexy _- le dije

_-Tienes razón_.- se tomo el pelo y se lo sujeto con una traba, dejando caer alguno mechones sobre su rostro, desordenado. Después tomo el borde de su camisa y se lo anudo, dejando ver un poco de su abdomen. Se veía increíblemente sexy! Con el cabello así, su camisa y con esos minúsculos short. Madre mía!...

Seleccione la canción en mi reproductor y le indique a Katniss q apagara las luces dejando prendidas solo las laterales. Cosa de recrear el ambiente y un escenario.

Revisamos rápido nuestro plan y decididos, salimos. Cuando estuvimos afuera, nuestros amigos se reían a carcajadas burlándose de nosotros. Que equivocados q estaban….con Katniss no dijimos nada.

Me dirigí hacia mi barra y tome una botella de tequila. Necesitaba otro incentivo y tomando del pico le di un largo sorbo. Podía sentir el liquito caliente pasar por mi garganta. Katniss sorprendiéndome, hizo lo mismo. La tome de la mano y poniéndonos justo enfrente de Tom y Johanna coloque una silla en el medio y me senté. La mire a los ojos, como preguntándole si estaba lista y puse mi reproductor a todo volumen. No tenía idea q puta iba a pasar, me acomode mejor en la silla sentándome lo mas varonil q podía.

La canción comenzó a correr y yo con la botella todavía en la mano, mirando a Katniss de la manera más caliente q podía, le di un sorbo haciendo q el liquido saliera de mi boca y se corriera por mi barbilla. Me limpie con el brazo haciéndolo bien ordinario. Supuse q eso era sexy.

Tom empezó a silbar y a decir guasadas con Max. Las chicas solo reían.

Enfrente de mí Katniss empezó a mover sensualmente de un lado a otro sus caderas. Acompañándose con sus manos q acariciaban de abajo hacia arriba el contorno de su perfecto cuerpo, haciendo q sin querer se levantase parte de su camisa dejando mas a la vista su abdomen plano.

Me levante hecho un macho moviendo mi torso y caderas, imitándola, obviamente con movimientos más duros, mas masculinos. Intentando ser sensual al ritmo de la música me acerque a ella y me puse por detrás. Sonriendo con mi típica sonrisa hacia el costado pase suavemente mis manos por su cintura para luego hacer movimientos como si la acariciaba, apoyando mi pecho sobre su espalda sin dejar en ningún momento de moverme, digamos sin dejar de ser sexy.

Katniss seguía moviendo sus caderas y su torso, suavemente, curvándolos. Por dioss! Para ser su primera vez, si q sabia moverse! Parecía una serpiente como se arqueaba y combinada sus movimientos. Y... yo…. Bueno… yo intentaba seguirla. No sabía q mierda estábamos haciendo pero por la cara de nuestros amigos, podíamos descifrar que lo estábamos haciendo bien.

Katniss se volteo mordiéndose los labios y de un brusco y solo movimiento, me empujo haciéndome sentar otra vez en la silla. Y con una caminata jodidamente sexy y coqueta, se sentó abriendo sus piernas sobre mí, en una posición bastante peligrosa.

_-Joderrr!-_ deje q se escapara de mis labios. Por suerte la música estaba muy fuerte por lo que supuse q no se había escuchado.

Katniss sin dejar de morderse los labios paso sus manos primero por mi cabello, después por mi rostro acariciándome sensualmente hasta llegar al borde del cuello de mi camiseta, que de un solo tirón la rompió, rajándola toda de una sola vez.

Madreee miaaaa! Me quede hecho una lechuguita! Duro, quietito sobre a silla. Ella me sonrió mirándome fijamente. Provocadora, deslizo sus manos por mi pecho desnudo. Caraaaajoooo! O me despabilaba o me moría ahí mismo! Por lo q enderece mi torso, quedando mi rostro muy cerca al de ella, podía sentir su respiración.

-_Menos mal q reaccionaste-_ aprovecho para susurrarme. Sabía porque me lo decía.

Le sonreí y comencé a deslizar mis manos, por su costado, acariciando todo el contorno de su figura hasta llegar a su cabello. En un intento de ser sexy, tome su traba y se la quite, haciendo q ella girando su cabeza, dejando caer todo su pelo ondulado, sobre sus hombros y parte de su cara.

Volví a sujetarla por la cintura y tire mi cuerpo contra el de ella, haciendo que ambos nos acompañáramos con un movimiento curvilesco y sensual. En esa acción, pude sentir sus pechos sobre el mío. Santaaa madreee! Estaba en la gloria! Tuve que suspirar disimuladamente varias veces para controlarme. Nunca imagine que esta prenda iba a ser tan torturante, reconozco q se me estaba haciendo difícil, pero vamosss campeón q esto es todo actuado! No debía cagarla!

Aprovechando que Katniss contorneaba su cuerpo hacia atrás, la sujete con más fuerza de su cintura y pasando mis manos peligrosamente sobre la parte baja de su espalda muy en el límite con su cola, hice q arqueara completamente su torso hacia tras.

Con una sonrisa picara mire a Johanna y atrevidamente comencé a desabrochar botón por botón su camisa, dejando a la vista de todos, el encaje negro de su sensual brassier.

Aprovechando que Katniss todavía tenía su torso y cabeza hacia tras, comencé a deslizar, sensualmente mi dedo índice desde la punta de su barbilla, después por su largo cuello, por su clavícula, hasta llegar sus pechos. Cuando llegue allí, acerque mi rostro y continúe esa prohibida línea recta con mi boca, hasta llegar finalmente a su abdomen el cual, desatando el nudo de su camisa, bese su ombligo, mirando y sonriéndole atrevidamente a Johanna. Katniss al sentir mis labios, primero sobre sus pechos y luego en su abdomen, arqueo mas su cuerpo y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, luego ella paso sus manos por mi nuca y comenzó a jugar con mi pelo.

Brook pego un grito de asombro y Max largo una carcajada nerviosa.

Katniss se incorporo, permitiendo así, una mejor vista de su torso libre. Luego tomo la botella de tequila q estaba a mi lado y bebiendo primera ella, me dio a beber a mí, para que después, mordiéndose atrevidamente otra vez los labios, derramara ese líquido por todo mi pecho a propósito.

Quede en shock cuando hizo eso! No podía creer hasta donde era capaz Katniss, todo para callar a nuestros amigos! Lo peor era, que me imaginaba como iba a continuar! Cosa q efectivamente hizo! Deje escapar un casi inaudible gemido, cuando Katniss pasó su lengua por mi pecho, chupando el líquido que había dejado caer de la botella. Mierdaa! Katniss si que sabia jugar! Si la acción de recién había hecho que Brook gritara! Con esta de Katniss, creo q se había quedado sin voz! De los gritos q pego.

Antes de que perdiera la cordura, me levante de la silla y sujetando todavía a Katniss, q enredo sus piernas a mi cintura, la gire, haciendo q su cabello se revolviera y caminando de la manera que se viera lo más sexy posible, la deje cuidadosamente sobre la mesa, entre Tom y Johanna.

Me di la vuelta y me puse frente a Johanna, y mirando maliciosamente a mi amigo comencé a bailarle. Johanna me miraba con una sonrisa. Sabia q estaba jugando con ella. En cambio Tom se puso serio.

Esta es para vos compadre! Pensé, mientras me acercaba más y más a Johanna. Le tome las manos e hice q las deslizara por todo mi pecho hasta llegar a mi abdomen. Jo abrió los ojos bien grandes, mas cuando tome el borde de mi pantalón e hice el amago de desprenderlo frente ella. Estaba tan concentrado moviendo mi pelvis frente a Jo y jugando con ella, q no me di cuenta que Kat estaba detrás mío. Sentí sus manos en mi espalda y luego por mis hombros, brazos, pecho, por mi abdomen y finalmente sobre las mías, que estas estaban por encima del primer botón de mi pantalón. Deje caer mis manos y sin dejar de menear, acompañado sutilmente por ella. Katniss atrevidamente, muy atrevidamente, desprendió el primer botón de mis jeans y luego de un tirón brusco, desprendió el segundo botón de mis vaqueros.

Ahí si q la cara de Johanna se descoloco. Ya no sonreía. Estaba sorprendida. Dios bendiga a esta morocha despampananteeee! Estábamos a punto de ganar! Solo faltaba el gran final.

Solito termine de desprenderme el pantalón dejando a la vista parte de mi bóxer. Katniss se giro coqueta, y caminando sensualmente, contorneando sus caderas se fue hacia Tom. Ahora era su turno. Katniss sonriendo pícaramente hizo lo mismo q yo, solo q más sensual, mas femenino, más caliente. Comenzó a bailarle.

Yo siguiéndole el juego, me puse por detrás y la acompañe en su baile. Katniss de un solo movimiento tiro su cabeza hacia delante pasándole a Tom todo su cabello y yo…..y yo casi me muero! Carajooo! En ese movimiento, Katniss sin querer, roso su cola contra mi miembro, y tuve que morderme fuertemente los labios para controlarme. Madree mía! Fue un movimiento jodidamente sexy!

Empecé a reír cuando vi los ojos desorbitados de mi amigo. El cabron estaba nervioso, el tampoco lo había visto venir. Lo peor era, q se estaba llevando la mejor parte del baile de Katniss, ya que ella había comenzado a mover uniformemente de arriba hacia abajo sus caderas, meneando y marcando una secuencia jodidamente perversa. Me sujete a su cintura y sin pudor pegue todo mi cuerpo al de ella, acompañando así sus movimientos, siguiendo su ritmo.

La tome por sus hombros, y la gire de una sola vez, haciendo q me mirara. Comencé a bajar suavemente mis manos por su espalda desnuda hasta llegar al enganche de su sostén. Guiñándole el ojo, hice el amague de desprenderlo. Fue genial ver la cara de póquer que pusieron nuestros amigos! Johanna abrió su boca y Max se atraganto con un sorbo de cerveza .Volví a mirar a Kat y le sonreí. Luego con atrevimiento y sin permiso, seguí bajando mis manos hasta llegar a esa parte perfecta y tentadora de su cuerpo. Una de sus curvas que no pasaban para nada inadvertidas por el sexo masculino. Sin pudor y motivado por el deseo, pase superficialmente mis manos por su SII! LE ESTABA TOCANDO EL CULO A KATNISS!LA MADREEE Q LO PARIO! Creo q me estaba infartando! Parecía un maldito adolescente a punto de desmayarse.

Katniss me clavo los ojos. Sabía q había pasado el limite, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Lo hecho hecho estaba. Lo bueno es, q no me dejo un ojo morado como pensaba q iba a hacer, sino que ella siguió bailando, haciendo de cuenta como q no le había importado.

Katniss me empujo suavemente y aprovechando la situación, me aleje de ella, tome su camisa q estaba en el suelo y ubicándome enfrente de Johanna una vez más. Con una actitud prepotente y atrevida, puse la camisa entre mis piernas y empecé a mover mi pelvis de adentro hacia afuera sin dejar de sujetar la camisa. Provocativo y malicioso. Tom me miraba sorprendido. Celoso, tal vez cabreado. Igual el muy hdp no se podía quejar porque Katniss le estaba meneando sutilmente el culo. Tenía hasta esa suerte!

En un reflejo vi la hielera en la mesa. Al instante se me prendió el foquito y se me termino de salir el maldito de adentro. Sin dejar de moverme sexy. Tome la hielera y para mi suerte todavía tenía varios hielos en su interior. Saque dos, uno me lo metí en la boca y el otro en mi dedo índice.

Volví a la carga contra Johanna otra vez. Siendo más atrevido, empecé a deslizar el hielo que tenía en mi boca primero entre la unión de su hombro y su cuello subiendo después suavemente, dejando una línea mojada hasta llegar a su boca. Jo se tenso, se puso rígida. No hacia ni un movimiento. Sabia q estaba incomoda. Por dentro reía a carcajadas. Le sonreí y con el hielo aun en mi boca se lo pase por su labio inferior.

Johanna carraspeo su garganta, nerviosa y fue cuando mire a Katniss que sonreía por la cara de su amiga. Notaba el brillo de victoria en sus ojos. Estirando mi mano le pase el hielo a Katniss, que tomándome desprevenido una vez más, lo tomo de la mejor forma. Mis piernas se me aflojaron al sentir sus suaves y su cálido aliento en mi dedo. SIII SEÑORES! ELLA TOMO EL HIELO CON SU BOCA!. Madreee Miaaa! Nunca pensé q Katniss fuese tan jodidamente sexy y erótica.

En una reacción nerviosa me trague como un imbécil el hielo que tenía en mi boca, igual lo agradezco, porque podía sentir el frio del mismo calmando el fuego q tenía en mi interior.

Katniss tomo mi mano y me llevo hacia la silla. Como un nene educado hice todo lo q me pidió. Me senté y ella se sentó sobre mi otra vez, pero esta vez dándome la espalda. Mierdaaa! Podía sentir su cola en mi miembro. Trataba de controlarme con todas mis fuerzas, pero era inevitable, mi amigo, traicionándome, comenzó a ponerse un poco duro. Madre santa! Estaba cagado, era obvio q ella lo notaria. Mierdaa! Mierdaa! Empecé a sudar frio, nervioso. Por favor q tierra trágame!...

Ella delicadamente se apoyo contra mi pecho y estiro sus brazos, acariciando mi nuca y mi cabello. Y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola sobre mi hombro. Podía oler, el aroma fascinante de su cabello. Baje finalmente la vista para observarla. No sabía con q otro movimiento iba a salir, además la canción estaba por terminar, debíamos de hacer el gran final.

Ya entregado y avergonzado por la reacción de mi cuerpo, baje mi rostro, dejándolo muy cerca del suyo, parecía q había pasado una eternidad, pero solo habían pasado segundos. Katniss me miraba intensamente. Note que todavía ella, tenía el hielo en su boca, asique hice lo primero q se me cruzo por la cabeza. Baje mi boca hacia la suya y roce muy suavemente mis labios con los suyos. Ella entendió mi intención y me paso el hielo con su lengua. La escena podría parecer prácticamente la de un beso. Pero no lo había sido.

Tentado por la situación deje mis labios milímetros de los de ella, iba a besarla, pero cuando tuve las fuerzas para hacerlo, la canción termino. Nos quedamos en esa posición quietos, sin movernos. Ella finalmente, un poco nerviosa, tal vez incomoda se levanto. Disimuladamente yo me acomode y también me levante. Enfrente nuestros amigos nos miraban confundidos.

-_Háganme acordar de no desafiar a estos dos nunca mas!-_ dice Tom empezando a sonreir.

-_Hijos de p…_..- dijo bajito Johanna- _sabia q no eran tan buenitos! Sexopatas_- dijo finalmente riendo.

-_La madre q los pario!-_ Grito Max- _ha sido jodidamente porno!-_

-_La verdad q si_- dice Brook- _Los felicito! Podrían darnos unas clases!-_ dice riendo.

Todos comenzamos a reír por su ocurrencia. Me acomode en una silla en el otro extremo de la mesa y Katniss, que ya había vuelto a ponerse su camisa, se sentó en la otra punta. Después de lo que acabábamos de hacer como nos íbamos a mirar a la cara? Pensé….

La noche termino de pasar y ya en la madrugada, los chicos habían partido.

Estábamos solos con Katniss, limpiando el desorden. Ninguno decía nada. Cuando decidimos ir a dormir, la tome del brazo.

_-Ehh…yo…lo…siento….si…me…excedi_- dije tartamudeando.

_-Todo bien Lio_- me dice suavemente, pero sin mirarme-_Lo importante es que hemos ganado!-_

_-Lo hicimos bien no?- _

_-Más q bien_- me dice sonrojada. Me encantaba cuando hacia eso.

_-Bueno… espero q esto_-

_-No- _me corta_- para nada, no te preocupes!-_

-_Ok!_- le digo sonriendo- _bueno hasta mañana_- me despido dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, y así subí hacia mi habitación. Mierda! Sabia q no iba a poder pegar un ojo, pero bueno, ya estaba más tranquilo sabiendo que ella no se había enojado ni nada, y si llegaba a dormir, caraaajoooo si q iba a tener sueños mojados!.

* * *

**Holaaaa genteee bella**! Bueno por fin actualizo! Se me hizo largo el capi, pero espero q les haya gustado! Me tarde en subir, porque la universidad y los exámenes me tienen loca, por suerte en unos días termino y vacas! Allí tengo pensado actualizar más seguido.

Muchisimas gracias por lso reviews! Los mensajes! Los follows! Favorito! De verdad q me hacen feliz!

Las canciones de este capi son: 1ra se llama **Today-Joshua Radin**, la 2da **cant take my eyes off you- Cary Brother** y la ultima, la del baile, es **Rag Doll- Aerosmith**

Otra vez gracias por leerme! Los amoooo! Besos a todosssss

Mmm… review?


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins**.**

**Chicasss les paso mi tumblr para que vallan siguiendo mi historia con mas detalles, imaginando mas o menos lo que intento expresar, como yo la voy creando. Espero que les guste! besoss!**

**h-t-t-p-:-/-/-katnisssj-.-tumblr-.-com-/ (tienen que quitarle los espacios y los guiones)**

* * *

**Katniss Pov**

Eran las 5 am y todavía no podía pegar un ojo. Estaba podrida de dar vuelta de un lado para otro en la cama. Me sentía agobiada, agotada, cansada de estar en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, sin poder dormirme de una buena vez. Rendida decidí levantarme, iba a tomar un poco de leche, la gente decía q eso solía funcionar para matar el insomnio, era medica, esa teoría nunca la había estudiado pero eran tantas mis ganas de dormir, que podía llegar a probar o intentar de todo total de poder descansar un poco.

Baje las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido, la casa estaba en completo silencio. Cuando llegue a la cocina fui derecho al refrigerador, ni me gaste en encender la luz. Cuando llegue allí, tome la leche, me serví un poco en un vaso y luego calenté la misma por unos segundos en el microondas. Tome el vaso y le di un pequeño sorbo, al instante puse cara de asco y sentí como se me anudo el estomago. Beber leche pura no era lo mío, no me gustaba. Me apoye por unos segundos en la isla de la cocina, no veía casi nada, la noche estaba oscura, la luna apenas iluminaba.

Me dispuse a salir a paso lento, intentando otra vez no hacer ruidos y cuando estuve a punto de salir, sorpresivamente me choque de lleno con alguien. Ante tal sorpresa, o mejor dicho susto, ambos dejamos escapar un pequeño grito mezclado por varias groserías.

-_Mierdaaa!-_ dijo en voz alta el hombre

_-Carajoo!-_ fue lo que instintivamente salió de mi boca.

_-Katniss?!- _Me pregunto Lio encendiendo la luz.

_-Si…-_ dije mientras apoyaba mis manos en el frio mármol de la gran isla de su cocina.

Como había llegado hasta donde me encontraba? Ni idea. Supongo que fue tal el salto que había pegado por el choque y específicamente por el susto que había terminado allí, sin poder dar explicación alguna. Lio me miro y su cara de susto era más que evidente.

_-Que haces aquí?!-_

_-Tu q haces aquí? Me has asustado!- _respondí.

-_Yo? Tu eres la q anda a oscuras! Mierdaa Katniss casi me matas! Se me va a salir el corazón!-_ me dice tomándose el pecho.

En el momento en q los dos cruzamos mirada, de la nada comenzamos a reír fuerte y a carcajadas, por la extraña y graciosa situación que acabábamos de vivir.

_-Tu_- me dice entre carcajadas-_tu!_-risa_- tu cara!-_Lio me dice, mientras intenta imitar mi cara pero no puede debido a su risa. Estaba tentando.

-_Y la tuya!?-_Risa- _y el grito que disteee!?-_le dije, mientras también me doblaba de la risa.

-_Seeee!Maaall!_ – me dice riendo.

_-Fue demasiado!-_ y yo si pude imitar su cara de susto, causando que ambos cayéramos en una nueva ronda de descontroladas carcajadas.

-_Buenooo yaa!- _risa_-Dios! Ya deja de reírte! Me duele el estomago-_

-_No puedo!_- dije tentada

_-Para Everdeen!-_ me dice sujetando su estomago.

Estaba tentada hasta las lagrimas, repetía la cara del pobre de Lio en mi mente una y otra vez, a parte el tampoco me ayudaba a que me calmara ya que el seguía riéndose y eso provocaba que yo me tentara aun mas. Empecé a respirar profundamente intentando así poder controlarme un poco. Mientras me secaba las lagrimas que fueron causadas por tanto reírme, sin querer concentre mi visión en él, no sé porque lo hice, pero lo hice. Mis ojos se posicionaron en él.

Lio había bajado en pijama, mejor dicho con parte de su pijama ya que todo su torso se encontraba desnudo. Lo mire de arriba abajo. Pase inevitablemente mis ojos por su pecho, por sus abdominales hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón, siguiendo el inicio de la línea de su marcada pelvis. Maldita sea! Este hombre se vestía bien y era jodidamente sexy hasta cuando dormía? No importaba que estuviese todo despeinado y con cara de dormido. Este tipo no dejaba de verse atractivo! Mis ojos seguían hipnotizados. Como si estuviesen controlados por alguna fuerza extraña que incitaba a que siguiera mirando. No despegue vista en ningún momento, ni quiera cuando llegue a la zona donde la liviana tela de su pijama resaltaba su evidente anotomía masculina. Joder! Era la mismísima tentación. Santa clara! Este hombre traía algo debajo de su pantalón? Mierda! Mierdaa! Sentí como mis mejillas se acaloraban y note como mi cuerpo reaccionaba a lo que estaba pensando y mirando.

Madreeee santa!Que ondaa?! Al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo comencé a respirar nerviosa. Que ha sido eso Katniss?! Me pregunte. Oseaaa es Lio! Tu AMIGOOO! Escuchaste Katniss! Es tu jodido amigo al q casi te comes con la mirada! Desubicada!. Atrevida! Me decía en mi cabeza.

La verdad que estos meses sin sexo, sumado a esto de no poder dormir, mas la ansiedad que tenía para q amaneciera, me estaban llevando por mal camino. Malditos estados!Me estaban haciendo comportar como tonta y hacer cosas extrañas. Una señal de alerta sonó en mi cabeza! Lio se habría dado cuenta de la forma en q lo estaba mirando? Lo que estaba haciendo? Mierdaa! Además mis mejillas estaban jodidamente hirviendo! Tenía un sonrojo de la puta madre! Y mis nervios eran demasiados obvios. Si Lio todavía no se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder, si no hacia algo rápido, entonces allí el sí que lo haría.

Tome mi vaso y me gire rápido con la escusa del volver a calentar la leche, dándole así la espalda a Lio. Él cuando dejo de reír, caminando tranquilo fue hasta su refrigerador y se sirvió un vaso de pulpa de naranja.

_-Bueno, se puede saber que haces levantada a estas horas Kat_?- me pregunto mientras bebía.

_-No podía dormir- _respondí de espaldas, rezando para q mi sonrojo desapareciera.

_-Por lo del examen? -_

_-supongo….-_

-_ Puff!, no pasa nada Kat! Es muy fácil! Te haces drama sin motivo. Te van a dar la licencia sin problemas, ya veras!.-_ me dice volteándose.

Yo aun seguía dándole la espalda. Ah! Detalle importante! Como mi idea en un principio fue bajar rápido a buscar mi vaso de leche tibia, nunca me preocupe por mi aspecto, más bien, nunca pensé en ese detalle. Por lo tanto baje como me encontraba y además otra cosa, la idea de quedarme en casa de Lio no había sido la primera opción, sino más bien la ultima, por lo que no me había llevado mi ropa de cama, entonces no me había quedado otra q acostarme con una musculosa y mis bragas. Y otro dato! no llevaba nada debajo de mi diminuta camiseta... Cuando finalmente me gire, Lio me estaba observando y cuando este me vio, abrió los ojos como platos, sus cachetes se tornaron rojo fuego y casi se ahoga con el jugo. Yo instintivamente me cruce de brazos intentando cubrirme y si mi sonrojo todavía no desaparecía, con esto último se había hecho más evidente y más grande. La situación era tan incómoda que ambos no sabíamos que hacer para disimular nuestra vergüenza. Lio se giro con la escusa de llenar otra vez su vaso y yo aproveche ese momento para salir disparando hacia mi habitación.

_-Hasta dentro de un rato_!- grite mientras salía corriendo

_-Hasta en seguida!-_me grita Lio.

Una vez dentro de ella, me acosté en la cama sabiendo plenamente que después de lo que había ocurrido, era tonto pensar que iba a pegar un ojo y suponía que Lio estaba pasando por la misma situación que yo…..o tal vez no…. Pensé.

Finalmente ya a primera hora de la mañana. El me llevaba hacia el establecimiento donde debía de rendir para obtener mi licencia de conducir. Cuando llegamos allí, primero llene todos los formularios necesarios y luego espere a que me llamaran para tomar mi examen, que se dividía en dos, uno escrito y otro práctico. Cuando mi turno llego, pasar el escrito fue una pavada, demasiado fácil a mi pensar. Ahora la cosa era el práctico.

Lio me esperaba sentado, tranquilo en una de las orillas del circuito. Cuando llego mi turno, el me sonrió y me hizo señas de buena suerte, animándome a tranquilizarme. Mis nervios intentaban una y otra vez traicionarme.

Me subí al coche, me puse el cinto de seguridad y le indique al instructor que el también se pusiese el suyo, chequee todo los controles del coche y siguiendo las instrucciones comencé finalmente mi examen. Para al final de la mañana, iba saliendo del lugar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con el plástico de mi licencia de conducir recién obtenida en mi mano.

-_Te felicitooo geeniaa!-_ me dice Lio dándome un cálido abrazo.

_-Gracias! Estaba re nerviosa!-_

_-Lo has hecho genial! Te estuve observando y la verdad q mejor no lo podrías haber hecho_!- me dice sonriendo- _Estoy orgulloso de ti! Quien te enseño tan bien?-_ me dice guiñándome un ojo

_-Tonto!-_ dije dándole un suave codazo- _Te lo agradezco Lio!-_

_-No es necesario. Te lo mereces Katniss!-_

-_Quien iba a decir que ya tengo mi licencia?. Mi licencia!_- dije emocionada y mostrándole el plástico.

_-Que te parece hermosa si desayunamos ya que me estoy muriendo de hambre! Y después vamos a festejar por ahí!?-_

_-Pero…No tienes q regresar a la oficina?-_

_-Y perderme de todo un día contigo llevándome por ahí? Ni loco!-_ me dice sonriendo

-_Lio no quiero que tengas problemas por…_- le alcance a decir preocupada ya q el me interrumpió

_- Kat tengo la suerte de ser_ _ el jefe. Puedo ir cuando quiero- _me sonríe engreído_- No te preocupes hermosa que como chico responsable que soy, ya avise y dije que me tomaba el día, asique podemos ir en coche a donde tú quieras ya que ahora eres legal!-_

_-Si es así entonces bueno_-dije finalmente sonriendo. La verdad es q estaba muy feliz de tener ya mi licencia.

_-Tu manejas bella!-_ me dice Lio tirándome las llaves de su coche.

Una vez q estábamos en el coche y ya habíamos emprendido viaje, me di cuenta q no tenía ni idea adonde podríamos ir.

_- Lio...-_

_-Si?-_

_-Donde vamos?-_

_- Justamente estaba pensando en eso. Me parece que creo q deberíamos pasar por tu casa primero a que te cambies y ahí vemos.-_

_-Ok, pero y tú? No te cambiaras también? O piensas ir de traje? Chico formal!- _dije burlesca.

_-También me voy a cambiar Katniss!- _

_- Ósea q pasamos por tu casa también, no?-_

_-No no!-_

_-Entonces?... Yo no creo tener nada tuyo en mi casa-_

_-No te preocupes Kat! Creo que tengo algo aquí en el coche_ - me sonríe y se pone sus gafas de sol.

_-Aquí?-_

_-Sip! el otro día compre unas cosas y me he olvidado de bajarlas, asique supongo q estarán donde las deje, por allá atrás…._- me dice sonriendo e indicándome en los asientos traseros de su coche.

Una vez en casa, yo subí a mi habitación a cambiarme. Como no sabía q íbamos a hacer, me puse un bikini celeste, con unos short de jeans y una camisa suelta, media corta,de color blanco y a la que ni me preocupe en prenderme todos sus botones. Había optado por ir cómoda y bien de verano. Tome mi bolso y metí un par de cosas por las dudas, como no tenía ni idea que podíamos hacer, decidí salir media preparada. Antes de salir vi mi guitarra por lo que la tome, sabía que a Lio le gustaría que la llevara.

Cuando baje me lo encontré en mi cocina comiéndose una tostada, el pobre parece que de verdad tenía hambre. Lio al verme me sonrió y siguió comiendo la tostada. Efectivamente tenía ropa en su coche, ya que se había quitado su ropa formal, para vestir una totalmente informal. Se había puesto una malla de color negro con una musculosa azul con estampa junto a unas marineras blancas muy parecidas a las que estaba usando yo.

_-Con hambre y estrenando ropita nueva?-_

_-Si!- _me dice sonriendo.

_-Me gusta tu malla, te queda bien- _

_-A mí también me gutaaa!- _me dice poniendo cara de emocionado cosa que me hizo reír.

_-Pareces un niño!-_ dije sonriendo

_-Lo sé!-_ me dice emocionado haciéndome reír otra vez.

_-Buenoo ya!Quieres que la lleve?-_ le pregunte mostrándole mi guitarra.

_-Siii!-_Toma mi guitarra y me sorprende dándome un pequeño beso en mi mejilla.- _me encanta que me conozcas!_- me dice, e inmediatamente sentí como un gran rubor cubría mis mejillas. Lio me miro y se sonrió, seguramente por mi rubor.

_-Nos vamos cachetes colorados?-_

_-Si…- _le respondí tímida.

_-Que te parece si de camino compramos unos cafés y directamente almorzamos allá, porque creo q ya es algo tarde para desayunar_- me dice mientras salíamos de mi casa.

_-Ok, pero donde vamos?- _

_-Tenía pensado que fuéramos para los Cayos, están para al sur. Has ido?-_ me pregunta cuando ya estábamos arriba del coche.

_-No…creo q no…._

_-Listo! Para allá iremos!- _

Compramos los cafés en una pequeña cafetería con unos muffins y partimos hacia donde Lio me había dicho. El había quitado el techo de su coche asique íbamos escuchando música a todo volumen y disfrutando del viento golpeando nuestras caras. Los dos relajados, disfrutando de la mañana y del paisaje.

Íbamos por una larga y extensa carretera llena de puentes, sobre un mar de preciosas aguas turquesas y cristalinas. Los puentes saltaban de islas en islas, conectando a la carretera en sí , y siguiendo todo lo que conformaba el archipiélago.

_-Detente aquí un segundo, quiero que veas lo q es esto.-_

Me detuve en un costado y los dos descendimos del coche para acércanos a la guarda protectora.

_-Mira lo q es esto!_- me dice un Lio emocionado.

Me quede helada, el agua era tan cristalina que se podía ver a la perfección el fondo marino que no estaba a mas de unos 6 metros de profundidad. Podíamos observar con facilidad las diferentes especies de peces, y el propio paisaje marino. Era maravilloso!.

_-Woooww! Es hermoso!-_

_-Sí que lo es! Solo observa esta impresionante carretera en medio de la nada, sobre el mar, pasando pequeñas y diminutas islas, para que después uno se pueda detener con tranquilidad y observar sin problemas el fondo marino y toda la maravilla y la riqueza con nos regala la naturaleza. La verdad que esto no tiene palabras, es simplemente bellísimo!-_

_-La verdad q es impresionante! No había visto nunca nada así….-_

_-Solíamos venir con mi familia aquí de vacaciones cuando era chico.- _me dice apoyado sobre la baranda observando el mar-_ Teníamos una pequeña cabaña en Key West, pasábamos semanas allí...-_

_-Key West? Es la ultima isla del archipiélago verdad?-_

_-Si! Y la más grande y bonita. Es donde quiero que vallamos! La que quiero que conozcas! Te va a encantar esa ciudad! Es uno de mis lugares favoritos!- _me mira sonriendo_.- hace tiempo que no voy para allá-_

Nos quedamos unos minutos más observando el lecho marino y de la majestuosidad del paisaje para luego seguir viaje, todavía quedaba un largo camino para andar. Ya llegando al lugar, podía ver lo bello y llamativo que era. El viaje realmente había valido la pena y más después de ver ese majestuoso escenario. Ahora comprendía sus ganas de venir para estos lados.

Ya entrando a la isla se podía observar a simple vista la diversidad de la vegetación del lugar y su ambiente cálido. La ciudad que estaba cubierta con diferentes tipos de palmeras. De calles angostas, con edificios pequeños y medianos. Negocios llamativos y alegres. Restaurantes y bares cálidos. Y lleno de cabañas y casas, tanto modernas como antiguas, dándole un toque colonial y moderno al lugar. Era una ciudad con muchísimo para ofrecer y con muchísima diversidad. Su población en su mayoría era joven, con un estado alegre, divertido y simpático. Y se podían ver miles de botes alrededor de la isla, tanto de pescadores, comerciales, veleros, yates, etc.

Las playas estaban repletas tanto de nativos como de turistas. Todos disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la playa y haciendo miles de actividades relacionas con el agua, con el mar. La arena era bien blanca y suave, parecía harina. Una palabra…bellísimo!. Además no podía creer que este lugar era parte del distrito donde vivía hacia ya seis años.

Nos detuvimos en la entrada de un resto.

_-aquí hacen unas hamburguesas para chuparte los dedos!Son una bombaa!- _me dice sonriendo.

_-Lo que necesito ahora Lio,es tomar algo helado! Me estoy muriendo de sed!- _le dije

_-Si yo también, hace muchísimo calor, entremos_- me dice abriéndome la puerta

El resto estaba repleto de gente. La onda del lugar era muy alegre, moderna, divertida. Paredes adornadas con tablas de surf, fotografías de grupos de amigos, pinturas novedosas, toda clase de artículos relacionados a la diversión y las actividades que ofrecía el mar. En otras palabras un ambiente juvenil. Como no había mesa disponible, por la cantidad de gente que allí había, optamos por sentarnos justo en la esquina de la barra, que está daba al otro extremo de la calle, regalándonos la vista de la playa que estaba enfrente.

Estábamos decidiendo que ordenar para almorzar bebiendo unos fantástico daiquiris.

_-No Kat! De verdad q eso no te va a gustar! Te digo posta que lo más rico de aquí son las hamburguesas o los tacos! Fuaa que ricooo!- _me dice Lio_._

_-No tengo ganas de comer hamburguesa, ni tacos Gandy!. Creo q hoy voy a elegir almorzar unas quesadillas.-_

Lio estaba a punto de protestar, cuando nos llamo la atención unos jóvenes que reían a carcajadas, gritaban y señalaban hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

_-JAMES!?- _grita un muchacho.

_-ME ESTAS JODIENDO!NO PUEDE SER! ES EL CARILINDAA!- _dice otro joven a los gritos

_-EEEHHH JAMES! COMPADREE!- _grita otra vez el primer muchacho.

Lio al verlos, se sonrió y se paro rápido para ir al encuentro con aquellos jóvenes.

-_Chriss! Liam!-_ grito, fundiéndose en un abrazo con aquellos jóvenes.

_-Que haces campeón!? Tanto tiempo! Como andas? Te desapareciste machooo!- _le dice uno de los jóvenes.

_-Si locoo! No volviste más! Que te paso hermano!? Te trago la tierra! No te imaginas como te hemos extrañado locooo!- _le dice golpeando su brazo_- Los días aquí no fueron lo mismo! Todo mal con vos, nos abandonaste! -_

_-Si perdón! Es que pasaron miles de cosas… pero bueno! Acá estoy! – _dice Lio sonriendo_-estoy seguro que ya tendremos tiempo para ponernos al día! La verdad que alegría verlos chicos! Siempre me acuerdo de todas las cagadas que nos mandábamos los 3!-_dice riendo- _yo también los he extrañado un montón!-_ y les da un golpe en el hombro a cada uno y nuevamente otro abrazo.- _perdón por desaparecer!-_

_-Todo bien hermano! Entendemos! Sabes que te queremos como si fueras de la familia- _le dice uno de los jóvenes, el que era más alto.

Me quede observando como los 3 hombres charlaban animadamente y se ponían al día en menos de un minuto, a los gritos, diciendo groserías y a las risas. Parecían adolescentes.

Ambos jóvenes tenían el cabello castaño. De rostro medio cuadrado y labios carnosos. Más o menos de la misma edad, tal vez entre uno 25 o 27 años. Uno de ellos estaba peinado onda desordenada y este tenía los ojos verdes y era el más alto. El otro joven tenía los ojos azules pero de un azul no tan intenso como los ojos de Lio y su cabello era bien cortito. El color de piel de ambos era mucho más dorado que la de Lio y los dos eran de anchas espaldas y contextura grande. Se veía q eran atléticos y si! eran indiscutiblemente guapos.

_-Ehh carilinda! Que ya no eres educado- _dice el joven mas alto.

_-Eso! Qué te pasa muñeco? Te damos vergüenza?-_

_-Beh? Por qué?- _pregunta Lio sin comprender.

-_y.. porque no nos pre_- alcanza a decir el joven que parecía más serio antes de ser interrumpido por el otro.

_-Para paraaa! Te acordas Chriss que manera de ganar minas con este tipo! Que época de lujo!- _dice riendo el otro joven, el que era más alto.

_-Shhh! Callateee boludoo!- _Le dice el tal Chriss_- La vas a cagar! No ves q el caballero anda acompañado!-_

_-Uhh perdón! Pero igual no me digan q no se acuerdan de esa época!- _dice más bajito.

_- Como olvidarse de esas épocas! Si eran doradas! Igual este nos ganaba todas las minas lindas! Asique ya no sé si eran tan doradas….- _dice el q supuestamente se llamaba Chris_.- Ahora cállate tarado! CODIGOSS!- _le dice al otro.

_-Y si mira el tipo la facha que tiene! – _dice ignorando lo que el otro le había dicho_-Sos un papurro!- _dice riendo_- Siempre el mas fachero carilinda! – _letermina de decir a carcajadas el morocho a Lio causando que este bajara su cabeza muerto de vergüenza y ocasionando que yo me riera.

_-Bueno ya córtala!- _le dice Chriss_- Y James? Nos vas a presentar si o no, a la bella dama q te acompaña?-_

_- Eso machooo! Nos vas a presentar a tu novia?- _le dice el otro.

_-Siii! Siii! Pero…Noo…No.. Es ..Mi novia… –_ dice un nervioso Lio- _es una amiga-_

_-See….amiga… ahora le llaman asi…_- Le dice Chris riendo al otro. Haciendo que Lio los fulminara con la mirada.

Lio se acerco a mí, todavía medio sonrojado y me miro como pidiéndome disculpas.

_-Bueno chicos ella es..-_

_-Katniss Everdeen!- _le corta unos de los morochos, el cual se quedo mirándome fijo, embobado, duro, como en un estado catatónico.

_-Encantado de conocerla señorita Everdeen!-_ me dice el otro joven sonriendo- _Yo soy Chriss! Y este imbécil_- me dice señalándolo- _Es mi hermano Liam_- y se acerco a mí para darme un beso.

_-Hola Chriss! Encantada!_- dije sonriendo y luego mire a Liam q seguía duro- _Hola a ti también!- _y esta vez me acerque yo a saludar al otro hermano que se toco el lado del cachete donde le había dado el beso.

_-Santa cachucha!- _exclama por lo bajo y tontamente Liam, haciéndonos reír a todos_.- de…de…ver…dad…tu…tu…eres…la..Señorita Everdeen?- _tartamudea.

_-Si….bueno… eso es lo que dice mi identificación- _ le respondí bromeando.

_-Hay madreee!...- _exclama-_ Hijo de putaa!- _le dice a Lio cambiando completamente de estado_- No me dijiste q tu chica no era otra más que la fantástica y bellísima Katniss Eveerden!.- _le recrimina a Lio que este lo mira sin comprender_-Me hubieses advertido! No ves q estoy haciendo un papelón! Va a pensar q soy un imbécil!-_ dice mirando hacia donde yo estaba y aparentando entrar en un nuevo estado catatónico.

_-Y no va a errar, porque eres un imbécil hermanito!- _le responde Chriss haciéndome reír. -_Perdón por el comportamiento idiota de mi hermano- _me dice_ - Lo que pasa, es q cuando era chiquitito, nos vino fallado y nosotros intentamos arreglarlo, primero devolviéndolo y despues con un par de golpes pero no hubo caso, quedo fallado no mas y además no nos lo aceptaban en ningún lado…_.- dice serio, haciéndonos reír tanto a mí como a Lio.

_-Ahhh nooo!- _reacciono Liam_- Hablo el genio de la familia! El que no sabe sumar 4+5 sin usar los dedos de la mano!- _leresponde un molesto y burlesco Liam. Fue cuando los dos hermanos comenzaron a discutir y hacerse burlas, ocasionando que Lio y yo nos miráramos y nos matáramos de la risa de ellos. Estos hombres la verdad que eran un personaje.

_-Bueno chicos ya!- _dice Lio sonriendo_- Dejen de discutir! Y de paso cuéntenme que hacen aquí? estaban almorzando?-_

_-Primero…._- Dice Liam mirándome_- Perdón! Suelo comportarme como un tarado frente a personas que admiro-_ me dice, haciéndome poner colorada_- Un placer conocerte Katniss!-_ me termina de decir sonriendo y estirando su mano-

_-Igualmente!-_ respondo toda sonrojada.

_-Y respondiendo a tu pregunta Carilinda, somos los dueños! Por eso estamos aquí…-_

_-Naaahh! En serio?-_

_-Sip! lo compramos con Zoe hace unos años- _responde Chriss.

_-Hablando de eso!-_ interviene Liam- _Zoe nos está esperando con unos amigos en nuestro barco, vamos a ir a pasar la tarde por ahí! Se prenden? Qué te parece carilinda! Vamos? Y de paso recordamos viejos tiempos!- _le dice_._

_- Katniss te gustaría acompañarnos?- _me pregunta Chriss-_ te aseguro q lo pasaremos genial! Prometo que nos vamos a portar bien!-_

Lio me miro dudoso, sabía que iba a negar la invitación, debido a que me había prometido pasar el día andando por ahí, pero lo veía tan feliz de reencontrarse con sus viejos amigos que yo acepte la propuesta antes que él la rechazara.

_-Me encantaría. Donde no encontramos? O como hacemos?- _dije.

_-Esaaa es la actitud!- _Dice emocionado Chriss_- No solo es bonita sino también buena onda!_!- termina de decir guiñándome un ojo.

_-Bien ahí chica! Y vos amargo? Qué te pasa? No tenes ganas de pasar el rato con tus viejos socios?- _dice Liam.

-_Obvio que si… pero es que….-_

_-Pero nada!- _interrumpo-_ Estamos encantados de ir con ustedes! O no Lio?_- intervine sonriendo. Lio me miro sorprendido y luego sonriendo me dio la razón asintiendo con su cabeza. Finalmente arreglamos con los hermanos donde nos encontraríamos. Lio pago las bebidas y salimos del lugar.

-_Así que James?-_ dice con picardía

_-Es mi segundo nombre-_

_-Si lo sé, pero….?-_

_-Larga historia-_ me dice sonriendo

_-Entonces como te llamo, como Lio o como James?- _le pregunto bromeando mientras nos subíamos al coche.

_-No seas tonta!-_me dice sonriendo_- llámame como siempre me llamas.-_

_-O debería llamarte Carilinda?- _ dije burlona.

_-Ahh nooo!? Estuviste tan solo cinco minutos con los chicos y ya estas como ellos?! No lo puedo creer!- _ me dice sonriendo.

Hablando pavadas, alrededor de unos 10 minutos llegamos al muelle que estaba repleto de botes pesqueros, yates, yates de lujos y veleros, había barcos de todo tipo de tamaños.

- _Me estas jodiendoooo!? Miraa lo q es esaaa maquinaa!- _oímos que nos grita Liam, mientras nosotros nos bajábamos del coche- _No no no! Mira lo q es esta belleza! Jodeme q es tuyo?-_ le pregunta a Lio.

_-Si_- le responde tranquilo Lio mientras aseguraba su auto.

_-Es el jodidooo autooo de mis sueños! -_le dice mirando el coche.- _Que suerte tienes compadre! Aquí los pobres no tenemos estos coches! Pero bueno…- _dice resignado_- vamos a mi barquito?_- nos pregunta.

Tomamos nuestras cosas y cuando finalmente llegamos a donde estaba amarrado el barco, ahí nos dimos cuenta q no era un simple botecito. Era un hermoso e impresionante velero.

_-Asi que pobres….-_ le dice Lio a Liam

_- Buenooo-_ dice sonriendo- _Es un velerito un poquito grande, tampocoooo es para tanto!_- le responde mordiéndose los labios.

-_Ajam….si… lo que tú digas…..-_ le dice irónicamente Lio.

-_Bueno Bienvenidos!-_ nos dice- _este es mi casa y la de mis hermanos-_

Ya arriba del barco, se podía ver lo impresionante que era. Con Lio mirábamos lo bello y completo que era el barco. No cabía dudas que era un velero de lujo y moderno. Liam nos mostro y nos explico todo el barco en 5 minutos y finalmente nos llevo a la parte de atrás donde estaban todos. En total éramos unas 10 personas.

_-Jameeess!-_ grito una mujer rubia la cual, se levanto de un salto de su asiento y salió corriendo para abrazar con fuerza a un sorprendido y contento Lio.

-_Zoee!-_ dijo el devolviéndole el abrazo.

_- Que maduroo! y wooowww que guapooo estas!- _le dice la rubia, sonriendo y mirándolo de arriba a abajo-_ A la puchaaaa! Mira esa espaldaa! Ese pechoo! Y…. - _toma el borde de la musculosa de Lio y se la levanta_- Dios me salve! Miraa esteee abdomen!- _Grita y blanquea los ojos, mordiéndose los labios, haciendo reír a un Lio todo sonrojado y a las personas que estaban allí- _Me encanta!- _dice exageradamente y poniendo caras _-Haaay Jamessss! No te imaginas lo q te he extrañadooo!-_y vuelve a abrazarlo.

No entendía por q lo tocaba tanto! Onda que me incomodaba un poco tanto atrevimiento, será q las mujeres de aquí eran así? Tan liberales y atrevidas? O yo era de la vieja escuela?. La cuestión era la que rubia ya me había caído un poco gorda.

_-Yo también te he extrañado! Perdón por desaparecer_ - le dice bajito Lio a la rubia- _Pero mírate! –_ le dice rompiendo el abrazo_- Estas bellísima!Eres toda una mujer hecha y derecha! – _y la mira de la misma manera como ella había hecho_- Sabes? Podría decirte miles de groserías en este mismo momento-_ dice sonriendo pícaramente.

La rubia rio a carcajadas y se puso a charlar con él. Ellos estaban tan metidos en sus cosas que era como si yo no existiese o mejor dicho como si nadie existiese. Y no era para menos, ya q esa mujer tenía con que llamar la atención. Era alta, de cuerpo atlético, su piel era igual o aun mas dorada q la de sus hermanos y su cabello bien rubio le llegaba hasta su cintura. Su rostro era medio redondo pero con facciones muy finas pero, de hecho, lo que más llamaba la atención, era la forma bonita de sus ojos que eran de color celeste cielo como los de Chris. En otras palabras, era una mujer muy guapa. Lio me miro sonriendo e hizo señas para que me acercara a el.

_-Zoe, quiero que conozcas a Katniss.- _me mira_- Kat ella es una vieja amiga, Zoe!- _nos presenta.

_-Hola- _me dice la rubia mientras me examinaba de arriba abajo_-Un gusto Katniss!- _y me extendió su mano, sonriendo.

_-Hola!- _dije respondiendo a su saludo.

_-Esto es genial! Tener una celebridad en mi bote- _me dice sonriendo_- tengo que decirte que te ves mejor en persona que en la tele-_

_-Gracias….- _dije sin saber q responder- _pero ya no soy famosa, eso quedo atrás…._-dije tímida.

_- Estas loca? Eres toda una leyenda! Mi hermano te admira! De hecho todos te admiramos- _me dice apretando suavemente mi brazo.-

_-gracias- _dije tímida otra vez

_-Te dije q Liam es fan tuyo! Y te advierto que si se lleva a comportar como un retardado no le pases bola!- _me dice con una media sonrisa.

_-Si..- _dije sonriendo_- cuando nos conocimos hubo una pequeña escena-_

_-Nooo me digas!? Que hizo? – _me pregunta riendo.

_-Nada… solo se quedo mudo, no reaccionaba-_

_-Es un tarado!- _dice riendo_- No le des bola! Vino fallado…- _dice en voz alta y recalcando el fallado, haciéndonos reír a todos.

_-Eeehhh! Te escuché rubia!- _Grita Liam que volvía con unas botellas de cerveza en sus manos_- HABLO LA ADOPTADA!-_ le grita a Zoe, armándose así una discusión entre hermanos muy graciosa. Muy parecida a la discusión que había tenido con Chriss.

_-Adoptada?-_ le pregunto bajito a Lio mientras los hermanos peleaban.

_-Si_- ríe- _Como ella es rubia, los chicos siempre le decían q era adoptada, pero si conocieras a su madre, verías q Zoe es igual a ella. Los chicos le decían siempre eso para molestarla_.- me dice bajito y sonriendo_- Zoe es media Katniss_- me dice guiñándome el ojo. Entendí al instante porque me dijo que era parecida a mí, ya que Zoe parecía q iba a matar a Liam, que este reía a carcajadas mientras ella le gritaba cosas. No había duda q los 3 eran hermanos. Porque no solo físicamente eran parecidos, sino también por la personalidad, por su forma de ser. Los hermanos evidentemente parecían ser casi iguales.

Después de que terminaran los hermanos de discutir, apareció Chriss acompañado de una bella morena a la que nos presento como su novia. Y finalmente, luego de presentarnos con todos sus amigos, por fin partimos.

El ambiente del barco era alegre y divertido. Uno de los amigos de Liam se había encargado de poner música q era acorde al ambiente, divertida, agradable y un poco disco para mi gusto y a todo volumen. Chriss se encargo del timón mientras Liam y Lio lo ayudaban con la dirección de las velas. Recorrimos todo el puerto primero, y luego navegamos más adentro en el mar. El día estaba completamente soleado y había una excelente brisa marina por lo que el velero demostraba su esplendor.

Yo nunca había navegado por lo que la sensación y esta nueva experiencia eran increíbles. Temerosa, me acerque un poco más a la punta de la proa del barco, para apreciar más de esta emocionante y grata experiencia. Sentía como el fuerte viento golpeaba mi cara y el agua me salpicaba ligeramente. Lio se paró a mi lado sonriendo como un niño cuando le dan un juguete nuevo.

_-Es increíble no?_- me grita

_-Si!-_

_-A mi me encanta todo esto!-_

_-Sabes navegar no?- _pregunte.

_- Mi padre tenía un pequeño velero y cuando podíamos nos hacíamos algunas escapadas. Era nuestro tiempo-_ me dice sin mirarme pero sonriendo. – _Con mi madre la pasión era la música y con mi padre era navegar_.- me dice mirando el horizonte

_- Viviste unas experiencias lindas_- le digo

_-Uh si! – _Dice medio emocionado_- A veces nos llegábamos a creer los dueños del mundo con mi padre- _ríe-_ La_ _verdad que si! vivimos, momentos y experiencias inolvidables, que espero algún día, repetirlas con mis hijos. – _me dice sonriendo y mirándome. Rompí el contacto visual para apreciar el paisaje del mar turquesa. No me di cuenta cuando Lio se coloco por detrás de mí. El sujeto con firmeza sus manos a mi cintura y me acerco más a la punta de la proa. Me puse nerviosa estar tan en el límite, sin importar que estuviese la baranda protectora, me daba la impresión, de que podía caerme.

_-No_ _temas! yo te estoy sosteniendo y no voy a soltarte.- _me dice_- Cierra los ojos Katniss y siente el viento y la fuerza de las olas contra el bote, siente esa magnífica sensación de control, de poder, de como si estuvieses volando-_ dice en mi oído. Y dejando el temor de lado lo hice. Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por la sensación que era indescriptible! Era fascinante! En verdad sentía como si estuviese volando! Flotando! Sonriendo, afloje mi agarre y deje caer mis brazos al costado de mi cuerpo y me deje empujar por el viento, apoyando así mi espalda en Lio. Deje caer también mi cabeza sobre su hombro y él paso sus brazos cálidamente para sujetarme con más firmeza por mi cintura.

_-Y?-_ me pregunto

_-Woww!- _dije riendo_- es fascinante! Nunca había navegado, ni había vivido esta nueva sensación! me gusta mucho!- _respondo sonriendo.

_- Te lo dije…- _me susurra otra vez.

Navegamos por un rato hasta que los chicos finalmente bajaron las velas y detuvieron el barco en el medio de la nada. Rodeado de una tranquilidad y soledad dominante, en el medio de la nada. De a grupos, los chicos se fueron tirando al mar. El sol pegaba fuertísimo asique un chapuzoncito no venia nada mal.

_-Vamos al agua?-_ me pregunta Lio quitándose su musculosa y ganándose asi vulgaridades y silbidos por parte de los hermanos. Era increíble como estos chicos nos hacían reír y la energía que tenían.

_-Bueno!-_ me levante y me quite, primero el short y después la camisa. Como tenía el cabello trenzado lo único q hice fue sujetarme esa misma trenza en un rodete. Una vez lista, camine hacia el borde del bote por donde descendían todos. Lio me esperaba ya allí.

Mientras me dirigía hacia allí, me cruce con Liam que salía del interior del bote, ya con su bañador. Este al verme se detuvo a mi lado y despreocupado, atrevido y sin vergüenza alguna, me observo de arriba abajo.

_-Ahhh buee…! Que Bombonazoo!_– me dijo sonriendo e hizo el típico silbido de piropo. Me puse roja fuego al instante. -_Ahhh nooo! Miraa como se sonrojaa! Nooo nooo nooo! Sos divina!Cásate conmigo!-_ me dice sonriendo y muy cerca mío. - _madree de dioss! Como __me gustaría ser papa frita para acompañar este lomo!- _metermina de decir, haciéndome reir tanto a mi como a todos.

_-Buee…bueee! …..-_ le dijo Lio, que en un segundo ya estaba paradito a mi lado- _a ver macho, no nos desubiquemos con la dama_- le dijo serio.

-_Ehhh no te pongas celosooo campeón! Solo son unos simples piropos!_- le dice Liam sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo.-_ A parte mira lo q es esa hermosura_!- me mira_- hay __señorita hay que señalizar tu cuerpo porque con esas curvas cualquier día alguien se mata!-_ dice otro piropo, haciendo que todo el mundo riera otra vez.

- _Se que la señorita se mira y no se toca! – _le dice a Lio_-De todas maneras, este bombonazo no ha dicho nada si le ha molestado alguno de mis piropos- _me mira_- te ha molestado alguno?- _pregunta.

_-Soss malisimooooo Liam!- _le grita Chriss que ya que estaba recostado sobre una colchoneta inflable en el agua_ – así hermanito no levantas ni un papelito del suelo!- _le grita riendo.- _y ustedes que pasa, se tiran o no?!-_ nos dice.

Sin decir nada, me pare sobre el borde y con un perfecto clavado me metí al mar. Pasando el rato en el agua, charlando con Zoe y la novia de Chriss y participando de a ratos en las conversaciones de los demás amigos, ya un poco agotada, decidí volver al bote para beber algo bien fresco y poder recostarme a tomar un poco de sol.

Estaba tumbada boca abajo tomando sol sobre la proa del bote, cuando vi que Lio salía del agua. Cuando estuvo sobre la superficie del bote, el pasó sus manos por su pecho y brazos quitándose superficialmente el agua que destilaba por todo su cuerpo. Luego sacudió ligeramente su cabeza y paso ambas manos por su cabello peinándoselo hacia atrás. Allí estaba yo mirándolo otra vez. Últimamente no se q me pasaba pero por una vez más, mis ojos parecían poseídos, atraídos como un imán hacia su cuerpo y su masculinidad. Observe atentamente como una de las gotas que caían por su cuerpo, específicamente una, se deslizaba uniformemente por su pecho desapareciendo finalmente sobre esa intrigante y fina línea de bello q comenzaba debajo de su ombligo y se perdía por debajo de su bañador, imaginándome perfectamente donde terminaba. Mierdaaa! Otra vez! Katniss basta! Ubícate! Que teee pasaa mujer? Me dije.

_-Hey!-_ me dice el recostándose a mi lado pero al revés de mi, enfrentado.

_Hey!- _respondo secamente.

_-como la estas pasando?_

_-re bien! y tú?_

_-yo estoy feliz! Hacía mucho q no veía a los chicos y que no hacia estas cosas- _dice sonriendo_- la verdad q manera de reírme. Son tremendos!_

_-Si!-_

_-Perdón si te ofendieron o te molesto alguno de sus comentarios. Ellos son buenísimos pero a veces se pueden pasar con sus bromas, específicamente Liam-_

_-No te preocupes, la estoy pasando muy bien y estoy cómoda. De verdad!- _le dije.

_-Kat!- _me dice quitándose sus gafas de sol_- estas colorada! No te pusiste protector?-_

_- UUhh! No me digas!__Maldición!Me lo olvide en casa el protector!- _Yo también mi quite mis anteojos de sol_- Mierdaa Lioo! Tu también estas colorado!-_

-_No te puedo creer! Pero si hemos estado más o menos en la sombra! Recién ahora me puse al sol! Mierda!- _se queja.

_-El viento ha sido el que nos ha quemado tan mal_- le dije actuando como medica- _si tuviésemos crema de aloe vera, no pasaríamos tan fea noche_- dije resignada.

_-Mmmmm….a ver_- me dice,se levanta y se mete dentro del bote. Al minuto sale sonriendo con un pote de crema de aloe vera,

_-Mira!-_ me sonríe como niño chico, mostrándome el pote de crema- _Emm…Quie…quieres que…que te..Ponga crema en la espalda?_- me pregunta dudoso.

-_Si por favor!-_ dije sonriendo al notar su vergüenza. Volví a recostarme sobre la colchoneta.

Me estremecí al sentir la helada crema sobre mi piel caliente. Sabia q estaba colorada asique sentir el frio de la crema era un cierto alivio. Lio deslizaba delicadamente la crema con sus dedos delicadamente en mi espalda. Sentir como sus dedos recorrían toda mi espalda me ponía nerviosa y no entendía el motivo de eso. Además no sabía si temblaba por el frio de la crema en mi piel hirviendo o por sentir sus manos en la parte baja de mi espalda, en mi cintura y luego atrevidamente por debajo del cordón de mi bikini. Una vez que termino de encremar mi espalda, sin preguntar, el comenzó a encremar toda la parte adversa de mis piernas que también estaban quemadas. Joder! Sentí como un jodido escalofrió se adueño de todo mi cuerpo. A parte, no encontraba la explicación especifica, para comprender porque sentía como mi piel y mi cuerpo reaccionaban de esa manera ante sus toque, ante la suavidad con la que el extendía toda esa aliviosa crema en mi mis muslos y en toda la extensión de mis piernas. Sentía como unas jodidas cosquillas por todo mi cuerpo, una sensación extraña pero muy agradable. Igual eso no dejaba de incomodarme, ni de ponerme jodidamente nerviosa. Maldiciooon! Que pasa conmigo!?Solo te está haciendo el favor de poner un poco de crema Katniss!.

Puse cara cuando el termino de hacer su trabajo y dejo que siguiera yo solita como correspondía. Después que termine conmigo, le ayude a él a que se encremara entero.

_-Tengo algo para contarte- _le dije tapando el pote de crema

_-Ah, Si…? Qué?- _

_-Eh terminado de escribir un par de cosas, de hecho por fin he logrado terminar específicamente, una de ellas…..-_

_-En serio?- _me dice emocionado_._

_-Si… pero…-_

-_Por favor_ _quiero escucharlo!-_ me interrumpe sonriendo- _Estoy seguro q es perfecta! Me muero por escucharla-_

_-Lio…._ -dije tímida- _no lo se…..-_

_-Que no sabes? Estoy seguro que es fantástica… -_

_-De verdad la quieres escucharla?-_

_-Por supuesto! Acaso ese no había sido el trato? De que cuando tuvieras algo listo me lo enseñarías?-_

_-Si…..- _dije bajito- _Me prometes q no te reirás o te burlaras de mi_?-

- _No podría. Nunca me reía de ti Katniss y mucho menos burlarme_- me dice serio.

_-Ok….-_ dije bajito-Lio se levanto tranquilo y me acerco mi guitarra. Se sentó otra vez enfrente de mí y me sonrió, esperando a que tocase o hiciese algo. Pero es cuando mi temor y timidez empezaron a jugarme en contra. No era porque no la supiese bien ya q no era así. La canción la había practicado miles de veces en casa, al igual q las otras y la sabia perfectamente. La cuestión era, que no estaba segura si podría cantarla enfrente de alguien. Lio noto mi inseguridad y apretó suavemente mi mano y me miro directamente a los ojos.

_-Te dije q no iba a preguntar nada de lo q escribieras ni te iba a presionar para q me mostraras lo que hubieses creado, ese fue el trato y lo respeto. Sé también que estas debatiendo entre cantarla o no, te conozco y puedo entender tu incomodidad, pero Katniss, se que lo q hayas hecho, se que será hermoso. Y si no quieres tocarla lo entenderé perfectamente, el hecho de que me hayas contado que ya tenias algo me basta, me enorgullece. Eso es un gran avance morocha!_.- termina de decirme, con esa media sonrisa muy de él.

Debatí por unos segundos y finalmente valoré todo lo que él me había dicho y hacia por mí. Además, hablando en claro, el últimamente siempre estaba conmigo, ya sea acompañándome o apoyándome en mis decisiones. El siempre apostaba por mí y se había convertido en una fortaleza en un mural donde apoyarme. Asique se lo merecía. Acomode mi guitarra y suspirando una vez, comencé a tocar.

_Sigo esperando una razón_

_Y una llamada que nunca ocurrió_

_No, nunca lo vi venir_

_Algo en ti debe haber cambiado_

_Todas las palabras no dichas, promesas rotas, llore por mucho tiempo_

_Desperdicie mucho tiempo, debería haber visto las señales,_

_Ahora sé que fue lo que fue mal_

_Supongo que te quise mas_

_Y mirando atrás estoy segura_

_Te quise más_

_Supongo que te quise mas…_

_Todas las noches que pasamos, solo hablando_

_Sobre las cosas que queríamos en la vida_

_Haciendo planes y soñando juntos_

_Debería haberlo visto, estaba muy ciega_

_Mi corazón estaba abierto, expuesto y con la esperanza_

_De que lo dejaras en la línea_

_Al final parecía que no había lugar para mí_

_Sin embargo, trate de cambiar tu opinión_

_Supongo que te quise mas_

_Y mirando atrás estoy segura_

_Te quise más_

_Supongo que te quise mas_

_Oh no te necesito_

_Ya no te necesito más…._

Lio me miraba sin decir una palabra. Estaba comenzando a ponerme nerviosa que no digiera nada. Me desesperaba q no me demostrara alguna emoción. Solo me miraba intensamente.

_-Y…? Te…t…te..ha..-_

_-Me ha encantado!-_

_-De verdad?- _pregunte sorprendida

_-Si….. Me has… dejado…. atónico. La letra…la…la canción completa en si… todo….wow!No tengo palabras Kat mas q decirte q estoy orgulloso de ti- _me dice sonriendo_-Eres increíble. Es impresionante lo rápido q aprendes. Definitivamente la música la llevas en la sangre y me hace feliz que por fin la estés dejando salir.-_

_Gracias….- _dije sonrojada.

_Hey!-_ me dice tomando mi barbilla para que lo mire.- _lo digo en serio Katniss, eres increíble y lo q acabas de mostrarme lo demuestra. Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti al igual que tu hermana_. –dice mirándome directamente a los ojos.

_-Gracias- _

Nos quedamos los dos tumbados en ese lugar conversando y tocando por tocar mi guitarra muy metidos en nosotros dos, cuando los chicos iban regresando al bote. También ya se podía ir observando cómo el atardecer se iba asomando. El cielo estaba completamente naranja. Naranja pensé. Carajo! Otra vez estaba dejando q mis emociones y mis pensamientos tomasen otro rumbo que no debían tomar. Vamos Katniss! Estas pasando un día genial! No permitas opacarlo. Fue cuando Zoe apareció interrumpiendo así mis pensamientos y se recostó al lado de Lio. Traía con ella 4 botellas de cerveza bien heladas que nos paso y Liam se unió a nosotros con una pequeña picada, sentándose irónicamente a mi lado. Los 2 hermanos aparecieron en el momento justo, cuando el hambre y la sed empezaban a asomarse.

_-Chicos le queríamos comentar que hemos decidido pasar la noche aquí? Ustedes tienen algún problema? Igual volvemos en la mañana._ – nos dice Zoe.

-_Qué?-_ dijo Lio- _onda q no me jode, pero mañana la gente responsable trabaja-_

_-Es sábado lio-_

_-Y qué?-_

_-Hoy no fui a la oficina y tengo un proyecto importante que dirigir y controlar, todo depende de mí….. A parte Kat tb tiene q trabajar-_

_-Mañana me toca el turno noche -_ dije

-_Ósea q no tienes problema en pasar la noche aquí?-_ me pregunta Liam que se encontraba muy cerca mío.

_-No, no tengo problemas en pasar la noche aquí-_

_-Buenísimo!_- dice emocionado

-_En serio Kat?-_ me pregunta un Lio un poco serio

_-Si en serio, pero tu si tienes problemas, asique como haremos?-_

- _Dalee amargoo! Nos vas a cagar una noche pa el recuerdo todo por q estas en negativo. Estas hecho un viejo idiota James! Ahhh cierto! Perdón!-_ dice haciendo caras-_ Me había olvidado q ahora ya no eres el divertido Carilinda que solía decirle si a todo! El viejo James de antes… Sino que ahora estamos tratando con el señor Gandy. El que dirige y controla un súper super proyecto!- _ledice burlón Liam –

_-No me jodas Liam!-_

_-Parecieras q no estás a gusto con nosotros?-_ le dice Zoe

_-Nooo! nada que ver! Estoy feliz de haberme encontrado con ustedes. Reconozco q me perdí un tiempo, pero fue por ciertas cosas y después mis tiempos cambiaron y bueno ya nada fue lo mismo. Pero de verdad bella, estoy feliz de estar aquí, pasando el rato con ustedes.. Y sabes qué? A la mierda!Está bien nos quedamos!-_ dice sonriendo_- Trabajare desde casa cuando volvamos con Katniss. Asique rubia, noche de pijamas como las de antes!-_ dice sonriendo.

_-Eseee es mi compadreee!-_ le dice Liam.

_-Te acuerdas de aquellas noches? Qué manera de reírnos!-_ le dice Zoe y esta apoya su mano en una de las piernas de Lio. Cosa por la cual me incomodo que hiciera eso y q estuviese tan cerca de él, un poco más y se le tiraba encima esta chica. Qué necesidad tenia!? Igual tampoco entendía por qué me interesaba tanto ese detalle! Ósea…Nada que ver yo con Lio. Pero onda que me molestaba. No podía evitar sentir ese malestar en mi estomago y esas ganas de agarrar su mano y quitarla de allí. Dios! Me estaba comportando como una tonta!

Chris junto a su novia se incorporaron a la conversación q sus hermanos tenían con Lio y yo me dedique a escuchar todas sus anécdotas mientras terminaba de beber mi cerveza. Era increíble pensar q el hombre que estaba enfrente de mí, ese tan caballero, atento, educado y varonil, en su adolescencia y juventud hubiese sido terrible, un desastre con sus amigos.

Lo q no me cerraba eran los años y edades por las cuales ellos hablaban. Entendía que se conocían de niños y q habían compartido parte de la adolescencia, pero después era confuso, porque como que Lio se había ido y por un tiempo se habían dejado de ver, supongo que abra sido en la época de la revolución y la guerra. Pero después no entendía porque había vuelto de nuevo aquí y al tiempo se habia ido, sin explicación. Eso era lo q entendía. Me intrigaba saber un poco más del pasado de Lio. Pero comprendía perfectamente su negativa a hablar de ello. Lio era muy reacio a hablar de ese tema, cosa que en eso se parecía a mí. A ambos no nos gustaba tocar mucho nuestro pasado. Sabía que el también había perdió toda su familia, no tenía ni idea como había sido, pero sabia q recordar su juventud, sus viejos recuerdos, le recordaba a sus padres. Por ello, ahora notaba su incomodidad y molestia al hablar de su adolescencia.

_-Te cuerdas cuando casi nos agarran los agentes de la paz? Menos mal q justo apareció tu padre y tu abuelo que era el alcalde! Si no, no sé que hubiese pasado con nosotros. Me acuerdo el reto que nos dieron! Y mis padres ni te cuento!- _dijo Chriss.

_-Si me acuerdo…Mi padre me castigo casi por un mes y mi madre no me hablo en 15 días….mis abuelos fueron los que más o menos no me regañaron tanto.-_

_-Que hicieron?- _pregunto la novia de Chriss.

_-Por hacernos los investigadores, los rebeldes, nos metimos en una zona prohibida y después del toque de queda. Todo junto! Pero cuando estábamos saliendo, después de ver lo que había allí, nos vieron unos agentes de la paz que empezaron a perseguirnos. Fue cuando apareció el Señor Gandy y nos salvo la vida. Ya que si nos agarraban, no estaríamos aquí, ni siquiera Lio que era el nieto del alcalde.- _Le responde Chriss.

_- Seeee fue horrible! Nunca me había cagado tanto! Ni siquiera en las cosechas tuve tanto miedo como esa vez.-_

_-Yo igual_- dice serio Lio

_-Si esa vez, fue la única vez q te vi cagado- _le dice Liam_- por q para las cosechas ni te mutabas, estabas siempre tranquilo.-_

_-Y… por que eras el nieto del alcalde, así cualquiera…- _dice en forma de broma la novia de Chriss_- obvio q nunca ibas a salir seleccionado como tributo- _los hermanos y Lio la miraron al instante.

_-Amor, sabes q te quiero pero a veces tienes que quedarte callada. No conoces a Lio.-_

_-Si! A él lo q menos le importaba era pertenecer a la familia que pertenecía. No sabes ni un poco- _le dijo una molesta Zoe.

_- Tranquilo chicos- _dijo serio Lio_-Ella no sabe, y cualquier persona de Panem pensaba en aquella época lo mismo que ella acaba de decir.- _dice tranquilo_ - No me preocupaba salir tributo porque quería salir como tributo_- ledice, tomándome por sorpresa y a la vez haciéndome cabrear porque no tenía ni puta idea lo fue ser tributo y estar en la arena_- Siempre odie los juegos y si salía como tributo para así poder llegar a hacer algo, lo iba a hacer…Te preguntaras porque nunca me ofrecí como voluntario? Y la respuesta fue mi familia, sino te seguro que lo hubiese hecho. Solía pedir cosas sin necesidad, apropósito, para que me agregaran papeletas extras en el sorteo. Esa acción, fue siempre la discusión que tenia con mis padres y mis abuelos. Mi familia también odiaban los juegos, pero no podían hacer nada, porque sino el Capitolio castigaba y todos sabemos lo que hacia el Capitolio con los que no cumplían o no estaban de acuerdo, por lo que mi familia ayudaba a escondidas. No sabes ni un poco todo lo que mis abuelos y mis padres hicieron. Mi familia arriesgaba sus vidas constantemente, excepto la mia….-_

_-Por que te piensas que la familia Gandy era tan querida en este distrito?- _dice Zoe

_-Yo veía a mi familia y veía a Panem, y soñaba con tratar de hacer algo. Recién lo pude lograr cuando apareció esa chispa que inicio todo, esa persona que logro el cambio…. Cuando apareció Katniss- _me dice mirándome con apenas una sonrisa.

_- Que tuve que ver yo?- _pregunte molesta_- Que hice para que tu pudieras cambiar algo?-_

_-Me incentivaste, me diste el valor y la fuerza que necesitaba, de hecho que todos necesitábamos- _me dice mirándome directamente a los ojos_- Después de los primeros juegos y por medio de mi abuelo, supe que el 13 existía. Por lo que empecé a organizar reuniones privadas, prohibidas en una vieja propiedad que teníamos. Sabia de los levantamientos, por lo que comencé a prepararme y a reunir gente, aliados. Hasta que un día me contacto una persona que estaba relacionada directamente con el 13. Allí supe que la revolución sin duda iba a llegar y que había más rebeldes de lo que imaginaba. Asique sin dudarlo, me uní a ellos. Fui un rebelde. Forme parte del ejército rebelde aquí en el 4. Yo fui el que básicamente organizo a los rebeldes aquí.- _me dijo dejándome helada.- y tenía 19 años.

_- Por eso tomamos tan rápido el 4_- dice Liam

_-Tú también formaste parte?- _pregunte todavía anonadada.

_-Si… todos los que estamos aquí- _responde Zoe

_-Estábamos divididos, debíamos de mantener las apariencias- _dice Chriss_- Lio era uno de nuestros líderes, el se encargaba del otro sector del distrito y nosotros aquí, hasta que..-_

_- Para que seguir hablando del pasado, ya todo sabemos lo que pasó en la guerra.- _corta un Lio serio_._

_-Si tienes razón- _dijeron todos a la vez dondo por terminada la charla.

_-Por q no pescamos algo y empezamos a preparar la cena y la linda noche q viene por delante- _dice Liam alegremente intentando cambiando el ambiente.

Los chicos se levantaron. La música volvió a todo volumen y Liam acompañado de 2 de sus amigos comenzaron a pescar, mientras Chriss charlaba aparte con su novia y Zoe bromeaba y bailaba con el resto de sus amigos. Yo me quede donde estaba con Lio que seguía serio, pensativo.

_-perdón por la forma en q te hable- _dije apenada

_-No te preocupes, puedo saber lo que se te cruzo por la cabeza mientras contaba todo lo q escuchaste…..imagino que fue que estaba loco y q no tenía ni idea de lo que deseaba-_

_-Si….- _dije bajito

_-Y tienes toda la razón, no lo sabía…- _

_- nunca me contaste nada de esto, y no me acuerdo de haber escuchado de ti?- _

_-no pensé q fuese necesario hablar de esto antes….. Y supongo que no escuchaste de mi porque por aquellas épocas me hacía llamar solo por mi inicial 'G'- _me dice. Me quede pensativa, intentando recordar, pero tenia razón para que traer viejos y malos recuerdos, por lo que desistí.

Al rato Lio se fue con los chicos y yo me uní con Zoe que estaba preparando las ensaladas.

_-Te gusta Lio-_ me pregunta tomándome desprevenida

_-Como?-_

_-Si te gusta? Pasa algo entre ustedes?- _me dice

_-No, no. Solo somos amigos-_

_-mmmm….ok- _me dice

_-Por q me preguntas?_

_-Por q te vi más temprano como lo observabas, y no parecía q miraras a un amigo, además el tampoco te mira como amiga- _me dice sonriendo_- lo conozco hace mucho tiempo y te confieso que me das celos! El nunca me miro como lo hace contigo-_

_-Que… tu?-_

_-Si… siempre! Es mi amor imposible- _ríe_- Eso es lo malo de tener una amistad de hermanos. Lio nunca me dio bola y eso q una vez tuvimos como un loco y fugaz desliz, pero de esa vez nunca más. El siempre me aclaro que me amaba como una hermana. Por eso me da envidia cómo se comporta contigo. A pesar q digan los dos q son "amigos"- _me dice sonriendo_.- se q le gustas. Lo mismo paso con Sienna, el estaba loco por ella, pero bue….-_

_-Sienna?-_

_-Si su ex novia….igual mejor no hablar de ella….- _me dice.

Me quede callada, tal vez Zoe estaba esperando que pisara el palito y le preguntara por esa mujer, pero no lo hice me quede callada. Me moría de intriga por saber pero no iba a morder el anzuelo, sabía que Zoe todavía me estaba probando y además demasiada cosas me habia enterado hoy asique estaba como agotada. Era más q suficiente por el dia.

_-y a Kate la conoces?-_

_-No… quién es?-_

_-Es la mejor amiga de Lio! Como puede ser q todavía no la conozcas!? Es divina!- _dice_- bueno supongo q a Tom si, no?_

_-Si, Tom sí. También somos amigos, de hecho, el es el novio de una de mis mejores amigas_.- respondí.

Nos quedamos charlando mientras preparábamos las ensaladas. Una vez listo todo, nos sentamos en la mesa. Como era costumbre me senté al lado de Lio, que este mantenía una conversación con otro muchacho sobre su proyecto. Zoe se sentó al otro lado de Lio y como estaba cerca de la punta, Liam se sentó a mi lado. Era demasiado obvio el chico este. Por suerte la cena paso tranquila. Ya haciendo sobremesa volvieron las bromas y el alcohol otra vez.

_-Te conto este que tenía una banda con nosotros?- _me dice Liam señalando a Lio.

_-No- _dije mirando a Lio que este me sonrió y me levanto las manos_-_

_-Sip – _ríe_- éramos unos muertos de lo malo que éramos! – _dice, haciendo que todos riéramos.

_-Buenooo che! Éramos chicos!- _justifica Chriss

_-igual despuuuues de muchaaa practica, nos pusimos buenos- _dice Lio

_-Si eso es verdad! Ya de más grandes tocábamos bien, éramos chéveres!- _dice Chriss.

_-Y eran solo los 3?- _pregunte

_-No éramos 5- _me responde Chriss_- Nosotros 3, Zoe y otro chico mas q se canso de nosotros.-_

_- Che ya q estamos! Más temprano vi que tocabas la guitarra, por q no tocas algo para nosotros…- _me pide Liam

_-Qué?! No no…- _dije tímida

_-Por q no?- _me pregunta.

_-Es q…-_

_-No me digas q te da vergüenza?- _me dice Zoe

_-Un poco….- _admití y mire a Lio, que me miraba como diciendo tu puedes pero si no quieres no lo hagas.

-_vamos chicos, si no quiere no presionen_- dice Lio tocando mi brazo.

_- UUhh vamos! Más temprano todos te escuchamos cantar y de verdad, o por lo menos a mi me re gusto_- me dice animándome Zoe.

-_Este bien_….- dije tímida y no muy convencida. Que ilusa fui al pensar que por que estaba la otra música, ellos ni se iban a enterar. Liam me pasó mi guitarra y todos empezaron a aplaudir y a decirme cosas para darme ánimo. Pasando suavemente mis dedos sobre las cuerdas, me prepare. Por suerte tenía otra canción lista, asique me decidí por ella. Aclarando mi garganta comencé a tocar y a cantar, esa bendita canción.

_Puedo imaginar pero no sé cómo se siente_  
_Que el mundo se detenga cuando acaricia mi piel_  
_Que las manos del reloj no giren si no está presente_  
_Dicen que es tan suave, dulce y fluye como miel_

_Cuanto tiempo tardara_  
_¿O no es para todos? ¿Por qué de mí se esconderá?_  
_¿Dónde está?_  
_Quiero amar y sin pensar entregarlo todo_  
_Quiero que mi corazón intercambie su lugar con el de alguien especial_  
_Quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar_

_No quiero imaginar, quiero saber cómo se siente_  
_Que un beso me desnude el alma y me hormigueen los pies_  
_Sus brazos ser mi abrigo en los fríos de diciembre_  
_Y en los días de verano juntos ver el sol nacer_

_Cuanto tiempo tardara_  
_¿O no es para todos? ¿Por qué de mí se esconderá?_  
_¿Dónde está?_  
_Quiero amar y sin pensar entregarlo todo_  
_Quiero que mi corazón intercambie su lugar con el de alguien especial_  
_Quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar_

_Quiero amar y sin pensar entregarlo todo_  
_Quiero que mi corazón intercambie su lugar con el de alguien especial_  
_Quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar_

Cuando deje de tocar todos me aplaudieron, me alagaron y me animaron a otra, pero ya ahí dije que no, con una bastaba. Liam se había apoyado en la mesa y me miraba con tanta intensidad, que hizo que me pusiera un poco incomoda.

_-Me enamore de ti_- dice con vos ronca, haciendo q todos rieran- _en serio te digo! Wow esa voz! Es hermosa! Más perfecta no puedes ser no?!_– me dice haciéndome sonrojar y ganándose burlas por parte de los chicos.

Me gire para ver a Lio que me miraba atento y de una manera en la que note que sus ojos tenían un brillo raro, un brillo especial y me sonrió como el siempre hacia. Su rostro tenía un algo tan especial, se veía tan dulce, tenía un algo que realmente no se cómo describirlo, inevitablemente hizo que le devolviera la sonrisa.

Se acerco para susurrarme -_me has vuelto a sorprender, cajita feliz_- para luego alejarse sonriendo.

Ya cambiando el ambiente y con alcohol, música fuerte y baile de por medio, la noche se torno divertida y un poco mas descontrolada. Hubo un momento donde los chicos se pusieron a jugar un juego de embocar una pelotita en uno de los vasos y el que erraba debía de beber hasta que por fin la embocaba.

Lio se encontraba recostado en uno de los sillones del barco que se encontraban al aire libre, supongo que disfrutando de la noche. Que se yo, que hacia ahí. La cosa es que yo, ya un poco agotada y ebria también, me fui donde él, e obligue que me hiciera espacio del poco que había en ese dichoso sillón, para recostarme junto a él. Lio pasó su brazo por encima de mis hombros, permitiéndome más comodidad y luego comenzó a hacerme caricias sobre mi brazo. Se sentía tan bien, estaba tan a gusto con su cálida caricia que comencé a adormecerme, dejando que un sueño sepulcral me invadiera por completo. Cambiando un poco de posición, me acurruque más a su cuerpo y él me abrazo mejor, acariciando ahora parte de mi espalda.

Me di cuenta que Lio se había quedado dormido, porque sus caricias habían cesado y además su respiración era más acompasada. Acomode mi cabeza mejor en su pecho y antes de quedarme completamente dormida acurrucada a el, vi borrosamente a los lejos la sonrisa de Zoe….

* * *

Holaaaa Bellass! por fin actualice! Les pido disculpass por el tiempo! es que primero fueron mis exámenes finales, después las fiestas, las vacaciones y a parte también se sumo el nacimiento de mi ahijado que me ha tenido loca, al igual que mi familia, todos felices con el nuevo integrante! jjaajaja

Bueno les recontra re mil agradezco por los reviews! por los mp! por los fav y por los follow! graciasss por el aguante! no se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen.

Espero que este capi super largo les guste!y me sigan acompañando. La historia no la abandono ni loca! todavía queda mucho! y espero poder actualizar mas seguido! seee lass quieree! besoss a todoss! y otra vez gracias!

pd: las canciones que canta Kat, la primera se llama **wanted you more- Lady Antebellum** y la segunda **Me quiero enamorar- Jesse y Joy**


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins

Tumblr h-t-t-p-:-/-/-katnisssj-.-tumblr-.-com-/ (tienen que quitarle los espacios y los guiones)

* * *

**Katniss Pov**

Abrí mis ojos y estire mi mano para tomar el reloj de mi mesita de luz. Una vez que lo tomé, de reojo vi que marcaba las 7 am. Me gire y pase pesadamente mis manos por mi rostro, me masajee suavemente los ojos antes de abrirlos y una vez abiertos, parpadee un par de veces para intentar despertarme.

_-Feliz cumpleaños Katniss…_- susurre, mirando a mi techo.

Hoy cumplía 24 años y como era costumbre, no quería saber nada con ello, de hecho, para mí era otra fecha normal, otro día más de la semana. Mi cumpleaños solo era signo de que el tiempo pasaba rápido y que yo seguía igual de siempre. A veces era loco comprender lo rápido que corrían los días. Y me daba cuenta de ello con la llegada de mi jodido cumpleaños.

Luego de estirarme como 20 veces en mi cama, decidí levantarme para ir a desayunar. Cuando baje, me lleve la sorpresa de encontrar mi sala llena de globos, regalos, flores y toda la mesa de mi cocina repleta de masitas, pasteles, facturas, sándwiches, etc. Llena de cosas dulces, saladas y mixtas.

A pesar de mi evidente negativa de aceptar mi cumpleaños, después de esta sorpresa, debía de ser muy ser muy amarga y fría para no sonreír.

Recorrí primero mi sala mirando todo lo que allí había, para luego ir a chusmear las cosas ricas que tenia sobre mi mesa. Estaba a punto de tomar una magdalena cuando mi teléfono sonó.

_-Hola?-_

_-Feliz cumpleaños hermosaa!_ – me gritan emocionado del otro lado

_-Lio?- _sonrió-_ Gracias….-_

-_Que estás haciendo? Estas desayudando?-_

_-Estaba a punto de hacer eso…-_

_-Mmm… que vas a desayunar de rico? -_

_-No lo sé_- digo sonriendo- _hay miles de cosas aquí! Has sido tú, No?- _dije, abandonando la idea de comer la magdalena y tratando de elegir otra cosa.

_-Yo qué?-_ pregunta haciéndose el tonto

_-Vamos Lio! Tú me has llenado la casa de flores, de regalos y de cosas ricas! Lo sé!- _respondo.

_-YO!? Mmm….Puede que sí- _ríe_- Pero los chicos también ayudaron! No fui solo yo…- _vuelve a reir.

_-Gracias! No tenías porque….-_

_-Como que no hermosa!? Es tu cumple!No empieces que me enojooo! Y si me enojoo ya sabes que pasa!- _Me grita, haciéndome reír_- bueno me vas a contar que vas a comer de rico?-_

_-No lo sé…. todavía no lo decido… Hay muchas cosasss ricas aquiii!-_ dije sonriendo. Me decido finalmente por una medialuna rellena con pastelera.

-_ Mmmmm….Que rico! Buena elección!Que tal esta?- _me pregunta.

-_Qué?!_ _Peroo com…?!- _dije con la mitad de la medialuna en mi boca y mirando para todos lados_- Estas aquí, no?!-_ le pregunte tontamente. Lio soltó una pequeña carcajada, la cual pude escuchar a través de mi teléfono como también desde mi puerta. -_Eresss terrible!- _le dije sonriendo y terminando de comerme la medialuna. Fui hacia la puerta y la abrí. Él seguía riendo.

-_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PRECIOSA!-_ Me grita exagerado y extiende sus brazos para darme un abrazo.

-_Gracias-_ le digo aceptando su largo y fuerte abrazo.

_-Bueno tengo hambre! A donde están esas ricas medialunas?- _me dice haciendo muecas.

- _Eres un tarado_- le digo sonriendo- Por donde me viste?- le pregunte.

_- Por la ventana Kat! Sino por donde te voy a ver?_- me dice burlesco. Ganándose un pequeño golpe en el brazo.- _aauch!-_ dice riendo.

_- Me estabas espiando?- _

_-No! Justo vi tu reflejo y bueno mire..-_

Pasamos a la cocina y los dos enfrentados, nos sentamos en el desayunador. Le llene una taza de café y luego llene una para mí. Ambos comiendo de a trozos pequeños, intentamos probar todas y cada una de las cosas ricas q él había mandado. Nos tentábamos con las muecas que hacíamos cuando no nos gustaba algo.

Entre bromas y comportándonos como dos adolescente, empezamos a hacer competencia de quien podía comer y meterse mas cosas en la boca y cuando alguno de los dos ya no podía o no le entraba nada mas, ese tenía que hacer alguna una prenda o payasada. Debo decir, que ese rato que pase desayunado con Lio, me la pase riendo y creo que es una de las pocas veces donde empecé a disfrutando el día de mi cumpleaños.

Sin darnos cuenta, habíamos perdido el sentido del tiempo.

-_Morocha-_ dice Lio llamando mi atención- _Estoy feliz desayunando aquí contigo y mas del hecho que sea tu cumple… Pero me parece que si no te vas a cambiar, como que creo que ambos llegaremos tarde al trabajo- _me dice poniendo cara.

_-Qué?!-_ dije mirando su reloj- _mierdaaa!-_proteste y salí corriendo hacia mi habitación a cambiarme. Tenía tan solo 15 minutos para llegar a horario.

_-Katnissss! Que se hace tarde! -_me grita Lio unos 5 minutos después.

_-En serio!? Nooo me digas!?- _le grito irónicamente.

_- Buenooo chee!- _

_- Ya bajo!Un minutoooo! No me pongas nerviosaa!- _Me puse una falta tubo negra con una camisa entallada de color blanco. Como no tenía mucho tiempo, deje mi pelo suelto.

Baje casi corriendo las escaleras intentando ponerme a medida que bajaba los escalones mis stilettos. Acción tonta, porque no pude, recién logre ponerme los zapatos cuando ya estuve abajo. Lio me esperaba apoyado sobre el marco de mi puerta, sonriendo. El siempre tan bien arreglado, tan varonil. Vestía una camisa azul oscura con una americana también de color azul pero de un azul tirando más a gris con un pantalón beige bien claro.

_-Tú siempre vas así a trabajar? Nunca de bermudas y remera_- le digo, señalándole su vestimenta.

_-Que tiene?-_ se mira- _Si!_- me responde arrogante y acomodándose su corbata- _Siempre voy a la oficina así. Yo no tengo la suerte de ponerme una chaqueta blanca y listo!_ _A parte que tiene?- _me mira de forma engreída-_Me queda jodidamente sexy lo formal_- me termina de decir petulante y con su característica sonrisa al costado.

_-Presumido- _ le dije apoyando mi mano a mi cadera.

_-Ahh vamos! No niegues que lo formal me queda bien- _me sonríe.

_-No he dicho q no, solo te dije que eres un presumido, arrogante y pesado- _

_-Apppaaaaa!- _exclama_- Creo q acabas de agregar esas palabras, xq no me pareció haberlas escuchado recién. Eres mala eh!- _pone sus ojos de manera sospechoso_- Pero no me importa Everdeen!Solo por q hoy es tu cumpleaños, las voy a dejar pasar, pero ya voy a tener oportunidad de devolvértelas- _me dice con una sonrisa maliciosa para después quedarse mirándome-

_-Qué?- _

_-Nada.. Es que tu hablas de mi ropa pero…- _me mira intensamente de arriba abajo. Ya podía sentir como mis mejillas comenzaban a calentarse_-Tu vas a curar a tus pacientes o a matarlos?- _me pregunta.

_- Como? Por que lo dices?- _pregunte sin comprender y mirando hacia otro lado, evitando asi que no se me notase el rubor.

_- Te pregunto porque de la manera en que vas vestida- _me fija sus ojos_- Vas para el infarto!-_ me dice con una media sonrisa y con su voz más gruesa.

Sentí como el jodido rubor que había comenzado a sentir segundo antes, se adueño por completo de mis mejillas. Maldita seaaa! Odiaba ser tan vergonzosa!

_-Cállate!-_ dije sin poder mirarlo pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

_- No te parece que esa falta está un poco corta?- _me sorprendió su pregunta. Me daba risa imaginarme a un Lio celoso, era raro. Pero eso no quería decir que me permitiese jugar con ratito con él.

_- Qué?...Eres mi papa ahora?- _respondo levantando una ceja.- _me queda mal?-_ dije-_o es que acaso te molesta Lio que muestre mis atributos?- _pregunte arrogante y con una media sonrisa maligna.

_-No…yo…bue….-_ balbucea haciéndome sonreír. Me encantaba ponerlo nervioso, se veía inocente.- _Ehh….- _pasa sus manos nervioso por su cabello haciéndome sonreír mas.

_-Que Lio? No comprendo lo que me quieres decir_- dije muriéndome de risa por dentro.

_- Se q estás jugando conmigo y sabes que! No dije nada_- dice metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y cruza su mirada con la mía- _te encanta pelearme, MEJILLAS COLORADAS!- _termina de decir remarcando la última frase y sonriendo.

_-Yo? Pelearte? Nunca! Estas equivocado….-_ le respondo con una sonrisa burlona e ignorando su comentario sobre mis mejillas- _Nos vamos Carilinda?_- le dije burlesca abriendo la puerta.- _Vamos! Vamos! Que_ _tengo que deleitar a varios ojos y ya estoy por llegar tarde!-_ le dije guiñándole un ojo-_ Rapidito!- _lo apure haciéndole señas. No pude evitar sonreír al ver su cara. Me encantaba molestarlo.

_-Eres un amor Katniss_- dice el irónicamente saliendo de mi casa, pero al momento en que paso por mi lado, se detuvo enfrente de mí , dejando su cuerpo y su rostro demasiado pero demasiado cerca del mío _–Morocha- _dice con vos ronca_- Esto no va a quedar así, lo dejo pasar porque es tu cumpleaños-_ dice muy suavemente y clavándome sus ojos azules. Por dios! Podía sentir el calor de su aliento sobre mis labios.- _además…._-continua-_me encanta tu faceta de mala….es sexy_- me dice esbozando su media sonrisa- Joder!Sentí como se me erizaron los pelos de mi nuca y el frio de un maldito escalofrió me atravesó toda la espina dorsal.

Me sobresalte al sentir q me tomaba la mano.- _Esto es para ti_- dice suavemente y dejando sobre mi mano una pequeña caja. _-Feliz cumpleaños Kat!_ _Espero que te guste y que lo disfrutes al máximo!_- y me sorprende al darme un delicado y cálido beso en mi mejilla.

Lio salió por mi puerta sonriendo triunfante, dejándome ahí paradita, haciendo un recalculando bárbaro. No habia dudas que el bastardo me la había devuelto!

_-Ah!- _se vuelve_- Esta noche cena en mi casa. Le dije a Jo y a Tom. Sé que no quieres hacer nada, es solo una cena. Asique a las 9!No acepto un no y por favor no me obligues a que te tenga q llevar a la rastra!- _me advierte serio.

_- Eh…si, si! como quieras….- _balbucee _-P…pe..Pero? A dónde vas?! No ibas a acercarme?!- _le grite, una vez que reaccione al ver que se iba.

_-Yo?- _me pregunta abriendo la puerta de su coche_- A donde queres que te lleve?- _me pregunta levantando sus cejas.

_-Al hospital!-_

_-Y por qué debo de llevarte?- _

_-Lio!- _

_-Que!?- _me dice levantando los hombros.

_-Basta! Dalee! No jodas! q llego tarde!- _dije cerrando la puerta de mi casa y caminando ligerito hacia su coche. De verdad iba a llegar tarde sino lo apuraba y odiaba llegar tarde al trabajo. _-Ok esta noche en tu casa. Ahora basta de bromas y vamos al hospital!-_

_-Ehh ehh!- _me para, cuando intente abrir la puerta del acompañante_- Que haces?-_

_-Como que hago?!Intento subirme- _dije blanqueando mis ojos.

_-Va en serio Kat! Para q te voy a llevar si puedes ir solita? – _me dice simulando seriedad_- Aaahh ya see!-_pone cara pensativa_- A pesar de que me peleas, sabes q no puedes estar sin mí, por eso no quieres que me vaya, verdad? – _Sonríe_- Kat solo serán unas horitas las que me vas a tener que extrañar- _me dice engreído, sonriendo de costado.

_-Liooo noooooo empiecess! Vamos déjame subirme!- _dije ignorándolo_. _Ya su broma estaba llegando al límite de mi poca paciencia.

_-Auuch! Que feo eso q no me extrañes!- _me dice haciendo puchero- _Me ofendes!-_

_-Bueno no seas sensible! Obvio...que..Yo...si… te…-_ tartamudeé. - _Basta!-_ reaccione_-Me vas a llevar o no?-_ dije cansada.

_-No… -_ me responde subiéndose a su coche

_-Liooooo! Ya no es gracioso!_– dije un poco molesta. Estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

_- Antes que se te salten los tapones!_ _Y me amenaces con tu arco. Sabes lo mejor que puedes hacer?- _me dice bajando el vidrió de la puerta del acompañante_- Es abrir la cajita esa que te di- _

Sabía q si no abría esa bendita cajita que tenía en mi mano Lio no me iba a llevar a ningún lado y gracias a mi temperamento íbamos a terminar discutiendo. Me daban ganas de matarlo a veces cuando empezaba con sus bromas.

_- Ok! Ok!-_ dije rendida mientras abría la pequeña caja.

Cuando la abrí, al principio no comprendí lo que había en su interior. Pensé que era otra jodida broma de él. Había como una especie de llave o control que no entendía bien. Me parecía conocida, de hecho, estaba segura que había visto una llave así porque él tenía una bastante parecida.

_- Que es esto?-_ pregunte secamente, pasando mis dedos por esa llave, inspeccionándola.

_-Te creía inteligente morocha-_

_-Y lo soy….Solo que no entiendo porque me das la llave de tu coche?- _dije mostrándosela_._

_-Y quien dijo q es de mi coche?-_

_-Ahh vamos! Si no es de tu coche entonces de donde…..-_me quede callada al instante. Finalmente me había caído la ficha_- Ohh por Dioss!- _dije sin poder creerlo-_No…me….digas…Que….- _tartamudee. Lio me miraba sonriendo_-Estas locoo?!- _grite_-No…es..Real…no…puedes…- _balbucee. Estaba atónica, no podía hablar.

_-Que no puedo? –_dice pedante_- Lo de loco, es noticia vieja y lo que tienes en la mano es completamente real y todo tuyo_- me dice sonriendo- _Bueno bella se me hace tarde.- _dice mirando su reloj-_ Nos vemos esta noche!- _me guiña un ojo**- **_Feliz cumpleaños hermosa! Te veo a las 9, ok!? –_ dice, antes de poner en marcha su coche y desaparecer por mi calle.

Yo sigo clavada a mi vereda con la llave entre mis dedos, anonadada y sorprendida. No podía creer el regalo que acababa de recibir.

Sobre mi calle junto enfrente de mí, había aparcado un coche último modelo, de color rojo con un pequeño moño en el parabrisas. No podía ser q fuese tan despistada! El coche había estado delante de mi todo el tiempo y no me había dado cuenta. Jodeeeerrr! Lio me había obsequiado un auto! No lo podía creer!

Ansiosa, excitada, corrí hacia mi regalo. Apreté el pequeño botón del control y solté un grito de de felicidad cuando escuche como la puerta del coche se abrió. Me senté sobre el suave asiento de conducir y me quede por unos segundos apreciando su aroma, el olor a nuevo. Joder que alegría que sentía! Encendí el coche y comencé a reír y a gritar de la emoción y de placer al escuchar el sonido de su motor. Era hermoso! Estaba feliz! Vale decir que no me esperaba un regalo así de tanta magnitud.! Era increíble! Lio se había ido a la mierda con el regalo! Estaba loca de felicidad!

Camino al trabajo no deje de pensar en todos los lugares en los que iría en mi coche nuevo y a la vez pensaba en que no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a hacer para agradecerle a Lio por esto y por todos los gestos y detalles que tenia para conmigo. Sabía que me faltarían palabras para expresarle lo agradecida que estaba y lo feliz que su amistad me hacía.

Ocho horas después llegue a casa. Agradecida de que mi jornada laboral había finalizado. Tuve la suerte de que mi día fue tranquilo y agradable sin ningún inconveniente. Me pase la mañana recibiendo llamadas de los chicos y saludos de colegas y compañeros de trabajo.

Iba a almorzar con mi madre, Annie y el pequeño Fin, pero a último momento tuvimos que cancelar porque mi madre tuvo una cirugía y el pequeño Fin parecía ser que estaba entrando en una gripe. Asique no pudimos almorzar.

Johanna también me había llamado para saludarme y para decirme que no iba a poder ir esta noche a cenar a lo de Lio porque se iba con Tom al distrito 1, un viaje a último momento debido a un inconveniente del proyecto de Lio. Lo único que faltaba era que Lio me llamara para decirme q el también tenía que ir al 1, pero eso nunca sucedió, por lo que aparentaba que la cena seguía en pie. La única cuestión era que íbamos a cenar solo nosotros dos y confieso que no me desagradaba en lo absoluto, de hecho, estaba feliz. Todos sabían que no me gustaba celebrar mis cumpleaños y ahora cenando sola con él era como una noche normal más.

Una vez dentro de í derecho a ducharme. Como tenía tiempo, quería darme un largo y relajante baño. Una vez metida en mi tina, comencé a tararear y a cantar estrofas de canciones que se me venían a la mente. Vale! Lo acepto! Me sentía contenta!

Después de un rato salí de mi tina y me fui hacia mi closet, hoy iba a estrenar. Vamos! No podía ser tan negativa, cumplía un año más de vida y además mis viejos estilistas me habían mandado una gran caja de ropa nueva.

Sacando cuidadosamente prenda por prenda me encontré con la sorpresa de encontrar una en especial que venía acompañada con una pequeña nota de felicitación. Mi regalo de cumpleaños de parte de mis viejos amigos. Siempre tan atentos mis viejos preparadores. Les tenía mucho cariño.

Saque el vestido cuidadosamente y lo deje estirado sobre mi cama. Me senté sobre ella y lo primero que hice fue encremar todo mi cuerpo, luego me puse la ropa interior. Después me puse la prenda que mis viejos amigos habían creado para mí. Era un hermoso vestido multicolor con texturas impresas, sin magas, cuello redondo y de largo hasta mis rodillas. De extra, el regalo venia con unos zapatos de tacón con las mismas tonalidades del vestido, haciendo todo acorde. Me maquille muy al natural a penas coloreando mis mejillas de un suave rosado, resalte un poco mis ojos y para mis labios elegí un brillo rosado. Cepille mi cabello para darle forma, ya que lo iba a llevar suelto. Me perfume y salí.

Me subí felizmente a mi coche nuevo con destino a terminar un agradable cumpleaños cenando con mi fiel compañero.

Cuando llegue a su casa, aparque mi coche sobre su entrada. Cuando estuve en su puerta me llamo la atención la poca luz que allí había, si algo me gustaba de su casa era su iluminación.

Golpee una vez, nadie. Volví a golpear, nadie. Por lo que decidí entrar por mi cuenta. Sabia donde estaba su otra llave asique abrí.

_-LIO?!-_ Llame_- Liooooo?!-_ llame otra vez mientras caminaba hacia su living, no había nadie. Fui a su cocina tampoco- _Lioooo donde estas?!-_grite- _No es gracioso! Sé que estas aquí! He visto tu coche! Así que no me puedes asustar! Y si lo haces te advierto que voy a matarte!_- grite.

Seguí recorriendo y mirando todo el interior de su casa y nada, no había señales de él. Cuando iba bajando las escaleras de su habitación, me llamo la atención que una de puertas corredizas de su living estuviese entreabierta. Me acerque hasta allí agudizando mi visión, intentando ver algo ya que estaba todo oscuro. Supuse que tal vez Lio había salido y me estaba esperando en la playa o valla saber que andaba haciendo por ahí….El también era una caja de sorpresas, podía encontrarme con cualquier cosa.

Abrí por completo la puerta y al instante en que pise su parador, todas las luces exteriores se encendieron de inmediato haciendo que me pegara uno de los sustos mas grandes de mi vida.

-_SORPRESAAAA!-_ gritaron todos

Por instinto tire mi cuerpo hacia atrás. Me latía el corazón a mil por horas. No podía distinguir si estaba temblado de susto o de asombro. Jodeerr q cagazoo me acababa de pegar! No esperaba ver a toda esa cantidad de gente, que de hecho, no podía distinguir. Mis pupilas todavía no se adaptaban a la luz. Una vez recuperada pude distinguir bien a todas esas personas que sonreían y aplaudían.

Tremenda sorpresa me habían dado. Estaba todo el mundo, bueno… todas las personas que apreciaba y conocía. Estaba mi madre que reía junto a Annie y Finn. También estaba Johanna, Tom, mi viejo equipo de preparación donde Octavia y Flavius aplaudían como locos y Venia se secaba emocionada sus ojos. También estaban Brook y Max, algunos compañeros del trabajo. Incluso estaban Liam, Zoe y Chris con su novia. Casi me caigo de culo al ver a Plutchard y Beetee que me sonrían y finalmente sobre un costado estaba Lio que al verme me guiño un ojo.

Me acerque primero a mi madre que me abrazo y me dio un pequeño beso.

_-Feliz cumpleaños hija!-_ me dice suavemente.- _Te deseo lo mejor! Te lo mereces_- me dijo dándome otro beso y abrazándome.

_-Gracias mama_- y le devolví el abrazo

Después salude a Annie y al pequeño Finn, que este último se me colgó emocionado del cuello, haciéndome reír a carcajadas. Adoraba a ese pequeño niño.

-_Felizz cumpleeeeee descerebradaa!-_ me grito Johanna dándome un abrazo.- _Por favor no nos mates! Sé que no querías hacer nada, pero no pudimos evitarlo, fue más fuerte que nosotros- _me dice en el oído_- Y tampoco lo mates a él. No fue solo su idea, sino de todos- _me dice.

_-Gracias Jo-_ respondí- _quédate tranquila_, _no voy a matarlos. Tremenda sorpresa me han dado!_- dije sonriendo pero antes de saludar a Tom- _igual no quiere decir q más adelante se las haga pagar- _le dije levantando una ceja_- ah! Y nunca me trague eso que viajabas con Tom, te conozco demasiado Mason, sabia q me estabas mintiendo_- le dije sonriendo y haciéndola reír.

Así uno por uno fui saludando a todos mis amigos e invitados. Cuando llegue a mi viejo equipo de preparación, los tres me abrazaron a la vez y me gritaron emocionados.

_-Estas preciosaa Katniss!- _dice Flavius

_-Estas bellísimaaa! Te queda divinooo el vestido!- _dice Octavia.

_-No te imaginas lo emocionados que estamos verte tan bella! Mira tú cejas!- _Grita emocionada_-están perfectas! Hay Dioss nuestra querida Katniss ha crecido!- _ exclama una emocionada Venia haciendo que los otros dos también se emocionaran.

_-Graciass chicos!-_ le respondí a los tres. – _Aprendí de los mejores y les agradezco por todas las cosas q me mandan. No se qué haría si ustedes no me vistieran_- dije sonriendo y haciéndolos emocionar mas.

_-Nunca seremos como Cinna pero intentamos continuar con su legado-_ me dice una Octavia llorosa. Se me formo un nudo en la garanta al escuchar a Cinna. Todavía echaba de menos a mi gran amigo.

Deje a mi viejo equipo de preparación y seguí saludando. Cuando termine de saludar, me di cuenta que solo me faltaba saludar y agradecer a una persona en particular a la cual no veía.

_-Jo!- _llame

_-Si loca que pasa?-_

_-Has visto a Lio?-_

_-Mmmm…Recién andaba por aquí- _me dice- _necesitas algo?-_

_-No no… es que no he podido saludarlo, por eso….-_

_-Seguro q fue buscar algo… No te preocupes ya lo encontrar, al fin y al cabo estamos en su casa- _me dice sonriendo.

_- Si…tienes razón_ - le dije

Seguí buscándolo entre las personas para a ver si lo veía y mientras lo buscaba, me detuve a observar el decorado de todo su parador que no le había prestado atención.

Estaba precioso, había pequeñas luces que colgaban, iluminando de una manera tenue el ambiente. Sobre el final del parador, se había armado un pequeño escenario donde un joven dj mezclaba música, animando la fiesta. Sobre los costados, había dos mesas largas llenas de platos de comida. Una mesa era de platos calientes y la otra de platos fríos. La bajada del parador que daba al camino que llevaba a la playa estaba llena de velas dentro de pequeños tarritos de cristal junto con antorchas que iluminaban el camino y la zona.

Habían mozos que iban y venían con bandejas con copas de champagne y vino. Y en la barra exterior de él, se encontraba un joven que estaba preparando y ofreciendo bebidas. No había dudas que era una fiesta sorpresa con todas las letras.

_-Preciosa?-_ me dice una conocida voz por detrás

_-Haymitch?-_ pregunte sorprendida, dándome la vuelta

-_Feliz cumpleaños preciosa!-_ me dice dándome un abrazo, Effie se encontraba sonriendo a su lado.

_-Katniss! Queridaa!-_ Me dice dándome también un abrazo- _Feliz cumpleaños! Que bella estas!-_

-_Gracias_- musito- _Supongo q ya no soy una babosa muerta_- digo sonriendo y mirando a mi viejo mentor. Se acordara cuando me dijo eso? Supongo que si porque comenzó a reír.

-_No ya no…-_ me dice sonriendo- _Ahora estas hecha una mujer hermosa.-_

_-Babosa muerta?_ -Pregunta Effie sin comprender

_-No preguntes querida_- le dice Haymitch, mientras el y yo compartíamos unas miradas picaras

-_No entiendo, como?- _

_-Como es q estamos aquí?- _me interrumpe Haymitch

_-Si…-_

_-Bueno…. Digamos q un amigo tuyo nos contacto_-dice mirando en dirección a ese amigo. Era algo predecible quien podría llegar a ser ese amigo. Lio se encontraba jugando con el pequeño Fin. Cuando lo vi le sonreí, era obvio, quien mas que no fuese el, iba a hacer y tener estos detalles hacia mí. Lio justo levanto la vista mirando donde nosotros, interceptando sus penetrantes ojos con los míos. Mi dios que ojoss!. Es que si, era una cosa rara lo que pasaba con sus ojos, era como si de noche se volviesen más azules, más brillantes, mas profundos e intensos, mas eclipsantes. Además estaba guapísimo. Vestía una americana azul Francia con una camisa blanca y unos jeans azules. Le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa. Le estaba mas que agradecida y tenía unas incontroladas ganas de abrazarlo.

Me gire para volver con mis viejos amigos y en tan solo esos simples segundos note como ellos se miraron y me miraron de una manera cómplice.

_-Supongo que no hace falta que los presente, no?-_ pregunte intentando evitar lo que fuera q me fuesen a decir de Lio.

_-No querida, ya hemos conocido a tu amigo_- me dice Effie_.- Es muy respetuoso y caballero- _

- _Simpático el muchacho_- dice Haymitch

_-Por cuanto días estarán aquí?-_ pregunte cambiando rotundamente el tema.

_-Por una semana, de hecho, adelantamos dos días antes nuestro viaje por ti querida. Ya que Peeta abrirá sus nuevas sucursales dentro de 2 días_- me dice Effie. Automáticamente mi sonrisa desapareció. Peeta….

_-Ohh…El..?-_

_-No-_ me dice Haymitch

_-Solo nosotros querida-_ responde Effie

-_Bueno, gracias por haber adelantado su viaje. Me alegro de verlos y q estén aquí..- _Les digo sonriendo intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. No quería mencionar a Peeta otra vez.

_-Nosotros también querida. Sabes q tanto Haymitch como yo te queremos mucho y estamos orgullosos de ti, de todo lo q has logrado y en la mujer en que te has convertido_.- Haymitch asentía a todo lo que Effie decía.

_-Gracias_- dije nuevamente

_-Y tu amigo_- me susurra.- _Nos gusta- _dice bajito como si estuviera diciendo algo inapropiado_- debo decirte querida que tienes muy muy buen gusto! Ese muchacho esta para no quitarle los ojos de encima!-_ me guiña el ojo. Casi me caigo de culo! Effie acaba de decir lo que acabo de escuchar? - _Bueno Katniss, tendrás que discúlparme pero los modales son modales por lo que debo de seguir saludando a nuestros conocidos_- me sonríe y se va a donde Plutchard.

Haymitch riendo a carcajadas se queda conmigo. Después que me despabile con lo de Effie, en tan solo unos minutos con mi viejo mentor resumimos nuestras vidas. Intentaba escuchar todo lo que Haymitch me contaba, pero a pesar q me había prometido no pensar más en Peeta, la intriga y las ganas de saber sobre el eran tan grandes que ni mi orgullo pudo contra ello, por lo que no me aguante y le pregunte sobre él.

-_Como esta?-_ pregunte. Mi viejo mentor no parecía para nada sorprendido por la pregunta.

_-Bien…. Con mucho trabajo. Está obsesionado con su trabajo. Ser un buen comerciante se le ha subido bien a la cabeza, asique no hace otra cosa q trabajar._ – me mira como estudiándome- _de verdad sabias q en estos días abre por aquí?-_

_-Si…lo escuche el otro día…._- dije

-_Eres consciente entonces que el va andar por aquí?-_

_- Si Haymitch- _dije secamente- _que quieres decirme con todo esto?-_

_-Nada, solo quiero que te prepares-_

_-Prepararme? Si te refieres a Mila, ya lo sé_- lo mire- _hace rato que lo se- _

_- Parece que va en serio….- _dice serio mi viejo mentor - _Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con esa relación no?-_ me pregunta

_-No no lo sabía_ – dije bajito

-_Últimamente discutimos mucho con Peeta, y esa muchacha no me gusta para nada, pero no puedo hacérselo entender, no puedo hacer nada. Ese muchacho está decidido y pareciera no escuchar-_

_-Le quiere, eso es lo que pasa….-_ dije llamando la atención de mi viejo mentor. – _Por eso no te escucha, tu sabes cómo es Peeta cuando quiere a alguien….- _dije mientras se me formaba ese maldito y tortuoso nudo en mi garganta

_- no lo sé preciosa_- me dice-_Otra cosa…- _me mira_- Peeta sabia de esto….- _se queda callado como dudando en continuar con la charla_-El….el te envía felicidades__**-**_

Al escuchar que me mandaba felicidades no sabía cómo interpretarlo. Mis emociones estaban tan confusas que solo podía sentir a ese patético nudo en mi garganta presionar con tanta violencia que creía que iba a quedarme sin aire.

_-Dile que gracias_- intente sonreír.

_-Hija, te juro que mil veces intente hablar con él, que razonara_- me mira preocupado- _le dije lo de la carta y más de una vez estuve a punto de pegarle un puñetazo para que la leyera, pero lo siento hija, no pude.-_

-_Es que tu?-_ pregunte sorprendida- _la has leído?-_

**-**_No preciosa, no me corresponde_- me mira- _pero no soy idiota_-

_-No entiendo- _le dije mirándolo a los ojos-_ Por qué me preguntaste todo aquello en la fiesta de Annie?_- pregunte atónica y empezando a enfurecerme con mi mentor

-_Por que necesitaba saber si tu todavía le querías y que no me había equivocado. Lo siento princesa!_- me mira con culpa- _Nunca quise que pasara lo que paso-_me toma de la mano- _Estuve casi un mes sin hablarle cuando me entere. Me enfurecí mucho con él-_ dice serio_-Cuando estuvimos aquí, le advertí que si te hacía daño me iba a conocer. Te juro que le advertí…Lo siento Katniss…Me hubiese gustado que las cosas hubiesen sucedido de otra manera-_

-_Ya no importa Haymitch_- le digo con una media sonrisa- _Y tu no tuviste la culpa, ni nada que ver. Lo que paso, ya paso y si le sacamos algo positivo_- dije mirando al suelo-_Nos sirvió para darnos cuenta de que cada uno tenía que seguir con su vida. Nos sirvió para que finalmente aclaráramos las cosas entre nosotros y termináramos como se debía. Para cerrar finalmente ese capítulo que estaba inconcluso…_- termine de decir, casi en un susurro**. **Se me nublo la vista, sentía a mis ojos llorosos. Me enfurecí conmigo misma por dejarme controlar por mis emociones. La alegría que había sentido en un principio se me había esfumado en un segundo. Si algo deseaba en este momento, era tener a mi bosque cerca para correr dentro de el y olvidarme de todo, como solía hacer cuando era más joven.

_-Bueno ya!-_ dice-. _Basta de hablar de esto. No te hace bien y además es tu noche hoy princesa, para que hablar ya de cosas sin sentido-_ sonríe- _Hay q festejaar!-_ me mira pícaro- _Bueno… donde esta ese rico vino que elaboran aquí?- _dice cambiando rotundamente de tema.

_-No habías dejado de beber?_- pregunte seria

_-Eso no quiere decir que cada tanto, pueda disfrutar de unas copitas_- me dice sonriendo

_-Pórtate bien!-_ miro a Effie- _sino le diré a ella_- la señalo

_- Princesa_- me llama- _acabamos de empezar bien! Por que no seguimos así?_- pone cara_- Es muy lindo esto que tenemos_- hace señas con sus manos- _tratemos de mantenerlo, no es necesario que empieces a torturarme con aquella mujer, hemos comenzado bien!_- me dice haciéndome reír, causando sin querer que ese patético nudo en mi garganta comenzara a desaparecer- _Prometo portarme bien!-_ me sonríe_- Iré a saludar antes que venga Effie y me regañe…me vuelve locoo!- _ exclama blanqueando los ojos. _-Ah preciosa!-_ me dice antes de irse y sonriéndome pícaramente- _A mí también me gusta ese muchacho_- dice, robándome una sonrisa.

_-Es solo mi amigo_- justifico- _no pasa nada-_

_- Y que estas esperando preciosa para que pase algo!? Que te envié una invitación? Que te haga un cartel? Se nota que el muchacho está loco por ti Katniss, ahora la pregunta es que sientes tu por él? o es que vas a dejar que se te escape? Porque me da la impresión que tienes mucha competencia preciosa…._-me dice. La idea me sobresalta, me sorprende. Como que espero para que pase algo entre Lio y yo? Esta loco?! Y como es q tengo competencia? Que competencia? Se q es apuesto y que miles de mujeres se babean por él, pero a que se refiere mi viejo mentor con competencia? Quien anda detrás de Lio? Como q voy a dejar que se me escape? Esta loco? Si nosotros nada que ver! Haymitch esta imaginando cosas!... Y…y… por que carajos me siento molesta con lo que me dijo?! Es normal q Lio se relacione con otras mujeres y es obvio que no debería molestarme pero….. Mierda! Odiabaaa a mi viejo mentor cuando hacia estas cosas!

-_Como te llene el culo de preguntas ah!-_ me dice riendo antes de irse a donde Effie.

_-Nada que ver! Deja de imaginar Haymitch!-_

_-Sigues siendo pésima para actuar!- _me grita.

_-De verdad tu pretendes que no llevemos bien, haciendo estas cosas?-_ le grite, causando que el riera aun más fuerte.

Luego de que Haymitch se fuera, me fui hacia donde estaban mis amigos. Ellos ya habían comenzado a bailar. Tome una copa de vino blanco y me quede escuchaba como bromeaban Jo y Tom. Me sobresalte cuando alguien me tomo suavemente de la mano y me tiro hacia el.

_-Baila conmigo-_

_-Lio-_ dije con una sonrisa

_-Espero q no estés molesta por todo esto_- me dice tímido

_-No-_ le digo sonriendo y soltándome de su agarre le abrace- _gracias por todo_- susurre en su oído- _hace tiempo que nadie hace tantas cosas por mí. No tengo palabras para agradecerte-_

Lio pasó sus manos por mi cintura y apretó un poco más el abrazo. _-Ya te dije q no tienes que agradecerme nada Kat, te lo mereces, además no lo hice solo, todos colaboraron. Estas rodeada de gente que te quiere hermosa. Cuando lo vas a entender?-_ dice también susurrando en mi oído.

_-Tu regalo_- dije rompiendo el abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos- _no se cómo_- titubee

_-Te gusta?- _me interrumpe.

_-Me encanta-_

_-Entonces con eso ya soy feliz_- me dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la cual me contagio- _Bueno bailas conmigo o no?_- me pregunta

_-Si_- le respondí sin dejar de sonreír..

_-Te dije que estas preciosa?-_ me dice mientras me daba una vuelta.

_-No_- dije sonrojada

_-Bueno, esta preciosa!-_ me dice sonriendo

- _gracias_- dije vergonzosa.

Seguimos bailando por un largo rato, sin dejar de bromear y reír junto a nuestros amigos. La noche pasaba prácticamente impecable.

Cuando fui a buscar algo para beber, me detuve a ver a mis viejos mentores, a mis amigos, a mi madre y a todos mis conocidos que se divertían, que se veía que estaban disfrutando de la fiesta. Ver eso provoco en mi que por primera vez disfrutara de un cumpleaños. Pero allí, con una copa de champagne en mi mano, no podía dejar de sentir que me faltaba algo. Me sentía incompleta y ese maldito nudo en mi garganta todavía decía presente.

Aproveche ese momento de distracción para salir, para escaparme. Necesitaba aire y estar sola por un momento, para así poder ordenar mis emociones y mis pensamientos. Baje por las escaleras que daban hacia la playa y me senté en el ultimo escalón de las mismas. Me quede allí por un largo rato mirando la nada misma.

_-Estas cansada o aburrida?-_ me pregunta una conocida voz masculina.

_-Un poco cansada- _dije con sinceridad

_-Ten_- me dice Lio, colocando su americana sobre mis hombros_- la noche se ha puesto fresca-_

_-Gracias-_ dije sin más y el se sentó a mi lado sin decir nada.

Me irritaba que fuera tan amable conmigo, pero me irritaba por mi jodida actitud. Si tan solo el supiera que yo intentaba arruinar todo lo que había hecho por mi cumpleaños, siendo egoísta y pensando solamente en Peeta. Si supiera lo miserable que era, que prácticamente me importaba un comino todo lo que todos habían hecho por mí por tan solo ver a Peeta. Me sentía la misma mierda.

_-Gran parte de los invitados se han ido, te estaban buscando para despedirse-_ me dice, pero yo no respondí nada, me quede callada_-Se que mucho no te preocupa, pero me las arregle para dejarte bien_- me dice serio.

Continúe sin decir nada y los dos nos quedamos sentados en silencio por un largo tiempo. Me había agarrado justo cuando no tenía ganas de hablar de nada ni con nadie. Quería estar sola. Por que no podía estar sola? Mierda! Maldecía a mis jodidos cambios de humor!

_-Me vas a contar que te pasa?-_ me pregunta

No dije nada, ignore totalmente su pregunta y seguí con lo que estaba haciendo, mirando el mar. Además imaginaba que él sabía lo que me pasaba asique no había necesidad de hablar.

_-Está bien_- me dice tranquilo- _solo te digo q no puedo creer q te permitas arruinar un buen momento por alguien que ya no vale la pena-_ me dice levantándose de mi lado

_-No lo hago_- dije en un susurro- _no lo puedo evitar_- confesé

_-Si puedes_- me dice- _Lo que pasa es que tú no quieres_- dice sin más y un poco rencoroso. Me molesto su comentario. Me molesto y mucho.

-_Qué? Tú que sabes!? No sabes nada Lio_- le respondí molesta, fulminándolo con mis ojos.

-_Ah no?-_ me pregunta con arrogancia - _En serio no se de lo que hablo? De verdad me lo dices?-_ me mira- _corrígeme si estoy equivocado. – _Me dice otra vez con arrogancia_-Respóndeme! que haces acá, sola y lejos de tu propia fiesta de cumpleaños y con una cara que es mas q obvia? Discúlpame, pero tu rostro no es el mismo que yo vi esta mañana, es otro totalmente distinto. -_me dice con un tono que ya evidenciaba enojo- _siempre que estas mal, cabreada o lo que sea que te pase, te encierras solo en ti, te alejas de la gente, te apartas y haces que la gente que te rodea también se aparte. Me equivoco Katniss?- _me pregunta irritado_-Y sabes qué? –_suspira-_Intento entenderte. Pero no puedo, no puedo comprender por qué te permites todo esto, porque no te dejas ser feliz y me importa un comino si te jode lo que te estoy diciendo. Pero debes dejar de castigarte de una jodida vez Katniss…debes de terminar con esto….- _me dice volteándose- _por qué vas a terminar sola…..-_ me dice casi en un susurro. Me dolio lo que me dijo. A pesar que quería sola, el hecho de pensar que me podía quedar sola me aterraba.

_-Te piensas que me gusta esto? Que lo disfruto? Por que lamento decirte q no! Lo odio!-_ le dije cabreada y dejando que mis lagrimas inundaran mis ojos - _Odio sentirme así! Odio verme tan patética! Mírame!-_ dije en voz alta, casi gritando- _Esta no soy yo! Yo no era asi! Y me odiooo por convertirme en lo que soy!-_ dije quebrándome - _Me odiooo!-_ termine de decir entre sollozos.

Lio se acerco a mí y me abrazo con fuerza. No me aparte, deje que me abrazara y a pesar que estaba dolida con lo que había dicho, le devolví el abrazo porque realmente lo necesitaba. Necesitaba sentir el calor humano. Necesitaba que me reconfortaran, que me apapacharan.

_-Lo siento_- me susurra besando mi cabeza-_Lo siento….-_

_-No quiero estar así-_ dije llorando- _Estoy cansada...quiero cambiar, de verdad deseo cambiar…..quiero….quiero poder disfrutar de mi, quiero ser normal como todo el mundo-_ dije entre lagrimas_.- soy una miserable!-_ dije dejando salir otro sollozo.

_-Shhh!-_ me dice tomando mi rostro_- Escúchame bien Katniss! No eres ninguna miserable! Me escuchaste!-_ me dice clavándome sus penetrantes ojos azules- _No quiero volverte a escuchar decir eso, porque no eres ninguna miserable Katniss! Lo entendiste?- _me pregunta_- Y yo te prometo que te voy ayudar?!_- seca mis lágrimas con sus pulgares_- te lo prometo- _me dice suavemente_-pero tu promete que me dejaras que te ayude?- _seca otra lagrima de mi mejilla.- _prométemelo!_- insiste.

_-te lo prometo_- dije bajito.

_-Y no volverás a decir lo que dijiste?-_

_-Lo prometo-_

_-Y no llores mas por favor que me partes el corazón, no puedo verte así hermosa_- Me besa la frente y vuelve a abrazarme. – _no llores mas por favor…._- dice en un susurro tomándome con mas firmeza.

* * *

Holaaaa Gentee bella! perdonn por dejar pasar tanto tiempo!

Tengo unos horarios malevos que me quitan mucho tiempo, pero quiero que sepan que la historia sigue, todavia hay mas!

Perdonen los errores, empece el capi hace un tiempo pero una tarde de locura lo temine por completo, espero que les guste!

Graciasss por los reviews! por los follows! por los favs! se los agradesco de corazon! me motivan a seguir escribiendo! Graciass!

Bueno los veo en el proximo! Esperooo mas reviews de ustedes para saber si les gusta! besossssss! se los quiereee!


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins

Tumblr h-t-t-p-:-/-/-katnisssj-.-tumblr-.-com-/ (tienen que quitarle los espacios y los guiones)

* * *

Katniss Pov

Tres semanas ya han pasado de mi cumpleaños. Peeta finalmente oficialmente había abierto sus nuevas sucursales aquí en este distrito, y por lo que se oía habían tenido un rotundo éxito. Todo el mundo hablaba de sus deliciosas masas y del sabroso café que ofrecía. Todavía no las conocía ni estaban en mis planes conocerlas y eso que todos los días pasaba por enfrente de una de ellas.

Durante toda esa semana después de mi fiesta sorpresa y el principio de la que siguió, había trabajado a tiempo completo, intentando cubrir la mayor cantidad de turnos que pudiese, cosa de no tener tiempo de pensar ni oportunidad de encontrarme con él, ni con nadie. Admito que me moría de ganas de verlo, pero sabia que no podría soportar verlo con ella, por ello fue que opte por no correr el riesgo y evitar la calle lo que más pudiese.

Hoy era mi día off y comienzo del fin de semana. Muchas personas estarían con sus familias disfrutando de su día, pero yo…Yo me encontraba en casa de Lio, dispersando mi mente mientras intentaba aprender a tocar el piano.

Lio estaba callado, sentado sobre el tabique de su piano. El estaba tocando para mí como siempre hacia al finalizar una de nuestras lecciones, pero hoy se había extendido un poco más. Era como si quisiese que la canción no terminase nunca. La melodía que me regalaba el sonido de su piano, era preciosa, una mezcla de alegría, felicidad pero a la vez romántica, dramática y un poco melancólica. Era rara de describir, pero escucharla era una delicia. Imaginaba que solo pocas personas eran capaces de transmitir tantas emociones con su música y Lio era uno de ellos.

Una vez que el dejo de tocar me sonrió y me miro atentamente.

_-Era una de las obras de mi madre- _me dijo suave.

_-Es muy bella_- respondí

_-Es preciosa. Es una de mis favoritas. Mi madre tenía esa tranquilidad y esa emoción que reflejaba claramente en sus creaciones- _me dice mirando el vacio pero erguido en orgullo.

_- Me la enseñaras algún día, cuando este realmente lista?- _ pregunte sonriendo

_-Por supuesto! Seria todo un orgullo!-_

_-Gracias…..-_

El me sonrió pero luego dirigió su mirada hacia las teclas de su piano, mirándolas pensativo, pasando sus dedos sobre ellas suavemente. Yo lo observaba curiosa sentada a su lado.

-_Katniss… - _dijo con voz baja

_-Si..?-_

_-Hace un par de días que…que vengo con ganas de…-_ me mira nervioso y luego toma aire- _Katniss, aceptarías ir a cenar conmigo?- _me pregunta

-_Lio siempre cenamos juntos_- respondí con evidente obviedad.

-_No…No… acá en casa…no…- _Titubea_- Lo… Lo que quiero decir….Es…si aceptarías cenar afuera conmigo?-_

_-Afuera? En un restaurant?-_ pregunte

_-Si algo asi!-_ me dice y pasa sus manos por su cabello

_-O algo así como una cita?-_ pregunto.

_-Si….bueno no!….Mierda!-_ exclama frustrado- _Solo quiero cenar Katniss…-_ responde tranquilo- _Me dejas que te lleve a cenar? No se si como una cita, solo sé que me apetece invitarte a salir, aceptarías mi tonta invitación?-_ me pregunta mirándome intensamente. Sus ojos evidenciaban su nerviosismo. En otra oportunidad hubiese jugado con el por verlo tan nervioso, pero note que su propuesta era en serio.

Me puse a pensar en su invitación. Después de esa mini discusión en mi cumpleaños. Nuestra relación se había vuelto mucho más cercana. Ahora hablar entre los dos era más fácil y gracias a ello también habíamos podido aclarar ciertas cosas. Por eso sabía que no debía de temer o preocuparme por esta invitación. Además era común, mas bien, era casi una rutina que siempre estuviésemos juntos. Por ello no veía nada de malo que me llevase a cenar afuera, ya lo habíamos hecho antes. El me había demostrado que podía confiar en él y yo lo hacía sin dudar.

Si soy sincera, Lio me hacia vivir. Me sentía normal y alegre a su lado. El sin querer estaba haciendo que aprendiera cosas que antes ni imaginaba que aprendería o haría. Me transmitía toda su cultura, sus costumbres, sus historias, sus experiencias, su positividad, su armonía. No entendía como era tan libre, tan amante de la vida. Su infancia había sido diferente a la mía, pero ambos en la adolescencia habíamos sufrido y pagado por nuestras acciones. Ambos conocíamos el dolor, la perdida y la soledad…Y creo que como ambos sabíamos de eso, era una de las razones por la que me sentía segura y tranquila con su amistad, sin importar siquiera, que no conociese todo de él, porque de hecho, sabía poco de su vida. Lio era extremadamente reservado con su vida privada específicamente con su familia, con su pasado. Solo me hablaba de su presente y sinceramente no me importaba no conocer más de su pasado, porque sabía q no le gustaba hablar de ello y lo entendía completamente, ya que yo actuaba de la misma forma. A mí tampoco me agradaba hablar de mi adolescencia, o de los juegos o de mi familia. Por ello este respeto que ambos teníamos hacia nuestra privacidad, era también otra de las cosas por la que disfrutaba pasar mi tiempo con él. Vivíamos el presente, disfrutábamos el ahora. Ninguno de los dos se cuestionaba, ni se juzgaba. Ambos habíamos aceptado esas cualidades y con eso nos bastaba. Además si me sigo sincerando, ya estaba más que acostumbrada a él y su compañía. Me había encariñado increíblemente. Lo adoraba. Lio se había convertido en una persona importante en mi vida, se había convertido en un gran amigo. Por eso estaba segura que no habría nada de malo en aceptar salir a cenar.

-_Bueno….-_ le dije finalmente_- Acepto.-_

Me miro sorprendido ante mi respuesta y me sonrió.

_- En serio?! Genial! Mañana a la noche entonces….!-_ me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

_-Mañana entonces…!-_ le respondí también sonriendo.

* * *

El día se me paso volando, eran las 7pm y yo iba literalmente corriendo hacia mi casa del trabajo, me tenia q bañar, peinar y para colmo no sabía que iba a ponerme. A ultimo momento había decidió cubrir un turno, la idea no era trabajar pero bueno…..cosas que pasan.

_-Mierda! Mierdaa!-_ rezongue en voz baja- _Se me va a hacer tarde_- proteste mientras entraba a casa

-_Tarde para que?-_ pregunta mi madre, parándose a mi lado

_- Ahh laaa putaaaa! – _Exclame_- De donde has salido!? Me has dado un susto de muerte mama! _- le dije mientras me agarraba el pecho.

_-Pasaste por mi lado Katniss- _dice entre risas_- Pensé que me habías visto- _

_- si te hubiese visto madre, no me hubiese asustado- _dije molesta.

_- Por que estas tan apurada? A donde te vas?- _

_-A cenar….Lio me pasa a buscar en una hora y todavía ni me baño, ya sabes lo puntual q es! No me gusta hacerlo esperar- _respondí.

- _Vamos hija eres la mujer más rápida que conozco, no te preocupes, estarás lista a tiempo_-me dice sonriendo.

_- Ese no es el problema mama! El problema es que no tengo idea de que ponerme, no he tenido tiempo de preparar nada!-_ dije frustrada.

_-Katniss tienes casi un cuarto lleno de ropa q te mandan tus estilistas, me vas a decir q no sabes q ponerte?-_

_-Por eso mismo madre! Ese es el jodido problema!-_ respondo molesta

-_Ve a ducharte hija_- me ordena_- Yo me encargo de buscarte algo_- estuve de acuerdo con propuesta por lo que subí corriendo las escaleras hacia mi ducha.

Me metí de un solo tirón bajo el agua y prácticamente me bañe en poco menos de 15 minutos. Salí, me puse la bata, me escurrí el cabello y lo envolví en una toalla. Me salí del baño derecho a mi closet.

_- Que carajo me pongo?-_Pensé_- vestido, pantalón? -_No tenía la mínima idea de a dónde íbamos a ir a cenar-_Mierda!-_ proteste en voz alta, mientras buscaba algo en mi closet. Mi madre tenía razón, tenia miles de cosas, a veces pensaba que era más grande mi closet que mi propia habitación. Mis viejos preparadores me mantenían a la moda cosa que agradecía y a la vez lo odiaba pero sabía que ellos lo hacían de buenas intenciones.

_-Ahí te deje un vestido q me gusto sobre tu cama, Katniss!_- me grito mi madre desde abajo

Me gire y vi extendido el vestido. Era de color rojo fuego. Lo tome y me gusto tanto el color como la forma, ahora faltaba que me quedara bien para que me terminara de convencer.

Elegí un conjunto de ropa interior un poco atrevida del mismo color rojo fuego, dije atrevido porque mis bragas tenían un detalle de transparencia. Era la primera vez que las usaba.

Me puse cuidadosamente el vestido y me quede helada cuando me vi frente al espejo.

Nunca fui arrogante, pero ahora no podía no decir que me quedaba impresionante. El vestido y el color resaltaban todas mis curvas, marcándolas perfectamente, acentuaba mis piernas y mi vientre plano perfectamente.

El vestido era entallado, de cuello redondo y a media pierna. Simple, elegante y sexy a la vez.

Me había encantado! Era uno de los pocos vestidos entallados que me gustaban como me quedaban. Era perfecto.

Me decidí por unas sandalias con tacones negras con unos pequeños detalles. Me seque el cabello dejando sueltas a mis ondas. Me maquille delicadamente, sombree mis ojos con un marrón muy suave y delinee el contorno de los mismos con la intención que resaltaran más. Coloree de un rosado suave a mis mejillas y para mis labios me decidí por un labial rosado claro, más bien al natural. Mi look era sencillo, muy al natural pero a la vez delicado. Creería que me veía muy bien.

Lio puntual como siempre, me esperaba afuera de casa, apoyado sobre su auto. Vestía unos pantalones oscuros, con una impecable camisa blanca desprendida hasta su segundo botón, con una americana también oscura combinada con un pañuelo de color bordo en su bolsillo. Se veía elegante y muy….muy guapo.

A medida que caminaba hacia su coche notaba que mis mejillas se calentaban porque el no me quitaba los ojos de encima, me sonrojaba que me mirara de esa manera. Cuando finalmente me acerque a el, sus intensos ojos se depositaron sobre los míos. El seguía duro observándome.

-_Hola….-_dije con una media sonrisa

_-Katniss_-susurro- _estas… bellísima!-_ me dice y me da un pequeño, nervioso y rápido beso en la mejilla

-_Hasta que reaccionaste_- le dije sonriendo

_-Lo siento…-_ me dijo con vergüenza- _Pero es que me has dejado sin palabras_- se sonríe de costado- _Estas preciosa!-_

_-Gracias-_ dije toda sonrojada- _tampoco es para tanto-_

-_Mujer_ _no sabes lo que dices_- me dice sonriendo- _Cuando saliste por esa puerta, mi corazón por poco se detuvo_-

_-Exagerado_- dije todavía sonrojada. El iba a acotar algo más pero fuimos interrumpidos por mi madre que salió a despedirme y a saludar a Lio.

_-Buenas noche señora Everdeen_!- le saluda Lio. Mi madre le devuelve el saludo sonriendo desde la puerta de casa.

-_Mama!_- dije…

_-Estas bellísima hija!-_ me dice mi madre- _Y dudo que el señor Gandy este exagerando_- termina de decir sonriendo, causándome un momento extremadamente vergonzoso. Lio rio_.- Tú también estas muy guapo muchacho_- le dice

_-Mamaaa!- _le llame la atención. Joder no había momento más bochornoso que este!

_-Muchas gracias señora Everdeen- _le dice Lio- _y sé que no exagero, solo que su hija es muy cabezota y tímida_- me sonríe- _Y_ _no le guste que le digan que es una mujer bellísima_-

_- No me lo digas- _Le dice- _Y lo siento hija, digo lo que pienso, además no miento, mira a tu compañero.- _me señala_- No me digas que no está muy guapo? – _sigue acotando mi madre_. _Escondí mi cara entre mis manos y avergonzada asentí con la cabeza. Lio se descorchaba de risa.

_-Madreee!- _repetí otra vez.

_-Sii sii, ya se! Bueno les deseo una linda noche- _ nos mira sin dejar de sonreír.

_-Muchas gracias_- le responde Lio- _usted también_-

_- Cuídala!-_ Le advierte

-_No se preocupe señora Everdeen- _me mira- _Yo se la cuido como a mi vida_ – le termina de decir haciéndola reír

_-Chau mama!- _le grito interrumpiendo, antes que empiece de nuevo con Lio.

-_Chau hija!- _

Lio como todo un caballero camino a mi lado y me abrió la puerta del acompañante. Luego volvió a saludar a mi madre con su mano y se subió al coche.

_-Donde vamos?- _pregunte

_-Ya verás!-_ me dice sonriendo. Encendió el coche y partimos.

Llegamos a un lugar que esta sobre la costa, al restaurante de un hotel, que es casi exclusivo. Muy fino y de clase alta. Demasiado para mi gusto, pero no dije nada.

-_Vamos a poder cenar aquí?- _pregunte, ya que sabía que aquí se requería de una anticipada reserva y que además a veces había que hacerla con semanas previas.

_-Si…Ya tenemos mesa- _me dice tranquilo

_-Que hiciste reserva?-_

_-No hace falta. Morocha tu tranquila- _me dice arrogante.

Iba responderle pero justo el anfitrión nos recibió en la entrada

_-Buenas noches_- nos dice con formalidad

_-Buenas noches_- respondemos los dos.

_-Mesa a nombre de Gandy, por favor_- le dice Lio.

El muchacho miro el listado y sonriendo nos indico que lo sigamos.

-_Te dije q no había problema- _Me dice Lio sonriendo_._

_-Pero…-_

_-Shhhh…. Después te cuento_-

Seguimos al anfitrión que nos llevaba hacia nuestra mesa y mientras caminábamos iba observando el lugar para intentar comprender porque era tan requerido y exclusivo. A medida que caminábamos note que en el lugar no solo no habían paredes sino que todo estaba rodeado por impresionantes ventanales. Estaba todo vidriado y la decoración e iluminación acordaban impecablemente con el aspecto que ofrecía este lujoso restaurante.

No voy a mentir, el lugar sí que era bello y elegante, pero para mi seguía siendo un restaurante caro de mas que estaba de moda.

La mesa que había reservado Lio estaba sobre la terraza y en una esquina. Cuando llegamos allí, deduje que el sector donde nos encontrábamos era mas que exclusivo y privilegiado que el resto porque otorgaba una vista impresionante. Se podía ver toda la costa y toda la cuidad iluminada dando una atracción para observar bellísima. Además el cielo nos regalaba la foto perfecta. Estaba todo estrellado y la luna en pleno esplendor.

Lio caballerosamente corrió mi asiento y me ayudo a sentarme. Una vez que ambos estuvimos acomodados, el camarero nos sirvió en preciosas copas de cristal champagne y nos entrego las cartas.

_-Woow- _dije cuando el camarero se fue para darnos tiempo a elegir

_-Te gusta?-_

_-La verdad que es lindo, ahora comprendo porque es tan solicitado-_

_-Sabia que te iba a gusta- _me dice sonriendo

_-Como hiciste? O ya lo tenias preparado? Dime la verdad!-_

_-No…. Te juro que no tenía nada preparado, se me ocurrió esta mañana-_

_-Entonces fue suerte?-_

_-No…tengo un conocido-_

_-Ah….-_

_-Bueno…. Que deseas cenar?-_

_-No lo sé…. Y tú?-_

_-Yo..?Mmm… Te respondería que lo decidieras tu pero…-_medijo mientras analizaba la carta.- _Te gustan los mariscos?-_

Mire una y otra vez la carta pero no encontraba nada que me apeteciera. Estaba dudosa

_-Katniss?-_

_-Están bien los mariscos…_ - respondí

_- Ok- _dice sin dejar de mirar la carta. _-Decidiste algo?- _me pregunte al cabo de unos minutos

_-No…-_

_-Muy bien…. Me dejas decidir por ti?- _

_-Bueno….- _respondí hastiada, después de mirar una y otra vez la carta sin encontrar algo que me llamase la atención.

Lio le indico al camarero que estábamos listos y este se acerco a nuestra mesa para buscar nuestros pedidos. De entrada Lio ordeno mariscos y canapés y como plato principal contrastando completamente con la entrada, ordeno lomo al champignon con guarnición. Por último para beber y luego de mirar detenidamente la carta de vinos, eligió un Cabernet Sauvignon. Una elección rara pero que me gusto.

_-Espero haber hecho la elección correcta-_

_- conociéndote, seguro que si…-_

_-Acabo de escuchar un cumplido?-_

_-No…solo fue…una obviedad señor perfecto- _dije bromeando

_-Nunca me darás la razón no?-_

_-va contra mi- _dije sonriendo

_-totalmente- _dijo con su típica media sonrisa

_-Bueno, me vas a contar como sacaste ese contacto tuyo?-_

_-Conozco a uno de los dueños-_ me respondió

_-Ah si?-_

_-Sip…. Historia larga. Resumida- _suspira_- cuando éramos adolescentes, solíamos juntarnos por ahí una que otra vez…-_

_-Amigos entonces?-_

_-No- _me responde frio_- conocidos-_

_-Ok-_ respondo_- Y… Por que conocidos?-_

_-Por que si…._- Levanta sus cejas_- Bueno hablemos de algo más interesante. Que tal tu día?-_

_-Agotador! Pensé q no llegaba con la hora… Hice todo a las apuradas y mi madre casi me mata del susto!-_

_-En serio!?-_ pregunta levantando sus cejas

_-Si… estaba por entrar a casa y de repente apareció por detrás, casi me muero!-_ le cuento haciéndolo reír_.- No te rías!-_ le recrimino

_-Lo siento! Pero es que te imagino!-_ dice tentado- _y…- _ríe- _no…puedo…hablar_- y se cubre la boca con su mano.

_-Basta!No es gracioso! Casi me mata de un infarto!- _proteste intentando quedarme seria pero se me estaba haciendo difícil, porque la cara que ponía Lio al aguantarse la risa no tenia palabras, además estaba rojo tomate.

_- Dioss- _dejo escapar finalmente la carcajada-_ lo q hubiese dado por haberte visto- _me dice entre risas

_-Cállate_!- lerespondí también entre risas. al final me había tentado de risa.

El mesero nos interrumpió al llegar con el primer plato, la entrada. La variedad de mariscos que traía y de canapés era exagerada. Lio me miro sonriendo.

_-Que pasa?- _pregunte

_-Tu cara es un espectáculo- _

_-Es que me parece demasiado y no se con que empezar. Se ve todo delicioso y….exagerado- _dije.

_-Elige las ostras y come muchas muchas!- _me dice pícaro_- Si no… puedes empezar con el caviar-_

_-Por qué debo comer muchas y muchas ostras?-_

-_Por que se dice que son afrodisiacas_- responde guiñándome el ojo

-_No te pases de vivo Gandy!-_ le apunto con el dedo.

_-Beh?!- _se sonríe_- Pero será que todo mal interpretas Everdeen!- _me dice haciendo cara- _no se te puede decir nada!- _

_- si… dale!- _dije irónica y sonriendo.

Finalmente empezamos a cenar y mientras lo hacíamos conversábamos de nuestro día. Luego del primer plato, llego el plato principal y la cena continúo de la misma manera. En confianza, distendidos y alejados de todo.

La noche realmente estaba impecable. Una suave brisa marina acompañaba la velada. Admito que el restaurante que había elegido Lio tenía el ambiente y aspecto adecuado. Me sentía realmente bien y cómoda. Estaba disfrutando plenamente de la velada y de su compañía. Si fuese una cita de verdad, no habría dudas que hubiese sido la cita perfecta. Además, pienso que debe de ser por la comodidad que ambos estábamos sintiendo del uno con en el otro, pero hoy era una noche de esas pocas. Él se estaba abriendo un poco más a mí. Me estaba contando algunas de sus travesuras de niño y un par de anécdotas de su adolescencia. Y cada tanto mencionaba algún reto y enseñanza que le habían dejado sus abuelos.

Lio era una persona con mucha historia. Un hombre intrigante. A simple vista se podía ver que era culto, educado y reservado. Bueno… Su vida fue completamente distinta a la mía, el prácticamente había nacido en una cuna de oro y además había tenido la suerte de nacer en un distrito más libre, distinto al distrito donde yo había nacido. Pero si algo reconocía de él, es que su apariencia no acordaba a su personalidad. Algunas veces podía parecer intimidador, dominante u arrogante, pero era lo contrario. Lio era un hombre honesto, dulce y de valores. A veces su personalidad me recordaba a la de Peeta. En eso eran muy parecidos. Los dos eran capaces de dar más allá de ellos por una idea, una creencia, por sus principios.

Escuchaba atenta y curiosa todas sus narraciones. Las contaba con una emoción y con una sonrisa que provocaba que quisiera escuchar más de él. Me intrigaba demasiado. Mientras lo escuchaba y casi sin poder evitarlo, la parte curiosa de mi salió a flote e hizo algo que me sorprendí. Me enganche mirando sus ojos. Tenía una adicción a ellos. Me parecían tan bellos que me eclipsaban. Admito que me llamaban muchísimo la atención.

Escuchaba a los lejos que decía algo de un baile. No tengo ni idea de lo que hablaba porque había desenchufado todos mis sentidos cuando observaba sus ojos. Por un momento intente definir el azul exacto de sus ojos pero no pude por lo que desistí de esa idea y me puse a prestarle atención a sus rasgos. Asique allí, en el medio de la cena, me encontraba estudiando y observando sus duras y marcadas facciones de su rostro. Lio era demasiado masculino, demasiado varonil y eso llamaba increíblemente la atención. Me atraía, ósea, a quien no atraía? Observe también los movimientos que hacían sus manos al acompañar su relato, como también su sonrisa y las caras que hacía. Lo observe comer, reír, beber.

Inconscientemente apoye uno de mis codos en la mesa y acune mi rostro entre mi mano. Me preguntaba a quien de sus padres se parecía. Intentaba imaginármelos con los pocos detalles que conocía. Me preguntaba si su sonrisa seria de ella o de él. A quien habría salido con esos ojazos? su altura seria como la de su padre? Y sus padres tendrían la misma carisma que él?...Me hacia miles de preguntas y me imaginaba otras más. Debo decir que mientras volaba, me debo de haber visto como una idiota porque ni siquiera note cuando el dejo de conversar y ni hablar de pensar de cuánto tiempo estuve así. Me di cuenta, cuando me percate que él estaba enfrente de mí. Lio hacía lo mismo que yo. Se había apoyado sobre sus codos y me miraba con una diminuta sonrisa. Me ruborice completamente.

_-Escuchaste algo de lo q dije?-_ me pregunto suavemente y con su media sonrisa

_-Todo-_ respondí y antes que me preguntara le resumí en un segundo lo que me había escuchado. Bueno…le dije lo que me acordaba.

_-Pensé q no habías escuchado nada- _se sonríe_- Estabas como volando-_

_-No..- _negué_- te estaba prestando atención- _dije haciéndome la tonta

_-Estás segura que me prestabas atención? No estabas pensando en los pajaritos?- _me clava sus ojazos- _No estabas entretenida mirándome?- _ me pregunta con su sonrisa arrogante. Maldición! Me molestaba que a este hombre no se le escapara nada! Por que era así?! O… o la verdad era que yo había sido demasiado obvia?

_-No, nada que ver…. Solo te prestaba atención_- le dije intentando no mirarlo para no sonrojarme. Sabía que el sabia que le estaba mintiendo y si lo miraba me iba a delatar. Me jodia ser a veces tan vergonzosa. El solo me sonrió y se estiro hacia atrás apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de su silla.

-_ Las pocas veces que he venido aquí, no ha sido por la elegancia o por su buena comida. Porque no me atrae en lo absoluto. Lo que me atrae es esta maravillosa vista - _me mira_- Pasa que es tan bella que no puedo dejar de mirar! Es…Como que si me eclipsara. Es capaz de dejarme sin palabras….- _dice tranquilo_- Puedo admitir que tal vez hay otras más bonitas, más delicadas, mas suaves- _me vuelve a mirar_- pero no me importan porque la que me encanta a mi esta aquí.- _termina de decir_._ Al escucharlo como una tonta me avergoncé, porque con eso último me confundió. No sabía si lo había dicho en verdad por la fantástica vista….o….o por…mí….? De todas maneras me había hecho sonrojar igual.

_- si es bonito-_ dije bajito.

-_ Katniss, te he dicho lo linda q estas esta noche?- _me dice con una sonrisa.

_**-**__Si… -_dije tímida_- varias veces… gracias-_ dije bajito otra vez.

_-Perdón si te molesta, pero debo decir que tus ojos me parecen preciosos-_

_-A mí los tuyo- _respondí sin pensar. Mierda!

-_Te gustan mis ojos?-_ me pregunta asombrado. Ya la había cagado asique no me quedaba otra q responder.

_-Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos. El azul de tus pupilas es…. raro….es un azul. A ver…- _explique_- Algunas veces se te ven unos ojos azules oscurísimos, penetrantes, bien profundos e intensos que a cualquier mujer te diría que puedes dejar sin aire, pero otras veces se te ven como el cielo. Me intrigan esos cambios__**- **_le termine de decir muerta de vergüenza.

_**-**__Valla!_ _No me lo esperaba. Me has dejado flipado….- _me dice sonriendo, pero luego estira su brazo y toca mi frente- _Estas bien? Katniss eres tú?-_ bromea.

-_Tonto-_ dije golpeando su brazo suavemente

_-Me gusta q seas así conmigo…. Cuando estamos solos eres como….distinta y me gusta eso-_

_-Me siento cómoda contigo- _confesé.

_-Yo también -_

_- Esta es la parte donde el vino hace efecto y confesamos nuestros secretos y nos ponemos sentimentales?-_ pregunto sonriendo y mordiéndome el labio, jugando con el.

_-Puede ser- _me sonríe_- Pero obvio que no!- _abre exageradamente sus ojos_- La noche está en pañales todavía! Eso lo podemos dejar mas para el final!- _dice haciéndome reír-_ Cambiando de tema… Que te ha parecido la cena? Las has pasado bien?-_

_-Ha sido perfecta Lio!-_

_-Ósea q tengo posibilidades de poder invitarte otra vez?-_

_-Tal vez…-_ respondo juguetona

_-Es que todavía no me lo he ganado?-_

_-No… -_

_-Uhhhh!.-_ protesta haciéndome reír.

Mientras comíamos el postre. Ambos nos quedamos disfrutando de la música tranquila, dulce y porque no decir romántica que se escuchaba de fondo y que atenuaba perfectamente el ambiente del lugar. Sobre el salón continuo, cerca de la recepción donde además se encontraba la barra principal y donde aparentemente parecía ser un sector del restaurant un poco más informal. Se encontraba un pequeño y discreto conjunto musical. Era de allí donde se podían escuchar a las tres suaves voces que endulzaban el lugar. Una voz femenina que tenía una tonalidad que prácticamente embriagaba con su delicadeza y dos voces masculinas que eran igual de suaves.

Además sobre ese sector había una pista de baile. Me voltee para observar a las parejas que bailaban acurrucadas, siguiendo el compás del suave y romántico ritmo que ofrecía el conjunto.

_-Sabes lo que falta?- _me mira sonriendo_- Que bailemos- _y me extiende su mano_- Baila conmigo Kat?-_ me pide con voz ronca, varonil y con su característica sonrisa.

Dude, ósea….Antes ya habíamos compartido bailes pero esto era distinto porque estábamos en un territorio ajeno. Además nunca se me había dado bien el baile, me daba muchísima vergüenza y él lo sabía muy bien! La diferencia estaba en hacerlo cuando estábamos con nuestros amigos y la otra aquí. Porque aquí no había nadie conocido, eran todos extraños y eso sin mencionar lo incomoda que todavía me sintiera cuando estaba fuera de mi lugar. Me sentía observada, de hecho, era observada. Porque a pesar de todos estos, en Panem yo todavía seguía llamando la atención, todavía seguía siendo una cara pública, todavía me seguían reconociendo como el Sinsajo o como la chica en llamas y eso me aterraba y me molestaba a horrores. Lo único que podía rescatar, era que nadie decía nada…Me respetaban, por eso me gustaba vivir en este distrito.

**-**_Vamos Kat! No le hagas caso!- _me dice en un susurro y toma mi mano_- A esto le pasa a las personas bonitas_- me dice sonriendo pero ignoro su comentario.

_-Como es qué?-_

_-Me di cuenta?- _me corta

_-Si…-_

_-Por tu cara Kat. Te conozco- _aprieta un poco mi mano_- debes de dejar de preocuparte morocha, porque aquí todos te conocen…bueno…- _sonríe-_ obvio que te conocen, ósea- _suspira_-parezco idiota intentando explicar lo obvio- _dice

_-qué?- _

_-Katniss…- me dice apacible- Tu sabes que apareces en los libros de historias por lo que fuiste y significaste en el pasado, no?- _Me intenta explicar_-bueno eso aquí no importa, porque la gente ya no te ve por ello. Sino por la mujer en que te has convertido.- _le miro asombrada_- Es que nadie te ha dicho nada morocha? – _me pregunta mirándome de no creer. Me quedo callada-_ Katniss! eres un ejemplo de valentía, de coraje, de perseverancia, de persona. Pudiste superar…a tu manera, todo lo mal de tu pasado y te convertiste en una excelente profesional. Sigues ayudando a los que menos tienen y sin mencionar al corazón que tienes que es grandísimo- _me sonríe_- además vives tu vida normal.. A tu manera- _merepite otra vez con una sonrisa_- como todos. Y eso es admirable, eres querida aquí como también en muchos otros lugares. Todo el mundo te ve como una mujer increíble morocha.- _me dice_- Además….- _se sonríe_- Con ese vestido rojo que traes puesto- _se pasa la mano por su cabello y suspira_- Madre mía! Estas impresionante!- _exclama_- Elegiste un vestido apto para no cardiacos- _dice haciéndome reír_- Y si ese tipo de allá no deja de mirarte con esa cara de depravado voy a tener que enseñarle un poco de respeto- _dice serio y fulminándolo con la vista. Era cierto, había tipo en la mesa continúa, que me miraba de una forma repugnante, era como si me estuviese comiendo con su mirada. Me daba asco.

_-Dale Kat!_-dice suavemente y levantándose de la mesa, extendiendo su mano. Miro dudosa otra vez la pista-_ Por faaavooooorrr!- _me suplica con cara de puchero y me hace reír.

_-Tu sacas a bailar a todas las mujeres así?-_

_-No ..Solo a ti_- se sonríe_- eres la única que me ha llevado trabajo sacar a bailar- _sonríe_- Bueno vamos?-_ me dice tomando con firmeza mi mano y tironea de mi obligándome a levantarme de la silla.

_-Todavía no te he dicho que si_-dije bajito.

_-No hace falta_- me dice sujetando firmemente mi mano y llevándome hacia la pequeña pista.

Cuando llegamos allí se giro para quedar enfrentados y suavemente puso su mano en mi cintura y con la otra sujeto mi mano. Estábamos muy cerca, muy pegados.

Esta cercanía me ponía nerviosa. Sé que era tonto lo que decía, pero no lo podía evitar. Había veces que Lio me intimidaba, tenía tanta personalidad, tanta presencia q me hacía sentir así. Como si fuese una débil e idiota. Realmente no puedo explicar la razón de ello. Solo puedo decir que ahora estaba terriblemente nerviosa, inclusive hasta había empezado a temblar. Mierda me estaba comportando como una tonta adolescente.

_-No voy a comerte Katniss_- me susurra_- relájate -_siento como sus labios rosan levemente mi oído, provocándome una explosión de cosquillas que comenzaron desde ese punto de mi cuerpo para luego desplazarse por todo el mismo. -_relájate…_- vuelve a susurrar. Como cojones mi iba a relajar si volvía hacer lo mismo!? Aahh?! Grite en mi interior.

Intente hacer lo que él me pedía, era ridículo que actuara así de tonta, además la canción que sonaba era demasiada bella como para negarme. (Música sonando, Nora jones- come away with me) Tragándome mi evidente nerviosismo, deje finalmente que mi cuerpo actuara por sí mismo y moviéndose al suave ritmo que marcaba mi compañero de baile. Me deje llevar por el suave movimiento.

Alce mi vista y me cruce con la de Lio. El me sonrió levemente hacia al costado y luego de clavarme sus penetrantes ojos azules por un momento, me giro en una pequeña vuelta. Si antes me hubieses preguntado como bailaba Lio, hubiese respondido que me parecía un poco pata dura, pero si en este momento me preguntaran, no podría responder otra cosa que los lentos se le daban muy bien. Llevaba el control perfectamente. Era sensual, seductor, intenso, varonil, dominante. Me sujetaba de la cintura con seguridad y marcaba el suave vaivén como todo un experto.

Así me seguí dejando llevar por él y por la próxima pista (stan by me- Seal) la cual disfrute un poco más relajada. Esta era un poco más movida, pero seguía dentro de las románticas. Era inevitable no prestarle atención a sus letras. En un fugaz momento ya había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo habíamos estado bailando.

La última canción que bailamos sí que fue demasiado. Era terriblemente romántica y dulce. El muchacho que cantaba, gracias a su vos privilegiada, acordaba perfectamente con esa canción. (If you Don't know me by now - Seal) Como dije, era demasiado….

Podía ver que las parejas se susurraban y se pegaban más uno con el otro e inclusive hasta algunas se besaban y como se besaban! Todas las parejas estaban totalmente compenetradas en ellas, en su amor. Me daba un poco de celos esa pasión que podía ver en ellas.

Dejándolas de lado y endulzando mis oídos con esa bellísima canción, sin querer había apoyado mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Lio y el delicadamente había ladeado su cabeza rosando la mía. Solté su mano para cambiar de posición. Pase mis brazos por detrás de su cuello y él se abrazo a mi cintura. Ahora si nuestros cuerpos estaban mucho mas pegados, pero no me importaba, ya no me sentía incomoda y nerviosa. Sino calmada, cómoda. Me sentía acompañada. Y estaba perdidamente hechizada por la canción. Apoye otra vez mi cabeza sobre su hombro y esta vez el pego su cara con la mía.

Mientras lentamente bailábamos, podía escuchar como el cantaba por partes la canción. Su voz era casi inaudible, por lo que agudice mi oído para poder escucharlo. Cerré mis ojos y me concentre en escuchar solo el susurro de su voz.

Cuando la rola termino, nos separamos suavemente mirándonos uno al otro y tranquilamente volvimos a nuestra mesa.

_-Quieres beber o comer algo mas o nos vamos?- _me pregunto cuando estábamos en nuestra mesa.

_-Pasa algo? Hice algo mal?- _pregunte.

_-No- _me sonríe_- Por que me preguntas eso?-_

_-Por que quieres irte entonces?-_

_-No has hecho nada hermosa y hasta ahora esta noche ha sido perfecta, quédate tranquila_- me sonríe_- Te pregunte, porque tenía pensado ir a otro lugar, si te parece…?-_

_-Otro lugar?-_pregunte curiosa_- a donde quieres ir?-_

_-Ya verás! No seas impaciente!-_

_-No me vas a secuestrar, no_?- pregunte riendo

-_No… Bueno…a no ser q quieras q te secuestre-_ me mira pícaro- _porque si es así, me ofrezco voluntario!-_ dice sonriendo

_-Eres un Tonto!-_

_-Se te ha hecho costumbre llamarme así- _me dice con una sonrisa

_-Tú tienes la culpa! Me haces rabiar y por eso digo estas cosas, yo no era así-_

_-Estás segura que yo te hago rabiar?_- sonríe-Tu no serás media cascarrabias?- vuelve a sonreír.

_- No, Yo soy re buena! Tú tienes la culpa Gandy_!- dije también sonriendo.

-_ te confieso que me encanta hacerte cabrear, te ves tan graciosa y sencilla _- mi guiña el ojo

_-A mí también me gusta molestarte_- reconozco bajito.

_-Si ya lo sabía- _me sonríe- _sabes algo Katniss_- me mira directo a los ojos_- me gusta tu compañía, me cambias, me haces olvidar de todo_-

_-Tu…también_- le susurre tímida.

Lio se sonrió y no dijo nada más. Pude sentir una suave caricia en mi mano, de hecho, no sé en qué momento con su pulgar él había comenzado a acariciar tiernamente mi mano. Me gustaba su caricia, pero reaccione instintivamente como siempre lo hacía, ariscamente y reacia a las demostraciones de cariño. Me tense y él se dio cuenta de mi incomodidad por lo que movió su mano al instante. Maldición por que era tan estúpida!

_-Perdón… no lo hice apropósito… no quise molestarte_- me dice avergonzado.

_-No Lio_- le dije tomando su mano- _Se q lo haces con buena intención, solo q no estoy acostumbrada a los cariños… por eso… a veces…. Reacciono así… pero no me ha molestado- _le digo mirándolo a los ojos.

_-Igual lo siento_- me dice suavemente- _bueno te parece si nos vamos?-_ me pregunta cambiando de tema.

_-Bueno_- respondí

Lio le hizo una seña al mesero y le pidió la cuenta, y una vez que pago, nos levantamos y nos fuimos hacia la salida.

_-Me disculpas un momento_**- **me dice Lio**- **_debo ir al servicio_**- **me susurra.

-_Te espero aquí_- le dije apoyándome en la barra.

Lio me sonrió y se fue hacia el sanitario. En eso que lo esperaba, el mismo hombre que Lio me había mencionado un rato antes, se paro enfrente de mí.

_-Hola preciosa, tan linda y sola_

_-No estoy sola- _dije cortante

-_Aquí no te veo con nadie-_

_-Necesita algo?_ –repetí de la misma manera cortante

_-Sí, que aceptes beber algo conmigo-_

_-No gracias no bebo- _dije fría.

_- Vamoss! Un trago no le hace mal a nadie-_

_-Dije que no- _

_-Dalee bebe, no seas así! dime que te gustaría beber-_

_-Nada, no deseo nada. Es q no lo entiende?!-_ dije molesta. Me había cabreado cuando me llamo bebe.

_-Preciosa…-_

_-La señorita dijo q no-_ le interrumpe Lio a mi lado y me toma de la cintura, mostrándole que estaba conmigo.

-_Y tú que t metes idiota_- le dice agresivamente el hombre y mi mira otra vez- _Bueno que bebemos linda? O quieres irte a otro lugar más tranquilo lejos de este imbécil_?-

Lio enervado, no se contuvo y se acerco peligrosamente a él.

_-Me meto todo lo que quiero porque ella está conmigo y antes que armes un papelón y quedes como un idiota, porque no te vas-_ le dice bajo -_No te lo voy a repetir dos veces-_ le dice amenazadoramente. Sorprendida por la reacción de Lio, tome con fuerza su mano y lo traje hacia mí.

_-Lio-_ dije intentando calmar la situación- _No vale la pena…. Déjalo…. Esta borracho, Vámonos_- le digo tironeándolo hacia fuera. Lio finalmente cedió y salimos dejando al borracho con los de seguridad.

_-Perdóname_- me dice una vez afuera mientras esperábamos el auto.

_-No hay nada q perdonar, no has hecho nada malo-_

_-Casi arruino la velada por idiota….-_

_-Pero no paso… asique ya…. No se habla más…-_ dije sonriendo e intentando q el sonriera.

Finalmente llego el coche y partimos.

_-Asique celoso_- dije burlona dentro del coche

_-Nahhh_ - me dice haciéndose el tonto pero con una sonrisa

_-vamosss hacia rato que ya lo habías calado!-_

_-Si por asqueroso!-_

_-mmm…. No se…. a mí me suena a celos_- dije burlona

_-Quee?! No sabes lo que hablas morocha! Yo solo te protegía de un depravado- _sonríe_- Además pensándolo, la culpa es toda todita tuya!-_

_-QUE?! Por qué?-_

_-Por ser….a ver como decir- _se hace el pensativo_- por ser un 80% guapa._

_-qué?!- _dije riendo-_ tú serás un 80% porque estoy casi segura que mis padres me hicieron un 99.99% guapa- _dije riendo y sonrojada.

_-Apa! Hasta q por fin te diste cuenta y tiraste toda la humildad a la basura! Bien ahí morocha!-_ me dice riendo a carcajadas.

Seguimos bromeando por un largo rato mientras él seguía conduciendo.

_-Donde vamos?-_

_-Ya estamos por llegar, no seas impaciente Kat!-_

_-Y no es más fácil que me digas vamos a tal lado- _lo miro_- antes que todo este misterio?-_

_-Qué sentido tendría que te digiera? Obvio q sería más fácil, pero a mí me gusta el misteriooo- _me hace burla_- tiene más emoción- _se sonríe

Entramos a un sendero todo de arena, rodeados por un lado de pequeñas palmeras y del otro la ribera. Se podía ver al mar tranquilo, apacible. La playa y las palmeras se fueron quedando atrás o mejor dicho abajo porque evidentemente estábamos subiendo. Lio siguió avanzando por ese sendero de arena hasta llegar a una gran roca. Era una pequeña zona de acantilados. Se detuvo sobre el final.

_-Dónde estamos?_

_-Aquí solía venir con mis viejas novias_- me dijo sonriendo

_-En serio?-_

_-No-_ dice riendo- _me encanta porque te crees todo Katniss!- _dice entre risas. Lo fulmine con la mirada

_-JA JA JA! Que gracioso…- _dije irónica

_-Perdón- _me dice poniendo ojos de cachorro_- Este es unos de mis lugares favoritos, suelo venir aquí a pensar, a escribir…a componer- _me explica_- de hecho , puedo decir que tu eres la primera persona que traigo aquí.- _me mira.

_-Se ve bonito-_

_-Por q no lo has visto de día…-_

_-Deberías haberme traído de día- _le digo levantando una ceja y sonriendo.

_-Se me ha pasado!- _reconoce_- Bueno…Pensándolo bien, volver aquí es la escusa perfecta para volver a salir- _me sonríe.

_-Podría ser_- le dije también sonriendo.

Salimos del coche y Lio abrió el baúl. De allí saco una manta, su guitarra y una botella de vino con dos copas

_-Venias todo preparado?-_ dije asombrada.

-_Yo siempre estoy preparado chiquita_- me dice engreído.

Parte de la piedra estaba cubierta de arena blanca. Me quite los zapatos y el hizo lo mismo. Lo ayude tomando la manda y descalzos caminamos por la fría arena hasta llegar un poco menos de la orilla de la roca. Extendí la manta y ambos nos sentamos sobre ella.

Lio se quito la americana y la dejo a un costado, luego tomo el vino y lo abrió sirviendo el contenido clarito del mismo en las dos copas.

_-wow que rico!_- exclame cuando probé lo que me había servido

_-Te gusta?-_ me pregunto sonriendo

_-Me encanta! Esta riquísimo. Qué es?- _le pregunte bebiendo otro sorbo.

_-Es un Santa Julia Chenin dulce- _me responde

-_como sabes tanto de vino?-_

_-No lo sé_- responde con una sonrisa.- _Diría que tengo suerte y como me gusta el vino, siempre recuerdo los nombres de aquellos que he probado y me han gustado. No hay nada mejor que sentir ese calorcito en la garganta y ese cosquilleo en la lengua al beber un buen vino._

_-Buena respuesta_- le dije-_vas a cantar algo?_- pregunte cuando vi que tomaba su guitarra.

_-si…No te molesta?-_

_-Para nada- _respondí con una sonrisa.- _ya empezaba a extrañar el sonido de tu voz_-Dije inconscientemente. Carajo, primera señal de exceso de alcohol. Avergonzada deje escapar una pequeña risa y mire hacia abajo.

Me alegra saber eso- me dice sonriendo- voy a cantarte una canción nueva- me dice.

Asentí con mi cabeza. Lio volvió sonreír y paso sus dedos suavemente por las cuerdas de su guitarra. Cuandoempezó a tocar, me recosté sobre la manta apoyándome sobre uno de mis brazos para verlo y escucharlo un poco más cómoda. El sonido que salía de su guitarra era alegre, con energía. ( Let me love you- Cover de Travis Garland)

_**Por mucho que te culpes a ti misma**__**  
**__**No puedes estar arrepentida por la forma en que te sientes**__**  
**__**No tengo ningún ejemplo de un amor**__**  
**__**Que fuese real, ni siquiera remotamente.**_

_**Cómo puedes entender algo**__**  
**__**Que nunca has tenido**__**  
**__**Oh nena, si me dejas**__**  
**__**Te puedo ayudar con todo eso**__**Nena déjame amarte**__**  
**__**Y te amaré**__**  
**__**Hasta que aprendas a amarte a ti misma**__**  
**__**Nena déjame amarte**__**  
**__**Y todos tus problemas**__**  
**__**No tengas miedo**__**  
**__**Nena déjame ayudar**__**  
**__**Nena déjame amarte**__**  
**__**Y te amaré**_

_**Hasta que aprendas a amarte a ti misma**__**  
**__**Nena déjame amarte**__**  
**__**Un corazón entumecido**__**  
**__**Vuelve a la luz**__**  
**__**Yo te llevaré allí**_

Me miro y siguió cantando con su sonrisa al costado._  
_

_**Puedo ver el dolor detrás de tus ojos**__**  
**__**Ha estado allí por algún rato**__**  
**__**Sólo quiero ser el único**__**  
**__**Que te recuerde lo que es sonreír, yeah**__**  
**__**Me gustaría mostrarte**__**  
**__**lo que el verdadero amor puede hacer**__**Nena déjame amarte**__**  
**__**Déjame amarte, cariño**__**  
**__**Nena déjame amarte**__**  
**__**Déjame amarte, cariño**__**  
**__**Nena déjame amarte**__**  
**__**Déjame amarte**__**  
**__**Déjame amarte….**__**  
**_

Cuando dejo de tocar no dije nada. Estaba confundida, su canción era verdaderamente hermosa pero lo que me tenía confundida era su letra. Como debía interpretarla? Minutos antes me había contado que era nueva. Que que me parecía? recordé de nuevo su letra. Joder! A quien quería ayudar? Y por que me la cantaba a mí y aquí!? Mierda!

Podía sentir a mi corazón palpitar a mil por horas, debía de tranquilizarme porque los putos nervios que habían vuelto y me iban a volver loca y además no me dejaban pensar con claridad. _-Vamos Katniss es solo una canción! Estas mal interpretando! No significa nada,_ me dije mentalmente.

Dejo su guitarra a un lado y sin decir nada termino de beber el resto del vino que quedaba en su copa, en completamente en silencio. Yo hice lo mismo.

_-Me gusto_- dije rompiendo el silencio- _es bonita-_

_-Me alivia que me digas eso, porque estaba en duda con ella, no me parece una de mis mejores composiciones_-

-_Quédate tranquilo por que es bella-_

_-Estaba pensando en cambiarle un par de cosas, todavía no está lista_- me dice mirando su copa vacía. _**-**__Te he dicho que eres mi musa Katniss-_ me confiesa con su característica sonrisa de lado y tomándome por sorpresa.

-No me habías dicho y….gra…gracias- titubee.

-_Yo debería darte las gracias a ti_- me mira- _ Me inspiras, me abres la mente. Confieso que cuando estoy contigo mi mundo es distinto, las palabras empiezan a salir solas. Es todo más fácil_- me dice suavemente acercándose a mi.

_-Tú me ayudas a ser mejor persona Lio_- dije bajito- _y no creo que debas agradecerme porque tu haces mucho mas por mi que lo que yo hago por ti_- dije. Maldito vino que me aflojaba la lengua. Me asombraba lo fácil que se me escapaban las palabras. Eso no debía salir de mi boca. Mierda!

_-Todo lo que hago por ti, lo hago porque me apetece. Porque lo siento y porque me gusta-_ acaricia mi rostro- _Lo digo en serio en serio Kat_- me dice mirándome directo a los ojos y acomodándome dulcemente un mechón . Luego bajo su vista y volvió a mirarme nervioso.- _Katniss…_- dice en un susurro- _Creo….-_

_-Lio…-_ lo interrumpí también en un susurro- _Yo….-_

-_Shhhh_- me calla poniendo su dedo en mi boca- _Lo sé….- _me mira intensamente_- No digas nada, porque lo sé….Se que él, todavía es el dueño de tu corazón. Lo sé…_- me dice serio

_-yo….-_

_-Nada…-_ me interrumpe de nuevo.-_Te pido disculpas por este confuso momento. Hablemos de otra cosa, sigamos disfrutando de la noche- _me sonríe.

_-Ok-_ digo tontamente pero no podía porque me pasaban miles de cosas por mi mente! Por un momento casi tuvimos esa charla que tanto temía pero él me facilito las cosas esquivándola y haciendo de cuenta nada. De hecho se lo agradecía porque no haberla tenido era un alivio, una tranquilidad para seguir creyendo que nuestra amistad seguía. Además, era obvio que ninguno quería hablar de eso.

Maldita sea! La noche había sido casi inmejorable y me sentía tan bien con el que….que si no hubiésemos tenido este pequeño y confuso episodio admito que en ese momento cuando se acerco a mí y acomodo dulcemente mi mechón de pelo, desee sentir sus labios junto a los míos, desee que me besara.

Dejando de lado mis inseguridades por suerte pudimos seguir disfrutando de la noche. Charlando y bromeando, dejando de lado aquel episodio, haciendo de cuenta nada. Finalmente terminamos de beber el vino y de a poco la noche dejaba de ser oscura. Tanto habíamos charlado que no faltaba nada para el amanecer.

_-Sabes q?!- _me dice un poco alegre

_-Que?-_

_-Hagamos algo q nunca hayamos hecho?-_

_-Como que?-_

_-No lo se!- _piensa_- Te has metido al mar en el medio de la noche?-_

_-Noche? Ya está por amanecer Lio- _dije riendo

_-Bueno es casi lo mismo- _me dice también riendo

_-Sii Igualitooo- _le dije

_-Qué va! Respóndeme!-_

_-Si!-_

_-Cuando?-_

_-Cuando tú me metiste la vez q nos conocimos-_

_-Oh….-_ recuerda_- Bueno,_ _esa no cuenta!- _dice riendo_- Bueno has saltado de una roca al mar?-_

_-no-_

Lio mi mira sonriendo, se levanta y se empieza a desprender la camisa

_-Que haces?- _pregunto

_-Voy a saltar! Y de paso cañazo me refresco un poquito-_ me dice sonriendo

_-Que! Estás loco!-_

_-Si nena y que!?…. Soy joven! Me gusta hacer locuras!Vamos?-_ me pregunta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se sigue desnudando- _Dalee será divertido!-_

_-Estás loco!? No!-_

_-Por q no?! Tienes miedo- _sonríe_- gallina- _se burla

_-No obvio q no! Pero es q está prohibido! Y más de noche! Podría ser peligroso!_

_-Acabas de decir que esta casi de día_- me mira burlón- _Y sabes algo hermosa-_ dice mirándome con esa mirada intensa q solo y nadie más que él tiene_- Uno de los mejores placeres de la vida, es hacer lo que la gente dice que no puedes hacer- _sonríe.

Sin pensarlo me levante y pidiéndole ayuda me desprendí el cierre del vestido. Me lo quite y ambos nos quedamos en ropa interior. La madre santa! Menos mal que estaba motivado por el alcohol y la excitación de hacer algo que no se debía, porque sinceramente había olvidado que mi ropa interior era extremadamente atrevida, agradecía también que todavía no amanecía.

Lio me miro de arriba abajo sin ningún pudor. Podía sentir mis mejillas hirviendo.

-_No lo pude evitar_- se tapa los ojos- _están descontrolados_- grita-_No puedo dejar de mirarte!_ _Dame un sopapo si quieres! Me lo merezco!_- me gritaba como loco haciéndome reír.

Finalmente dejo de taparse y ahora mirándome directamente a los ojos, me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia la orilla de la roca. Nos paramos bien bien sobre la orilla.

_-A la cuenta de 3?- _me dice. Yo asentí con la cabeza

_-Uno..-_

_-Dos…-_muerta de nervios y con mi cuerpo cargado de adrenalina, me sujete con más fuerza a su mano y deje escapar un pequeño grito nervioso.

-_TRES!-_ Grita y los dos tomados aun de las manos saltamos al agua.

Fue increíble lo que sentí cuando salte. El viento en la cara, la adrenalina correr por mis venas, ese cosquilleo de excitación en mi estomago.

_-Dioss estamos dementesss!_ – grite cuando salí a flote, riendo a carcajadas

_-WOOOOOOOOHHHH_- grito Lio.-_Ha sido genial!-_ dice riendo- _otra vez!_!- grita

_-Estamos ebrios!-_

_-No! No lo estamos! Yo estoy perfecto! Nos estamos divirtiendo!-_

Se sumergió e intento tomarme de los pies para hundirme. Gracias a mis rápidos reflejos me zafe y así empezamos a jugar. Parecíamos dos niños, riendo y gritando como locos. Menos mal que estábamos solos y lejos, porque era un hecho que ya estaríamos detenidos por los agentes de la Paz.

Cuando nos cansamos de jugar, nadamos hacia a la orilla. Nos detuvimos cuando ambos hacíamos pie y allínos quedamos. A simple vista el naranja del amanecer ya se podía apreciar sin ningún estaba parado tranquilo a mi lado. Había cerrado sus ojos por un momento y sonriera sutilmente. Su rostro denotaba paz. Se veía realmente tierno. Involuntariamente me acerque a él y sin explicar la razón o el porqué de mis actos, me abrace a su cuerpo.

Sentí que él se tenso al instante en que lo abrace, pero eso duro tan solo un segundo porque luego el me rodeo con sus brazos mi cintura y me estrecho. Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y los dos en silencio nos quedamos escuchando el sonido del mar, el de los pájaros que ya habían empezado a salir y el nuestras respiraciones.

Involuntariamente comencé a tararear una vieja canción que de mi padre.

-_Me ha gustado-_ dice en mi oído

_-Era de mi padre-_

_-Tiene letra?-_

_-No…nunca se la escuche cantar…El siempre la tarareaba, no creo que haya tenido_- dije suave.

_-La melodía es preciosa…._

_-Sí que lo es…-_

_-Por lo pocos que me has hablado de tu padre, no dejo de pensar que fue un gran hombre- _me dice.

_-si lo fue….-_

_-Me hubiese gustado conocerlo-_

_-Le hubieses caído bien- _

_-Tú dices?-_

_-Aja….-_

_-Si estuviesen mis padres. Estoy seguro que te amarían- _me dice

Alce mi rostro para mirarlo. Me dejo anonada lo que vi. La tenue claridad del amanecer hacia q sus ojos se vieran bien azules y él me miraba con esa gran sonrisa, que provocaba que se viera increíblemente guapo.

_- Deberías sonreír así más seguido porque tienes una bella sonrisa_-le dije sin pensar. Mierda q me pasaba! Estaba bocona!.

Lio volvió a agrandar su sonrisa.

_-Mierda!-_ dice- _tu segundo cumplido en la misma noche! Katniss eres tú?-_ me dice abriendo bien grande sus ojos. Los dos reímos por su comentario.

Cuando dejamos de reír y todavía abrazados, el paso suavemente sus dedos por toda mis espalda desnuda acariciándome dulcemente

-_ Eres única Katniss_- me dice muy bajito.

Y mirándonos directamente a los ojos, ambos poco a poco fuimos acercando nuestros rostros más y mas y cuando quise darme cuenta nuestros labios estaban uno encima del otro. Sentí sus suaves labios sobre los míos en un delicado y tierno beso. Ese beso sí que había sido una sorpresa.

Cuando el beso termino, Lio alejo sus labios de los míos y comenzó a alejarse pero no lo deje, porque me abrace a su cuello y le bese. El inmediatamente respondió a mi beso. Este beso fue menos tímido y tierno. Fue totalmente distinto. Lio me beso con más insistencia, con más pasión. Su lengua se encontró con la mía y ambas se entrelazaron una danza eufórica. Nuestras bocas se movían al compás de una con la otra en una fantástica coreografía. Nos entendíamos perfectamente.

Sentía sus suaves caricias en mi espalda y cada tanto sus manos apretaban suavemente mi cintura pegando mi cuerpo con el suyo. El calor que emanaba su cuerpo me erizaba la piel. Me hacia deseosa de mas contacto por lo que rodee su cintura con mis piernas. Él me alzo sin ningún problema.

Nos seguimos besando hasta que nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a hacerse un poco mas entrecortadas, mas desesperadas. No quería que terminara porque deseaba probar aun más de sus labios, más de sus besos. Atrevida pero con cuidado le mordí el labio inferior. Lo tome desprevenido porque dejo escapar un jadeo nervioso y sujetándome con más fuerza, arremetió contra mi boca otra vez.

Con nuestras todavía bocas unidas, todavía explorándose, el comenzó a salir del mar. Cuando finalmente logro salir del agua, me recostó suavemente sobre la húmeda y fría arena y se puso con cuidado encima de mí y me beso tiernamente. Podía sentir el calor de mi cuerpo contra el suyo creando un jodido infierno entre los dos. Sentía que me quemaba, que hervía. Tire mi cabeza hacia atrás y el aprovecho para besar y acariciar todo mi cuello y mientras lo hacía yo podía sentir como me raspaba con su barba. La sensación que causaba me excitaba y lo deseaba cada vez más. Era jodidamente erótico y tortuoso lo que hacía, me encantaba.

Lio apoyo su pecho más contra el mío y yo rodee su cintura con una de mis pernas. El contacto de nuestras intimidades produjo que ambos dejáramos escapar un leve gemido. Mi mente estaba en stand by, desconectada totalmente de mis sentidos. Solo podía sentir y disfrutar del placer que me daban sus besos y sus caricias.

Sus manos masajeaban suavemente mis glúteos y muslos. Yo acariciaba su rostro y enredaba mis dedos en su pelo oscuro. Lio ataco de nuevo mi boca en un fogoso beso.

El calor que sentía en mi entrepierna se intensifico violentamente contrayendo mi vientre y palpitando expectante y furiosamente allí en mi intimidad. Automáticamente apreté más mis piernas a su cintura sintiendo así su dureza sobre mi pelvis. Lio ante el contacto, ahogo un rugido contra mis labios.

Joder! No aguantaba mas, lo deseaba! Estaba tan excitada que quería sentirlo dentro de mí. No comprendía que me pasaba! Mi cuerpo estaba descontrolado! Estaba furioso, caliente y deseoso de sentir placer.

Con otro roce intencional, nuestras intimidades volvieron a chocar y fue tal la oleada de calor que sentí, que creo que eso fue lo termino de debilitar mi descontrolado cuerpo.

_-Por dios_- susurre cuando el movió su cadera contra mi otra vez.

_-Katniss_- dijo sobre mis labios y con la respiración entrecortada.

Involuntariamente arquee mi cuerpo y Lio sensualmente paso su mentón por todo mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos. Delicadamente el acaricio uno de ellos y beso al otro por encima de mi sostén. Sus caricias y sus besos en esa zona erógena me estaban enloqueciendo, era un puto nudo de nervios. Mi intimidad me pedía a gritos que la liberara de tanto sufrimiento. Por lo que no me aguante y deje escapar un último gemido con una mezcla de alarma y placer.

Lio tomo el borde de mi sostén y cuando iba a bajarlo para besar mejor mi pecho, fue cuando reaccione.

_-Lio!-_ tome su mano.

El no comprendió lo que le quise decir por lo que volvió a besar mi pecho.

-_No Lio! Para!-_ le dije e intente quitarme.

_-Katniss…Que pasa?-_ me miro sin comprender. Yo solo atine a quedarme callada e intentar cubrir mi desnudes- _Ohh por_ _Dioss!-_ dijo cuando se dio cuenta y se quito al instante de encima de mí.- _Yo… yoo…. Lo…Siento…_ - titubeo nervioso_- No, no tenía que pasar esto…Yo lo siento Katniss- _me dijo avergonzado y tomando distancia de mí, me miro de una manera que me desmorono._ . _

Sus ojos reflejaban vergüenza y culpa. Estaba tan cabreada por mi maldita actitud y me sentía tan mal por lo que había sucedido que no pude contenerme y como una idiota comencé a llorar.

El a verme llorar su rostro se volvió más angustioso y eso fue peor porque comencé a llorar mas. Me cubrí el rostro con las manos intentando ocultar mi patética actitud.

Me sentía fatal porque sabía que él estaba mal interpretando la situación y que se estaba castigando por dentro. Pero yo no podía explicarle como eran las cosas en verdad porque no podía detener mis malditos sollozos_._ Por q mierda lloraba?! Por que no podía dejar de llorar!? Maldita sea estaba furiosa conmigo! Porque estaba reaccionando así? Que me pasaba?! Joder!

-_Lo siento_…_He sido un imbécil, perdóname_- me dice completamente angustiado- _No se que paso! no sé lo que me paso! Yo nuca quise hacerte daño Katniss! Te suplico que me creas y espero que puedas perdonarme- _me mira con suplica_- por favor te pido que dejes de llorar. No llores mas por favor! te lo ruego…_- dice un poco desesperado.

_-Lio_- logre decir- _no es lo q piensas_- solloce- _no has hecho nada malo ni me has lastimado, no me pidas perdón- _solloce otra vez_- ambos cometimos un error pero ya no importa porque no paso nada- _intente decir un poco mas calmada_- el problema soy yo….- _tome varias veces aire para dejar de llorar_- Todavía no puedo superarlo… lo siento_…- termine de decir todavía con la voz cortada.

Supe que él había comprendido lo que le había dicho, porque ya no me miraba como minutos antes y su semblante había cambiado rotundamente. Lio un poco tímido se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa bellasssss! por fin otra actualizacion! espero que les guste y que me lo hagan saber a traves de los reviews y mp!

Les agradezco por el aguante, por seguir mi historia, por seguir dejando reviews y mp! mil graciasss! porque me dan ganas para que siga escribiendo.

les mando un besoo enomermeee! yooo quererlosss! :D :D :D

Enjoy it!


End file.
